


Together At Last

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Keith/Allura(Voltron), Lance/Pidge(Voltron), Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pre-Season 1, Reincarnation, Reunions, Season 2, Season 3, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Trauma, keith x allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Keith has always thought that his sister had died long time ago on Earth and he had discovered his younger sister turned out survived and is working along with the Galra Empire.





	1. Collection and Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this new fanfic i have written. Please comments and feedback are much appreciated. Enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team had discovered that how the Galra Empire is gathering its energy from the universe, meanwhile during the mission, Keith had found out a very shocking information of his own.

In the Castle of Lions, Pidge has been on her computer trying to get information from Sendak’s memories with the Paladins watching her work.

“Somewhere inside Sendak’s memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon.” Allura said, watching Pidge work.

“I don’t think your father would approve of searching through your enemy’s memories.” Coran reminded her.

“I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon.” Allura says.

“Once we learn all of his weakness, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe!” Lance exclaimed, while imagining winning the princess’s heart with the others respecting as he had Zarkon down at his feet.

Everyone minus Pidge gave him unamused looks not clearly interested in what he had mind or has to say.

“Anything good yet, Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“We were only able to salvage bits and pieces.” Pidge says.

Keith sighed. “We need something to work with. Right now, we don’t even have a decent map of the empire.”

“Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship.” Lance said.

“If we could just find troops locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run then we could start saving planets one by one.” Shiro says.

Then Lance zipped next to Shiro, “Boring, I want the big kaboom.”

“Zarkon’s been building his empire for 10,000 years. We’re not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake.” Shiro says the risks of attacking Zarkon and his empire. He doesn’t anyone in the entire universe to be in danger.

“Okay, I’ve cross-referenced Sendak’s memories. With the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept on repeating, something called a ‘Universal Station’.” Pidge says.

“Universal Station? Like, a kind of station that controls the entire universe?” Hunk asked as he looked over Pidge’s information.

“Well, we are translating it form Galran, so I could also be ‘Galactic Hub’.” Pidge says as she gently pushed Hunk out of the way.

“Or ‘Space Base’!” Lance suggested as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “What?”

“I’m pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now.” Coran says slowly as he went to his station and put out the map so everyone could see. Allura stood next to Keith who was focused on the screen and saw a golden chain in his hands. Allura was about to ask him what it belongs to but then remembered their mission was important.

“So, where is it?” Lance asked looking at the map.

“I don’t know. Out long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates.” Coran says.

“Maybe he remembered it wrong.” Keith suggested.

“Or maybe we just stumbled a top-secret base in Sendak’s memories.” Pidge said.

“Only one way to find out. Let’s go take a look.” Allura says. The Castle moved in to Universal Station to get the information to take down Zarkon.

(~)

 “We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed.” Allura said as Hunk fell down from his chair.

Then they saw the base in front of them, “There it is.” Shiro said. Everyone looked in awe at the base up ahead.

“It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners.” Coran said.

“So, you can only see it if you really know where to look.” Pidge hummed.

“This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire.”

“If this is some big airport where shipment come and go, why is it hidden?” Pidge asked.

"There must be more to than we’re seeing.”Shiro says.

“Then we better go down to take a look. We’ll need to enter here: the central control building.” Allura says as she put up the location where they’ll find the information they needed.

“I’m sorry, Princess. Did you say ‘we’?” Keith asked.

Allura turned to him with a smile. “I’m going with you. I’ve travelled through Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them more than any of you.”

“Princess, I’d rather you stay here.” Coran suggested.

“I’m a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I’m going. Does anyone have a problem with that?” Allura looked around to the Paladins, seeing if they disagree.

Everyone stayed quiet as Coran began to panic as Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith were all looking away from the royal advisor, not having any problem with Allura coming along with them.

Coran stammered as he turned to Shiro who shrugged. “Fine. Suit up.” Coran screamed in fear.

“Huh?” Everyone then went to suit up in their armour then Allura looked back to see Shiro comforting Keith. “I’m sorry, buddy. But I’m sure she would be proud of you.”

Keith smiled at his oldest friend as he walked into the hallway seeing the princess in the hall. “You, ok Princess?”

“Oh, yes. I am fine.” Allura smiled as Keith nodded, walking off to get his armour on, getting ready for a mission.

“We’re go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around from the dark side. Of the nearest planet. Should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge’s modifications to the Green Lion, we’ll have 30 seconds of cloaking.” Shiro said.

“I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation of burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it’s cosmic interference.” Coran says. “But, after that, it’s up to you be out of sight.”

“Interference clear in three, two, one.”

One of the Galra guard yawned tiredly until he heard someone from behind. “Psst. Hey!”

The guard then turned to see Shiro as he punched the guard to the ground. Then the paladins fought the two guards as one came for Keith as he’s ready to swing his bayard at him but Allura beat him to it as she body slammed him across the room thus saving Keith.

Keith stared in awe until Allura turned to him. “T-Thanks, Princess.”

Allura smiled, proudly. “Your welcome, Keith.” Lance growled in jealously.

Then Lance put the guards to the sides as Pidge began working on her computer with Keith looking over the window. “How’s it look over there?” Shiro asked.

“All clear.” Keith replied.

“This shouldn’t take too long.” Hunk says as he plugged in the computer.

“We’ll have all of the information we need in a few minutes.  Hunk and I made some improvements since the last time I tried to download the Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately.” Pidge says. “Hunk had a great idea about how to do it.”

“Do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?” Hunk asked.

“Boring!” Lance said.

“Yeah. Right, yeah. it was totally boring.” Hunk agreed.

“Anyway, the jokes goes-…” Hunk then continue as Lance groaned again in annoyance.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I think we got company.” Keith said as they all saw another Galra cruiser.

Everyone hid under the computer as the Galra cruiser landed. “Think we should get out of here?” Keith asked.

“We just need a few more seconds.” Pidge said.

“Stay low. We need this intel.” Shiro says. Then they heard the computer beep and the screen appeared.

“Get down!” Keith says as the paladins hide away.

Keith and Allura were going into the same spot to hide as they bumped their helmets together. “Apologies!” Allura hissed.

Lance was hiding closely with Pidge hugging her computer to her chest and saw the guard was seeing no one in the building and continued to wait. “He’s still looking. I think he’s waiting for a signal or something.”

“I got it.” Hunks says, crawling to grab a sentry’s body and act as a puppet. Making Allura and Pidge giggled. Lance laughed a little when he heard Pidge laughing for once. Keith smiled a little then turned to Allura who smiled in amusement.

“Whew!” Hunk breathed out as the guard waved off and the screen turned off.

“Nice job, Hunk!” Lance said to Hunk as they high fived. “Thanks.”

“OK, download complete.” Pidge confirmed. “What’s it say?” Keith asked.

“Nothing, this place doesn’t have any useful information.” Pidge said. “Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out.”

“Well, I guess the mission was a bust.” Lance says. “Let’s get back to the castle.” Shiro said.

“Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?” Allura asked as she pointed at the ship in front of them.

“Um, it’s scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command.” Pidge says.

“That’s where the information we need, and I am going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us.” Allura says determinedly.

“What? No way!” Lance exclaimed as the paladins stood up.

“How are you going to get in?” Keith asked.

Allura simply took off her helmet and said, “I’m going to walk right through the front.” She closed her eyes as the paladins saw her growing a bit taller and changed her skin similar to the Galra’s skin tone but still has her Altean markings and the paladins gasped in surprise.

“How the heck did you that?” Hunk asked.

“The Altean are a chameleon like people who can blend in with the local populations.” Allura replied. “It’s the ability that made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history.”

“So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?” Lance asked.

“How many colours can be at once?” Pidge then asked. 

Lastly Hunk asked. “Are you afraid you’ll rip your pants?”

Allura stood there knowing that she will be asked by these questions. She had seen it coming. “No, just one at the time, and I will need a change of costume.” Allura answered the questions in order looking at a guard’s uniform. “I can use his uniform as a disguise.”

“I can’t let you go in there alone.” Shiro says as Allura and the paladins looked at him. They could see that she could handle it on her own.

“Excuse me? I do not need your permission.” Allura said, firmly as the paladins looked back at Shiro with eyebrows furrowed together.

“It’s too dangerous. I’m going in with you.” Shiro said as he walked up to her.

“You will stick out like a Choferiak’s nose.” Allura says looking down at Shiro.

“You’re going to need that nose, Princess.” Pidge says. “Shiro’s hand is made from Galra tech. It’s the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here.”

Allura sighed then later agreed, “Fine, you can come.”

“Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ships leaves for Zarkon central.” Hunk says, looking through the window. Shiro and Allura were about o leave to get the intel until Keith stopped them.

“How are you going to get Shiro on board?”

The Altean Princess and Shiro looked at each other for a few moments until they had an idea. Allura had Shiro in a box, filled with tools inside preventing from any Galra seeing him. Allura went to the front of the cruiser as the guard stopped her. “Halt.”

Inside the box, Shiro looked to both sides, starting to worry of they were being caught.

Then Allura saw two sentries coming with cylindrical containers and a young girl who appears to be the same age as the paladins. She could feel some kind of pure quintessence inside her. She could not get a better look because she was out of her line of sight.

“Move along.” The guard said they let her go in. She let out a sigh of relief as Shiro and Allura are inside the cruiser safe and sound, successfully passing the guards.

“They’re in.” Lance said. Then out of the blue, Lance noticed a young girl who stood by the mysterious cloaked figure. “Who the heck is she?” Lance asked with a glowing grin on his face.

Pidge growled as she activated the robot’s arm and cleanly whacked Lance across the face. “Whoops.”

Hunk snickered as Keith ignored him as he looked at the girl and couldn’t see her face. He assumed that she was just one of Zarkon’s soldiers. The young girl was wearing a red and purple space suit with her wearing a helmet.

“What do you think they have in all those giant containers?” Keith asked as he looked over the window seeing two sentries holding two containers. And seeing the girl with them. Keith can’t shake this strange feeling, like he could sense some strong quintessence in her.

“Well, I suspect that it’s sporks.” Hunk stated as Lance and Keith both turned to him as if he was joking.

Hunk felt their gazes on him and says, “This is an advanced race we’re talking about here. Surely, they learned that it’s foolish to have sporks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job.”

“Maybe this guy will tell us.” Pidge said as Hunk looked at her with Lance sat next to her and looking over her shoulder watching her while Keith was still looking outside the window. “What is coming in and out of this station?”

The sentry was on and functioning, ready to respond. _“Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown_.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes at the sentry as it shut down. “Not talking, eh?” Pidge worked hard and fast on her computer speeding up typing to find a way to get the sentry to help giving them intel with Lance looking at her typing in an incredible accelerating speed.

“Whoa. Check this guy out.” Keith says as Lance and Hunk turned to the window and saw a mysterious cloaked figure, standing in front of the sentries as he stared at the containers with deep interest.

“Whatever’s happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that scary dude.” Keith says as he glances over to the girl who was next to him. “I’m going to check it out.”

Keith began to leave the control building to investigate himself. “How about we just stay low and you don’t blow our cover?” Lance suggested.

Keith kept on ignoring him. “Keith, think about what you’re doing! Don’t walk through that door!” Lance called out to him. 

Everyone looked at Keith who just out of the room and then Pidge gave him an unimpressed expression on her face as she rolled her eyes with Lance smiling at her sheepishly, putting his hands on his hips. “I think I told him.”

“You are a paragon of leadership, Lance.” Pidge stated.

In the cruiser, Shiro and Allura were inside looking for a way to get the intel without being spotted. They hid away from the sentries as Shiro felt a throbbing pain in his head as he saw flashbacks form his time as a prisoner.

“Shiro, are you alright?” Allura asked.

“I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra prison ship.” Shiro replied. “Listen, most of the ship’s personnel are sentries.”

“So?”

“When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern.” Shiro says.

“Do you remember it?” Allura asked.

“Let’s find out.” Shiro and Allura ran and hid from place to place being spotted as they ran and hid away from the sentries with Shiro timing their pattern on the wall as they go along in the hallway of the Galra cruiser.

Keith followed the two sentries and the cloaked figure and behind him saw the girl was following them, seemingly guarding and providing protection. Keith snuck into the room as he saw the doors were closing and followed in shortly.

(~)

Meanwhile in the control building, Hunk was playing with the cables from the sentry. Hunk laughed, seeing the arm hitting on its head. “Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!”

Pidge was now getting annoyed, “Stop torturing it Hunk.”

“I’m sorry. I just… I need something to keep me busy.” Hunk says so I’m not worried about Keith getting caught, or Shiro and Allura getting blasted by robot things, or someone finding us here, like, right now--.”

“Stop it Hunk!” Pidge grabbed the cables from him as Hunk pouted. “I think we can get it to help us.”

Pidge turned to the robot, “Would you like to help us, Mr. Robot?” the sentry looked at them and then its head started to spin around. “Whoops.”

“Hey, you seen the look on Keith’s face when he saw that girl with those creepy guys? Yeah, it seems like he knew her or something.” Hunk says. Pidge narrowed her eyes as Lance perked up.

“That girl? And Keith? No way! We don’t even know what she looks like.” Lance says. “Anyways. Quick question. Does Allura talk about me when I’m not in the room?”

“Oh, yeah, all the time.” Hunk replied. “Really?”

“Yeah, yeah. She’s all like, ‘Oh, Lance. He looks so fine. I’m all atwitter’. Then, she turns red and she makes me swear not to tell anyone.” Hunk says, mimic her accent.

Hearing this makes Lance even happier, “I knew it!”

Then out of nowhere, he was hit by the sentry’s arm again. “Whoops.” Pidge says. Hunk giggled. “Lance, I was joking you know.”

Meanwhile, Keith managed to get away from the sentries and he gasped when he saw numerous vats of containers in the room. He scanned the room and saw that the girl was not present in the room. He watched one of the containers going into the centre as it opened, and liquid comes out of the container. Keith watched how the cloaked figure performed his magic on the mysterious substance as it turns purple.  

(~)

Shiro and Allura found a room where two sentries in the room where they’ll get the information, having this chance to start attacking them with his Galran robotic arm in mere seconds. “We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door.” Shiro ordered.

“Got it.” Allura complied as she watched from side to side if anyone comes back into the control room.

Shiro went to the computer and planted his hand on the control panel. “Okay, Pidge start the download.”

“Generating access code.” Pidge says over the comms. “We’re in.”

“Pidge, I think there’s a problem.” Shiro says.

“Sit tight. I’m trying to work around this.” Pidge said as she typed away to hack into the computer.

 _“Scanning for information.”_  

“Pidge?”

“I’m on it, I’m on it.” Pidge said.

“What’s going on here? Who are you?” a guard appeared and asked. Allura gasped in surprise and then leaned the doorway, blocking his way from seeing Shiro.

“It’s about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad?” Allura asked.

“Uh, what squad?” the guard asked.

“Hurry up, Pidge.” Shiro whispered. “Almost there.” Pidge said.

“The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship.” Allura answered. “Who’s back there? What’s going on?” The guard asked again.

“We are part of Zarkon’s high command. Our work must not be disturbed.” Allura said, putting her hand on his armour to stop him from getting in and pushed him out of the room.

“Where’s Chief Information Officer Plytox?” the guard asked.

“Uh, he’s in here. Say hello, Plyrox.” Allura gestured to the room. Shiro looked around the room before speaking up.

“It’s ‘Plytox’!” Shiro corrected in his best deep voice.

“Oh, sorry. See?” Allura looked back at the guard.

“Oh, _Vrepit Sa, sir!”_ I get his name wrong all the time, too.” The guard said, leaving them. “Whew.”

Allura then looked at Shiro, he was somewhat thinking about something else too. Just like Keith.

She thought Shiro might know what’s wrong with Keith. “Uh, Shiro? Do you know what is wrong with Keith today? He seems sad about something.”

Shiro looked back at Allura and sighed. “He’s mourning. It’s his late younger sister’s death anniversary today.”

Allura’s eyes widen under her helmet and felt her heart crushed in two. “And the necklace?”

“It was hers before she died.” Shiro replied.

“It just happened all so fast for him.” Allura nodded in understanding.

(~)

Keith adjusted his helmet visor to let Coran turn on the reserve camera built in his helmet, allowing him to see what Keith saw within the room.“Coran, you need to see this.”

He gasped in horror as he what he is seeing on the screen in the Castle of Lions. “I never seen anything like it.”

“What is that?” Pidge asked.

“The material quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe.” The sentry answered.

“Hey, nice job Pidge! You made him work for us.” Lance smiled, complimenting her.

“What? Impossible.” Coran exclaimed.  

_“Raw quintessence material is transported here form throughout the galaxy and refined onto standardized Galra fuel requirements.”_

“Did you guys here that?” Pidge asked.

“I can’t believe it! They’ve found a way acquire quintessence!” Coran exclaimed.

“Guys, I’m going to steal some of this quint-whatever.” Keith made his way to get one of those containers that is filled with quintessence.

Keith grabbed one of the glowing cylindrical containers. He studied it for a few tics until he saw the reflection of the girl who he saw earlier. He was being kicked in the face and the cylindrical container slipped into the hands of the head druid.

The Druid looked at the paladin, then across at the girl by his side. “Finish him.” The druid ordered as the girl smiled slyly as she clasped her short blade ready to attack him. Keith saw her coming after him. He summoned his bayard and clashed swords with her just before her blade made contact his face. 

While Allura was guarding the door, the guard came back.  “Uh. Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon’s unit? Nothing happens on this ship.” Allura blinked as she leaned on the doorway, “Oh, well, I don’t know. What’s your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five?”

“One being, ‘No, thanks, I’m full.’ And five being ‘Unquenchable’.” Allura continued. 

The guard thought for a moment then said, “Hmm, if I am being honest, about a three.”

“We can work on that.” Allura grinned.

“Hey, you think that the princess of the Galra Empire might, well, you know, like me?”

Allura froze. “What? Daughter?”

“Yeah, Zarkon has a daughter who is actually here right now. I don’t know. Have been trying to court her.” The guard said sheepishly.

Allura under the helmet blinked as she looked back at Shiro who shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, I uh, haven’t personally met her but I’d think she totally dig guys like you.” Allura quickly said.

Then the alarm was sounded as Allura looked back into the room, seeing that Shiro was being caught. _“Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted.”_

Shiro looked back at Allura was put her hands up in surrender and moved back into the room.

“Uh, help! Intruders!” the guard shouted as Allura closed the doors. “I think we’re in trouble.”

“You think?” Allura glanced at Shiro. “We just got caught and now we know that Zarkon may have his own weakness. His daughter.”

Then Allura slammed into the door and crushed it against the guard and took his gun with her and Shiro looked at her with his jaw opened.

“What?” Then more sentries came after them as Shiro and Allura ran away from them. “Let’s go.”

(~)

Keith grabbed one of the glowing cylindrical containers. He looked back to see if the Druid saw him but didn’t.

Then he studied it for a few tics until he saw the reflection of the girl who he saw earlier and then she kicked him on the ribs, making him to lose grip of the container as the Druid saw what has happened and came to her side. Keith couldn’t see her face as she grabbed the container and gave back to the Druid.

The Druid looked at the paladin, then glanced at the girl who was still wearing her helmet. “Finish him.” The girl nodded as she took out her blade and walked towards him.

Keith growled now seeing the girl as a threat. “Okay, plan B!” He summoned his bayard and ran towards her as they clashed swords and fought around the room as the Druid watched on. Keith swung his sword in anger as the girl blocked his every attack as she punched him in the face.

Keith was struggling on his own against the girl. She was stronger than him.

“Ok, enough! Who are you?” Keith growled, demanding to know who she was. She simply ignored him and charged at him, leaving him with a fist blown straight in the face again.

Then she finally spoke, “You will pay for everything you have done to my family!”

Keith raised an eyebrow and blocked her sword. “Who are you-?”

The Druid used his magic to take him out while she waited for the right time to strike. But saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Until Keith appeared and clashed his sword against the Druid, the young girl watched as Keith was sent flying back and landed on one of the containers as he held his hand in closely.

Keith saw his hand was purple in some areas on his hand. Then heard a battle cry as he saw her again charging at him with her blade and he grabbed her arms and helmet, flipping her off of him.

Keith looked at her as she turned and faced him as Keith froze where he stood as he saw those familiar light purple eyes. “Ella?” Keith was seeing his younger sister alive! And is fighting for the Galra? Something isn’t right.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she growled in anger, gripping onto her sword and charged at him. “Pidge, I need an extraction now! Hurry!” Keith exclaimed. 

(~)

“Pidge, fire up the Green Lion! We’re coming in hot!” Shiro ordered as he and Allura were cornered by two sentries as Allura tried to shoot them but instead shot the other guard from behind. “What?”

Shiro take out the other sentries with his robotic arm.

Allura threw the body of a sentry to the other sentries in the hallway. “I thought you said you’d travelled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship. How could you possibly not know how to hold this correctly?” Shiro asked as he corrected her the way of holding the gun.

Allura pulled him to keep running. “I’m tense! This is a tense situation.” Then the they heard that the Galra cruiser is going to take off immediately and they need to get off the ship or otherwise they’ll go straight to Zarkon’s command.

“Let’s move!” Pidge says.

Keith was running away from his supposed sister as she kept on swinging her sword around. He avoided her attacks and blocked them.

His sister landed in front of him as she was ready to kill him, but the Druid stopped her. “Princess Kaela! There are two intruders inside the ship. Go finish them now.”

(~)

Inside the cruiser Allura and Shiro ran as fast as they could to get to the escape pods. They could feel the ship moving slightly, ready to take off to Zarkon’s Central Command.

Allura took off her helmet, “Hurry! We can’t leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed!”

When they reached the escape pod a blade went past them and Shiro gasped at the sight of the Princess of the Galra Empire.

“E-Ella, it’s me Shiro!” Shiro called out to her. The princess wasn’t convinced as she was about to charge at them with her staff but

Allura shot her on the arm. “NO!” Shiro shouted. He wanted to help Ella or rather, Kaela but Allura pulled him away to the pods. Allura pry the doors closed with Shiro’s help.

“It’s taking off! Get in the pod!” Allura says as she looked at the pod. “I’m not leaving you!”

The Princess was about to shoot them but then stopped when she saw Shiro looking at her, she lowered her gun and held her wound. Allura looked down Shiro and bit her lip.

“You’ll have to!” Allura threw Shiro into the pod knowing how much the intel is much more important. Shiro looked back in guilt as he let Allura be captured by the Galra.

Shiro went in the Green Lion, not making eye contact with his team. “Where’s Allura?” Keith asked. “Shiro?” Everyone looked at Shiro with concerned looks as Shiro spoke up.

“She sacrificed herself to save me.” Shiro says. “So, she’ll still on that ship?” Pidge asked.

“The ship that’s headed to Zarkon’s Central Command?” Hunk asked.

“The place that’s way too dangerous for us to attack?” Keith asked.

“It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is. We can’t let Zarkon get Allura.” Shiro said, determinedly.

“But you said going there would be a huge mistake.” Hunk reminded him. “You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible we could ever do.”

“I know, but now we don’t have a choice.” Shiro said, looking down as everyone looked out of the Green Lion’s window before going back to the castle, without Allura.


	2. The Black Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Allura captured by the Galra, Zarkon lures Voltron into battle on his ship, and one of the lions were captured the team must find a way to defeat the Galra and saving the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this chapter! Please comments and feedback are much appreciated.

The paladins went back to the castle as they plan on how they rescue Allura from Zarkon. “Pidge scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon’s central command is.” Shiro ordered as they went to the bridge.

“On it.” Pidge says as she worked her way to find the central command is with Hunk.

“What happened? Where’s Allura?” Coran asked worried looking for Allura.

“They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information.” Shiro said. “I didn’t have the choice.”

“How is that possible?” Coran asked angrily as Shiro stood still.

“Coran, I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned, but we can’t focus on what went wrong. We’ve got to figure it out how to make it right. Pidge anything?” Shiro asked, turning to Pidge.

“Guys, look at this.” Pidge say as she shown them Zarkon’s Central Command.

“Look at the size of it!” Coran exclaimed, seeing how enormous the command is from the screen.

 “I think we should go in the right away.” Pidge said. “Every minute we waste gives Zarkon enough time to prepare for us.”

“I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away.” Lance agreed.

“Uh, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet.” Hunk reminded him. “But this… a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!”

“Or maybe we shouldn’t we should go on this mission at all. Think about it.” Keith said, grabbing everyone’s attention while holding his sister’s necklace. “We’ll be delivering the universe’s only hope to the universe’s biggest enemy.”

“Keith, that’s cold, even for you. What if it’s one of us? What if it was me?” Hunk asked. “You wouldn’t leave me, would you?” Hunk asked.

“I’m not saying I like the idea. I’m just thinking like a paladin.” Keith stated.

“No, you’re thinking of yourself because you’re too scared to do what’s right!” Lance exclaimed.

“Okay, we’re all upset because we lost Allura.” Pidge said.

 “No, Shiro lost Allura!” Coran exclaimed, angrily looking at Shiro.

“Okay! Okay! This isn’t helping!” Hunk exclaimed, trying to get everyone stop fighting. “We just can’t sit around and bicker like this.”

“Let’s focus. How are we going to get Allura?” Everyone started planning and Keith took out his sister’s necklace and the picture of her. He was wondering how his sister is alive and why was she with the Galra Empire. He has too many questions and wanted to know why.

(~)

Kaela stood in front of the window as she remembered her encounter with the Red Paladin. She was so close to having her revenge. She clenched her fists hearing Zarkon walking towards her. “My daughter, you will have your chance next time.” Zarkon’s voice echoed.

“I won’t let you down, Father.” Kaela says as she looked up at her father as she clenched her fists.

Zarkon nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Overall, you have made me proud. You always have.”

Inside a cell, Allura hugged her legs to her chest, feeling alone in a Galra cruiser. Then she heard the door opening, appeared the witch and her Druids. Allura glared at the witch and the Druids. “Come with me.”

(~)

“Anything?” Shiro asked as he leaned in closely to Lance. “There’s just no way in. They’ll have us tracked from every direction.” Lance said. “There’s got to be something. Keep looking.” Shiro said.

Shiro then looked at Coran who was at his station, he knew the elder Altean was mad at him for losing Allura. He went up to him, “I know you’re worried about her. We all are. I’m sorry that I let her slip away.”

“I know it’s not your fault. “It’s just… I’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose Allura, too.” Coran said.

“We’ll find a way to get her back. And I know what you mean.” Shiro remembered how Keith lost her sister during an accident. He looked back at Keith who was still holding the necklace in his hands.

Shiro then looked out of the window thinking of a plan, “If there was a way to get close to Zarkon’s ship unseen...”

“Wait a tick. I think I’ve got a way.” Coran said as he got an image of a planet on the screen that is nearby Zarkon’s central command.

(~)

Meanwhile in Zarkon’s Central Command, Allura was escorted to meet Zarkon. Allura walked towards the evil Emperor Zarkon and glared at is back until she saw the Princess of the Galra Empire, Kaela standing behind Zarkon as she walked every step, she took in the throne room.

Allura could feel a familiar quintessence in her, it is almost similar as Keith’s quintessence. Allura could also see the resemblance to Keith. Allura was about to speak out to her but was pushed forward. Kaela glared at her with her stone cold light purple eyes as she walked into the room where she stood with her father and the High Priestess.

“Princess Allura.” Allura then looked at Zarkon with such rage and hate.

“You monster! You destroyed Altea!” Allura angrily growled and charged at the emperor but Haggar stopped her by levitating her with her magic.

Kaela watched as Haggar let her go and she fell to the ground.

 “Voltron is going to put an end to your empire!” Allura shouted at Zarkon who turned around seeing the Altean Princess on the ground looking at him with hate and anger.

“No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I.” Zarkon said. “That’s why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and with it, the key to unimaginable power.”

 (~)

Keith was holding the necklace charm in his hands, looking at it with sadness and anger. He now has another mission, saving his younger sister from Zarkon and he will do what ever it takes to get her back.

“Everybody, eye’s front. We’ve got a plan to get Allura.” Shiro says. We’re going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected.”

“I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.” Pidge thought, looking at Coran.

“It’s true that Allura powers the Castle’s ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump.” Coran said.

Shiro and Coran both turned to the screens, “We’ll hide the Castle here. Inside one of these giants gas planets in Zarkon’s command system. The gas is so dense, we’ll be hidden.”

“From there we’ll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon’s ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him.” Shiro says looking at his team.

“There’s only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but without Allura, we don’t have enough energy to wormhole out.” Coran warned them.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not leaving without her.” Shiro said, determinedly to Coran who nodded at him.

(~)

“Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system.” Prorok offered. “I will stop Voltron before it can get close.”

“You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter.” Zarkon said. “Once in, they won’t get out.” Haggar said.

Kaela listened carefully as they plan on how to stop the mighty Voltron. She had heard stories and seen one of the lions in action during the incident from the Universal Station. Where she had encountered one of their paladins. The Red Paladin of the Red Lion.

“Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron.” Zarkon said as the warlords bowed and left the throne room. Zarkon turned to his daughter.

“My daughter, you shall kill the Red Paladin avenge your human family. Focus on that.” Zarkon put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, he wanted his daughter to finish her mission and helps her to avenge her family.

 “Yes, Father.” Kaela bowed down as Zarkon nodded and walked away with Haggar from the throne room, with Kaela watching as she looked down at the ground. _Can I really kill him? He knows me for somehow._ _He never wanted to kill me when we first met. Should I kill him?_

(~)

The wormhole appeared and the Castle went through in one of the gas planets nearby the Central Command. “We’re here.”

“I’m detecting Allura’s energy signature. From this distance, the signal’s pretty weak, she’s somewhere in Zarkon’s main ship.” Coran said, looking up the screen.

“Give us a starting point.” Keith pointed out looking at Zarkon’s Central Command from the window.

“Once we get closer, we’ll be able to narrow down the location where the princess is being held.” Coran said.

“Ok, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We’ll smash our way into Zarkon’s ship and grab the Princess.” Shiro said, getting everyone’s attention. “Before they know what hit them, we’ll have the Princess and be on our way.”

Voltron had made their way to the central command and Zarkon was standing by in his throne room with his Warlords. “Emperor, we’re detecting Voltron with our perimeter!” Prorok informed him as Kaela perked up and sat up from where she was sitting and looked at her mentor who looked down at her.

“Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack!” Zarkon ordered.

“Yes, Emperor.”

The Galra had activated the barrier around the Central Command trapping Voltron inside, easier for them to attack easily. “Thace, scramble the fighters.” The Galran commander ordered.

“Yes, Commander.” Thace complied as he looked at the princess who walked up to her father.

“This is it, my daughter. Voltron will be ours.” Zarkon said as he put his hands on each of her shoulders as Kaela watched all of the fighters coming out and engage with Voltron.

“Haggar, it is time.” Zarkon says as the high priestess bowed.

(~)

“What is that?” Hunk asked, seeing the barrier closing in front of them.

 “I don’t know but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here.” Pidge said. “They’re going to fire!”

Once they were in the barrier, the Galra started to attack them with heavy firepower. They charged in one of the cruisers, making their way to Zarkon’s ship. “Form Sword.” Shiro ordered.

Keith put his bayard in the slot and formed the sword, destroying the cruiser. They charged in with their sword and destroyed the cruisers, one by one.

 “More trouble, straight ahead!” Lance said, seeing more cruisers fighting back.

“Form shoulder cannon!” Hunk formed the cannon and shot at the Galra cruisers in sight and made their way to Zarkon’s ship. “There’s Zarkon’s ship.”

Suddenly they have stopped moving. “What’s going on?” Hunk grunted. “We lost the sword. “Something’s malfunctioning.” Keith said.

“What’s happening?” Coran asked, looking at his screen, seeing that they froze in place in front of Zarkon’s ship. “Somebody do something! Voltron’s frozen up!” Lance appeared on his screen.

“Shiro!”

“I can’t hold it!” Shiro grunted.

(~)

Zarkon was in the room with the Komar, giving him energy enough for him to have control over Voltron. _“You’re a fool to bring Voltron here.”_ Kaela watched on with a blank expression, but her heart is telling her that something isn’t right. She clenched her fists as she watched Voltron froze in sight.

Then the paladins screamed as they were all separated into their lions. “What just happened there?’ Hunk asked, looking around. “Something tore us apart!”

“I don’t know, but we’ve got bigger problems right now. Look!” Lance said as they all saw more Galra cruisers were coming towards them. Millions of fleets and fighters were headed their way.

“Why do I get this feeling these guys knew we were coming?” Keith asked as he gripped onto the controls tightly.

Then all they moved in to fight them off while Shiro’s lion was being dragged into Zarkon’s ship. The paladins attacked the cruisers one by one with fighters after them, making it harder for them to attack and save the princess.

“There’s no end to these guys!” Hunk exclaimed seeing more cruisers coming their way.

 Then the Castle Ship and saved them in time. “Coran attack! I’ve waited ten thousand years for this!” Coran exclaimed excitedly. The paladins cheered for Coran, happy to see him helping them.

Shiro was trying to get a hold of his lion while he was being restrained by the purple beam from the ship. Keith made his way his way to Zarkon’s ship and saw Shiro being dragged in. Keith gripped onto his controls tightly, worried for his friend, “Shiro, are you okay?”

“Something is overriding the controls. My lion is not responding!” Shiro screamed as he felt a throbbing pain with Keith watching from afar.

“Shiro’s in trouble. I’m going in.” Keith said to the others.

_“You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak.”_

Shiro looked at his screens as it turned red, seeing the Galra Empire symbol and he was being ejected out from his lion. Shiro looked up helpless at his lion as he held onto Zarkon’s ship.

“What do we do now, guys?” Hunk asked. “Our plan wasn’t really working out as…. Well, planned!”

“I’m going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now!” Shiro ordered. “I’ve identified Allura’s exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now.” Corans said to Shiro. “In the meantime, I’ll provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying?”

“My jetpack’s damaged. I’ll need to go through the ship.” Shiro said as he used his robotic arm to get inside the ship to get to his lion.  

“You guys get the Princess without me.” Keith said on the way to the Black Lion.

“What? We’ve got to stick together!” Lance reminded him. “What are you doing?” Lance watched Keith going on towards Shiro’s lion.

“Whatever I can.” Keith replied as he made his way to the Black Lion. Keith pushed the Black Lion out of the way preventing from Zarkon getting the hold of it.

(~)

Zarkon took off some parts of his armour and was ready to take the Black Lion. While Keith was making his way retrieve the Black Lion, Zarkon beat him to it. “Whoa! Who is that?” Keith asked.

Coran put up a screen, seeing Zarkon and gasped in horror. “It’s Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! Zarkon’s too powerful!”

Keith’s eyes widen and gripped into his controls tightly. “This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it!”

“Keith don’t!”

Keith didn’t listen until he charged at Zarkon who blocked his attack with his bayard. “You may have a lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands.” Zarkon said as Keith froze, hearing his deadly voice.

Zarkon then formed his bayard into a sword and swung it as the purple beam appeared and attacked the Red Lion. “You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin.”

From the ship, Kaela saw her father attacking the Red Lion, he said that he promised to let her take down the Red paladin and avenge her family. “Patience, my child. Your time will come.” Haggar whispered in her ear as Kaela calmed down. “Come.”

(~)

Shiro made his way to the doors and heard the doors closing from behind them, “So, Champion returns.” Haggar appeared. “You!” Shiro growled and then saw Kaela jumping in front of the witch with her helmet on. “Ella, please. Don’t do this.” Shiro pleaded as Kaela took out her blade and fought him briefly and punched him on the face as she went to get on to one of the fighters.

Haggar laughed and then Shiro attacked Hagger with rage, “You are going to pay for what you did to me and to Ella!”

Haggar chuckled. “She is Zarkon’s most beloved daughter and you’ll never know what I have done to her.” Shiro gritted his teeth and cry out a battle cry and charged at the witch.

(~)

“This is it!” Hunk said. “The Princess is in this part of the ship!”

“How do we get in?” Lance asked as he was being attacked by the fighters.

“Maybe I can try hacking on of their cargo bays.” Pidge suggested.

“We don’t have time for that!” Hunk exclaimed as he thought for an idea.

“Do you have a better idea?” Pidge asked.

 Hunk then grinned. “Actually, yes, I do.” Then he rammed his lion into the ship, taking down the sentries that were guarding Allura in her cell.

“Sir, the hull’s been breached. It’s one of the lions.” Thace said.

“Focus fighters on that quadrant.”

“Looks like we’ve got to cover Hunk’s butt.” Lance said as he was being shot down by a fighter and it appeared to be a skilled Galra fighter. He could see that the pilot has the same skills as Keith.

“Pidge, look out!” Pidge looked behind her as she saw a fighter coming her way until Lance shot that fighter but dodged at a rapid speed.

“Princess Kaela. What are your orders with these lions?” asked one of the soldiers.

“Take them all out.” Kaela ordered as she started shooting them down. Lance growled and charged in at Kaela’s cruiser.

(~)

“Hunk!” Allura saw her friend coming to rescue her along with the other paladins. “We’re going to get you out of here.” Hunk said.

“What are you doing here?” Allura asked. “Tell me you didn’t bring Voltron straight to Zarkon’s central command! Where’s the Black Lion?” She then heard Shiro struggling through her communicator in her earrings. “We have to save Shiro!”

“Hunk, did you get the princess?” Lance asked. “Yeah, I got her, but there’s a change of plans.” Hunk replied.

 

(~)

“I made you strong and this is how you repay me?” Haggar asked as Shiro charged in with a punch but Haggar blocked his attack and sent him flying back on the ground. “You could have been our greatest weapon. Just like Princess Kaela.” Haggar chuckled evilly.

Shiro growled. “You are going to regret this.”

Haggar snarled as she shot her purple and black blasts at Shiro. He ran away form her attacks. Shiro used his robotic arm to strike her down but then was chocked by her. Using an illusion to disguise herself as Shiro. “Now, I will destroy you.”

(~)

Keith was still trying to take Zarkon down but no avail. He was too powerful for him while he is fighting with that Black bayard. Keith was still not giving up. Not now or ever!

“Keith, get out of there!” Coran shouted in concern.

 Keith didn’t listen to Coran’s pleas until then saw Zarkon coming at him with his bayard. “Keith, do you copy?” Coran asked again. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with! He’s too powerful! Listen to me, it’s imperative that you don’t engage the--.”

Keith cut out the communication with Coran and charged in to Zarkon again with his jaw blade against his bayard and Zarkon successfully took him down.

Keith saw Zarkon coming after him and he growled in anger. “No!” Keith breathed heavily as he thought of his sister before the accident. The last time he last saw her smiling, last time he heard her laughing with joy then those memories were replaced with seeing her fighting against him with hate and deep rage.

Keith let out a yell as he unlocked his lion’s cannon and shot at Zarkon who blocked it with his bayard but moved out of the way. “Whoa.” Keith breathed out.

Then he kept on firing at the Emperor with all his upgrade to his lion. “You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long!” Zarkon said as he attacked him with his hammer.

(~)

Shiro was in a black void fighting off Haggar as he heard the echoes of her evil laughter. Shiro was struggling to fight off the evil witch until Haggar used her magic as she hit him on his lower abdomen. “And, now, Champion, your time is over.” Haggar says.

Hunk and Allura arrived in time to save Shiro. “Which one’s the real one?” Hunk asked.

Allura saw her moving towards to Shiro. “Hunk, there! Fire!” Allura pointed to the real copy of the witch as Hunk shot her but Haggar shielded herself and escaped.

Hunk and Allura went to Shiro’s aid. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

“Where’s the scary lady?” Hunk asked. Looking around to find her when she disappeared. “Hunk! Allura called out to her friend.

“No, E-Ella!” Shiro grunted as he held his wound with Allura helping him standing up to his feet and proceed to get to his lion.

 “Who’s Ella?” Hunk asked the two as he raised an eyebrow.

Allura frowned knowing how he wanted to save her. How much he cared for her. “Shiro, we will get her when we get the chance.” Shiro was about to protest but understood that they need to move on to get to safety away from Zarkon.

“No, seriously guys. Who’s Ella?” Hunk asked until he saw the Princess glaring at him, making him shut his mouth completely.

(~)

 

Zarkon looked down at the Red Lion as he held out his bayard and manifested it as a sword and charged down at Keith who was trying to get his lion working. “Come on! Come on!”

Suddenly, Shiro came and saved Keith from Zarkon, he carried the Red Lion back to the Castle. “I got you buddy.”

Keith smiled in relief until he saw a fighter coming their way. “This is one doesn’t give up easily!” Keith heard Lance shouting in his lion as he saw the blue paladin fighting off a Galra fighter.  

“All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!” Allura said as she glad to be back inside the Castle away from Zarkon’s Central Command.

“Hello? What’s going on? I don’t see a wormhole.” Hunk appeared on the screens in the bridge.

“The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!” Coran replied to Hunk.

(~)

“Commander, fire at the Castle ship at once!” Kaela ordered.

 “Yes, at once Princess Kaela.”

“Send in everything we’ve got! Corner them!” the Galra commander ordered.

Meanwhile someone where in central command a Galra Commander came to the room where a sentry was guarding. “This sector is off limits.” The sentry said but was hit by Galra and the guard inside the room was hit by a blade on its back. Then it was Thace who worked his way to disabling the barrier for the paladins to escape.

(~)

“They have us completely surrounded!” Coran said. Then paladins saw the barrier had disappeared in front of them.

“What just happened?” Pidge asked, seeing the barrier had disappeared.

“Who cares? Wormhole!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Yeah! A mysterious Galra fighter is heading our way, like real fast!” Lance shouted, panicking.

While Allura had created a wormhole, Haggar summoned all of the power she needed and corrupted the wormhole, not knowing that Kaela was after the Castle ship. Her fighter spun around as the engines broke down and has hit her head.

 “Coran what’s happening?” Shiro asked. “The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It’s breaking down!” Coran answered.

“What does that mean?” Lance asked, worried of what will happen to them.

 “It means we have no control over where we’re headed!” Coran exclaimed. Then Shiro and Keith were sucked out of the Castle and went out of the wormhole same goes for the rest of the paladins. Allura watched in distraught for losing the Paladins out of the wormhole. “NO!”

 


	3. Across the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions get separated when a trip through a wormhole goes awry, while Coran and Allura scramble to break free from an endless time loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter little about Kaela's past and childhood. Also, please give comments and feedback. it is much appreciated. Other than that, enjoy!

Allura and Coran watched helplessly seeing that they are losing the paladins. “They’ve vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone!” Allura saw all of the lions had disappeared in different directions.

(~)

_“Sir, we have found this child, or should I say girl, somehow survived the fire incident. What should we do with her, Emperor Zarkon?” asked a soldier who was looking over the vitals of the lost child on the bed. “Emperor Zarkon?” Zarkon walked towards to the young girl and observed her._

_“What have you found out about this youngling?” Zarkon asked as he circled around the bed, “W-Well, we haven’t seen this type of readings since the attack on Planet Altea and Zelza. Her mana energy is what healed her. The quintessence inside of her is most powerful than ever.” Said a doctor._

_“We can train her to be more powerful than ever and she’ll be good use to us. Send in High Priestess Haggar.” Zarkon ordered. The solider bowed as he went to summon Haggar. After a few moments Haggar came into the room and bowed down respectfully to her master and emperor. “Yes, my liege.”_

_“You see this child?” Zarkon asked, pointing to his right in the dark room, “Yes, my lord. I can sense Mage Princess Serene’s both quintessence and mana energy inside her. She is the reincarnation of the late princess, my lord.” Haggar says as she held the young girl’s raven hair. She heard her lord and master growled._

_“What are your orders, sire?” Haggar turned to Zarkon who stood at the end of the bed. “Alter her memories. Also, she is going to be my new daughter.” Zarkon declared as Haggar gasped silently. “She can be a great use to the empire. Alter her memories. At once.”_

_“Yes, my lord.” Haggar bowed down and looked at the unconscious girl._

Kaela woke up in her ship and saw that she had crashed landed in a planet. She tried to get out of the ship but got her leg stuck. She panted and cried out in pain due to her leg stuck.

(~)

“Come on, come on, come on!” Keith grunted as he tried to get the control of his lion, but he then crash landed, went into unconsciousness.

 _“Come on, Ella! You can do it! That’s it!” Keith cheered cheerfully until they heard a baby crying. “Aww, Pop, she’s crying again!”_  

_“Aw, shh, baby girl. Don’t worry, she’ll be a strong little princess. Isn’t that right Ella?” Keith’s dad asked as he held his youngest daughter in his arms, calming her down. Ella opened her clearly gentle purple eyes and put her eyes out to her father’s face._

Keith opened up his eyes and looked at his surroundings in the planet. He looked down at the controls, trying to get his lion moving. “You okay, Red?” Still, there is no movement from the lion. “Okay. We’ll fix you up. We had a tough battle.”

Keith went out of the hatch and then saw smoke not far from him. Keith then thought it could be Shiro. “Shiro!” Keith ran and ran as fast as he could until he saw it was a Galra fighter. Keith got his bayard out cautiously walking towards the ship.

He then looked through he window and saw Kaela unconscious inside. Keith then frantically used his bayard to cut the ship out open to save her. “Ella! Ella, come on wake up!” Keith shouted out to her.

Inside the ship, Kaela briefly opened her eyes and saw someone trying to get to her. She saw a white armour with red accents and heard him calling out to her desperately. She groaned as she felt the pain on her leg and closed her eyes again seeing the darkness.

Keith got the ship opened and got her out of ship quickly before it explodes. Keith carried her out of the ship and ran to a safe distance and hid behind a boulder as it exploded. Keith panted as he looked at the ship and saw it was blown to pieces.

Then he looked at Kaela who still has her helmet on. Keith carefully took out her helmet and gently held her neck and lay her down as he took in her appearance up close, seeing her long raven hair and saw she has purple Galran markings, going straight past her eyes and stops at her forehead. He also could see a cut on her head.

He went to see how bad it is until she woken up and took out her blade against his neck. Keith put up his hands, showing that he won’t hurt her. Kaela panted heavily as she looked into his eyes then her stone-cold purples eyes started to get tired and slipped into unconsciousness and Keith caught her in his arms.

“Phew, ok, let’s see. Injured arm and leg.” Keith sighed, as he ripped off some clothing from Kaela’s uniform on her sleeves to make a bandage for her arm and leg to stop the bleeding. “There, that should do it.”

Keith then carried her piggy back style and moved on to find Shiro. “Ugh, are you always this heavy?” Keith grunted as he carried her all the way to find Shiro.

(~)

Somewhere far away Pidge crash-landed in a rubble with her lion not moving, “Huh? What’s the matter, girl?” Her lion didn’t respond to her, she was not responding or moving at all. Pidge then frowned, slumping down back in her seat. “Okay, rest a bit. I’ll see what I can do.”

Pidge looked outside the window, curious. “Looks like there’s no gravity here. It’s like a trash nebula of some kind.” Pidge then sat cross-legged in her seat, “Okay, Pidge, stay calm. You know what they say. ‘When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you.’ This’ll be nice. I’ll have some ‘me’, time.”

Pidge sat there for a few minutes, now feeling glum, “No one to annoy me.” Pidge could really use for someone to talk to her but there was no one with her expect for her lion.

(~)

In the wormhole, Allura and Coran tried everything they can to get to the other paladins and to get out of the wormhole. “Let’s check the Rift Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us.”

“Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We’re heading right toward it!” Allura said.

“Scanners show that there’s no exit!” Coran exclaimed. “It’s just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void!”

Allura tried to get control of the Castle but nothing was working. “I can’t. I’ve lost control of the Castle.”

“Brace yourself! We’re about to hit it!” Coran said as he embraced himself. As well as Allura. They went through the darkness, “Let’s check the Rift Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us.”

Allura opened up her eyes as she blinked looked around, “Coran, we’re okay!”

“What are you talking about?” Coran asked. “We’ve lost all the lions!”

“We were smashed into a black void. Don’t you remember? Hmm?” Allura raised an eyebrow as she felt one of the mice jumped on her shoulder, “What happened to the mice? They’ve transformed.”

Allura looked down at all of the mice and saw that they have transformed as well and then looked at Coran, “Coran?” She blinked as she took in the appearance from her royal advisor.

“What are you looking at me like that? Do I have boogie stuck in my moustache again?” Coran asked as he stroked his moustache.

“No. You look younger.” Allura says.

Then they were headed into the black void again. “Scanners shows that there’s no exit. It’s just nothingness!” Coran exclaimed, repeating what he had said earlier which annoys the princess.

“You said that already!” Allura exclaimed in frustration.

“Find an exit before we run smack into the void!” Coran said.

“I’m entering coordinates to get us out of here.” Allura says as she tries to get control of the castle to get them into a different location out of the void. Then the alarm blared over the scanners, “The Castle won’t accept an end point.”

“Just enter any coordinates!”

“I tried, but the system is locked!” Allura says. “I can’t the signal in!”

“Allura!”

Then they entered the black void again as Allura saw even more younger version of Coran, acting like Lance. “Oh, no! You’re even more younger now!” Allura groaned. “What’s the matter? You look confused.” Coran said.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll get us out of here.” Coran said as he made some poses and strange looks at Allura.

Allura then screamed at the sight of the mice transformed again. “We appear to be in some sort of time loop that’s affecting everyone but me.” Allura shuddered when one transformed mice licked her back. Much to her disgust.

“Scanners show that there’s no exit. It’s just…”

“Nothingness, I know. And we can’t find another exit point.” Allura deadpanned looking at Coran who was making poses in front of her while she was petting one of the mice.

“Don’t you stand there. We’ve got to find a way. I’ll never give in to nothingness!” Coran said.

(~)

_Shiro was with the other Garrison teachers in a school ground, showing some younger kids on how to become special pilots. Shiro then saw a lonely girl who was standing alone in the open, watching the other kids looking at the guns and weapons and the holograms of ships._

_Shiro walked to towards her. “Hey, aren’t you going come and see the holograms of the ships?” Shiro knelt down to the girl. The girl squealed and hid behind the tree. “Oh, don’t worry. I am not going to hurt you.”_

_The girl peeked from behind the tree, looking at him. Shiro smiled happily, “I’m Shiro. What’s your name?”_

_“E-Ella. My name is Ella.” Ella replied stepping away from the tree. Feeling more confident, seeing that Shiro is not going to hurt her._

_“Nice to meet you Ella, come on. I’ll show you some of the ships.” Shiro says as Ella’s eyes sparkled as she walked beside him._

Shiro woke up in his lion, holding his wound and went out of the lion, “Keith, are you there? Keith?” Shiro called out to his friend.

“I’ve got to get to higher ground.” Shiro made his way down to the ground, holding his wound. “Ugh, wish Ella were here to fix it up.”

Keith was making his way to find Shiro while carrying Kaela on his back. “Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro?” There was still static on his end while contacting Shiro. “Shiro, are you there?” Keith panted tiredly, carrying Kaela on his back.

Shiro walked up the hill to have better connect to contact Keith. “Shiro, are you there? Answer me!” Keith asked. “Keith, I’m here.” Shiro replied. “Keith.”

“Shiro, it’s Keith.”

“Keith, Keith, I’m here. I’m okay.” Shiro sighed as he sat down against the boulder, holding his wound.

“Shiro, you made it.” Keith sighed in relief.

“It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I’m guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me.” Shiro bitterly, looking at his wound. “How are you?”

“Not good. My lion’s busted. Wait, what wound?” Keith asked worriedly as he stopped in his tracks.

“It’s nothing.” Shiro replied quickly and remembered his fight with the witch. “Keith, there’s something you should know about Ella. I mean, Kaela.”

“About that, Shiro, she’s here with us on this planet. She crash landed here.” Keith says slowly.

“What? How?” Shiro asked sitting up wincing at the pain. “Is she ok?”

“I don’t know. But she’s unconscious. And injured as well.” Keith replied. “Hang on, I’m coming.”

Shiro then looked at his lion, hearing some growling sounds down the hill. Seeing some dangerous creatures looking around on his lion. “On second thought, you’d better hurry.” Shiro said.

(~)

 

In the trash nebula, Pidge got out of her lion to explore her surroundings, seeing there’s no one there, just herself and the lion. Then saw something glowing in the tunnel. She grabbed her bayard, “Who’s there?” seeing the markings glowing in the dark.

The creatures came out, chattering and squeaking, coming towards Pidge who lowered her bayard, “Hmm? Aww! Hey, little guys!” Pidge smiled, looking at the fluffs. “Aw, you guys are so cute. Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only one living here?” Pidge asked.

“I hope my rough landing didn’t disturb your day.” Pidge said. “I’ll only be here for a short time. I’m waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump.”

Then the creatures lined up in front of her, “Yeah, friends!” Pidge said, happily at them then frowned, looking up in the nebula. “I sure hope they find me soon.”

(~)

Meanwhile in the Castle, Allura and Coran were still stuck in a time loop and are planning on getting out of the wormhole. “Let’s check the Rift Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us.” Coran said, leaning on the monitor, sighing in boredom. “This is so boring.”

“Coran, please! I don’t need any of your attitude right now!” Allura scolded to a teenage Coran.

“You don’t understand me at all! You have no idea what I’m going through!” Coran huffed, crossing his arms turning away from the princess. “I’ll be in my control area! Hmmph!”

 Allura sighed then focused on task as she worked her way to try and get themselves out of the wormhole and time loop. “I can’t manually enter coordinates. But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions’ whereabouts, if we can locate them.” Allura said as she put out the coordinates to see where the lions are. Hoping to find them as fast as she could.

But it didn’t work as well much to her disappointment. “It’s not working! I’m unable to hone on to their location.” Allura said as she then heard music coming from Coran.

“Coran, turn that down! There are lives at stake!” Allura scolded.

“I can only express myself through music!” Coran replied, not listening to her and continued listening to the music.

Allura growled as was not in the mood for dealing with Coran’s attitude. “Coran, if you don’t turn that down, I swear I’ll turn this Castle around and--..”

“And what? We’re just going run into this void that’s coming up here.” Coran said. “I hate everybody!” They went through the void again as Coran turned into a young child standing on his station.

“Let’s check the Rift Existing Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means.” Young Coran said.

“We’ve tried everything and nothing’s worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you’re going to disappear.” Allura said. “We must find a way out of here.”

“Just blast your way out! Duh!” Young Coran said as he played around with the four headed mice.

“I suppose it’s worth a try.” Allura reluctantly agreed. “The Castle’s defences might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel.”

“Yeah! And it’ll go ker-plooy!” Young Coran said as he rode on the mice’s back. The castle’s beam tried to blast the wormhole, but it instead hit them with its own blast.

“It’s not working! It’s like we’re shooting ourselves.” Allura said.

“Where’s Voltron?” Young Coran asked Allura as she looked down, worried about their friends as they went through the void again.

(~)

Keith is still on the move to find Shiro while carrying Kaela on his back. He hoped that he can make it in time to save Shiro. “Shiro, what happened?” Keith asked, calling out to him.

 _“There’s several creatures.”_ Shiro replied.

Keith then stopped as he looked back as he saw a water geyser behind him and almost dropped Kaela from his arms. “Ugh, got to keep moving. Got to get to Shiro.”

Shiro stood up trying to get away from the vile, vicious creatures but one was behind him, roared loudly enough to get other’s attention. Shiro was all alone to deal with them as he avoided them from back pinned down and attacked by them.

Keith then saw more geysers appearing and looked around. “Uh-oh. Let’s get moving.” Keith breathed out as he ran faster. As he ran, more geysers appear from behind him then tripped over as Keith and an unconscious Kaela fell down the ledge.

Keith used his bayard to get on holding the cliff’s edge as Keith lost grip on Kaela but held her hand in time, holding her tightly. He tried to wake her up or rather shake her awake, hoping she could somehow help him but no luck. He was on his own on this. “Ugh, like it better when you are trying to kill me.” Keith muttered.

Shiro was surround by the creatures and then saw a small cave he could hide in and then jump off the cliff to go into the little cave to get away from them. Once he is in the clear inside the cave he then contacted Keith. “Keith, are you okay? What happened?”

Keith grunted as he held on to Kaela. “Minor delay, but I’m on my way. How are you?” Keith just his jetback to fly up and then put Kaela set aside. He looked at her and saw she was safe.

“I’m all right, but I’m trapped here in a cave, and some nasty-looking creatures have me cornered.” Shiro replied looking at the creatures that were digging their way in as he held on to his wound. “How’s Kaela?”

Keith looked down at her, “She’s fine for now. Stay put. I’m on my way.” Keith then stood up looking up ahead. “I just have to… figure this out.”

(~)

_Young Kaela was in a small room with Haggar watching over. Checking her statuses on the monitor with the Druids. Haggar has found out that Kaela is the reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene, from Planet Zelza. A planet of Mages. Healers and peacekeepers._

_“Sire, I have discovered something about her Quintessence.” Haggar bowed down in the throne room._

_“What is it?” Zarkon asked as he sat on his throne, listening attentively._

_“Her Quintessence is extremely rare and ancient. Princess Kaela has another soul in her. She has extraordinary abilities and her Quintessence, we can use it to become more powerful, my lord.” Haggar said._

_“How about her memories? Have you succeeded in alternating them?” Zarkon asked._

_Haggar chuckled evilly, “Precious memories are already altered, sire.” Zarkon nodded in approval as he walked out, ready to meet his daughter who stood behind the doors with a sentry._

_Zarkon looked down at the small child in front of her. “Hello, my daughter.”_

(~)

Meanwhile in the trash nebula, Pidge had entertained herself with trash version of her friends. “My name is Keith. I’m so emo.” Pidge held the trash version of Keith.

“Shiro, you’re our leader. What should we do? We’ll get through this if we work together. We’re a team.” Pidge mimic Shiro as she went over to trash Shiro.

Pidge then moved to trash Lance. “Look at me! I’m Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there?” The fluffs were watching Pidge’s puppet show as she moved on to every version of her friends and mimicking their voices and movements.

“Huh? What is it?” Pidge asked, seeing the fluffs going to her. Pidge then looked up to see her lion, seeing that it is back online. “Hey, you’re working again! Welcome back!” Pidge then flew towards her lion but was stuck by a cable and landed on a satellite dish.

A fluff went to her chittering something to her. “No, it’s not my friends. It’s just an old rusty satellite.” Pidge replied. Then she gasped as she had an idea on how to reach out to the others. “Hey! Maybe I can find my friends before they find me.”

Pidge then went to work on the satellite with bits of pieces from the trash, getting materials and equipment as much as possible to try and find the others.  She had put the satellite on top of her lion, easy enough for Allura to locate her lion.

(~)

Keith breathed in and out calmly, “Patience yields focus.” He walked back a few feet away to open up geyser.

“That really stayed with you, didn’t it?” Shiro asked, feeling proud for Keith.

“You’ve given me some good advices.” Keith said as he kicked the ground and the geyser appeared. “If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been a lot different.”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. Shiro said, bitterly. “So, your welcome.” Shiro then coughed violently.

“Stay with me Shiro.” Keith said to him as he carried Kaela again on his back and got out his bayard as he made a small platform with the geyser opening up to give enough boost to get to the other side. Keith smiled in victory until the rocks were gone underneath his feet and started to fall as he held Kaela tightly and used his jet back to fly up.

Keith made it to the other side much to his relief. Keith got Kaela up on the edge of the cliff safely and heard Shiro calling out to him. “Hang on. I’m on my way.” Keith stood up and continue on carrying Kaela on his back, again.

“Good, because these guys just started digging.” Shiro says seeing the creatures were digging their way in the cave.

Keith saw Shiro’s lion not far from where he is. “Shiro, I have visual on the Black Lion.” Keith then heard Kaela stirring up, waking up any moment. He heard her words calling out to her father. Keith assumed Zarkon. As much she wants to kill him, Keith will never give up on her and save from Zarkon’s control.

Shiro then was attacked by the creatures as he was being tossed around in the canyon. He avoided them while holding his wounds and fighting back. But his wounds are getting much more worse as he moves around. He then was pushed by one of them, falling down on the ground and losing his helmet and was surrounded by them

“Shiro, what happened?” Keith called out to him but didn’t answer, which made him worried and picked up the pace to get to Shiro quickly as fast as he can.

(~)

“Let’s check the Rift Exit Monitor to see where this worm goes.” Toddler Coran says as his tummy rumbled. “I’m hungry!” Then he started to scream, shout and cry, kicking the computers.

“Coran, no! That is not a toy.” Allura scolded as she made her way to stop Coran from destroying the computers. “You’re going to break the Castle, and everything will stop!”

Allura then paused looking down at the control panel as she set Coran down. “Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving.”

“No mine!” Coran whined as he starts pulling her hair and then bit her arm. With Coran biting her arm, she pressed the button to power down the Castle. “I’ve shut down all of the power. Why are we still moving towards the void?” Allura asked herself.

Then Coran started to cry and whine. “My control panel!”

They went through the void again as Allura found herself, cradling her royal advisor in her arms crying. “I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that’s who.” Allura says to baby Coran as she cradles him in her arms.

Allura held Coran in her arms as she worries for her friends and wanting to get out of the wormhole. “We have to get out of this time loop before the only thing left of you is your moustache.”

Then she saw the pacifier flying out of Coran’s mouth and looked down at him. “Poopies.” Allura groaned in annoyance, not really wanting to deal with him.

(~)

Keith had found the Black Lion and saw Shiro being cornered by the creatures that attacked him. He then turned to Kaela and set her somewhere she can be safe for now. He placed her on the boulders near the Black Lion.

He went up to the Black Lion and placed his hand on its mouth. “I know I’m not Shiro, but he’s in trouble. We need to help him.” There was no movement from the lion as Keith waited for a response. Keith was hoping that the Black Lion respond to his pleas.

Shiro was avoiding the creatures attack as his wounds were getting more worse as they had him trapped and were ready to feed on him until the Black Lion came rescuing him with Keith piloting his lion. Shiro watched, impressed that Keith was able to pilot his lion and knew he’ll be a great leader one day and saw that there is greatness in him. One creature was about to attack Shiro, but a gun shot was heard as Shiro looked up to see Kaela awake, pointing her gun at them.

In the Black Lion, Keith saw that she had saved them. Kaela was staring down at them as she stumbled and fell down with her losing grip of her gun, went back into unconsciousness. Shiro and Keith let out a sigh of relief.

(~)

Pidge had finished making the satellite and tried to find her friends using her lion to boost the signal. “Now, let’s see if we can get a hold of the Castle.” Pidge said, looking at her best hard work of the satellite while hoping to reach out to the Castle.

It powered up, seemingly working until it shut down quickly. “No, no! What’s wrong? I need to get out of here. I need to find my friends!” Pidge exclaimed. “Come on!” She heard her lion roared loudly, powering up the satellite and send in the signal to the Castle.

Pidge smiled gratefully at her lion, “Thanks. Now let’s see if this thing works.” She hops in her lion, working on to find the Castle. “I hope the signal’s strong enough to reach the Castle.”

In the Castle, Allura held Coran tightly in her arms, “Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you’ll cease to exist.” She then saw the void again and held him closely. “I’m sorry. You were like a second father to me.” Allura said as tears started to form until the computers had detected something.

“Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate.” Allura then worked her way to make a wormhole. “Come on. Come on.” Then a wormhole appeared and then went through safely.

“We made it!” Allura exclaimed in relief then heard snoring from Coran in his arms. Returning back to normal.

“Mom?” Coran mumbled looking up at Allura who had an annoyed look as she dropped him on the floor and crossed her arms. Allura then saw Pidge on her lion. “You saved us, Pidge. We were stuck in a time loop.”

“You got us out with this giant trash pile.” Coran said, seeing Pidge had build the trash satellite on her lion.

“It’s a make shift communication link that sends out the Green Lion energy.” Pidge says on their screen. “It’s similar to the energy that guided the Blue Lion home.”

“Pidge, you’re a genius.” Coran complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

“I know. Besides it wasn’t just me. They helped.” Pidge said, referring to the fluffs she had befriended.

Allura smiled, “Let’s go get the rest of the paladins.”

(~)

Keith got his lion back, sitting next to the Black Lion as he had the fire up, keeping them warm. Shiro looked at his wound and it is getting more, more worse. He then turned to see Keith glancing over at where Kaela was laying down.

Shiro nodded. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’d done the same thing for me. How’s your wound?” Keith asked, looking at his deadly wound.

“My wound’s great. It’s getting bigger all the time.” Shiro says sarcastically. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they’ll fix you right up.” Keith says as he watches over Kaela in the corner.

“Keith, if I don’t make it out of here… I want you to lead Voltron.” Shiro said to him.

Keith froze hearing his request and thought he was saying that thinking he’ll die. “Stop talking like that. You’re gonna make it.”  Shiro smiled at him, feeling lucky to have Keith by his side. Then they saw a wormhole opening and appeared the Green Lion.

(~)

“Explain to me how you let Voltron escape.” Zarkon ordered.

“Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire.” Prorok said. “Haggar boosted the solar barrier’s power and beyond its normal limits.”

“This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier were found destroyed.” Haggar says. “This was clearly sabotage. And also, we’ve lost Zarkon’s only daughter.” Zarkon clenched his fists furiously. Not very impressed that his subjects let Voltron get away and his daughter was missing.

“Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured.”

“Perhaps, I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time?” Zarkon asked. “Who let my daughter fight Voltron alone without any assistance from the fleet? Who had let my daughter slip away and be captured by Voltron? Who let Voltron get away and disobey my orders?”

“Sire, no! I would never hurt the princess!”

“Get rid of him.” Zarkon ordered as the two sentries got the commander out of the throne room, not listening to his pleas.

“Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all of that he knows. Then he will receive a punishment worse than death.” Haggar said.

“Lieutenant Thace…. You are now in charge of this investigation… Commander.” Zarkon said to Thace as he bowed respectfully.

“Vrepit Sa.” Thace replied as he walked away out of the throne room. 

The he heard Haggar speaking to Lord Zarkon. “Sire. Worry not. We will find her. I have placed a tracking chip on her neck. That way, we can find her.” Haggar turned to him, "Kaela will be returning home safe and sound." 

Zarkon nodded as he stood up walking to the window.  “Good. Let’s find my daughter and take down Voltron.” 


	4. Shiro's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved from a dangerous situation by an unexpected ally, Shiro urges the rest of the team to trust his rescue, meanwhile they had other concerns about their new prisoner, Princess Kaela, daughter of Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will like this chapter!

After getting Lance and Hunk back to the Castle from a planet full of mermaids, they were safe and sound, relieved to be back in the Castle. When they arrived inside the castle, Hunk and Lance saw Keith carrying a young girl on his back and Allura proposes that she can be healed in a cyropod as well as putting Shiro in a cyropod for healing Keith and Hunk were nearby his pod, looking with deep concerns. “Is he okay?” Hunk asked.

“Sometimes the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions.” Allura said, turning to Hunk.

“He looks like he’s having a bad dream.” Hunk said, looking back at Shiro.

“He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards.” Keith said, watching over Shiro. “What dream could be worse than that?”

(~)

_“No, no! No!” Shiro yelled as he tries to get out of the restraints in a lab room. He saw a Galran doctor injected him. “You took my hand. What more do you want?”_

_“Stop! I want him awake enough to feel this.” The doctor ordered. The guard nodded and walked away as soon as he attacked the guards and helped Shiro out of the room. “Listen to me. We don’t have much time.” Shiro was slipping into unconsciousness but the Galra slapped him awake._

_“Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must get it before he does.” He said as he release him._

_“What are you doing?” Shiro asked in confusion to see him helping him to escape._

_“I’ve planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now.”_

_“Who are you?” Shiro asked, looking up at his rescuer._

_“I am Ulaz. Now, come on!” Ulaz said as they went to the doors. “Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you.”_

_Shiro looked down at his robotic arm then to Ulaz with uncertainty. “Why are you helping me?”_

_“As a fighter and leader, you give hope. Hurry! Earth needs you.” Ulaz urged him to go and escape. “We all do.” Shiro then went and found the escape pod to go to Earth before they capture him again as sentries were on him until another pod exploded, giving time for Shiro to get in the pod, only to be knocked out cold inside the pod going to Earth._

(~)

Shiro woke up in the Castle safe and sound, seeing happy smiles from his friends. The pod opened as Hunk and Keith caught him. “We got you, Shiro.” Keith smiled at him. Shiro smiled at everyone in the room until he heard another pod opening.

Lance caught Kaela in his arms, “Uh, guys! Little help here!” Lance squeaked, worried that she’ll attack him. Kaela woke up opening her light purple eyes meeting with ocean blue eyes. Lance then froze at her stunning beauty, then felt his cheeks burning hot and cleared his throat.

“Hello. The name’s Lance.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at her. Everyone groaned knowing that he was going to flirt with her as soon as she landed in his arms.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Kaela asked as she looked around the room and stepped away from the blue paladin.

“Don’t worry. You are safe here in my arms.” Lance flirted with her until Kaela picked up on what he was trying to do with her and grabbed his ear tightly and pinned him down on the floor.

“Who are you?! What have you done to me? I demand to know!” Kaela demanded as she held tight on his arm.

“Ahh! Ow! You are in the Castle of Lions and we healed you, so your welcome!” Lance exclaimed in pain as she let him go.

Kaela put her hands on her head feeling her dizziness coming on until she heard Shiro calling out to her. “Ella, you are safe now.” Kaela turned to see Shiro with the rest of the paladins then her eyes glanced at Keith.

She yelled and charged at Keith angrily. “You!” Shiro and Allura were ready to shield Keith from Kaela.

Then she was tazed by someone from behind, falling down on the ground and saw it was Coran, they all looked at him in disbelief. “Coran!

“What? I panicked! She was about attack or kill Keith.” Coran exclaimed.

“Whoa, why would she attack Keith?” Pidge asked, looking at the Princess of the Galra Empire as she stood behind Allura.

“That’s because Zarkon or that witch, did something to her. She’s Keith’s sister. Also, Zarkon’s daughter.” Shiro said. Everyone stood quiet as they all looked between Keith and Kaela. Keith stood quiet not looking at everyone in the eye.

“WHAT?!”

“What?! Keith has a sister?! And Zarkon has a daughter?! When? H-How?!” Lance shrieked loudly.

“Yeah, I mean, why did she charge at Keith like that?” Hunk asked now afraid of her now and now know that she is Zarkon’s daughter. He thinks she might kill them all, especially Keith.

“And I don’t recall Zarkon having a daughter! Never!” Coran exclaimed.

“Everyone calm down, we will know what has happened to her. Right now, let’s focus on the on the task at hand.” Shiro says, calming everyone down. Keith looked at his sister who laid on the ground unconscious.

“Guys, let’s just put her in a room and then we can do something about her later on.” Keith suggested. “We can restrain her if she attacks me or us again.” Everyone else agreed as they put her in a room nearby, so they can plan on ahead on what to do with her.

(~)

“You know I am innocent! I would never hurt the princess or betray Zarkon!” Prorok exclaimed, convincing Haggar that he is innocent. “You’re weakening the Empire!”

“You misunderstood. I’m giving you the opportunity to serve the empire.” Haggar says. “You will have the honour of personally bringing down Voltron and find Princess Kaela.” Prorok screamed in pain as a robotic mech whirred to life.

(~)

Shiro had explained to the others that he now remembered who saved him and helped him escape from the Galra. He had Pidge checking in the coordinates in his arm. “I’m not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn’t just a dream?” Pidge asked.

“I’m positive. Someone helped me escape.” Shiro said, so sure that he is certain.

“And he was Galra?” Allura asked, still not trusting them. Not after what they have done to the entire universe and to innocents. And to Altea.

“Yes.” Shiro replied looking down away from the Princess.

“You know you a cannot trust them.” Allura warned Shiro.

“Your father must have trusted them once.” Shiro says looking back at the princess. “Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn’t he?”

Allura’s widen as Shiro knew the truth about Zarkon being the Black Paladin once before. “That was a long time ago.”

“Wait, what?” Lance turned to the Princess, not believing what he had heard.

“Didn’t you see how he stole the Black Lion right out of Shiro? Or he could do all that cool stiff with his bayard? Shiro’s bayard?” Keith asked everyone while looking at Allura who was somewhat guilty for not telling them the truth. “You know the black one?”

“Why didn’t you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?” Shiro asked the princess.

“I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins, so you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own.” Allura said. “You are the Black paladin now, not Zarkon.”

“Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter.” Shiro said, bitterly looking away from the Princess.

“Wait a second, I think I see it now.” Pidge said, getting everyone’s attention. “Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it.” Pidge put up the code into the big screen up above, letting everyone see. “They are coordinates! They lead here: Thaldycon system.”

“Then that’s where we’re headed.” Shiro said.

“Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?” Keith asked, “I mean, after all the Galra have done to you—They—They took your arm.”

“It’s worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side we just find the way to take him down.” Shiro said, still wanting to find the Galra who saved and helped him escape. Also determined to finding more allies to help them to defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire.

“We can check out the location, but I do not like this.” Allura says reluctantly as she agrees to check the location of Shiro’s rescuer’s whereabouts. “The Galra are not to be trusted.”

They have arrived at the coordinates that they have found in Shiro’s arm and saw a crystal wasteland. “Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise.” Coran said, looking around.

“Can we get in there to take a closer look?” Shiro asked Coran.

“I don’t want to bring the Castle any closer.” Coran replied, seeing he crystals everywhere in front of the Castle.  “Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay.”

“Are you sure this is right?” Shiro asked.

“These are the coordinate Number Five gave me.” Coran replied confidentially.

“Hey! My decryption is solid.” Pidge exclaimed.

“There must be something we’re missing.” Shiro muttered.

“We should get out of here.” Allura says, not wanting to get anywhere near the crystals. “We’ve checked it out, but now it’s time to move on.”

“No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it.” Shiro said. “I think we should wait.”

Somewhere in the castle, Kaela woke up to seeing herself in a bedroom and found herself tied up. Her hands and legs were tied up tightly and secured as she strained herself to get out of the ropes, then fell off the bed. “Ugh, ow.”

Kaela muttered then saw a knife on the stool. She crawled to the stool and kicked it, grabbing the knife. She began cutting the ropes with the knife and try to escape from the paladins.

(~)

“Sire, Prorok’s transformation is complete. We only need to know where to send him.” Haggar informed Zarkon. “Also, the chip on Princess Kaela’s neck. It was destroyed during the attack from Voltron.” Zarkon growled softly as he stepped into the platform as the Komar and Haggar used all of their power to help him find Voltron.

“Now, reach out with your mind!” Haggar exclaimed. Zarkon with the Komar and Haggar’s powers, he had found where the Castle is and where his daughter might be.

“I have the coordinates to launch the beast.” Zarkon said, turning to Hagger and the Komar.

(~)

The alarm went off, “There’s an intruder in the Castle!” Coran exclaimed, turning to the princess and the paladins who stood up in alarm.

“How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?” Lance asked.

“I knew coming here was a mistake!” Allura exclaimed angrily as she tries to find the intruder inside the ship. “There he is. Level five.”

“Everyone, suit up.” Shiro said. Everyone got into their armour as they find the intruder. While they were doing that, Kaela managed to get out of the ropes while hearing the alarm in the castle. She got her red spacesuit on and got her weapons with her, taking this chance to escape from them. She stopped as she heard shooting from the hallway and shouting from the paladins. Kaela growled and then ran to the opposite direction in the hallway.

Lance had found the intruder in sight as he got his bayard out. “I got him.”

“Keep eyes on him, Lance. We’re all headed towards you.” Shiro ordered. Lance walked slowly to the intruder that was wearing a blue and black suit and had a blade in a sheath on his back and turned around to see Lance behind him with his gun out.

“Hold it right there!” Lance shouted as the intruder charged at him while Lance was shooting at him, but he was too fast for him.

“Careful, he’s faster than an angry klanmuirl!” Coran warned over the PA. “But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!” Coran was watching them chasing down the intruder from the bridge.

“Coran, you’re not helping!” Lance yelled as he kept on shooting. The intruder kept on running away from his shooting range and running in the hallways.

“Coming your way, Number Five!” Coran says to Pidge. Then he appeared running fast past her as Pidge used her whip to catch him. “I got him.”

He caught the whip in his hand and started to run again, dragging Pidge along with him. “I don’t got him!” Pidge exclaimed as soon as Lance found her being dragged along with him.

“He’s dragging Pidge away!” Coran exclaimed.

“Come back here!” Pidge grunted, pulling her bayard to her chest as she was nearly shot by Hunk.

“Hunk!”

“Huh? Sorry!” Hunk quickly apologised as he helped the others as he ran after them to catch the intruder.

Keith stood ready as he heard from Coran that the intruder is going to where Keith is. “Copy that. I’m ready.” Keith says as he got his bayard out as he ran in the hallway seeing the intruder and Pidge.

He ran after the intruder, swung his sword but missed him until Keith saw a small silver knife with a strange symbol coming past him, seeing Kaela in front of them. She took out her chains, seemingly helping the paladins, much to their surprise.

Then the intruder hit her on the arm as she ran after him along with Keith and Pidge who was still being dragged on the floor while holding her bayard.

“Oh! Princess Kaela has come to save the day!” Coran exclaimed, watching her in action as Allura gasped, seeing her seemingly helping them.

Allura had seen that the Castle detected some strange rare Quintessence in her, according to what she is seeing, Kaela has rare Quintessence and it is ancient. An ancient rare quintessence that Coran seem to recognize, and his eyes widen. “Serene?”

(~)

Keith and Kaela briefly looked at each other until Kaela sped up to attack the intruder giving more time for Keith and Pidge to plan something on how to stop him. Keith and Pidge quickly nodding each other as Pidge used her legs and all of her strength to stop him.

The blue hooded intruder stopped as Kaela came and punched him and kicked but was thrown across the hallway. Keith then arrived and swung his sword at him but block his sword. Keith froze as he saw a familiar symbol on his blade, just like Kaela’s small blade.

The intruder knocked his bayard out of his hands, landing near Kaela’s head. “Hey! Watch where you are throwing that thing!” Kaela angrily shouted as she went back up on her feet.

Keith gritted his teeth as he charge at him with a punch until he pulled Pidge towards him and caught her in time, making the two falling on the ground, past Kaela. Kaela charged in with a kick but then he grabbed her by the arm and Keith’s arm as well, throwing them onto Lance and Hunk who later came to the scene.

Keith landed on Hunk and Kaela landed on Lance. “Well, hello, beautiful.” Kaela scoffed and ignored him as she kicked him in the groin.

Kaela stood up and was about to attack the intruder but Shiro got him already as he arrived to help them. They all watched in anticipation until the intruder revealed his face. “Ulaz?” Shiro gasped.

Then appeared Allura pinning Ulaz on the wall. “Who are you?”

“Stop! It’s him! This is the Galra who set me free.” Shiro says, stopping Allura.

“You’ve come.” Ulaz turned to Shiro.

(~)

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Shiro said, looking at Ulaz who was in cuffs.

“I will not have some quiznaking Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!” Allura exclaimed bitterly as Kaela watched on as she leaned the wall with arms crossed, listening to what Ulaz is saying to the paladins.

“If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already.” Ulaz said, still looking down at the floor, not making eye contact with the princess.

“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?” Allura spatted, narrowing her eyes at Ulaz.

“I’m not trying to win your trust. I’m trying to win a war. And because of Shiro, we are closer than we’ve ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have imagined.” Ulaz said, looking at Shiro.

“When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you.” Shiro said.

“Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora.” Ulaz replied.

“Uh, others? Are they here?” Hunk asked, slightly afraid.

“Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame.” Lance said Hunk, seeing how scared he was.

“I am alone on this base.” Ulaz said.

“What is this base you’re talking about?” Allura asked. “Shiro coordinates just led us to this wasteland.”

“The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead.” Ulaz says.

“Behind all the xanthorium clusters?” Pidge asked.

“No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time.” Ulaz, replied.

Allura wasn’t so convinced about this then called out to her royal advisor. “Coran, are you hearing this?”

“I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base.” Coran replied, looking at the scanners.

“Just fly straight for the center of the of the xanthorium cluster. You will see.” Ulaz said.

“You think you are going to destroy our ship just because you say so?” Allura asked, still not trusting Ulaz and everything he had said.

“We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to back now?” Shiro asked as Allura turned her attention to him.

“You know I trust you Shiro, but this doesn’t feel right.” Keith said, thinking this could be a trap.

“And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it’s a big fat ditto for me.” Lance agreed with Keith.

“Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape of your head.” Pidge suggested.

“Oh, come on, that would be evil, which, course, they are.” Hunk said. “But they’d have come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But to be linked with memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain which…. Yeah.”

Kaela was impressed by his own smarts of how the brain works and began to speak up. “The Galra Empire won’t give up on taking whatever they want. Besides, I have never seen these guys all of my life.” Everyone turned to Kaela as she stood up straight from where she was standing with her arms crossed.

“Shiro, is it?” Kaela asks as she walked to them slowly. “If you truly believe that this Ulaz did save you and gave you the coordinates of this Blade of Marmora to which I never it existed at all, but I will speak out my own opinion while I am still here and alive. I think this could be a trap.” Kaela says.

Everyone were shocked to even hear that from her, hearing that she might actually cares, or she is just getting into Shiro’s head and everyone else’s. Keith wanted to believe her so badly, she could be easily manipulating them and was trained professionally by Zarkon to do everything she can to try and attack them anytime now.

Allura walked up to her with a glare on her face and Kaela stood her ground, with hands on her hips. “You think you can be trusted, also? You almost killed Keith, my friend and teammate. Along with Shiro. You had this chance to kill both Shiro and Keith, why? What made you stop?” Allura asked.

“Because, one life means nothing to Zarkon. I did it in order to save them from being eaten. But killing your precious lovely, Red Paladin is what I really, really want.” Kaela said as the two princesses glared at each other.

“This is exactly why I don’t trust the Galra. They can manipulate you easily enough to let your guard down!” Allura exclaimed, turning to the paladins as Kaela crossed her arms.

“That I agree. You shouldn’t trust us.” Kaela said. Allura glared at her as Kaela looked away from the Altean Princess.

“Ella, everyone, Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn’t be here.” Shiro said to everyone.

Allura closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for xanthorium cluster.”

“Yes, Princess. Beginning approach.” Coran complied as they moved forward to the xanthorium cluster. “Impact imminent in five… four…three, two…” Then they entered the pocket of space time. “Well, that’s something.” Coran says.

“What is it?” Allura asked, frowning.

“Putting it up on the screens.” Coran said, as he let the others to see. Everyone looked in awe, including Kaela. She has never seen anything like it in all of her life. Seeing such great technology.

“Amazing. They’re folding space.” Pidge breathed out in shook.

“It’s like a space taco. Or a space calzone.” Hunk said. “Or a space-time soup dumpling and we’re the soup. Is there a cafeteria on this thing?”

Kaela raised an eyebrow about the Yellow Paladin’s behaviour and love of food. She saw that every paladin is willing to help others and to stop this war. To defeat Zarkon. They are everything that her father, Zarkon was talking about. He was wrong about them. They are not destroyers; they are defenders to her and to the universe. She then turned to Keith who stood still and then he glanced over, and Kaela looked away with a glare on her face.

Then on the screen appeared Ulaz’s base in front of them. “Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communication Base Thaldycon.” Ulaz said to the paladins as he stood up from the seat. “Now if you free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I’ve made contact with Voltron.”

“Go with him and keep an eye on him.” Allura says to Shiro. “I’m staying here. While I stay with our other prisoner.” Everyone looked at Kaela who still is leaning on the wall and avoiding eye-contact with them.

“Ooh! Can we go?” Hunk asked.

Then Pidge’s eyes sparkled. “I want to see how they make space pocket!”

“You guys go ahead. I’ll hang back and protect the princesses.” Lance said as he went to where Kaela was and held her hand, flirting with her. Kaela rolled her eyes with Allura groaning in annoyance but also at the same time feeling sorry for Kaela being flirted by Lance. Keith was now annoyed that Lance is flirting with his sister.

Kaela growled as she twisted his arm as he whined in pain. “Not interested. Does this one always flirt and annoying?” Kaela asked turning to the paladins. Hunk and Pidge snickered at the sight of Lance holding his arm close to him.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Allura muttered, crossing her arms remembering Lance always flirting with her. Kaela nodded as she looked at the other paladins as they left and saw Keith leaving with Shiro until he turned to look back at her. Kaela immediately looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him, either. Keith then continued to walk with the others to his lion, going to Ulaz’s base.

(~)

The paladins except for Lance went to the base, they all went in Keith’s lion. “This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire.” Ulaz said.

Everyone looked at the generator with deep interest and were in awe of the work. “Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology.” Ulaz continued.

“There are Galra out there that aren’t loyal to Zarkon?” Keith asked.

“We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn’t seek for stability, only power.” Ulaz said. Ulaz had brought the paladins inside the base and sent a message to the other members of the Blade of Marmora.

“With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we have finally have a chance.” Ulaz said, looking over the computer.

“So, you have agents working within Zarkon’s ranks?” Hunk asked.

How did you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? You think those shields around Zarkon’s command center went down on their own? We’ve got people risking their lives in this war, just like you.” Ulaz said.

“If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is?” Pidge asked, desperately wanting to find her family. “They were taken the same time Shiro was.”

“I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship.” Ulaz offered.

Keith looked at the symbol on his blade. It looked like the one on his and the same one on Kaela’s silver knife. He thought it was just decorative that his father given him and later found out now, that it was a symbol of an organization.

“What is that weapon you carry?” Keith asked, seeing Ulaz’s blade.

Ulaz took out his blade to show it to Keith, “It’s a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries.”

“Hmm, nice.” Keith says and then heard the alarm blaring in the base seeing a Robeast coffin heading towards to the base.

Ulaz turned to the paladins, “You were tracked!”

“What? Us?” Pidge asked in confusion.

“If Zarkon knows we’re here, it’s because you ratted us out.” Keith says angrily, thinking that he has tricked them and used Shiro in some way to find them. Or maybe he thought that Kaela might be the reason why they were being tracked.

“It’s another one of Zarkon’s robot… beast… ro-beasts!” Hunk exclaimed.

“We have to get back to the ship.” Shiro says.

“Shiro, wait. These are the instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you.” Ulaz said, showing them a hard drive. “If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we’ve spent centuries building, will be lost. Zarkon will never give up until he gets everything he wants. Princess Kaela is a pawn to his plans, and he is planning something extreme for his own ‘daughter’, you must tell her truth!”

(~)

“I knew he cannot be trusted!” Allura gritted her teeth in anger, looking at the paladins on the screen.

“Hey, I also warned you this could be a trap!” Kaela exclaimed as she crossed her arms and looked up at the screen.

“It wasn’t him.” Shiro says.

“How can you be sure?” Allura asked.

“It doesn’t matter now. What should we do?” Coran asked as he turned to Allura.

“Why can’t we just hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?” Hunk asked, turning to the others.

“Everyone get to your lions but don’t launch. We’ll wait to see what it does.” Shiro ordered. “I don’t want to risk fighting it if we don’t have to.”

“What? If you don’t attack now, you’ll get yourselves killed!” Kaela exclaimed. “Zarkon will never rest until he gets to your lions, you have to fight back or otherwise you will lose your lions forever!”

Everyone stood quiet, knowing that Kaela is right, if they don’t do something fast. They’ll lose the lions to Zarkon for good. “We should be safe as long as we’re hidden in the space pocket.” Pidge says.

Then the Robeast had started to absorb the xanthorium clusters. “He’s drawing in the xanthorium clusters.” Coran says as they watched in horror. Kaela knew this was behind Zarkon and Hagger, they were trying to get to the lions and to her! She had watched it destroying the xanthorium cluster.

It was heading towards the space pocket. “I think he knows we’re here.” Hunk said.

“Hold.”

“Direct hit! He definitely knows we’re here!” Coran says.

“Get the particle barrier up!” Allura ordered.

Then it stopped as it was getting ready for another attack hitting directly to the space pocket and the Castle of Lions. “He’s pulling us in as well!” Allura says as she held on tight to the pillars. “Paladins, I think it’s time to launch.” All of the paladins got ready as they formed Voltron and attacked the Robeast.

“We’re exposed! The space fold has been lowered!” Allura said as she saw the clusters around them.

“Well, there goes Ulaz.” Coran said as they all watched him flying away in his ship, escaping from the fight.

“I knew we should never trust a Galra!” Allura says as she watches Ulaz, seemingly escaped and then turned to Kaela with a scowl. “And you, are you involved in this? Do you have anything to do with this?”

Kaela looked at the Altean Princess with eyes widened. “What? You think I have sent this abomination to attack you? I never, ever seen that thing in my entire life! I did say that I warned you this would be a trap!”

“And why should I believe everything you say?!” Allura snapped at Kaela.

The girls had another a stare down with Coran groaning and face palmed, “Can we focus on the task at hand, ladies?!”

“She started it!” Both princesses exclaimed and pointed at each other. Coran groaned again and slammed his hand to his face. “Oh, quiznack.”

(~)

“Let’s light this thing up. Fire lasers!” Shiro ordered. They started shooting at the Robeast then it opened up ready to absorb many clusters.

“He’s pulling in more ammo!” Pidge says.

“Move, move, Move!” They all move away from the laser as it destroyed the xanthorium clusters but got caught in the explosion of one of the clusters. “Lance, Hunk, give me full reserve boosters.” Shiro said.

They stopped for a few seconds until they were caught by the Robeast. “This thing wants to eat us like we’re a space taco!” Hunk says.

They were being held tightly by the Robeast and can’t get out of its grip as they struggled to find a way to escape from its hold. “Can’t get free!” Shiro grunted.

“I’ll make him back off!” Keith growled as he activated a blade and stabbed it on the Robeast and get away from it as far as possible.

“We’ve got to get keep some distance between us and that ro-beast!” Shiro says. As they flew away from it, they kept on being hit by the explosions in the clusters. Kaela watched it she saw the explosion as the paladins were being attacked by the ro-beast. The Ro-beast tried to pull Voltron in over and over.

“It’s trying to pull us in again!” Hunk exclaimed.

“I’m burning thrusters at full capacity and it’s not making any difference!” Lance says as he saw the warning of using the thrusters in his lion. They were pulled in close until the Robeast was hit, saving Voltron from being pulled in.

“Is everyone alright?” Allura asked.

“Alive yes. All right, no.” Lance replied, appearing on the big screen.

“Huh, I prefer only you and that Red Paladin dead.” Kaela scoffed.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed, feeling offended.

“It’s going for the Castle!” Keith says, seeing he Robeast is after the Castle.

“We need some way to stop its tractor beam!” Pidge said.

“I got an idea. Pidge, form shield!” Shiro ordered as Pidge formed the shield and charged towards the beast. “We can use the shield to block the beam!” They placed the shield in front of them, blocking the beam.

“We stopped the beam. Now, what?” Keith asked.

“Now, we go on the offensive.” Shiro says.

“The xanthorium clusters! We can use them!” Pidge said. They pushed the beast towards to the xanthorium cluster and retrieve the shield back as the cluster exploded with the paladins and Kaela watched, thinking they succeeded in defeating. But then a red beam appeared as they shielded themselves.

“The shield can’t handle this much power!” Pidge grunted as they were being pulled in again, struggled for a plan to defeat the Robeast.

“We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!” Hunk said, appearing on Shiro’s screen in his lion.

“Hang on!”

“Ulaz?” Shiro turned to see Ulaz charging in with his base.

“I’m going to take it down from the inside!” Ulaz said.

“Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!” Shiro said.

“Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you.” Ulaz says. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate and giving the chance to the paladins to defeat Zarkon and his evil forces. Everyone saw Ulaz flew into the beast, ultimately sacrificing himself to save the paladins. The beast flew in towards to Voltron until it stopped.

“Ulaz, opened up the space pocket from the inside! It’s falling in on itself!” Pidge exclaimed. They seen the Robeast being destroyed from the inside and was vanished from their sight and Ulaz had saved them.

“He did it!” Hunk breathed out.

“Ulaz saved us.” Keith says.

Shiro looked down sadly to see the Galra had sacrificed himself to save them. “He’s…. gone.”

(~)

Shiro was in a dark room watching the xanthorium cluster from the window, standing with his arms crossed thinking about what Ulaz had done for him and the paladins. Also thinking of what Ulaz had said about Kaela being used by Zarkon.

“Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved our lives.” Keith says, trying to comfort Shiro.

I still have so many questions.” Shiro says.

“Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?” Keith asked as he turned to see Allura.

“We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts.” Allura said as she walked into the room.

“You don’t really think Ulaz gave us up? After he sacrificed himself?” Shiro asked turning to the princess.

“Yeah! maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own.” Keith agrees. “He’s probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora.”

Allura looked down at the ground with a frown, “It’s clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us we cannot stay here any longer. It isn’t safe.”

“We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz’s group, finish what we started.” Keith suggested.

“No, we’re not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can’t risk losing the only allies we have in this war.” Shiro said as Allura sighed.

“Very well, and what of our little princess stowaway?” Allura asked bitterly, referring to Kaela.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other, thinking this will not be easy having Zarkon’s daughter in the Castle of Lions. Shiro knew this will be hard for Keith, knowing that Kaela’s mission is to kill him and him alone.

“I think it’s best if show hospitality to her, making her see that we are not a threat to her. Ulaz also had said that Zarkon is just using her. Using her to get to the lions.” Shiro said. “He says we have to tell her the truth about his plans.”

“I may have suspected that he may be using her, but I am still not trusting her not after what she is trying to do with Keith.” Allura said.

“When I saved her and she was about to kill me, but she never did. There is good in her I can feel it.” Keith says as Shiro looked on sadly. He could see how desperate he is in saving his sister from Zarkon.

Allura’s expression softened, “Keith, what if she cannot be trusted? What if she doesn’t believe you that you are her brother? What if she’ll betray us? She was trained by Zarkon to take down her enemies and especially you, Keith. I don’t want to see her hurting you ever again.”

Keith was about to say something, but she had a point there and Kaela was trained by Zarkon to kill him. Allura then left them to be alone in the room. She stopped and frowned at one person she does not want to see. Kaela.

Shiro and Keith came out seeing Allura glaring at her until Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. The Altean Princess sighed then turned to the Galran princess. “You are more than welcome to stay for the time being. But if you ever make a move on one of the paladins, I will most likely end you.”

Kaela narrowed her eyes at her and walked towards her. “Let’s make one thing clear. We are not allies or friends. And I am never, ever going to help you in this little pointless mission.” Kaela walked away from Allura and the two paladins. 

In Keith’s room, Keith took out his blade, unwrapping the covers of his blade, seeing the same symbol on Ulaz’s blade and on Kaela’s silver knife. Thinking that he is somehow might be Galra. At the same time, Kaela was holding onto her silver blade looking at the same symbol as Ulaz. She then covered her blade, not wanting to look at that symbol again.


	5. Greening The Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Paladins make repairs to the castle they discover unusual, spongy spores that lead them to a planet inhabited by brilliant engineers. Meanwhile, Kaela had discovered some hidden powers within her during the events of saving the Olkari people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! I'm so sorry if this took very a long time. Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback!

Kaela woke up hearing knocking on her door, she groaned and walked up to the doors, seeing the older Altean at her door. “How do you do, missy?” Coran asked her while bowing down and holding something in his hands.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Kaela asked, crossing her arms. “Wait a minute. You were the one who zapped me in the back!” Kaela narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

“Ahh, yes. I panicked at that time.” Coran admitted as he looked away from her. “Anyhow, the princess has suggested that I- I mean, we should give you a new spacesuit for you to wear and some other clothes for you.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow at him but just took the clothes from him, “Thanks?” Kaela says as Coran left her alone to get changed in her new fresh clothes. Kaela closed the doors from behind and then started to get changed in her newly made clothes.

(~)

“Let’s hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment.” Shiro says as he looked around.

Hunk opened up a hatch. “Okay, panel’s off. Now, what?”

“Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.” Coran says simply.

Hunk stared at the panel on the screen with a deadpanned look, “Could you be more specific?” Hunk asked.

“Sorry, Hunk, he means the poklones on the agroclams.” Allura says. She then heard the doors opening and saw Kaela dressed in a spacesuit similar to hers except it has blue and purple accents. She had her hair tied up in a low ponytail and now can see her Galran markings clearly. Coran cleared his throat and Allura looked at him, with her eyebrows arched and sighed in defeat, looking at Kaela.

“How are the attires I have selected for you?” Allura asked, turning to Kaela who was looking at her new spacesuit.

“It is… different, I’ll manage.” Kaela replied, short. And saw Coran looking at her with a stern look. Kaela groaned. “And thank you.”

Allura nodded, “Your welcome.” Allura turned back to the monitors in front of her. Kaela sat down on the platform in front of her and heard Hunk saying, “No, that doesn’t help.”

“Easy Hunk. I got this.” Lance said looking at the panel and pressed a few buttons until the alarm blared, and the panel turned red. “Uh-oh, that can’t be good.”

“Heh, nice going. Lame-o.” Kaela chuckled as she heard Lance growling over the communications and Keith chuckling in the background.  

“No, not the smalters, the poklones!” Allura exclaimed.

“No, no! It’s the blaxums!” Coran exclaimed. Kaela looked at the two Alteans with a weird look and then sighed. _What did I get myself into?_ Kaela was now inside the Castle of Lions, with two Alteans who woke up from a 10,000-year slumber and now allied with five paladins from Earth. And two of them knew her and the other three not so much.

One of them as she recall is smart, referring to the Green Paladin and also the Yellow paladin. The Blue paladins was annoying to her but is innocent. The Black Paladin seem to know her, and she knows him as well, but her memories are a bit fuzzy. Lastly, the Red Paladin, he seem to know her as well, but she clearly doesn’t know him and had tried to kill him since they first met at Central Command.

Then she heard Keith growling in annoyance. “What are you talking about?” Keith asked the two Alteans then he turned to see Pidge took over and fixed it fast and steady with no pressure or help.

“There. Fixed!” Pidge said, beaming with pride.

“Well done, Pidge!” Allura smiled, complimenting Pidge.

“The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It’s so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It’s… beautiful.” Pidge says as her eyes twinkled brightly and smiled.

“It’s not a sunset, Pidge.” Lance pointed out.

Pidge turned to Lance, “You’re right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this.”

“Kinda look like a big, delicious, curly fry.” Hunk said until something hit on his helmet. “What the…?”

Shiro activated his shield to cover himself from the spores. “All, right, we’re prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter.” Shiro then was hit by one of the spores. “Wha--?”

He turned to see Lance in a throwing stance. “Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith.” Then growled seeing that Keith had thrown one at him.

“Heh, like that?” Keith grinned.

“Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly. The paladins then had their fun in the asteroid fight outside of the castle. Kaela heard genuine laughter from inside the castle and heard Allura and Coran chuckling at their antics. Kaela was baffled and never had experienced real fun, not even in Zarkon’s Central command. She never had any friends or anyone to talk to except for her mentors. Zarkon wasn’t the type to have fun or to laugh. She was all alone. Isolated and is an outcast.

Pidge narrowed her eyes at the ‘asteroids’, “Hmm. I don’t think these are asteroids. Coran, I’m going to need a containment unit.”

“Just a tick.” Coran replied.

“They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore.” Allura says as she looked over the scanners as Kaela stood up and seeing the scanners with deep interest and hands behind her back, listening attentively.

“This biolumescent pulsing doesn’t seem natural. It appears programmed. I think it’s a code.” Pidge wondered.

“Maybe someone out there is asking for some assistance.” Kaela suggested as Allura and Coran looked at her and blinked. “What? Who knows what Zarkon might have done to other planets in 10,000 years?”

“I suppose you got a point there, Ella.” Shiro says.

“A code? From what?” Hunk asked as he was hit by another spore on his helmet.

“I don’t know.” Pidge replied, looking at the spore. “I mean, it makes no sense. You can’t program a spore.”

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you Pidge.” Shiro says with Pidge looking at him who smiled. Then Shiro was hit by another spore.

“Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination.” Allura says as the paladins went back in to clean their armours. As they were done cleaning themselves, they all saw Kaela in her new space suit.

“Whoa, liking the new style girl.” Lance winked at her as he came closer to her and then Kaela shoved him aside as she held the spore in her hand, presenting to the paladins.

“Coran wanted me to help you, uh…” Kaela says looking at the Green Paladin.

“Pidge. My name is Pidge.” Pidge says reluctantly. Kaela could feel that she is uneasy around her and seeing the paladins were too. Keith was also taken back that she is not going to kill him. At least for now. Keith wanted to tell her that they are siblings badly but, maybe now is not the right time.

“Relax, I am not going to hurt you. I gave my word to your Black and Red Paladin along with the princess that I won’t hurt any of you. Also not killing you, Re- I mean, Keith.” Kaela says gently as everyone looked at each other. Pidge studied the princess before she took the containment unit from her.

“Ok, let’s go so that Lance won’t flirt or annoy you again.” Pidge says. Kaela looked at Lance who was winking at her. Kaela rolled her eyes and says, “I agree, let’s go.”

 

(~)

Keith was in his room looking at his blade, with thoughts racing in his mind until the door opened, and hid his blade underneath his pillow, seeing Coran at the door. “Keith, did you happen to see a mouse come through here?” Coran asked, looking around his room. “He has something from me.”

“Um, no.” Keith replied.

“I’ll find you, Platt.” Coran mumbled as he walked away looking at something in his hands.

Keith ran after him, “Wait, Coran! Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken over it, right?”

“Oh, I think you’d know if the Galra were there.” Coran replied.

“The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?” Keith asked Coran and heard the doors slid open, revealing Lance in a face mask and a towel on his head with arms crossed.

“Hey, why are you asking about my lion? How many lions do you need?” Lance asked, eyeing Keith.

“What? No, I-I was just—” Keith stammered.

“Don’t ‘What? No, I-I was just—” me! You’ve had your eye on the Blue Lion from day one!” Lance exclaimed putting a finger on his chest.

“Well, yeah. It’s the first one we’ve found—”

“Ah! Bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion’s with me and we’re very happy together. Very happy!” Lance exclaimed as he went back into his room.

Then Keith, Coran and Lance heard Pidge’s voice over the PA. _“Guys! Check this out!”_  All of them went to the Green Lion’s hangar to see what Pidge had found out with Kaela’s help.

“Oh, oh! I’ve seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?” Hunk asked as he and Lance leaned in to take a closer look and Kaela groaned and crossed her arms.

“What? No, no. I was able to crack the ‘spore code’.” Pidge chuckled. Then she turned to Kaela who gave her a look, “Oh, of course with Kaela’s help.” Kaela nodded with a small smile then quickly urnt back to her stoic demeanour.

“Anyways, we ran the bioluminescent pattern through the variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turning machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it.” Pidge says looking at her computer.

“Although, you have to admit, Turning was a shining light in the world of science, in an age when far too many were still—”

“Pidge. What does is say?” Keith snapped, running out of patience.

Kaela raised an eyebrow at him, “Impatient much?”

Keith was about to say something when he saw her smirking at him but Shiro stopped them from fighting each other. “Keith, Ella stop.” Kaela looked away and sat down on Pidge’s chair, crossing her arms same with Keith, except he was leaning on the table.

“Oh, yeah. ‘Under attack. Galra. Help.’ And then, there are coordinates.” Pidge says looking at Shiro.

“It’s a distress signal. Good work, Pidge.” Shiro said as he turned to Coran, “Get those coordinates onto the castle-ship’s navigation system.”

(~)

“The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape of the whim of their creators.” Coran says as he put up images of Olkari on the screens.

“They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just the wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel.” Allura said.

“Whoa.” Pidge exclaimed in excitement.

“An Olkari once gave me this!” Coran chimed, showing the Paladins a floating cube. 

“What is it?” Lance asked looking at the floating object. “Ow!” Lance rubbed his head seeing Kaela right next to him and she was the one who hit him.

“Seriously, you don’t know what it is?” Kaela asked with a deadpanned look and gesturing to the floating cube.

“Hey, I was just asking!” Lance replied with a growl.

“Well, it is kind of obvious!” Kaela shouted.

“Uh, hello, hate to interrupt this lovey-dovey banter.” Coran says as Lance and Kaela separate from each other.

“It’s a floating cube!” Coran laughed, “Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I’m a gorgeous man.” Then the cube repeated what he had said with the paladins and Kaela looked at it with Pidge excitedly gushing over it with sparkles all over her eyes.

“Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?” Keith asked, looking at the cube.

“Who cares? When do I get to see that city?” Pidge asked, turning to Allura.

“Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn’t coming from the city. It’s coming from… the forest.” Allura says as she put up a screen of the forest of Olkari as Pidge groaned in disappointment.

“There, there.” Kaela says to Pidge, who nodded. From what Allura seen, Pidge seemingly is more open to Kaela. She frowned thinking that she was manipulating her or playing tricks on her. Allura wanted to keep an eye on her.

Everyone started to leave to see whoever send the distress signal, Hunk then paused. “Hey, wait. How about Kaela? Should she come with us? I mean, she is not going to kill us right?”

Everyone looked at Kaela was sitting on Shiro’s chair as she cleaned her chains. “Oh, I am not going with you. I am your prisoner, remember? Clearly, I can’t be trusted with you guys and the Altean Princess made it clear that I will be watched. Closely.” Kaela replied blandly.

“Allura, it’s ok. We’ll watch over her.” Shiro offered.

Allura looked at Kaela who was sitting on the chair swinging her chain and sighed. “No, Shiro. She is our prisoner and she is going to stay here. That is final.” Allura says firmly to the paladins. Shiro nodded in understanding and looked back at Kaela who was sitting in his chair while Coran was talking about the Olkari and the cube to her as Kaela slumped down.

(~)

The paladins were on their way to the forest to see who was sending the signal. Pidge looked out of the window seeing the city. “Why doesn’t anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place?” Pidge asked. “I hate outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak.”

“I like it out here. It’s quiet.” Keith say smiling until he saw arrows shooting up in the sir.

“What was that?” Hunk asked as he looked around.

“Uh, are we being attacked?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know, but something’s dragging my lion down to the surface.” Shiro said. All of the lions have landed on the ground, seeing some alien citizens armed with weapons, pointing their guns at them.

“Are those wooden mech suits?” Hunk asked, looking at the suits that the people were wearing.

“Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people!” Lance exclaimed.

Shiro then told the people that they’ve come in peace until the leader of the tree people came walking in the center. “Could it be? Voltron?”

Pidge then came out of her lion, holding up their spore. “We found your distress signal!”

“Praise Lubos!”

“Lubos!” The Olkari people cheered.

(~)

“When the Galra attacked only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest.”

“How long have you lived like this?” Shiro asked her. Pidge and Shiro looked over to see the Olkari people living in the forest.

“Many decaphoebs.” She replied. “But as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment.” Pidge looked down with a smile, seeing the beautiful view in front of her.

Pidge saw a dragon like fly come flying past her and Keith. “Coran was right, Ryner. You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks!”

“Nature’s design are superior to any that we could devise.” Ryner smiled.

“No, offense, but I’ll take my computer over a tree any day.” Pidge grinned.

Shiro then interrupted, “You two can talk science later. Let’s assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders.”

“It’s not that simple, I’m afraid. The Galra have our leader Lubos. If you attack, who knows what they’ll do to him?” Ryner asked.

“Then we’ll have to rescue him.” Shiro said.

(~)

“Work faster! Faster!” The Olkari groaned in exhaustion as they were working day and night for the Galra to complete what they are building for the Galra. 

“For a bunch of slaves with magical, metalworking powers, they’re taking an awfully long time to build my super weapon. Perhaps they need a little bit of motivation. Show them their king!” ordered a Galra commander as he smiled wickedly.

“No…. no more! Please don’t hurt me!” King Lubos pleaded as he was being restrained, all of the Olkari then started to get back to work in order to save their king.

“That’s more like it.”

(~)

The paladins went with Ryner deep in the forest seeing all kind of things glowing brightly all around them. “Um… Ryner, where are we?” Keith asked, looking up at the trees.

“This is the armoury.” Ryner replied as the Olkari shown them their weapons to the paladins as they stared in awe while Pidge has watched with a smile and her eyes were filled with sparkles. Then watched Ryner getting a pod from the tree.

“Cool!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Uh, can I get one of those?” Keith asked, eyeing the pod.

“Of course. You can have each of one. Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from a neural pathways connected through this.” Ryner said, giving them each of a glowing type of crown.

“Do what now?” Lance asked.

“Mm. Mm! Makes my tongue itchy.” Hunk says.

“That’s your interface?” Pidge asked.

“Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages.” Ryner says.

Pidge then walked to a tree and putting her hand on the trunk. “So, like this.” Pidge closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the flow of the energy from the tree. Then she got her own pod, much to Ryner’s surprise.

“Yes! Excellent!” Ryner exclaimed.

“I think mine is just a tree.” Lance said.

“You must have a deep connection with nature.” Ryner says, turning to Pidge.

“Not really. My allergies and pale skin don’t mix with outdoor living.” Pidge said as she hopped in her pod.

“Pidge is our resident tech expert.” Shiro says with a proud smile.

“Well, that’s explains it.” Ryner smiled. “Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me… we’re all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics.”

“Does this means I should start gardening?” Pidge asked.

“It means you’re going need to give your friends a ride.” Ryner replied.

(~)

The paladins and Ryner went on their way to the city in the pods. Pidge was with Lance and Hunk in hers while Shiro and Keith were with Ryner. “This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king!” Ryner said.

The Olkari had completely finished the super weapon. “Finally, the cube is ready for launch. Load the top Olkari engineers onto out ships and prepare for departure. After the cube destroys Olkarion, hopefully Zarkon will welcome us back to the main fleet.” Said the Galra Commander.

In the edge of the forest, the paladins were working on a way to rescue King Lubos. “Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard.” Ryner says.

“That’s quite a drop.” Keith commented.

“But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected.” Ryner says.

“That won’t be a problem.” Shiro says.

“Hey, hey, what’s that?” Hunks asked, leaning forward to the screen. “Is that part of the building?”

“My Lubos! It can’t be!” Ryner gasped.

“Hey! That looks like the cube, Coran gave me.” Pidge says as she shown her the cube.

“I haven’t seen one of those in many decaphoebs. We used to play with them as children.” Ryner said, looking at the cube. “But this… Only King Lubos could have designed one that size.”

“Why would he do that?” Keith asked.

“They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I’d say it’s almost finished.”

“Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone back to base. I have a plan.” Shiro said.

(~)

In the Castle of Lions, Kaela then saw the paladins moving into the building and informed Allura and Coran. “They must be planning something.” Coran wondered as Kaela came closer to the screens.

“They might need help.” Kaela says. “Maybe I should get down there and help.”

Coran was about to agree but then looked back at Allura who was having a hard time to decide whether or not she will let Kaela help the paladins.

“You want your paladins alive or what?!” Kaela asked, “If they are captured by the Galra then the war will be lost!”  

She narrowed her eyes at her, still not trusting Kaela to help the paladins. But she has no other choice. “Alright. Go! I am counting on you to ensure their safety! We’ll be watching you.” Allura said. Kaela nodded.  

(~)

The paladins were all in the Green Lion getting ready to save King Lubos from the Galra. “First, we’ll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge you’re the drop ship. You’ll take Keith, Hunk and Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position.” Shiro said, going through the plan.

The four paladins jumped out of the Green Lion and landed safely inside the building. They used the sensor to scan the building they are in for any Olkari biorhythms and made their way to find them, passing the sentries.

The Paladins stood by the door as it opened, they heard sobbing noises in the room, seeing King Lubos crying over some drama film that was playing on the big screen. “King Lubos?”

The King of Olkari turned to see Shiro with the other paladins, “Yes, who are you? The jesters I requested?”

“Um, no, we’re here to, like, rescue you?” Lance said.

King Lubos wasn’t convinced by this and then pressed a button as the lights turned back on with alarm blaring and doors opening as sentries came in with the Galra Commander. Hunk then turned to the king, “You could have just said, ‘No, thanks.’”

“Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos.” The Galra smiled wickedly.

“You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?” Shiro asked Lubos in disbelief.

“I’m doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful!” Lubos exclaimed. “The Galra could destroy us!”

“So, you help enslave your people to build some super weapon?” Lance asks.

“Don’t make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!” Lubos snapped, pointing at the Commander.

“Did he force-feed you, too?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Lubos didn’t answer his question as he sweats nervously.

“You’re no king!” Keith said as he ran up to Lubos who about to run away but the Olkari who was cuffed pushed him towards Keith, putting him in a headlock with his bayard at his neck. “Okay, we’re walking out of here! Anyone who tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!”

“Whoa, K-Keith!”

“That came out of nowhere!” Lance exclaimed in shook.

Lubos turned to his servant desperate, “La-sai, what are you doing?”

“You betrayed our people. I can’t live this lie anymore.” La-sai said, narrowing his eyes at his _king._

“You don’t want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?” Keith asked, turning to the Galra Commander.

“Oh, be my guess. His work is done. The cube is complete.” The commander replied slyly.

“What? But-But I thought we had a deal!” Lubos said.

“Guards, put them all out of their misery.” The commander ordered as the sentries readied their aim at the Paladins, Lubos and La-sai. Then the blast came in between them, seeing the Green Lion coming in just time to save them and surprisingly Kaela was with her in a black and white battle suit.

“Come on!” Kaela shouted as they all made a run for it to Pidge’s lion.

“Engage the cube! Take down the lion and save the Princess!” The commander ordered. The sentries began shooting them. Kaela came in and saved the paladins from being shot as she used a bow and arrow with her arrows destroying their guns as they all jumped on the Green Lion with King Lubos and La-sai.

Kaela saw Keith was going to get shot, “Keith!” Kaela pushed him out of them way and grabbed onto Lubos. She then turned to Keith who looked at her, surprised. “Ugh, fine. You saved me and I saved you. This. This doesn’t change anything.” Kaela said.

“Duly noted.” Keith replied then Lance stepped in between them, facing Kaela.

“Why the heck are you here?” Lance asked.

“The princess let me go and help you, paladins! A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice!” Kaela snapped at Lance.

“The cube is operational. We’ve got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!” Shiro said as he looked at the cube as it was being activated.

“On it!” Pidge said.

(~)

“What’s going on?” Ryner asked, seeing their king down on his knees. All guilt-ridden for his own actions, looking at his people as they mumbled words he could not understand.

“While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care by the Galra. He willingly helped them, build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people.” Shiro said, revealing the truth of King Lubos’s intentions with the Olkari people gasping in horror.

“I know you’re devastated, but it’s time to be strong and use your Okari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!” Shiro said, encouraging the Olkari to fight back to take what’s rightfully theirs.

Kaela stood behind them, impressed by Shiro’s leadership and bravery. She now see what the Galra Empire and her father, Zarkon is capable of. He is a tyrant to all of innocent people in the universe.

“Lubos, how could you?” Ryner turned to king.

Lubos was going to explain himself but was cut off by Ryner, “Enough! We must free our people!” the Olkari people cheered loudly, determined to free their people from the Galra.

Shiro then turned to Kaela, “Kaela, can you help Ryner to get to their people safely? We’ll deal with the cube.”

Kaela was taken back by Shiro asking for help and looked at people in front of her. A lot of people have suffered from losing everything to the Galra. She closed her eyes for a moment before replying reluctantly. “Ok.” Shiro nodded as they all went to their lions.

(~)

“All right, team, let’s take that thing down!” Shiro said. As they try and take down the cube as they all avoided its attacks with their shield.

“Let’s see how tough this magic cube is.” Keith says as he shot at the cube but made no effect on it and began to shoot back at them.

“Did it just absorb our laser?” Pidge asked in disbelief.

“We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster!” Shiro ordered.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Pidge said but they didn’t listen until Hunk used his blaster and ty to shoot at the cube again.

“Yeah, I think it’s working!” Hunk says. But then saw the cube absorbing the blast and then attack them again but blocked it.

“It’s giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran’s echo cube.” Shiro grunted.

“That’s what I am trying to tell you guys! It’s learning!” Pidge exclaimed. “Making its own version of our weapons to use against us!”

“We can’t just sit here. We’ve got to move!” Lance said as they all were being knocked down on the ground but stood back up again and flew away from its attacks while thinking of another plan to destroy the cube.

“How do we beat it?” Hunk asked.

“Maybe we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right onto the center thinking point place?” Lance suggested.

“Can’t be any worse than what’s happening right now.” Keith said.

“Let’s do it. Form Sword.” Shiro says as he agreed with Lance’s suggestion as they form their sword to cut through the cube. It seemingly worked but didn’t. “It’s still operational! Re-engage!” They cut the cubes again, seeing them falling down.

“We did it! They’re going down!” Hunk cheered but then squeaked in fear as he saw all four cubes surrounding them as it began shooting at them again and moved away from its line of fire. They couldn’t fight off the cube but they all split up going back into their lions.

“Excellent. Voltron doesn’t seem stand a chance against my weapon. Soon, I’ll have the cube, Voltron and the Princess to present to Emperor Zarkon.” The commander smiled in victory.

Lance tried to freeze the cube but then got his lion froze by his freeze ray. “Oh, no! So cold, so cold!”

Then Keith used his fire blast to get the ice off of Lance’s lion, “Oh, oh. Thanks, Keith.”

“You got it.”

“Shiro, what are we going to do?” Hunk asked.

“There doesn’t seem to be a any way to stop them, but we can’t let this weapon get into Zarkon’s hands!” Shiro replied as he saw Pidge was shot and descended down to the forest with Shiro trying to get to her.

Kaela saw Pidge’s lion going down deep in the forest and ran after it with Ryner and the other Olkari following her. Kaela went down to the crash-landed area and tried to call out to Pidge. “Pidge!  Are you okay?”

“Pidge, can you hear me?” Ryner asked.

“Yeah. Wait. How am I hearing you?” Pidge asked.

“That’s not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion’s body. With your friends help of course.” Ryner said, turning to Kaela who stood next to her and placed her hand on the mouth of the Green Lion as purple essence glowed. “But you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again.” Kaela then put both of her hands as she focused on her own energy to heal the Green Lion.

“But I though we bonded already.” Pidge thought. Ryner told her that her bond must be stronger. Ryner nodded at Kaela as she focused on her own energy as purple essence glowed again brightly with Pidge closing her eyes, focusing as well.

“Come on girl. I need you.” Pidge murmured.

“Remember, what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari… we are all made of the same essence.” Ryner say as the vines glowed brightly. Pidge could hear the cries from the others as well as Kaela. Kaela could feel all of their connection to each of their lions and then saw flashes from her past. And a woman with black raven hair, standing on a mountain hill top. Ryner could feel her quintessence and was taken back her powerful essence. She has never felt this type of sensation in a long time.

Pidge is now connected to all of nature and with her lion as it was fully healed, and Kaela opened her eyes and fell down to her knees in exhaustion but still looked up at the Green Lion as it roared loudly and flew in to save the other paladins. Ryner helped Kaela up, “You have an amazing power within you.”

“I-I didn’t know I could do that.” Kaela says, looking down at her hands. “How could this be possible? I wasn’t even aware I have powers.”

(~)

The lions were down as they all watched the cubes were closing in to them as Pidge arrived in time, saving them from the cubes. “Guys, hang on!” The boys smiled in relief to hear that she was alright. Pidge was more connected to her lion as she sped up attack the cubes with her lion’s cannon.

As she shot the cannon down, all of the vines appeared, destroying the cube. “Whoa, how did you do that?” Lance, asked.

“That’s right! Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!” Pidge cheered as she shot the other cubes and they were finally destroyed. And the Olkari people were safe from the Galra.

The commander growled in anger seeing the cube was destroyed and he was informed that the Olkari were fighting back. Then a sentry confirmed, “And also, it appears that Princess Kaela is now working alongside Voltron.”

“Then deem her as traitor to the Empire.” The commander says. “Zarkon will mostly not be please about this.” The Galra were forced to flee from Olkarion seeing that Voltron now has freed the Olkari people.

The Olkari cheered seeing the Galra are retreating and leaving their home planet. Kaela watched the celebration and the sentry below her grabbed her leg and said, “You are now fugitive to the Empire. Traitor to your father.” Kaela gritted her in anger and used her small blade to destroy the sentry.

After the battle Ryner thanked the paladins helping them getting their home back. “I want to thank you all. You helped us get out home back. And for that, we will never be able to repay you.”

“Just promise me that when it’s time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help.” Shiro smiled as they shook hands.

“Now and forever.” Ryner replied with a warm smile. “And you. The spirit of the Olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever.”

“Without you, I would never been able to unlock my lion’s hidden power.” Pidge said, looking back at her lion. Ryner smiled and then turned to Kaela, knowing it wasn’t just Ryner who helped. Ryner now know that Kaela has a hidden power within her.

(~)

They all went back to the Castle and congratulated Pidge on saving them. “Nice job, Pidge.” Shiro smiled at her.

“You know it’s weird. I always been a tech junkie. That’s how I connected with the world.” Pidge says to the others. “But for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess we’re all made up of the same cosmic dust.”

“So, that means we’re all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari. Even the Galra.” Keith said as he looked at everyone who gave him surprised looks even Kaela.

“Uh-oh, think Keith just blew his mind.” Hunk said as they all laughed including Kaela. All of them turned to her seeing her laugh a little.

“I must admit. You all aren’t so bad, after all. And that includes you.” Kaela said, turning to Keith who stood quiet, looking at her as she stood up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asked. But Hunk nudged him on the arm to keep him quiet.

“Well, I mean, all this time I thought you are destroyers, but I was wrong. Each of you are worthy warriors to be defenders of the universe.” Kaela smiled for the very first time in years. Allura is now seeing an honest side from her. Maybe. Just maybe, she can trust her.

“Well, that was a productive trip. Look at all of these cubes they gave me!” Coran chimed taking out the cubes and said a few words for it repeat. Then Hunk made farting noises and then the cube repeated the noises again and everyone laughed. The moment was cut short as the Castle detected something and Kaela gasped in horror, seeing Zarkon’s Central Command in front of them.


	6. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon's forces track the exhausted team members down; Coran is infected with a slippery virus. Meanwhile Kaela is struggling to adjust to living with the paladins after seemingly betraying the Galra Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy reading! Please comment and give feedback.

“Zarkon!” Allura gasped. “How did they find us?!”

“His commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion.” Keith said as everyone looked at him.  

“And one of the sentries had told me that I am now deemed as traitor to the Empire!” Kaela exclaimed. “They must be looking for me!”

“We need to wormhole, now! Everyone to your stations.” Shiro ordered. “We’ve got to put some distance between us and Zarkon.” Everyone went to their stations, ready to get away from Zarkon as possible.

Kaela stood closely to Shiro. “This could be the fight of our lives.” The Castle shakes as they were being shot at by the fighters.

“That is sure a lot of fighters.” Hunk commented seeing many fighter coming out.

“Allura, can you evade these fighters?” Shiro asked. “We can’t have them following us through the wormhole.”

“I can try.” Allura replied as she moved the Castle away from its line of fire with the particle barrier up and tried to get away from Zarkon’s Central Command.

“Keith, Lance, let’s lay down some covering fire.” Shiro said as they used the drones to attack the fighters as many as they can. They are more coming after them as they shot them one by one until more came.

“Lance incoming, 12 o’clock high.” Pidge warned him.

“Got it!” Lance was about to shoot but Keith bumped into Lance’s drone. “Hey!”

“Sorry! Gotta be quick!” Keith said as he shot a few fighters.

Then Lance bumped his drone on his. “How’s that for quick?”

“You…” Keith growled as they bumped each other’s drones on each other and Kaela groaned at their silly and immature antics, luckily Shiro was here to stop them from fighting each other.

“Knock it off, you two. Stay in your zones!” Shiro said, interrupting them.

“Yeah, Keith!” Lance exclaimed. “Ow!” Lance rubbed his head, looking from behind seeing Kaela glaring at him making Lance to quickly shut his mouth closed if he doesn’t want to be hit on the head again.

“Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge.” Shiro ordered. “Hunk, how are the defences going?”

Hunk rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked down at the screen. “I don’t know. Ten percent? Fifteen maybe? Everything’s a blur. I’ve been up too long. I have tired eyes!”

“I know we just came off an intense battle, but we got to stay focused just until we jump.” Shiro said.

“And when is that?” Both Keith and Kaela asked in unison.

“They’re too close! We need to gain more speed!” Coran said.

“I’ve got an idea! Hold on!” Allura said as everyone felt the Castle moving in faster as everyone held on to their seats as Kaela held on behind Keith’s chair.

“Allura, what are you doing?” Pidge asked.

“I’m going to use this moon’s gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon.” Allura replied.

Everyone held on due to intensity of gaining speed and they are ready for a wormhole. “We’re clear to wormhole!” Coran called out to Allura as she made a wormhole to escape from Zarkon.

In Central Command, Zarkon watched the Castle of Lions went through the wormhole and turned to Haggar who standing near the platform, holding a device in her hands. “Do it. Then we can get the lions.” Zarkon ordered as Haggar bowed.

(~)

“We got away from Zarkon, how come are we’re still on alert?” Lance asked.

“Coran, what’s going on?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction!” Coran exclaimed. “We’re about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned!”

They got out safely away from Zarkon. “Whoa. Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard.” Lance breathed out, seeing the ice everywhere.

“Coran, what’s the status?” Allura asked, panting in exhaustion as she put her hand to her head.

“Checking that now.” Coran replied. “We didn’t make it to our exit point, but we’re several galaxies away from Zarkon’s fleet.” Then Allura collapsed on the floor feeling drained and exhausted with the others coming to her, concerned, including Kaela.

“Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You’ve been exerting way too much energy.” Coran said to Allura as she opened her eyes seeing Kaela stopping In her tracks as she felt a sting on her neck and heard crackling sound, she then screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

“Ella!” Shiro cried out as he caught Kaela in time and saw a chip on her right side of her neck, it was now bruising and Keith came to her side seeing the chip on her neck also, along with red markings all over. Hunk knelt down to see what has happened and looked at her with concern.

“Whoa, this looks bad.” Pidge says as Lance nodded and looked between the two princesses with concern. As well as Keith.

“Is she going to be okay?” Allura asked, looking at Kaela. “What happened?”

“Hmm, judging by that chip, looks like it has been there the whole time. Maybe Zarkon put that on her?” Pidge suggested. Kaela opened her eyes seeing everyone looking at her with concern, seeing everyone looking at her, worried. She felt Shiro was holding her with Keith putting a hand on her back.

“Guys, I am fine.” Kaela breathed out shakily.

“No. You’re not.” Keith says. “We gotta get that chip off.” Kaela nodded as Shiro and Keith helped her up. Kaela stiffened at the touch from Keith but let him help her up along with Shiro.

“While you guys attend to her, I’ll go check on the main turbine and figure what’s going—” Coran then slipped on something, crashing onto the wall.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Lance asked, seeing that Coran had crushed into the wall.

Coran groaned and then leaned on the wall, “I’m fine. Look, tell you what, I’ve probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!” Coran exclaimed, pointing down at the ground.

“You’re sweating. You might have a case of slipperies.” Allura says.

“What? No! No, that’s an old person virus, and I’m not old. I’m young.” Coran exclaimed, insisting that he is still young, and he looked at his hand and body, seeing he is becoming more sticky.

“Well, young-ish.” Coran smiled, nervously at the paladins.

“What are the slipperies?” Lance asked as the other paladins and Kaela turned to Allura.

“It’s common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It’s not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one’s body to secrete extremely slick fluid.” Allura explained what slipperies are as the paladins and Kaela all huddled up, groaning in disgust.

“Yes, it is gross, so it’s a good thing I don’t have it!” Coran says nervously.

“Well, you certainly DO have it now.” Kaela muttered as Shiro pinches her. “Ow!” Kaela rubbed her arm, glaring at Shiro.

“Coran, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Allura says. Pidge then went to the corner and puked at the sight of the slick fluid.

“I’m not embarrassed because I don’t have it!” Coran said. “And now, I’m actually going to leave because I’ve got to fix the main turbine!” Coran noticed that he wasn’t moving and looked down at the floor, trying to walk faster only to trip over the wet floor sliding down in the hallway. “Quiznak!”

“All right. Since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step.” Shiro says as everyone groaned. “Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates?” Shiro asked, Pidge who was in her seat.

Pidge groaned tiredly, “Wait, hang on. I’m so tired, my brain’s not working.”

“Yeah, neither is mine.” Lance agreed.

Then they all heard Coran’s voice from the PA, “Hello, all. I’ve checked the engines.”

“That was fast.” Kaela commented.

“Well, I slipped right down—” Coran fell down for a brief moment and then stood right back up. “I mean, hurried down. Anyways, the good news is, the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it’s fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape.” Coran said. “Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to covert Altean energy into usable fuel.”

Coran put the bump on his head back into place as he continued. “That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I’ll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy. Anyway, it’s going to take at least a quintant.”

“All right. We’ll hide the ship and get some rest, while Coran comes up with a work-around.” Shiro says as Kaela helped Allura stand up to her feet, much to the princess’s surprise but she let her help.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be sharper and refocused.” Shiro says. They hid the castle in the ice graveyard as everyone else went to get some rest. Kaela looked back at Keith who was glancing over her in the hallway.

“Keith, I will be fine.” Kaela insisted. “So, no need to worry about me.”

Keith walked towards her. “Of course, I would worry.”

Kaela looked at Keith, seeing that he is serious about being worried about her. “Okay. Then let me ask you this question. Why do you care about me so much? How do you know me?” Kaela crossed her arms looking at Keith deadly in the eyes.

Keith sighed and replied. “Because…. Because I am your brother. And it is true, Ella.”

Kaela’s expression softened for a moment but then frown. “Don’t you ever call me that. That’s not my name.” Kaela always

“It is your name. I am telling you the truth, Kaela.” Keith said.

 “You know well enough that my name is Kaela and my brother died long time ago.” Kaela walked away from Keith. “I’m going to my room.”

Keith put out his hand, reaching for her but didn’t knowing that she’ll never believe him. It is probably best if he gave her space. To give her more time to adjust things with them. He really wanted to tell her the truth, but she refuses to believe him. She’ll probably won’t believe him at all.

(~)

Lance went into the elevator with swimming trunks and a towel around his neck then the elevator doors closed. He saw a hand stopping it from closing and saw it was Keith. “What the heck are you doing?”

“Allura said there’s a pool. I’m gonna check it out. What do you think you’re doing?” Keith asked tiredly.

“Same thing.”

Keith insisted that they stay on each side of the pool and they’ll be very far away from each other. Then felt the elevator stopped and everything went black. The two paladins looked at each other and then adverted their eyes as they figure out a plan on how to get out of the elevator. 

(~)

In the kitchen, Hunk opened the oven taking out a batch of blue crystal-like cookies. “I thought you were exhausted. Why are you making cookies?” Pidge asked, looking at the cooking equipment all over the counter.

“Because baking clears my head, Pidge. Okay? I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer.” Hunk wondered as he put the tray on the bench.

“One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out.” Pidge replied looking at the box in her hand. “I hate not being able to read Altean. What is this stuff? Are you sure you’re making food?”

Hunk grabbed a cookie and looked at for a few seconds, “You’re gonna try and tell me that these aren’t cookies?” He then took a bite then whined in pain as he covered his mouth, then he hit and kicked the wall to endure the pain.

“Okay, I might have overcooked them.” Hunk said looking at Pidge who was leaving the room. “Wait, where are you going?” You don’t want to wait for the next batch?”

(~)

In the elevator, Keith and Lance were back to back, trying to climb all the way to the pool. Despite disliking each other, they worked pretty well. Well, so far. They slipped while climbing. Keith huffed, “It’s right. then left. You’re off!”

Lance growled and pushed him towards to the wall, “You’re off! And shoving too hard!”

“You’re not shoving hard enough!” Keith snapped.

“I should be at the pool right now!” Lance whined, wanting to have time to relax and not to be stuck with Keith.

“Would you stop whining?” Keith asked in annoyance, looking up and then saw a hatch in the elevator. “Look!”

Lance then looked where Keith was looking up and saw a way to get out of the elevator. The two boys looked at each other then went inside the vent, sliding down and reached to the pool room. Both landed on the floor hard and looked up seeing the swimming pool on the ceiling!

“What the heck?” Lance shrieked.

“Stupid Altean pools!” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lance noticed how glum he was, “Hey, you ok?” He has never seen him like this. Not ever, since Kaela is now here and things are getting more tense.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith replied, looking away as he thought of Kaela.

“Look, I uh, know this is all hard on you, Shiro and Kaela. But give her time. She’ll come around. I’m sure.” Lance said as Keith nodded silently agreeing with Lance.

(~)

Kaela was walking in the hallway and heard some shouting and screaming from the training deck, thought someone was being attacked or got hurt. Once she got there, she saw Pidge trying to learn Altean words with a hologram. A hologram that was roaring in her face. Kaela’s eyes twitched and put her blade back in place and continued to walk to the bridge seeing Shiro was the only one in the room.

“Hey, Kaela. What are you doing up? You alright?” Shiro asked.

“Y-Yeah, I am fine. It’s just… I have been wondering.” Kaela says as she rubbed her hands together. “Is it true… that Keith is my brother?”

Shiro stopped in his tracks, seeing Kaela was desperate to find out the truth. “Yes. Keith is your older brother. He has looked after you since your father died.”

Kaela looked away, clenching her fists. “That’s impossible. My brother died long time ago. How could he be my brother?”

“I don’t know what the Galra or Zarkon did to you. But I am tell you the truth. Keith is really your brother. Your true family.” Shiro said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Ella, I promise that we’ll figure a way to get your memories back.”

Kaela nodded and then looked up, “If we don’t?”

Shiro was about to answer until the two saw Allura coming in. “What are you doing here? You should be resting.” Shiro said.

“I cannot sleep.” Allura replied, looking at the two. “Zarkon is out there. He’s searching for us. And you.” Allura turned to Kaela who looked away, rubbing her neck where the chip was. Allura was about to put up the screen but Shiro stopped her.

“I know how you feel, but you have to step away for a while. It’s what’s best for everyone.” Shiro said, looking at Allura and Kaela. Then they heard rumbling from outside of the Castle, seeing that Zarkon and his fleet had found them.

“We are several galaxies away. How could they find us so soon?” Allura asked. Everyone in the Castle felt the Castle shaking and all made their way up to see what’s going on. Allura then put up the particle barrier around the Castle.

“Coran, are you there?” Allura asked.

“I’m here!” Coran replied as he slipped back and forth. “Over here! Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

“Zarkon is back! What’s our status?” Allura asked.

“Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven’t been readjusted!” Coran replied. “I don’t know if the teludav will generate enough power.”

“Do everything you can!” Allura said to Coran. Kaela then heard the doors opening and closing seeing Lance and Keith coming in shirtless and in their swim trunks.

“They found us again?” Lance asked. “How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn’t seem possible!”

“Well, it seems possible to me because they just found us!” Kaela snapped at Lance who growled at her.

“No one’s asking you!” Lance snapped back.

“Ugh, stop it you two! Right now, we must figure a way to get out of here.” Allura said.

“Or we can stay and fight. Now’s our chance.” Keith suggested turning to the Allura, wanting to take down Zarkon badly for what he had done to Kaela. “Form Voltron. Enough running!”

“It’s too dangerous!” Allura exclaimed, looking at Keith.

“I agree, I trained these fighters. We can’t outrun them and can’t take them out.” Kaela said as Keith looked at her. “Trust me.”

“Allura and Kaela’s right. We can’t take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon’s Central Command center. We would’ve escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn’t shut down the shield.” Shiro said.

“The turbine’s up. Still working on the worm—” Coran screamed, falling back on the ground by his sticky fluid with the others watching in disgust.

“Uh, guys, I think I’m realising that now I, in fact, have a case of the slipperies. I’m sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help, after all. Also, you Kaela!” Coran said.

“We’re coming down!” Both Kaela and Pidge exclaimed as they ran out to help Coran.

“Let’s clear a path.” Shiro said as they take off to escape from the Galra. Keith and Lance were taking out the fighters with the drones as long as they can.

“Lance, there’s a fighter advancing on your nine!” Keith said.

“Thanks for the heads up! And you’ve got one going for the lower barrier!” Lance said.

“Good eye!”

Pidge and Kaela arrived to help Coran. “What can we do?”

“Help me divert power! Kaela, slide me to the monitor!” Coran ordered as Kaela helped him get to the monitor. “And wipe my sweat!” Kaela wiped his sweat while looking at it with disgust and sticking her tongue out.

“What am I? Am I your maid now?!” Kaela growled as she wiped his sweat.

“Okay, buddy you’re mine.” Lance smirked seeing a fighter on his line of fire until the monitors started to flicker. “What’s going on? I lost control of my defence drone!”

“I got you covered! Uh, I don’t get you. Oh, there must be a system failure.” Keith says, looking down at the monitors.

“Nope, that was us!” Pidge exclaimed. Everyone could hear Kaela and Coran shouting at each other. They heard words they could not understand. And Coran was slipping away. “We’re diverting power from the non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working.”

“Shooting bad guys is pretty essential!” Lance exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

“We lost secondary controls. Thermal regulator’s offline.” Hunk exclaimed in panic. “Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier!”

“Okay, try it! We should be able to make one very small jump... I hope.” Coran said.

“You hope?!” Kaela shouted. “You hope?!”

Allura made a wormhole again to get away from Zarkon safely. “Is it going to hold?” Pidge asked, looking at the generator.

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Coran replied. They all saw the wormhole is open and went through, escaping from the fighters and Zarkon’s central command in the nick of time. And the bad news is that the lenses are cracking!

“Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more!” Coran exclaimed, looking at the two girls. “We’ll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time!”

“Great. Just great!” Kaela said as she crossed her arms. They all made it safely and saw a deadly storm nearby. Hopefully Zarkon won’t find them this time, hopefully. They waited and waited until they got the systems online. They were all exhausted, for escaping from Zarkon and trying to fix up the lenses.

“Zarkon keeps finding us. It’s like he knows how to track us down. Maybe he planted some tracking device.” Shiro suggested.

Allura then checked for tracking device on the ship. “Well, it is nothing on the ship.  The Castle would have detected any tracking device. Probably that chip on Kaela’s neck! We should have never let her in the ship in the first place!”

“What? No, Kaela never knew that chip was on her neck. You saw what happened.” Keith exclaimed as he looked at Allura who gave him an uncertain look about trusting Kaela.

“We will find out all about the chip on her neck later. Until we figure out exactly how he’s doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute.” Shiro says. “So, stay alert.”

The snoring can be heard from Hunk who dozed off sleeping on his chair. Then he jolted in surprise, “Oh, man! Oh, what’s going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at?” 

“You woke yourself up snoring.” Keith said.

“My bad.” Hunk said.

Shiro then contacted Coran who seem to be ice skating, well, skating across the room with Pidge and Kaela working on the generator. “Coran, what’s our status? Any good news?”

“Actually, there is a bit of good news. I’m finally getting used to the slipperies.” Coran replied as he twirled. “My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!”

“Any good news about the teludav?” Shiro asked again.

“I’m afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I’m going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until, then Wormholing away will be impossible.” Coran replied as he went back to the computer.

“Hey, there’s a giant metallic storm ahead of us.” Pidge said.

“I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can’t be tracked.” Kaela added.

“It’s worth a shot.” Shiro said. They moved in to hide in the eye of the storm, hoping they won’t be tracked by Zarkon.

“Brilliant Pidge. And Kaela.” Allura smiled as they settled in the storm. “We’re essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology.” Suddenly the alarm was sounded as they saw that Zarkon and his fleet had found them.

“No!”

(~)

Zarkon had found Voltron in the eye of the storm right below them. “Send in the fighters, flush them out. And bring my daughter so she’ll get punished for what she has done.” Zarkon ordered. “When they are within range, I will take control of the Black Lion.” All of the fighters came out after the Castle of Lions into the storm complying their emperor’s orders.

“Okay, I don’t know how he found us, but it definitely wasn’t with normal instruments.” Pidge said.

Kaela’s eyes widen as she reached out for the chip of her next. “No, I think that chip on my neck is a tracking device. So, it must be me who he was tracking.”

“No, it’s me.” Allura said as everyone looked at her. “It’s me all along. That’s how they found us on planet Arus.” They all felt the rumbling from the fighters, they were already attacking them with full fire power and lots and lots of fighters.

“It doesn’t matter, Princess. We’re in this together. We’re gonna get out together.” Shiro assured her.

“Uh, how? We’re trapped.” Hunk said.

“We need to form Voltron and go through the storm.” Shiro said.

“The storm? What are you, nuts?” Lance shrieked, standing up from his chair.

“Yeah! What do you mean? Why would we do that?” Hunk asked, also not agreeing with the idea.

“It’s risky, I know, but it’s our only chance.” Shiro said. “We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon’s ship away, giving Allura some time to get out of the open space.”

“Then, what?” Allura asked.

“Then we wormhole away.” Shiro says as he turns to the screen, “Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible.”

They were all getting ready to get into their armour and Kaela turned to the screen, seeing Keith running to the doors. “Keith!” Kaela called out to him.

Keith turned to her, seeing she has a worried expression, seemingly wanting to say something. “Be careful.” Kaela said. Keith could hear her voice was trembling from where he stood but he still want to be strong for her.

“I will.” Keith replied as he went to get his armour and to his Lion to lure in the fleet and Zarkon’s command away from the Castle.

(~)

 

Voltron fought off the fighters and get them away from the Castle. “Team, let’s draw those fighters out!” Shiro ordered.

All of the fighters followed them into the storm, seeing that their plan is working. “I think it’s working! They’re following us!” Keith said.

From the Castle, Allura saw they lure the fighters into the storm and taking this chance to get out of the eye of the storm. “How is it coming, Coran?” Allura asked.

“In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stones will need to take the equivalent of five beams!” Coran replied, looking at the teludav. “There’s no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode!”

 “We lost them in the storm!” Haggar said.

“They won’t be for in there long.” Zarkon says.

As Voltron flew into the storm, numerous fighters can’t get through and were being torn apart. Inside the storm, the debris kept on hitting them. “It’s gonna tear us apart if we don’t do something!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Pidge, we’re gonna need that shield!”

“On it!”

“And, Keith, the sword!” Shiro ordered

Both Keith and Pidge got up the sword and the shield to protect them and cut the debris, while Lance and Hunk engaged the thrusters for them to move in faster and to move in the storm easily. They made their way out of the storm, seeing Zarkon’s Central Command in from of them., above the eye of the storm where the Castle is.

“Get me closer to the Black Lion.” Zarkon ordered.

“Sire, we have the Princess and your daughter trapped. We can finish her off and get Princess Kaela with us!” Haggar exclaimed.

“The Black Lion is all that matters!” Zarkon exclaimed with a growl. “My daughter is a traitor to the empire now.” Haggar hung her head down complying Zarkon’s orders.

Allura saw the Central Command moving out of the way, taking this chance to get out. “Coran, here we go!” Allura got the Castle out and escaped from the storm.

“It worked! They escaped!” Hunk said. Their victory was short lived until something stopped them and they were being dragged into Zarkon’s ship.

“Zarkon is taking control of the Black Lion again! Fall back!” Shiro ordered. They all tried to get out of Zarkon’s reach with all of the power they got and then helped arrived as the Castle came and saving Voltron.

“Paladins, now’s your chance! Get out of there!” Allura shouted out to the paladins.

“I forgot how intense Zarkon’s connection to the Black Lion is.” Shiro said. “We have to keep our distance, or risk losing Voltron. Let’s disband and get back to the Castle.”

Zarkon growled furiously. “Attack that Castle with everything we’ve got! Capture Voltron!”

(~)

“Why haven’t we wormhole yet?” Keith asked.

“Because we can’t! We’re missing several scaultrite lens-stones!” Coran exclaimed. “They’re shattered! Gone! Don’t exist! Slovan-day-ho! That’s Altean for ‘gone’.”

“Wait did you say ‘scaultrite’? I’ve seen that somewhere before.” Pidge said, tilting her head. “I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff.” Then Hunk growled felt that Pidge had insulted his cooking.

They all went and analysis Hunk’s ‘cookies’ and Kaela looked over the scanners for the Paladins and Coran. They all crowded around her making her feel a little bit uncomfortable. Coran held one in his hand, looking at it, “Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite.”

“Could they work?”

“They might be able to hold for one jump, but we’d still need several people actually physically holding them.” Coran said as the paladins looked at him worriedly. “And, if the trajectories were calculated just so…”

Then all of the paladins were the ones who were holding in the teludav. Each of them have silly standing and holding positions. All of them were not having it! Kaela stifled her laughs looking at them.

“It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies.” Hunk said.

“Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live.” Coran said as there felt rumbling.

“I think I moved! I think I moved!” Lance exclaimed in panic.

“Well, then move back to where you think you were! Okay, now, I’m going to monitor the beam from out there with Kaela.” Coran said skating back with his slime.

“Wait Coran! How dangerous is this?” Hunk whimpered.

“Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I’ve ever seen, or heard of, but since we’re probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let’s give it a shot! Good luck gentlemen and gentlelady. It’s been a pleasure.” Coran saluted as the doors were closing. “Don’t touch the lasers!”

“Nice knowing you all!” Kaela says.

Hunk then whimpered again, hearing Keith growling, “She is enjoying this, is she?”

Coran then informed Allura that the paladins were in position and she tries to make a wormhole. In the teludav, everyone looked at the light shining brightly. “We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die!” Lance exclaimed.

“Hold tight, Lance!” Pidge said to him.

The lasers appeared but then the light died out as the paladins looked around, seeing that it didn’t work. “It’s not working!” Coran exclaimed.

“Calm down, Coran!” Kaela shouted. “This will not help them and Allura.”

“Coran, Kaela, what’s happening? Zarkon’s right on top of us!” Allura said.

“WHAT?!” Kaela shouted.

“The stones aren’t reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up!” Coran exclaimed, worriedly then heard Kaela clearing her throat and pointed at him and his body.

“Wait a second. Kaela, you are a magnificent genius! I think we got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!” Coran turned to Allura and Kaela.

“Ten….” Allura then started the countdown.

“What’s happening?” Shiro asked.

“No one move! I’ve got to shine these stones!” Coran said as he got all of the slime from his body and moved into to shine the stones from each of the paladins. “Good thing I got the case of the slipperies!” Kaela then gagged at the sight but fully trust the older Altean to do what he think he’s right.

As the teludav shone brightly, Kaela closed her eyes not wanting to see what might happen next as Coran got to the last stone in time and hid away from the lasers and they wormholed away from Zarkon.

Allura ran to the teludav and saw Kaela opening the door, “Great work, team! We did it! Huh?”

The two princesses saw them looking like they were fried food with smoke coming out of them. Keith was beginning to fall down but he felt someone catching him before he hit the floor. He saw that Kaela set him on the floor gently. “Thanks.” Keith smiled at her and Kaela’s expression softened.

“Your welcome.” Kaela replied with a reluctant smile as she helped him up.

Then Allura came and helped Keith up as well. She then looked at Kaela, “Kaela… Thank you for helping us.”

“No problem, princess.” Kaela smiled. Feeling like she had found a place where she is truly feeling like at home.

(~)

“We were so close, sire, but it appears they were able to make a full jump.” Haggar said to Zarkon.

“There is so place in this universe beyond my vision’s reach. Time is on my side. Set a course for Voltron.” Zarkon ordered.


	7. The Ark Of Taujeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four of the paladins head to a ravaged planet called Taujeer to help the citizens, while Allura and Keith go off on a separate mission.

On a planet the Galra had the citizens trapped with sentries cornering them with the cruiser up above watching over them. “Stay back.” Said one of the sentries.

“You have already taken all out supplies and resources. My people are loaded on that ark, ready to leave our beloved home before it dissolves completely. Don’t take our only means of escape.” Pleaded Baujal. 

“You still have one engine left, Baujal. Not to mention a very viable collection of parts. If your people are strong enough to survive, they will. That is the Galra way.”

Baujal was about to charge at Galran Commander but the sentries got to them before he does. Commander Morvok then went back to his cruiser leaving the Taujeers to die.

(~)

“There’s no point in doubting this further.” Allura said, getting everyone’s attention. “Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me.” Everyone doesn’t see that Zarkon is tracking them through Allura. It’s not possible. They couldn’t just see that.

“Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon’s forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke.” Allura said.

“She’s got a point. I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you.” Lance winked at Allura and moved closer to Kaela. “And maybe you too, Kaela.”

Allura groaned in annoyance and Kaela slapped him on the head. “Or, it could be me. The chip on my neck proves it. Zarkon must’ve had implanted this tracing chip on me.” Kaela said.

“It’s not you Princess Allura. Or you, Kaela. It’s me.” Keith said as everyone turned to Keith. He was far away from the group; he was leaning on his chair with his arms crossed. Sounded so certain it was him.

“Because?” Hunk raised an eyebrow as Kaela crossed her arms. feeling uncertain about what he was going to say. She knew and witnessed their fight against each other but have not see Zarkon

“I just think Zarkon must’ve imprinted something on me during our fight or something.” Keith suggested. Kaela felt uncertain about what he had said. She knew and witnessed their fight but have not seen Zarkon implanting a tracker on him.

“Look, the fact is, we don’t know how Zarkon is tracking us. It could be through the Black Lion.” Pidge said. “Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control.”

“That’s only when Zarkon is nearby.” Coran pointed out. “No Paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance.”

“But it could be possible. Zarkon can do anything to find a way to gain control over the Black Lion, thus he has been searching for the Black Lion for 10,000 long years.” Kaela says.

“So, what are we going to do?” Hunk asked in concern as he looked at everyone.

“Look, it doesn’t matter how he’s tracking us because we’re gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They’ve been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy. The last thing they expect is for us to come after them.” Shiro said.

“The hunter becomes the hunted, hmm? Awesome!” Lance exclaimed. “That’s the tag line from like six of my favourite movies.”

“As it happens, I took list of recent Galra attacks and analysed is for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites. I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments colour coded, of course, because what are we, animals?” Pidge asked as everyone looked at her confused.

Then she put up a map for everyone to see. “Cool! What is it again?” Lance asked.

“It’s a Galra finder?” Hunk asked.

“Well, ‘finder’ suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts like their likeliest…” Pidge stopped seeing everyone was looking at her as Allura and Kaela blinked.

“Fine. It’s a Galra finder.” Pidge said, giving up.

“So, where are the Galra?” Lance asked.

“The nearest ones are right here. A planet called Taujeer.” Pidge confirmed.

“Then that’s where we’re headed.” Shiro says turning to the others. “Everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll find that Galra fleet and take it out.”

Everyone then went to get some rest, leaving Kaela and Keith with Shiro in the room. Kaela turned to Keith who was still silent. Thinking about something that deeply concerns him and she knew he was up to something. Maybe something pretty stupid.

“You ok?” Kaela asked.

Keith blinked then looked at Kaela. “Y-Yeah. I am fine. Why?” Keith was not expecting her to be concerned over him. Or expecting her to talk to him.

Kaela was quiet for a few moments then frowned. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Kaela says as she left the two boys. Kaela looked back briefly at Keith then turned away as the doors closed from behind her.

Shiro then walked up to Keith, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Keith asked.

“You just seem a bit anxious.” Shiro says.

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Keith said, “Like you said, I should get some sleep.” Keith walked away to his room.

(~)

In Keith’s room, he was looking at his blade again, looking at the symbol and his reflection. Then heard the alarm and went to his lion to see what’s going on, only to see his lion’s eyes were glowing deep purple and was growling.

“What’s the matter, Red? It’s me.” Keith said.

Then Keith opened his eyes seeing sentries, marching and saw that he was holding his blade in his hands with the reflection of Zarkon on his blade. “I can find you anywhere. Especially your precious sister.” Zarkon cackled lightly as Keith turned to see Kaela laying on the ground, lifeless and pale.

Keith got up from his bed and opened his eyes, panting in cold sweat. He grabbed his blade and looked at it for a few moments. He couldn’t wait any longer and wants to keep everyone he cares about safe including Kaela.

In the other room, Kaela was walking to the kitchen to get herself some water but then heard running foot steps in the hallway. She raised an eyebrow and then she turned to see Keith going into the hangars. _What the quiznack is he doing?_

Keith went into the hangars looking at one of the pods until he heard doors opening and closing, hid behind a pod. He saw Allura coming in and hopping on to the pod.

“Princess, what are you doing here?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.

Allura yelped in surprise and then landed in Keith’s arms. She blushed a little and then got out of his arms, standing up straight, trying to act normal. “Oh, I might ask you the same thing.” Allura says.

“Nothing. Just walking. Late at night. Near the pods.” Keith replied slowly.

“In full paladin armour, with a bag full of your belongings?” Allura asked, leaning to his side seeing his bag.

Keith sighed in defeat. “I have to know if Zarkon is tracking me. This is the only way. Don’t try and stop me.” Keith looked at Allura with determination. He doesn’t to risk her life and the others. Including his sister.

“I’m not going to stop you. I’m going to join you.” Allura said. Keith was at first hesitant but reluctantly let her join him. Kaela, who was watching them behind the doors, smirked thinking this could be a perfect moment to tease them for a bit.

“Aww, isn’t this so sweet? Star-crossed lovers escaping in the middle of the night.” Kaela smirked, surprising the two. Allura and Keith yelped in surprise seeing Kaela leaning on the doors with her arms crossed and having mischievous grin on her face, looking at Allura and Keith.

“O-Oh, Kaela, what are you doing here?” Allura chuckled. Kaela raised an eyebrow to let her know that she has been caught.

“Ugh, fine well, your- I mean, Keith and I are going to see if both of our theories are correct. Don’t try and stop us.” Allura said, crossing her arms. Feeling that Kaela might somewhat exploit their plan.

Kaela nodded. “Oh, I understand, and I am not stopping you. Not at all.” Allura was a little surprised that she won’t stop them. She ultimately thought she would tell the others that they were sneaking out in the middle of the night.

Kaela looked at Keith who looked away from her. “Is it because of me, Keith?”

Keith looked at Kaela who was looking at him with a stoic expression. “Yes. Now that Zarkon wants you dead. I can’t let that happen to you again.” Keith was about to hold her arms, but she moved away from him, leaving Keith heart broken in the inside. He wanted to comfort his sister so much after he found out she was alive and now, they are drifting apart. No thanks to Zarkon. He was the one who did this to her made her to be the weapon.

“Then I won’t tell the others. Do what you think is right. And so, you know, things will get worse if you go out there.” Kaela said to Keith, walking out of the hangars. Allura looked between the two siblings and looked at Keith, sadly.

“I am so sorry, Keith. I promise once we get to Zarkon and defeat him, we will help her to recover her memories.” Allura promised.

“I hope so.” Keith sighed as they got on to the pod.  

(~)

“We should be entering Taujeer’s orbit soon.” Coran informed the team.

“Raise the particle barrier. Scan for Galra.” Shiro ordered as he saw Kaela already up in Keith’s chair, swinging her blade but noticed Keith and Allura aren’t in the bridge.

“Where are Keith and Allura?” Shiro asked.

“it appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night.” Coran said, turning to Shiro.

“Wait a minute, Keith and Allura? In the middle of the night? You don’t think they’re sitting in the tree?” Lance asked, earning an annoyed groan from Kaela who was sitting on Keith’s chair.

Shiro then looked at Kaela, sensing she knew something. He walked up to her, seeing that she wasn’t in the best mood today. “Ella, have you seen Keith and Allura at all?” Kaela looked at Shiro who was standing in front of her.

“No. Haven’t seen them and don’t care.” Kaela said as she slumps down the chair. But she knew she can’t lie to Shiro. Or Coran.

Coran and Shiro were giving her the look when their child is in trouble. “Ok! Fine! Last night I did saw them before they left.” Kaela exclaimed, giving up on hiding the fact that they went out in the middle of the night. Alone. With each other.

Shiro frowned, turning to Coran, “Contact the pod.”

“Yes! Contact the pod!” Lance agreed but then sat quietly seeing Kaela’s glaring at him. Lance gulped at the sight of her furious expression, not wanting to deal with her or have the courage to talk back.

In the pod, Allura noticed that Keith was very quiet after seeing Kaela in the hangars. Kaela was hesitant with interacting Keith and she noticed how reluctant she is around them. Especially Keith. 

She then put her hand on his, “Keith, everything’s going to be fine. I may not trust her and her being in the Castle, but I do respect the fact that she’s your sister, while needing a place to stay. We will find a way to help her recover her memories.”

“All this time, I have been hoping that I would find her. Then we did, but she’s not the same person I knew. I wish I could’ve done something to help her.” Keith gripped on to the controls tightly, frustrated that he couldn’t do anything to help Kaela.

“But you did, you saved her from Zarkon, Keith. I am sure she is grateful.” Allura said smiling at him sympathetically. Keith did the same and looked down at their hands. Allura quickly put her hand away hearing Coran’s voice calling out to them.

“Princess, Keith, where are you?” Coran asked, contacting the princess and Keith. Allura and Keith looked at each other nodding before replying.

“Exactly where we should be, far away from the Castle.” Allura replied.

“What? Why?” Shiro asked.

“We must know if we must we are the ones Zarkon is tracking.” Allura said.

“They’re isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables.” Pidge pointed out,

“In English please?” Lance asked her.

“In order to test a hypothesis…”

“I said English!” Lance exclaimed.

“Oh, never mind!” Pidge groaned as Kaela slapped Lance on the head again. Kaela was running out of patience with the blue paladin and wanted him to shut up for good. Luckily Lance got the message from her as he stayed quiet.

“Pidge is right. If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking.” Allura said.

“Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the Castle immediately.” Shiro ordered.

“I’m sorry, Shiro. I cannot do that.” Allura said sadly.

“If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety. We’re in in wide open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we’d able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket.” Keith said.

“Booster rocket?” Kaela questioned looking at Pidge who grinned and put her tongue out in victory to her as Kaela playfully glare at her.

“That’s thing is still on there?” Coran asked in disbelief.

Shiro frowned, still not okay with the team being split up. “We need both of you back here now!”

Suddenly, the Castle alarm were blaring, “What’s going on?” Shiro asked, looking at Coran who nearly lost balance and Kaela held to the seat tightly.

“We’re in some sort of debris field.” Hunk said.

“I believe it’s coming from Taujeer.” Coran says as he looked at his computer. “Correction: I think it is Taujeer!” Then they lost contact with Allura and Keith, much to Coran’s worries as he looked over to Kaela who stood next to him.

“That can’t be good.” Kaela muttered.

“Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with the communications!” Coran said turning to the paladins.

“Move the Castle away from the planet and re-establish the link.” Shiro said as he turned o the others. “Everyone else, get to your lions.” All four paladins went to their lions and go into planet Taujeer.

(~)

Once they landed on planet Taujeer, they haven’t seen any sight of the Galra, Lance turned to Pidge. “Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn’t work. Nice try, Pidge.” Pidge frowned feeling her Galra finder didn’t work.

“Thank goodness, you’re here! I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship’s engines and left.” Baujal says looking at their ship.

“So, the Galra were here, Lance.” Pidge grinned, looking at the Blue Lion, could feel that Lance was mumbling. But unbeknownst to her, Lance was blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh, please stop flirting you two.” Kaela groaned as she spoke through the communication systems, Lance and Pidge blushed light pink.

“They’ve taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please help us!” Baujal pleaded.

“How long do we have?” Shiro asked until they felt the ground shaking violently.

“Not long.” Hunk says, looking at all of the acid coming out.

“How did this happen?” Shiro asked.

“We’re known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer.” Baujal replied.

“Like a snake shedding its skin?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, yeah, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Hunk says. “Beneath that old skin is a new healthy layer, right?” then they heard rumbling sound as the grounds shakes.

“Nope. No, I—I think the next step is acid.” Pidge says.

“The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process.” Baujal says to Shiro. “So, we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark.”

The paladins looked at the ark, “What happened?” Lance asked, seeing it has been destroyed.

“The Galra attacked, led by the vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here.” Baujal said.

“You’re not stranded anymore. We will save your people.” Shiro assured him.

“I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five bravest Paladins dedicated to this… Wait, wait.” Baujal paused as he looked the Lions. “I count only four of you. Are you not Voltron?”

“Uh… almost?” Lance says.

“Where is the fifth paladin?” Baujal asked.

“He’s not here, but we can still help you.” Shiro replied.

“I would feel more comfortable with all five paladins.” Baujal said, looking down sadly.

“Duly noted.” Shiro said as he turned to his team. “Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we’re dealing with.”

“Piece of cake. We’ll get it flying in no time.” Hunk said, confidently as they all felt the ground shaking again and looked at the ark and it was falling down to the ground. “Would you settle for upright?”

(~)

We’ve been here for hours. Still no sign of Zarkon.” Keith said as he looked around.

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have to wait here alone.” Allura said, “You understand, I could never live with my life if Zarkon was finding us because of me. I must know. We face such a sire threat from the Galra.”

“Well, yeah, they’re bad. No doubt about that.” Keith said, hoping Allura would see that some Galra aren’t as bad the seemed to be. “But at the same time, couldn’t at least a few of them be fighting for good? Just look at Ulaz. He sacrificed himself to save us. And he at least warned what Zarkon was really planning with Kaela.”

Allura frowned, “For all we know, his sacrifice was a ploy. Like what Kaela says, ‘one life means nothing to Zarkon’.”

“It means something to me. It means some of them are actually willing to help.” Keith said. “And we could use all the help we can get!”

“Any offer of help from the Galra is merely a prelude to a trap.” Allura pointed out as she crossed her arms, still not believing that Galra can be an ally to Voltron. “I know all too well how quickly they turn.”

“It just seems crazy to lump everyone together. Kaela was betrayed by Zarkon and joined us. Joined us to help defeat Zarkon.” Keith said to Allura as her expression softens when he mentioned his sister.

“Listen, if there are any good Galra, they have had 10,000 years to take down Zarkon. I would never count on them for help.” Allura said, narrowing her eyes.

Keith was quiet for a few minutes before asking her another question. “How about Kaela? She said that you let her go to save us and you trusted her.”

Allura’s eyes widen and then looked away. “I… didn’t know what to think around that time. She seems like she really wanted to help, and I let her. I suppose there is so much more to learn from Kaela. She seems like a worthy ally.”

(~)

Zarkon fell down to his knees and said, “I have located them. Get me Morvok.” Haggar nodded and complied.

Zarkon contacted Morvok in his cruiser, “Commander Morvok.”

Commander Morvok yelped in surprise as he nearly fell down of his small floating platform. “Aaah! Lord Zarkon!”

“I am sending you coordinates near your current location. Voltron is there. Find it and bring it to me.” Zarkon ordered.

“Voltron, sire?” Morvok asked as he blinked.

“Indeed. Have you received the coordinates?” Zarkon asked.

Morvok then saw the coordinates that he had received from Zarkon, “If I may, I was able to acquire many resources, all to glorify your mighty reign, may it last a thousand centuries.”

“Your bootlicking does not impress me, Morvok.” Zarkon growled.

“I merely meant that I could be of even more use if I were to bring you these resources instead of…”

“Are you refusing my order?” Zarkon growled angrily.

“Of course not! I will not fail you, Lord Zarkon.” Morvok assured his lord, not wanting to make him furious again.

“See that you don’t. Vrepit Sa!” Zarkon said.

“Vrepit Sa!”

(~)

“Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take some time.” Pidge says looking at the Ark and heard more rumbling.

“Which would appear to be the one thing we don’t have.” Lance said.

“We need to slow down the shedding.” Shiro says.

“How do we stop a planet that’s coming apart at the seams?” Pidge asks.

Hunk was thinking for a moment then smiled, had an idea. “By sewing it back together!”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks, thinking that Hunk might up to something.

“That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines can actually act like stitches.” Hunk said, smiling.

“But won’t the stitches get dissolved by the acid?” Shiro asked.

“The stitches might hold longer if they’re frozen.” Pidge added.

“It’s a plan. Hunk, you and I will take our lions and get this ark upright while Pidge and Lance gives us some time.” Shiro said.

Then Pidge and Lance worked together to close up the cracks on the ground while Shiro and Hunk get the ark in a proper position. “My side’s clear, Shiro.” Hunk says.

“Almost done.” Shiro said.

“Yes! It worked.” Pidge said to Shiro.

“It won’t hold forever. Keep going!” Shiro encouraged him.

Hunk was trying his best to push up the ark with all of his strength with Shiro supporting him. “That’s it! We’re almost there!”

“All right, Hunk, time to work on those engines.”

(~)

“So, what happens if Zarkon does comes after us?” Keith asked.

“You said, you could pilot us to safety, right?” Allura asked him.

“Sure, but after that, could we even go back to the group? And if we don’t, who would pilot the Castle or create wormholes?” Keith asked.

“Well, what about you? Without you, the team cannot form Voltron.” Allura pointed.

Keith looked down, not even thinking that. And if he does leave, he’ll leave his sister behind. And he never wanted that. “Keith, I know you are worried about your sister’s safety, but I do too. And I know you are worried about the team as well. The both of us do.” Allura says.

“What if she really doesn’t believe that I am her brother? Zarkon or someone must’ve altered her memories. There’s nothing we could do to help her.” Keith said.

“Then if she doesn’t believe that you are her brother, then create new memories with her. We can always find a way.” Allura said, putting her hand on his. Keith looked at her surprised, seeing the princess smiling at him.

Allura smiled then blinked, seeing what she was doing. She then cleared her throat, “Sorry.” She was glad that Keith didn’t see her blushing.

“It’s okay.” Keith replied, looking away out of the window. And now they are in an awkward silence again.

(~)

Hunk had fixed the engine with his bayard and his lion holding the ark. “Well, it ain’t pretty, but it should get you airborne—”

Then they felt the ground shaking again, with the acid raising up. They tested the fixed engine and it was working until the Galra had arrived, destroying another engine of the ark. They have started shooting at them and the ark is beginning to fall down to the acid.

“Hunk! Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark.” Shiro said. “If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed.”

“Not to mention the guy beneath them.” Hunk grunted as he pushed back the ark. “Which would be me, in this particular scenario.”

Shiro turned to the Green and Blue Lion, “Lance, Pidge, we’ve got to draw the cruiser’s fire.” The two paladins moved in to draw the Galra’s fleet line of fire away from the ark.

“Coran, we need you here now. Attack the Galra cruiser!” Shiro ordered.

“I’m on my way!” Coran replied.

“Keith, Allura, are you there?” Coran asking, trying to get a hold of the princess and Keith.

“We’re here, Coran. What is it?” Allura asked in concern.

“Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either any of you.” Coran said as Allura and Keith looked at each other.

“He’s not?” Keith asked. Hopefully all of his problems seems to be going away, feeling relieved.

“How do you know?” Allura asked Coran but instead, Kaela answered her question.

“Because you’re out there, and a Galra fleet just showed up here! We need you now!” Kaela said desperately. “The Taujeerians will be soon to be perished if you don’t get here in time!”

Keith immediately moved the pod to their location, feeling that his sister needed him. Or them. “We’ll be there in two doboshes.” Allura replied.

“Even faster than that.” Keith said as he pressed a button that has a symbol of a booster.

“What is that?” Allura asked.

“It’s a booster fuel Pidge added to this pod.” Keith replied as he pressed the button to make the pod go faster but the engines were burning up and exploded. Keith and Allura ejected themselves out of the pod in the open space.

Keith used his jetpack to stabilize himself as he flew to Allura. “Allura! Grab my hand!” He extended his hand out to her as she grabbed on to him, tightly as they spun around. Looking through at each other’s eyes with the stars spinning around them.

“Princess, are you okay?” Keith asked.

“I believe so. Is your radio still working?” Allura sighed in relief and turned to Keith.

“Let’s find out.” Keith says as he tried to contact Coran, but nothing was working. All he heard was static and they were stuck in the open space with no space transportation. They were on their own.

(~)

“This is going far better than I anticipated.” Morvok smiled. “We could actually capture Voltron! I could get transferred back to the hub. And they said I wasn’t good enough to be in the hub.”

He gasped excitedly. “Maybe Zarkon will invite me to sit in his box at the gladiator matches! The ultimate honour!” Morvok spun around with tears in his eyes.

“Sir! Three Voltron Lions incoming!”

“Fire on them with our full arsenal!” Morvok ordered.

Lance, Pidge and Shiro charged at the cruiser and try to get their line of fire away from the Taujeerans and the ark. Giving Hunk enough time to hold it.

“Sir, the lions are moving too fast for us to hit.” The Galra soldier said.

“Well, let’s make them stay in one place!” Morvok demanded. “Train the ion cannon on the ark. Sink the entire thing into the acid!” The Galra had their ion cannon targeted at the ark, ready to destroy the ark and let them sink into the acid. Lance and Pidge attacked the ship with their jaw blades.

“We’ll never get there at this rate.” Keith said.

“This was a terrible mistake.” Allura said. “Shiro was right. We never should never left them. Kaela was right also.” Keith frowned knowing that Kaela was right for one thing. Things had gotten worse when the pod blew up and they were stranded in space with no ship or lion to help them to get to them as fast as they could.

The battle continues as Shiro attacked the ion cannon as it missed its target of shooting down the ark but instead shot one of the cracks on the ground. Hunk was still holding the ark in his lion and saw rocks coming up and Lance and Pidge knocked down the rocks from hitting Hunk.

“What happened?” Morvok asked.

“The Black Lion attacked the cannon. He’s disabled our projectile guidance system. We won’t be able to aim the cannon until it’s fixed.” The Galra soldier replied.

“Fix it! Full attack! Fire with everything we’ve got!” Morvok demanded. The Galra kept on firing at the three lions flying around them until the Castle ship came in time to help them.

“Hunk, what’s your status?” Shiro asked.

“Mostly just trying not to fall into bubbling pot of acid.” Hunk replied.

“Divert all shields to the main hull! Focus full firepower on their ship!” Morvok ordered.

Coran and Kaela saw the cruiser firing at them. “We’re being overwhelmed!” Lance shouted over the comms.

“We need Voltron!” Pidge cried out. Kaela gritted her teeth nervously seeing that there was no way to win this battle with all five lions together. She was hoping she could help but she felt useless and was just to sitting and standing in the Castle doing nothing!

Kaela then heard a faint voice in her head calling out to her. The voice from Coran and the paladins along with the shooting fades. She heard the voice again. _You have come home child._ Kaela raised an eyebrow and felt the Red Lion’s energy from the hangars. She looked back at Coran who was focused in the battle.

She then ran down to the hangars where the Red Lion was and saw it’s yellow eyes were glowing as Kaela frowned. The Red Lion was growling at her gently and they were communicating to each other in their own way. No words needed.

Kaela was about to ask what the Red Lion meant until she heard doors opening and looked behind and see who it was. She then covered her mouth, stifling her laughs seeing Coran in a ridiculous outfit with a red cape and a helmet.

“Finally, Alfor. I will walk into your footsteps! Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin but since you have chosen to bestow his honour upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept.” Coran bowed down.

Then he heard faint laughter coming from Kaela. “Oh! Oh, Kaela, please tell me you did not see that.” Coran stammered nervously, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

“It’s ok. It is quite…. Fascinating to see you trying, at least to pilot the lion.” Kaela replied.

“Right, so why are you here young lady?” Coran asked. “Wait, did you…?”

“No, I wasn’t going to pilot it. The Red Lion have told me something else.” Kaela said.

Then the Red Lion was moving as Coran and Kaela stood by and saw it went past them. “Right. Okay. Just a quick lap.” Coran says as he stretched his muscles until Kaela saw it went into hyperdrive, going somewhere.

“I think she doesn’t want you as a paladin.” Kaela deadpanned. Coran contacted the other paladins saying that the Red Lion flew away from the Castle. Coran turned to Kaela seeing her looking out of the hangar where the lion flew out.

“I can’t hold it any longer!” Hunk grunted.

“Hunk, you have to! If you let go, the Taujeerians will die!” Shiro says. The Ark was slowly falling into the acid with Taujeerians inside. Hunk gave it his all and had awoken his lion’s new upgrade, armoured claws.

“Whoa! Armour Claws!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly. “Guys, I can keep this thing from falling any farther, but I need you help to get it back up.”

“We’re on our way!” Shiro said as Lance and Pidge went in to help Hunk moving back the Ark.

(~)

“Keith, look!”

Keith opened his eyes seeing the Red Lion coming towards them. “The Red Lion found you!” Allura exclaimed as she smiled at Keith and he did the same until they focused on the task at hand and went into the Lion. and they moved on towards planet Taujeer to save their friends.

“Sir, the ion cannon’s guidance system is back online.” The Galra soldier confirmed. “And the lions appear to have gathered beneath the ark.”

Morvok smiled, “Perfect! The Lions will go down with it. Fore when ready!”

The ion cannon was ready to fire at their target along with the lions. Kaela watched worriedly as she saw the ion cannon firing up. _Hurry Keith!_  Then she saw the Red Lion came charging at the cannon just in time saving the Taujeerians and his friends.

Everyone cheered as Kaela let out a sigh of relief. “Good to have you back, Keith!” Shiro smiled.

“Good to be back.” Keith replied with a smile.

“Is the princess with you?” Lance asked, trying to get some little information out of them, much to Kaela’s annoyance.

“Yes.” Keith replied with a smile and turned to see Allura smiling as well.

“Like ‘with you’ with you or...”

“Ugh, shut up already Lance!” Kaela groaned as Lance growled at her.

“Uh, Keith? Little help?” Hunk called out to him. Keith went on his way to help the paladins lifting up the ark.

Then they formed Voltron to stop cruiser, much to Morvok’s nervousness. One of the Galra had informed him that their weapons are knocked out and asked if they retreat.

“Never! Aim the ship at the ark!” Morvok ordered. “We will take it down ourselves. To die for the Galra Empire is the greatest honour imaginable. Vrepit Sa!” The soldier repeated the chant as they all headed to the ark.

Voltron formed their sword as all of the paladins had put their bayards into their slots in each of the lions and made the sword bigger. Bigger enough to cut through the Galra cruiser in half. The Galra had retreated.

Then they were figuring out on how to get the Taujeerians to safety and they all lifted the ark away from the planet and putting them to safety.

(~)

Allura and Keith walked into the bridge with everyone looking at them. “I’m so sorry for leaving.” Allura apologised.

“Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing.” Keith said, also apologising.

“But clearly you were correct Shiro. We are always stronger together.” Allura said to Shiro.

“At least we learned that Zarkon isn’t tracking us through you two. And also, isn’t tracking through Kaela.” Lance says gesturing to Kaela who was standing beside Pidge.

“Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armour and extend its claws like that… Ting! Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don’t know slice up a giant steak while getting beat up.” Hunk suggested as he earned strange looks from the others.

“Or fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work.” Hunk added.

“The fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information.” Shiro says as Coran looked at Kaela briefly who shook her head.

“We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect over a far distance than we realised.” Shiro says.

Kaela knows what he is going to say. “Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us.”

“It’s through the Black Lion.” Shiro concluded, looking at everyone.


	8. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to deepen his bond with the Black Lion; Coran takes the team and Kaela to a swap meet, which leads them to strange adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the Space Mall chapter! Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback. Thanks!

“Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion.” Shiro said. “We have to find some way to stop him.”

“How are we going to do that?” Pidge asked him.

“We’ve never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion.” Allura says.

“Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close, I’ll have to forge a new bond with my lion.” Shiro says frowning. “One stronger than his.”

“Well, while you’re working on that the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won’t be able to travel via wormhole.” Coran said to the others.

“Is that something we have to mail order?” Hunk asks.

“Does anyone even make those stuff anymore?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 years ago. They may not exist anymore.” Allura pointed out.

Then Coran had an idea where they could get the teludav lenses and went to his station and pulled up a screen with images of a mall with pirates. Kaela then groaned knowing where this is going and narrowed down her eyes at the images of the pirates and the place where they would think of getting those teludav lenses.

“Coran! You’re not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had!” Allura crossed her arms.

“Ugh, tell me about it. Last time I went there. Many pirates took everything Zarkon had. You should’ve seen his face though.” Kaela says.

“Space pirates?” Lance questioned.

The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by for water, little bottles of infinity vapour. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator.” Coran says as Allura laughed.

“Father was not pleased about that.” Allura said.

“Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses, I’ll take you shopping, Kaela, for something sparkly.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Kaela who glared at him and then hit him on the head.

“Not interested in anything sparkly or going on an outing with you.” Kaela says. “You’ll have to stay focus, you know.” Kaela pointed.

“Yes, I agree with Kaela. This isn’t shopping!” Coran exclaimed in agreement coming in between them.

“You’re not wandering around saying, ‘Oh, what a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming!’ No! I will not allow Kaela anywhere near those filthy lowballing, Unilu hoodlums. Especially Allura.” Coran said.

“But I’d love something sparkly.” Allura said as she got out her beautiful blue crystal sparkly puppy dog eyes out to convince Coran to let her explore the mall.

Coran frowned, “Look, you’re the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you’ve been through.”

Allura slumped down as Kaela patted her on the back. “Don’t worry. You’ll get you chance.”

“Now, let’s get ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in find the scaultrite lenses and just get out! Also, Kaela you’ll be coming with us under Keith’s protection.” Coran said as Keith’s eyes widen and looked at Kaela who had the same reaction.

Kaela had her jaw opened in shock as Allura chuckled. “Looks like you’ll have to endure…. Lance’s constant flirting.” Allura said. Kaela growled at the princess who gave her a big grin.

“Oh, please. You will be stuck inside the ship, here, doing absolutely nothing.” Kaela grinned back as Allura growled lightly and crossing her arms.

“Shotgun!” Lance exclaimed with a huge smile as he ran out of the room.

“What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun.” Hunk exclaimed as Pidge followed them.

“Since when?” Lance scoffed.

“Since forever! That’s shotgun etiquette.” Hunk replied. “I wrote the book.”

Allura nudged Kaela to go with them. Kaela groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she went out of the room, joining the others. Allura looked at Keith and called out to him, “Keith.”

Keith turned to the princess. “Remember what I have said in the pod. Take it easy on her.” Allura said smiling. Keith nodded with a small smile and walked out off the room.

“While they’re doing that, I’m going head down to the hangar. I need to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion.” Shiro said as he walked out to the Black Lion’s hangar.

Allura sighed, “So what am I supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day?”

Then the mice climbed on her shoulders and squeaked, “Hmm? What? Dinner and a show?” Allura asked excitedly. “Oh, Kaela is going to miss this type of fun.” Allura rubbed her hands together as the mice prepared their show and dinner.

Shiro was inside the Black Lion trying to strengthen his bond with his lion. Concentrating on making their bond and closed his eyes, breathing out. “What do I have to do to strengthen our bond?” Shiro asked.

Then the Lion roared and started moving, much to Shiro’s confusion. He tries to get his lion to stop but nothing was working. Shiro has tried to stop his Lion from moving and was flown away from the Castle.

(~)

“Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me?” Coran asked through the PA speaker.

Kaela was sitting in the back, with Keith next to her and Hunk and Pidge on the opposite of them. Kaela was dressed in her blue and purple spacesuit rather than her black and white battle suit. She had her arms crossed with a frown just like Hunk hearing Lance over the speaker.

“Oh, it’s so comfy up here! Extra leg room, heated seats! Oh, man!” Lance exclaimed.

“Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun.” Hunk muttered while Kaela nodded in agreement.

“How about I hold him next time so you can call shotgun?” Kaela asked him as Hunk grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes.” Coran warned. “No weapons or communications of any kind! Also, I’ve brought along some disguises.” Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Kaela shrugged.

Then they arrived at the swap moons and Kaela looked all around her. It was so…. Bright, lively and well, clean. Kaela’s eyes twitched and wished she could’ve convinced Coran to let her stay in the Castle. This place looks like….

“Uh, Coran? This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall.” Pidge says. Kaela nodded in agreement.

“It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So, keep your hands on your coin satchels.” Coran said.

“Uh, my satchels are empty.” Hunk pointed out, looking at his pockets.

“Good.” Coran smiled.

“Ok, question: how come I get a very decent outfit here and you and the paladins get these, I’m very sorry, ridiculous outfits?” Kaela gestured to them and to herself. Kaela was wearing a bright blue kimono-like dress with her hair down and the paladins were wearing pirate looking outfits.

Keith sighed. “Took the words out of my mouth. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Yes, right. Everyone fan out and remember Kaela, you are under Keith’s protection, search the area for teludav lenses. We’ll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one varga. Don’t be late, and try to blend in. Kaela, take it easy with Keith here.” Coran said as he started walking off to start the search.

With that and he is gone. Kaela smiled, “Ok guys, you can take it off.” Everyone started to take off the clothes that Coran picked out.

Hunk came up to Kaela, “Whoa, I thought you don’t like yours.”

“Oh, uh, I sort of liked it. I like this colour of blue.” Kaela admitted shyly as she looked away.

Hunk smiled seeing that she is opening up herself and looked back at Keith, thinking things will get better between the two siblings. Lance then appeared and tries to get Kaela to go with him around the mall, but then Kaela grabbed Keith’s hand and ran off, much to the blue paladin’s dismay.

“Sorry, Coran said that I should be with Keith!” Kaela called out to Lance and Hunk.

(~)

Shiro tries to stop his lion but doesn’t listen. “Come on! I don’t know where you’re headed but you need to start listening to me right now!”

The Lion slow down a bit much to Shiro’s relief. “That’s better.” Then he saw a planet in front of him, looked like it has been destroyed for years.

“Where are we?” Shiro asked. “Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me?” He then heard his lion growling in his mind.

“So, you want me to see through your eyes.” Shiro said as he closed his eyes and saw the Black Lion with two men looking at in front of the Lion with the Galra ships in the air. Shiro opened his eyes for a bit realising that the planet was the Black Lion’s home.

(~)

“Okay, if I were a 10,000-year-old teludav lenses, where would I be?” Hunk asked himself until he saw two aliens passing by.

“Excuse me, hey, hi, excuse me, hi! Wow, you guys are really booking here. So I was wondering if you guys knew where I could find some lenses for my ship around here?” Hunk asked politely as the two aliens kept on running and ignored him.

“Is there a one-hour lens place around here or something?” Hunk asked again, trying to catch up to them. “Anything? Nothing? Never mind, you know what? I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Hunk panted tiredly and looked up to see a food court.

Hunk went to taste a variety of different foods on different trays that were floating around the area. He chewed one of the meatball and hummed, “Mmm, eh. What’s next? What do you got?”

“Five hundred GAC.”

“Five hundred GAC. Excuse me?” Hunk asked in confusion.

“Sustenance provided by Vrepit Sal, that’s me! Five hundred GAC is now owed.” Sal said.

Hunk’s eyes widen, “Oh, I thought this was ‘free sample’ situation.”

“Free?” Sal questioned.

“Of charge. You know, gratis?” Hunk asked, innocently with a smile. “Look, I don’t have any money. So, you know…”

Then Sal chained him up in his kitchen. “Oh, man!” Hunk groaned. He looked back at the cleaning lady behind him. “How long have you been here?”

“Sal put me in when I was just a little girl.” The old woman replied.

“Oh, no!” Hunk whimpered.

Meanwhile Kaela was walking behind Keith who was solely focused and finding the lenses. Kaela looked at his sheath and saw the blade. She raised an eyebrow, remembering that Coran asked them to never bring any weapons.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw two siblings playing with each other. They were holding hands laughing with joy and excitement. Kaela looked back at Keith, he had told her that they are siblings, also Shiro. Could he actually be her brother? He seemed very honest at the time. He is pretty sincere in his actions during her stay with them. She could lower her guard for once. Just this once. Kaela bit her lip and then let her hand reach out to his.

She looked his hand and reluctantly reached out to hold his hand until he stopped. Kaela put her hands in surrender, thinking she was caught but saw he was looking at the knife stall. She sighed in relief and followed him.

The vendor has plenty of knives that could cut through anything and can cut thin slices from a fruit. Kaela raised an eyebrow in suspicion and tries to leave but Keith held on her shoulder, preventing her to leave. The vendor tries to sell his knives to anyone, but the costumers just leave, having no interest.

“Uh, I just had a question.” Keith said as Kaela crossed her arms.

“Fine. What do you got?”

“Have you ever come across something like this?” Keith asked, putting out his blade to show it to him.

The vendor looked closely with deep interest. “Whoa, this craftmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn’t existed in decaphoebs. Where’d you get this? I bet this lovely girl did.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow at him, now thinking of him bad news and he wants Keith’s blade badly. She looked to see Keith who has a serious and stoic expression on his face. “Someone gave it to me.” Keith replied, simply.

“Okay, that’s vague. Tell you what. I’ll give you a 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands.” The vendor offered.

“It’s not for sale.” Keith said.

“Two Thousand-Whoa!” The vendor whimpered in fear and Keith saw Kaela grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, growling at him. Not letting him go.

“Give it back to my brother. It’s not for sale.” Kaela growled and then let him go. Keith quickly pulled Kaela back with his arm around her waist, not wanting her to catch any more attention from other people in the mall.

The vendor cleared his throat and asked. “How about this? I keep the knife and you beat it before the security gets here. I know its stolen.”

“It’s not stolen.” Keith says again as he tries to get Kaela not to attack him again.

The alien vendor kept of pestering Keith where he got it from. Kaela knew it was important to him. She was about to punch in his perfectly gross teeth, but they had a mini knife fight as Keith tries to get his blade back from him.

Keith successfully got it back and held on to Kaela’s hand much to her surprise and ran away from the stall. Not wanting to bother him ever again. Unbeknownst to them, he called for security. The security guard prepared himself to find those ‘space pirates’.

Keith and Kaela hid behind a wall as Kaela was catching her breath and looked at Keith was walking towards a shop. “Wait here.” Keith said to her. Kaela groaned and sat on the floor, complied to wait for him.

(~)

“So, this is Zarkon’s home planet. Show me more.” Shiro said as he saw more memories from the past. He saw a comet flying down to the planet and saw the comet crashed in the planet with Zarkon standing with his friend, King Alfor and saw one woman with long raven hair standing behind Zarkon.

“King Alfor built you form that comet. And who’s that woman?” Shiro asked, seeing the memory of Alfor and the young woman wearing a light blue dress with a white crystal crown, appeared to be helping Alfor building the Black Lion. Shiro saw her absorbing some of its mystical power and essence along with a young man by her side.

“And you fought alongside him. With Zarkon.” Shiro asked. He then saw Zarkon with his glowing eyes looked straight at him.

(~)

The drums were rolling as the mice prepared a show for Allura to be entertained. There were lights and a rope in front of them. All of the mice rolled on the rope back and forth, then to the centre in front of Allura as they did a handstand on the rope. And jumped on their other mice friend and landed on the floor safely, striking a pose.

“Absolutely stunning! After we defeat Zarkon, I’m taking you on the road!” Allura giggled, smiling at her little friends.

Meanwhile at the mall, Pidge stood nervously looking back and forth at the symbols. Pidge whimpered nervously as she heard toilet flushing and one female alien coming out. “I’ll just hold it.” Pidge said.

Lance was outside of a shop that has full of Earth stuff and flirted with some woman he came across then an alien approached him. “Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions?”

Lance was about to say something until Pidge came, “Lance, come on! We have to be back at the ticking clock in a half hour!”

“But Pidge, wait, look at all this crazy Earth stuff this alien is selling!” Lance smiled, gesturing to the shop.

“We’re supposed to be looking for the teludav lenses and you’re looking in the one store we know for certain won’t have--Oh my gosh! Is that Killbot Phantasm 1?” Pidge asked excitedly, looking at the game.

“The first journey to the depths of the demon sphere? Oh! Mercury Gameflux Two! With the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinkie. We have to have this!” Pidge says hugging the game to her chest.

“How much is this?” Pidge asked.

“Twelve Hundred GAC.”

Pidge frowned and turned to Lance, “Is that a lot?”

“Well, compared to what we have which is none, yes. It’s a lot.” Lance said as he saw her putting the game down and pulled his arm.

“We’re gonna find some money. Come on!” Pidge said. “Don’t sell that!”

“Don’t worry. I never sell anything. Do I, Kaltenecker?” The alien asked the cow that mooed in a response.

Coran was walking along to find the lenses and eyed something that was familiar to him. “Ah, one of the Unilu.” He then walked towards her as he whistled.

“Uh, like, can I help you?”

“Yes, can you tell me where the ‘other’ market is?” Coran asked.

“The what?” she asked.

“Well, some might call it the ‘black market’.” Coran says.

The young girl looked at him weirdly. “Um, I don’t think I know that. Maybe check there.” The girl pointed to a screen that has a map of the mall.

“I don’t think this would be ‘on’ the map. It might be more ‘off-book’. Coran says as he put up his eye patch and winked at her.

“Maybe this will help you remember?” Coran put out some money to her.

The girl was more confused. “Again, what?”

“Ah, the old Unilu shakedown, eh? Fine. Start to get a fuzzy recollection yet?” Coran asked, getting more money out. She grabbed it from him asked him if it is him on the money.

“No! That’s King Groggery the Infirm! You know what? I’ll find it myself!” Coran exclaimed as he stormed off look for what he is looking for.

(~)

“I gotta escape somehow.” Hunk muttered as he wash and scrub the dishes and then had an idea. “Maybe I can scrub through these cuffs.”

Sal has given the food to a costumer, but he looked sad and disappointed. “Sustenance unit complete. Ingest.” Then his chef robot had exploded from behind him, “Not again. Now who will be my sustenance preparer?”

“I got this Sal. Un-cuff me.” Hunk called out to him.

Sal turned to him in disbelief and laughed. “You?”

“Trust me. I am an enthusiastic gourmand with an incredible palate. Also, your robot is dead on the floor.” Hunk reasoned and pointed down at the fried robot on the floor.

Sal was reluctant but knew he was right. “Hmm. That last part is true.” Sal then cuffed him to the robot much to Hunk’s dismay.

“Alright, work.” Sal said.

Hunk grabbed the paper from the machine and see the ingredients, but he doesn’t understand a word on it. So, he then improvise as he cooked along to make a delicious meal. He cut and sliced all of the ingredients and cooked a fresh meat. Then once he was done, he placed the meal on a plate with Sal watching.

“Do you smell how the tanginess of tuber masture really brings out the charred flavour from the palmagoren fillet?” Hunk asked. Sal raised an eyebrow and was about to pull the string, but Hunk stopped him.

“No, no. We won’t be using that. Let’s just say, ‘Number 44? Your order is up?’.” Hunk suggested. A woman and get her order, sitting at the table not far from them. She opened her mouth and ate the piece of the meat and moaned at the taste of the delicious food and started devouring the whole meal.

“What did you do to her face? It’s cracking!” Sal pointed at the woman.

“She’s smiling! She’s enjoying her food.” Hunk replied with a proud smile. Sal smiled in approval and let Hunk cook.

“Okay, let’s provide some sustenance!” Hunk grinned.

(~)

Shiro sat in his lion seeing more memories of the Black Lion with wings fighting off enemy ships. Then he saw Zarkon in his mind. “I got you now, paladin.”

Shiro fell down into a void seeing Zarkon in front of him. “You are a fool to face me here. When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then I will take control of Voltron and get my daughter back.” Zarkon snarled and charged at Shiro.

Shiro was being hit and kicked by Zarkon and tries to attack him with all he has. He used his robotic arm to punch him and avoid his attacks. But he got pinned down by him, he was too powerful for him to fight.

(~)

The security guard, Varkon went out on a search on the space pirates he saw on the cameras. He stopped and saw the food court loaded with people crowding. He then went to see what was happening.

It turns out they were all getting what Hunk had cooked and he had been arguing with Sal over the meals he had cooked. Varkon zipped in front of Hunk, “I got you now, pirate! Where are your friends?”

Hunk sweat nervously and took a plastic bag, “Don’t forget what I taught you. Those are the fundamentals of cooking!” Hunk exclaimed as he jumped on the security’s face and escaped from him.

“That kid is a genius. I don’t care if we have to search the entire galaxy! I want him back in Vrepit Sal’s!” Sal exclaimed with tears forming in his eyes.

(~)

Shiro charged at Zarkon with his robotic arm trying to take him down. Zarkon blocked all of his punched and kicks. “You could never take my place as the head of Voltron.” Zarkon taunted as he crushed Shiro’s hand and pushed him back on the ground.

“You can’t pilot the Black Lion after everything you’ve done! You can never lead Voltron! And you’ll never get to Kaela. She belongs with us!” Shiro exclaimed as he gritted his teeth. “You’re no paladin!  And not a father to Kaela.”

“You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!” Zarkon growled. “You certainly don’t have no idea how much I care for my daughter. I found her! Gave her a home to live in.”

“No one commands the Black Lion! She’s not your daughter!” Shiro says as he charged at him and fought Zarkon with all of his strength.

“You dare lecture me?” Zarkon growls and punched him. He stood up chocking Shiro, “Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it? Only the power can command it.”

“You’ve forgotten what’s most important between a lion and its paladin. It’s not about power. It’s about earning each other’s trust.” Shiro grunted, then then felt a wave of pure essence flowing into him along with his lion.

“Trust has nothing to do with it.” Zarkon said. “The lion is mine, forever.” Shiro screamed in pain as Zarkon tightened his grip on his neck until the Black Lion came to Shiro’s rescue of light purple essence surrounded them.

Zarkon’s eyes widen and dropped Shiro down as the lion attacked him with its blast. Zarkon has lost control of the Black Lion forever.

“Sire, what is it?” Haggar asked in concern, looking down at Zarkon kneeling on the platform.

“My connection grows weaker. We must hurry if we ever wish to reclaim Voltron! And my daughter.” Zarkon growled.

In the Black Lion, Shiro opened his eyes, “Did you just save me? Thank you. Let’s go home.” Shiro smiled. Then the scenery out of the lion changes back to the hangars in the Castle. “We never left.” Shiro sighed in relief. He was also thinking of what of essence that called the Black Lion. He could also feel Kaela’s essence in the Black Lion, he felt it when they all found the Blue Lion.

(~)

Pidge grabbed a coin from the fountain, “Oh this tenner looks like the last one. So how much do we got?” Pidge asked turning to Lance who was helping her.

“Eleven hundred and ninety-six GAC.” Lance replied holding another coin.

“We’re so close!” Pidge exclaimed then saw another alien throwing another coin into the fountain. “Lance!”

Lance turned to where Pidge was pointing from behind him. “Already on it!” He dived in and grabbed the coin with his teeth. Pidge and Lance laughed, getting out of the water with the coins they have found.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Pidge cheered as she ran off to buy the game with Lance behind her.

Lance laughed excitedly. “Thanks!” The alien was left with a sad smile and slumped down.

“Gotta hide! Gotta hide!” Hunk ran away from the security, trying to hide from him and he heard toilet flushing, seeing Keith coming out and turned to see Kaela outside waiting for him. “Kaela! Keith! He’s right behind me!” Hunk exclaimed as he grabbed Keith on the arms.

Kaela was now concerned seeing him all spooked and terrified. “Who?”

Then they heard a hoverbike beeping and Kaela groaned in annoyance. “Pirate number two! And hello princess.” Kaela gagged, grabbing Keith and Hunk’s hand running away from him as Varkon chased the three of them.

“You know him?” Keith asked Kaela.

“He has this huge creepy quiznacking crush on me and I don’t like it!” Kaela exclaimed in disgust.

Lance was smiling down at Pidge who was holding the game to her chest with a huge smile. It was nice to see her smile and he liked it. “Hold on!” Lance turned to see the alien giving them a free Kaltenecker.  “With every purchase, you get a free Kaltenecker.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and took the reins. Then Pidge and Lance saw Hunk running past them. “Time to get moving, guys!”

Then Kaela was not far behind and she exclaims, “Creepy stalker incoming!”

“Security’s in our tail!” Keith exclaimed.

“There’s rest of the crew! And don’t worry princess, I’ll save you!” Varkon exclaimed. Pidge and Lance both exclaimed and gagged at what he had said about Kaela and ran away from him with the game and the cow.

Kaela then jumped over the ledge and landed on a cushion down beneath with the paladins jumping on the cow which Pidge explained it was free with purchase. Kaela was not getting on that cow ever and instead, ran through the mall, passing by the people in the crowd. “Sorry!”

(~)

Coran was walking along and saw a shop that looked familiar and walked inside to see what’s inside. “Oh, lookie-lookie. An original Unilu swap shop!” Coran smiled.

“Good eye friend.” Said an alien at the counter. “This shop’s been in my family since before the empire began. Can I interest you in a butcher barrel? Or perhaps a set of window breakers?”

Coran then saw the lenses he was looking for and smiled brightly. “Teludav lenses! Yes!” then he cleared his throat. “I mean, I don’t have any idea what these pieces of junk are.”

The alien eyed the lenses and grinned. I see you got your eye on these antique glass table toppers here.”

“Well, they’re pretty ugly. But I do have an empty curio cabinet for grotesequeries. How much do you want?” Coran asked.

“How much have you got?”

“Oh, I have handful of pocket lint.” Coran replied.

“I’ll take your first-born child.”

“I might be able to throw in a used handkerchief.”

“I could accept your left foot.”

“I’d be willing to sing you a song!” Coran exclaimed.

“You become my butler for one year!”

“Two Altean crown bills.”

“Five Valuvium ingots.”

“Oh, would you accept an IOU?” Coran asked.

“Of course, I’ll just need some collateral. Maybe ten Valuvium ingots.” The alien offered.

“Or how about this? One Olkari flying cube?” Coran said putting out the floating Olkari cube in front of him as he gasped.

“You’ve got a deal!” he said as Coran giggled and took the lenses in his hands. He went out of the store and saw Kaela running past him.

“Come on, Coran!” Kaela called out to him.

Coran then saw the paladins on a cow. “There he is!” Pidge said.

“We gotta go, Coran!” Keith said to him as he helped him up on the cow.

“I got the scaultrite lenses!” Coran said to them with a grin.

“Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!” The alien swap shop owner exclaimed trying to chase him.

“No take-backs!” Coran called out to him.

Varkon had arrived in time as the paladins went into the crowd as Kaela turned to see Varkon gaining on them. She stopped in an exit and waited for the paladins to get through and she grabbed on to Keith’s hand as he lifted her up and held her tightly.

Kaela laughed with pure joy, “Oh! This is the best time I had in years!” Keith smiled gratefully and they saw the security guard stopped at the exit.

“Doggone it! You better run! Don’t let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates! And Princess, I’ll save you one day!” Varkon exclaimed as Kaela gagged in disgust.

“Oh, so you can’t follow us outside, huh?” Lance taunted and then got hit on the ceiling with Kaela laughing.

“Oh. This is so much fun!” Kaela chuckled seeing Lance getting hit. Then the team went back to the Castle after a very, very, weird but exciting day. Coran informed the princess that they have the lenses and Kaela snickered at the sight of Allura’s hairdo.

“Wow, you must’ve had fun here, Princess.” Kaela smirked.

Allura rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh, this was the mice idea and I bet you had fun.” The girls stared at each other and then laughed a bit. Kaela haven’t had that much fun before in her entire life outside of the empire.

Keith then looked for one person who wasn’t present in the bridge. “Where’s Shiro?”

And on cue, Shiro entered the room with a content smile. Allura and Kaela looked at each other with confused looks. “What did you do? Take a nap?” Allura asked.

“Not exactly.” Shiro smiled then turned to Lance. “Is that a cow?”

“Mmm, hmm. His name is Kaltenecker.” Lance replied. This day was just getting weirder and weirder when Lance had adopted a cow along with Pidge, Kaela saw that Lance and Pidge were smiling at each other. Well, she saw that Pidge was glowing. She smirked and could see what’s happening there.

“So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?” Keith asked.

“Yes, and we need to get moving.” Shiro replied and turned to everyone. “We’re headed for the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters.”

Everyone stood quiet for a moment as Coran plot the course on the Castle. “While, you’re doing that, I’m gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah! let’s get this baby set up!” Lance cheered.

Pidge was looking for a place to set it up but realised there isn’t a place for them to play the game much to their sadness and horror. Hunk then came up to Kaela who had cooked her some food. “Oh, thanks, Hunk. You really don’t have to.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Hunk says rubbing his neck had a small blush on his face.

Keith was holding something in his hands and then approached Kaela. She looked Shiro who nodded at her, silently telling her to give him a chance. She then turned her attention to Keith who stood in front of her.

“El- I mean, Kaela. Um here. I uh, got you paint. You always loved painting. So here.” Keith said as he brought out painting materials. Kaela gasped and then got a flashback in her head seeing Zarkon giving her paint and she froze as she saw another flashback seeing a man and a boy giving her paint.

Everyone looked on in anticipation to see whether she’ll accept it. “Uh, and a bracelet too.” Keith got out a purple and golden crystal bracelet. Kaela was overwhelmed by this and doesn’t know what to do or to say. They were all now being nice and welcoming to her, showing her trust slowly and now were treating her like she is family. She looked up to see Keith giving her a kind and gentle smile.

Kaela was about to grab and accept her gifts but didn’t. “I’m sorry. I can’t accept this.” Kaela said as Keith looked at her with eyes widen and watched her leave the room. Everyone watched her leave the room as Keith slumped down with Allura comforting him.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge watched with sad eyes as well as Coran. “Don’t worry, Keith. I am sure she’ll accept them.” Coran says. Keith watched Kaela leaving the room and as the doors closed, Kaela put her hand onto her cheek, feeling tears rolling down.

 


	9. The Blade of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro, along with Kaela travel to a hard-to-find base in an effort to align with the Blade of Marmora. Keith must fight to unlock the truth about his past while Kaela found out who her real family was.

Kaela woke up feeling guilty for not accepting Keith’s gifts he had brought for her in the space mall. She wanted to apologise to him as soon as she entered the bridge but once she does, she saw him sitting on his chair away from the others, keeping his distance away from everyone.

“Coran. How soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora’s base?” Shiro asked.

“Based on the coordinates, that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes.” Coran replied, looking down at the monitor.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Pidge said, excitedly. “I mean they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!”

Hunk then rubbed his tummy as it rumbles. “Mm, the space taco. It left us too soon.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!”

“Exactly. It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or space cheese blintz with cherry sauce on top.” Hunk suggested. “Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That’s stars.”

Lance slumped down, “Aw, Now I’m hungry for breakfast!”

Keith sighed tiredly, “Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus.”

Lance frowned, then mimic and mocked him, “We need to focus.” Lance then whimpered when he saw Kaela glaring at him. “Okay, I’ll stop and zip it.”

Then Coran said that the base is in range as Shiro ordered him to take them in slowly to see the base. “That might prove the tiniest bot of a challenge.” Coran says as he looked at the base.

“Is that a black hole?” Hunk asked in disbelief as he held on to Kaela’s arm.

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s two black holes and a giant blue star.” Coran said.

“That’s not better.” Hunk said.

“No kidding. Just inside the black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it’s hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius.” Pidge says.

“Sounds pretty dangerous, no wonder the Blade of Marmora are very secretive and scarce in the universe.” Kaela said as she looked at the base with a frown. And no wonder she never heard them before outside of the Empire.

“Okay, it’s like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it’s still frozen in the middle right?” Hunk asked as Kaela wondered what the Earth food tastes like are.

“Now, I’m hungry for lunch!” Lance whined as he slumped down.

“Guys, quiet! Coran, where’s the base located?” Keith asked, standing up from his chair and turned to Coran.

For the first time, Kaela jumped at his outburst. Kaela could sense he wanted to know something from the past, like having questions of his own. Kaela was getting concerned about him and wanted to know why but he wouldn’t look at him in the eye.

“In between those three deadly celestial objects.” Coran replied.

“The perfect defensive position.” Pidge says.

“Or the perfect trap.” Allura said.

“Also, a perfect place to trap outsiders and any other intruders from going into the base.” Kaela added as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah, I’m with Allura and Kaela. Maybe, we shouldn’t, like, go in there at all?” Hunk asked looking at everyone.

“What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!” Keith exclaimed angrily as everyone looked at him.

“OK. Jeez. Calm down.” Lance says trying to calm him down.

Kaela was now getting concerned about Keith. He is more guard and closed off. She wanted to talk to him badly but how could she possibly do that after rejecting his gifts? He probably doesn’t want to talk to her at all.

Keith and Kaela had a brief eye contact and then turned away from each other. Shiro could see that Kaela was feeling bad about not accepting Keith’s gifts he had bought and saw that Keith was acting more determined to get to the Blade of Marmora’s base. Then they heard the computer asking them to identify themselves.

“Open a hailing frequency, Coran.” Shiro said to Coran. “We are the paladins of Voltron sent here by Ulaz.”

They all waited anxiously for permission to go into the base. And after a few moments the computer responded. “Three may enter. Come unarmed.”

“Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn’t feel right.” Allura said.

“I agree and three may enter? I have a feeling that they are just trying to us.” Kaela said as she put her hands on her hip, not feeling this would be a good idea.

“We’ve come too far to turn back now.” Shiro said.

“They just sent us a route to the base, but we’ll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it’s only open for another varga.” Coran warned. “Then it will be closed for two quintants.”

“They’re gonna close it for two years?” Hunk tilted his head.

“Two days.” Kaela and Pidge corrected him with deadpanned looks.

“Oh.”

“So, any thoughts on who’s gonna join you on this mission? I’m thinking things might get a little hot so, you’re gonna want someone who can stay cool.” Lance smirked, wanting to join Shiro on the mission.

“You’re right. Keith, you’re coming with me. Also, you Kaela.” Shiro said turning to Kaela.

Kaela raised her eyebrows, “Why? I get you two would go but me?”

“Because we might need back up if anything does happen to us or the Red Lion.” Shiro said slowly as he adverted eye contact with her.

“Yes, I agree. You have a way with the lions.” Coran agreed. Kaela is now getting suspicious about Shiro and Coran. It’s like they know something or maybe they knew what she had done in Olkarion when she was healing the Green Lion. Then her thoughts were interrupted when Lance was ranting on how a hothead Keith is.

“Keith’s a hothead! He’s probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! Kaela’s probably gonna be interrogating them Galra style! And they’re not gonna be able to answer his questions because they’ll be dead!” Lance shouted as he stood closely to Shiro.

“We haven’t yet severed Zarkon’s link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here.” Shiro said, pushing Lance away from him as he crossed his arms.  “And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it’ll be Keith. And Kaela.”

“The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You’re walking a razor’s edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun.” Coran says. “One false move, and you’ll either be crushed into infinity or burnt into a crisp.”

(~)

Shiro, Keith and Kaela were inside the Red Lion moving into the Blade of Marmora’s base. It was a very quiet ride, Shiro looked down at Keith who was focused on flying into the base and looked back to see Kaela, who is in the back sharpening her blade then back to Keith, seeing that he was acting strange lately.

“Keith, is everything okay?” Shiro asked.

“I’m fine.” Keith replied short.

“You kind of blew up everyone back there. You’ll have to control your emotions if you’re going to lead this group someday.” Shiro says.

Keith raised his eyebrows and chuckled nervously. “Lead the group?”

Kaela perked up and stood up straight listening to their conversation, attentively as she slowly walked towards them behind Keith chair.

“When we were stranded, I told you if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron.” Shiro said, looking down at Keith.

“I thought you were delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader?” Keith asked him.

“Because I know what you’re capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline.” Shiro replied certainly that he could lead Voltron one day.

“Why are we even talking about this? Nothing is going to happen to you.” Keith said firmly as he gripped on his controls tightly.

“It’s just in case. I need you to stay focused.” Shiro says, putting his hand on his shoulder. “When you and Allura ran off and when Kaela let you go...” Shiro looked back at Kaela who gave him the most mischievous grin and he continues, “it puts us all in jeopardy. If you’re going to be a leader, you’ve got to get your head on straight.”

Keith looked down, “I’m sorry. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“I know. We all have.” Shiro said.

Kaela bit her lip and then spoke out, “Keith…”. Before she could talk, they felt a rumble from inside the lion Kaela fell and landed on the chair.

“We’re getting drawn in by one of the black holes!”

“Get us out of here!” Shiro said. Keith used the thruster for them to move his lion faster so that they could stay on course to the base. They made it through safely and Kaela let out a sigh of relief.

“Great job. That was close.” Shiro smiled and then they all looked out of the window, seeing the base up ahead. Keith landed his lion safely and they all went out. Kaela put on her helmet and followed the boys out of the lion.

“There’s nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid.” Keith says as they heard doors opening. Seeing two blades appearing before them looking at them intensely. Kaela knew this was going to be a very long, long, meeting with the Blades, if they were hoping to have them as allies. It won’t be easy.

(~)

Thace held a hologram of his students with a smile and then heard the sentries coming and taking a Galra soldier in the hallway, cuffed. He was placed into an interrogating room with Haggar. “I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie.” Haggar says as she raises her hand up, a dark and purple orb appears.

(~)

Shiro, Kaela and Keith were in an elevator going down to meet their leader. Once the doors opened, they all saw other members of the Blade of Marmora, standing up with their leader up the staircase, looking at them. Kaela saw the blade symbol above them. _That’s the same symbol on Keith’s blade and mine._

They all walked towards their leader and Kaela could tell that they were staring at her because she is, _was_ raised by Zarkon. Kaela knew this was a very bad idea for her to come along but she had to see what will happen.

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.” Kolivan introduced himself to the paladins and Kaela.

“My name is Shiro and this is Keith. We’re the Paladins of Voltron. Also, I would to…”

“Princess Kaela of the Galra Empire, yes I know.” Kolivan interrupted as he looked over to the princess. Kaela narrowed her eyes at him and then could hear what the other Blades were talking about. Keith moved closer to Kaela, also glaring at them.

“I know who you are.” Kolivan said.

“Then you know we were sent by one of your own.” Shiro says.

“Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you.” Kolivan said. “He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following impulses. That’s what got him killed.

“He gave his life to save us! Also saving Kaela’s life!” Shiro exclaimed. “What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?”

“You were told to come unarmed.” Kolivan says. Kaela was now confused. They haven’t brought any weapons unless…

“You also told us to identify ourselves.” Keith pointed out. “The lions are about as close as we come to an ID.”

“If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side.” Shiro said.

“I imagine we would. However, I wasn’t referring to your beast.” Kolivan says as Kaela looked at a Blade who was going to grab Keith. She then grabbed the blade’s wrist and flipped him over with numerous blades were pointing at her.

“Kae-“ Keith cried out until he was pinned down on the ground by another blade. Keith grunted in pain while watching Kaela being pinned down hard on the floor with her shoulder pressed on her back and seeing her wincing in pain.

“Keith!” Both Kaela and Shiro cried out to Keith but another blade blocked Shiro’s way to help him and Kaela was now pinned down as well. Pinned down hard and her back was hurting, she was in pain. Kaela’s other hand went to where her shoulder was hurting and held it tightly to help ease the pain also saw Keith looking at her with concern.

“Let my sister go!” Keith demanded. “Let her go!” He looked back at Kaela who was wincing in pain until the blade let her go and Shiro came to her aid. Keith let out a brief sigh of relief, knowing she will not get hurt again. Hopefully.

He was still pinned down on the ground and saw that the blade who was pinning him down got his blade in his hands. “He has one of our blades. Who did you steal it from?”

“I didn’t. I’ve had it all my life.” Keith replied.

“Lies.”

“Can you collaborate your friend’s statement?” Kolivan asks Shiro. “Does this blade truly belongs to him?”

“I…I don’t know.” Shiro replied.

Keith turned to his friend, “Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn’t steal it. I had this knife as long as I can remember.” Keith then felt the blade tightened his grip on him.

“We can’t trust them.”

“I’m telling the truth.” Keith says. “I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. And also, my sister got one as well. Tell me- us what it means.”

“Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You three should leave. Now.” Kolivan said. Shiro saw one of the blade releasing Kaela and he went over to her and helped her up. Keith stood up holding where his arm hurts with Shiro walked beside him.

“We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we’re not welcome here.” Shiro said, turning to Keith and Kaela. “Come on, Keith, Kaela, we’re leaving.”

“Not without some answers.” Keith said. “Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how.” Keith looked at Kolivan desperately, trying to get him to tell him himself.

“Your friend is right. It is time for you to go.” Kolivan said, trying to get them to leave.

“Where did it come from? I have to know.” Keith said.

“You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here.” Kolivan says,

 “How? I’ll do it!” Keith said. He could do anything to get some answers from his past. He wants to know who he is.

“The trials of Marmora.” Kolivan replied. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed.”

“Survive?” Kaela questioned, looking at Keith worried. For the very first time, she was trembling. Shaking, fear for what will happen to Keith if he decides to take the trials.

“Keith, this is crazy. If they’re not going to help us, let’s get out of here.” Shiro said, trying to get Keith not to take the trials.

“I’m not going anywhere. I have to do this.” Keith said, determinedly.

“But Keith…” Keith turned to Kaela who was holding her shoulder where the other blade hurt her. Keith walked towards her and held his hand.

“It’s ok. I am going to be fine.” Keith assured her. Kaela nodded in understanding. But still is concerned of what will happen to him.

“Antok, give the boy the blade.” Kolivan ordered as Antok complied and returned his blade to Keith.

“We will meet again.” Antok snarled.

“Can’t wait.” Keith replied.

“These trials result in one of two things. Knowledge or death.” Kolivan said. Kaela gasped lightly as she somehow remembered where those words came from. She can’t place it because she was too focused on worrying about Keith.

(~)

Keith was in a Blade of Marmora suit going against one blade. “Surrender the blade. You cannot win.” Keith gritted his teeth as he charged at him with his blade. He kicked and punched hard and her got punched and kicked on the ground numerous times.

He still held his ground against the blade and then got a nasty cut on his right shoulder. He put pressure on the wound. Kaela watched with her hand on her mouth, watching with anxiety as Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that Keith will be fine.

“Come on, Keith.”

Keith was held in a headlock with the blade at his neck. “Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.”

“I won’t quit.” Keith panted.

“Then the pain continues.” The Blade let him go and stepped aside. “You are not meant to go through that door.” Keith was confused at first but still went through the doors and going against two blades.

“This is not a fair fight!” Shiro said.

“Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face.” Kolivan said to Shiro. Kaela clenched her fists in anger as she helplessly watched Keith get thrown, punched and kicked. She was breaking on the inside seeing him like this.

Keith was never going to give up until he get all the answers he is looking for. Even all injured, he still doesn’t want to back down. “Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.”

“Never!” Keith growled, looking up at the blades. Then the blades let his through the door and he had faced numerous blades each time he entered the room.

Kaela turned to Kolivan, “How long this will go on?”

“Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop.” Kolivan replied.

“He’ll never quit.” Shiro said, knowing that Keith doesn’t give up.

“One way or another, this will end.” Kolivan says. “Knowledge or death.”

“This will never end until he gets all the answers he needs.” Kaela said, looking up at the screens seeing Keith fighting off more blades.

(~)

Allura was tapping her foot impatiently. “How long has it been?”

“Roughly ten vargas.” Coran replied.

“We cannot just wait here.” Allura said, worried about Keith, Kaela and Shiro.

“The path is closed for, like I don’t know, 30 more vargas or something?” Lance asked.

“That’s actual correct.” Coran said, surprised.

“Really?” Hunk asks.

Lance grinned and leaned back on the floor. “Yeah, I wasn’t born yester-quintant.”

“I wish Kaela were here to slap your head off.” Pidge mumbled as she crossed her arms from her chair.

Allura sighed, “I-I have to know what’s going on down there.”

“There’s no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes.” Pidge says.

“If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion’s sensors, right?” Hunk suggested, “That’s right, right?”

Lance looked at Hunk and Coran confused, “Are you looking at me?”

“We can give it a try.” Coran says.

“Get on it.” Allura says.

(~)

Thace took out a small chip from his finger and placed it into the computer, starting to type away. Then he heard the doors opening, Thace took the chip away from the computer turning to see a guard entering the room. “Haggar wishes to speak with you.”

Thace watched the guard leaving with a worried look and then took out his blade and the hologram picture of himself and a young girl. “Kaela, wherever you are. Hope you are safe.”

(~)

Keith was still going on fighting the blades. He panted with exhaustion as he held his shoulder where the cut was still fresh and in pain. He then watched as the doors beneath one of the blades and remembered how Kaela threw her blade when she first came to the Castle of Lions. That gave him an idea.

He ran towards them as he threw his blade and stopped from the platform from closing. Keith kicked the blades out of his way until one threw him on the ground where his blade was and jumped onto one of the holes.

Keith entered the room with a sigh of relief, while holding his arm. “Guess I really wasn’t supposed to go through that door.” Then he felt dizzy and saw the room spinning. He collapsed on the floor exhausted until he saw Shiro coming towards him.

“Hey man. You did it.” Shiro said as he helped him up. “Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don’t have to keep this up.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“Just give them the knife and let’s get out of here.” Shiro smiled.

“I can’t give it to them, Shiro.” Keith says.

Kaela stood in front of the screen with a glare on her face turning to Kolivan as Shiro did the same thing. “Is that a hologram?”

“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer’s greatest hopes and fears. And, at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you. Especially you, Kaela.” Kolivan says as Kaela gasps lightly and looked back at the screen but she doesn’t see herself.

“But I don’t see me in his mindscape.” Kaela says.

“Perhaps, you will also learn the truth for yourself.” Kolivan said.

(~)

Shiro was still convincing Keith to give up his blade and leave the base. Keith looked down at the blade, he knows that he just can’t give up yet. He doesn’t want to. Not when he had found his sister. He wanted to help her and to recover her memories. He can’t give up his blade just yet.

“It’s the only connection I have to my past. It’s my chance to learn who I really am.” Keith said.

“You know exactly who you are, a Paladin of Voltron. We’re all the family you need. Kaela is all you need as well.” Shiro said.

“Shiro, you’re like a brother to me but I have to do this.” Keith says, still not giving up his knife or giving up getting some answers.

“No, you don’t. So, just give them the knife.” Shiro demanded.

“I can’t do that.”

“Just give up the knife, Keith!” Shiro shouted. “You’re only thinking of yourself, as usual!”

Keith was stunned by his words and closed his eyes for a moment. He was thinking of his friends and his younger sister, Kaela. He wanted to make sure Kaela has the life she was meant to live rather than be trapped in a prison by Zarkon.

“I’ve made my choice.”

Shiro then walked away, saying, “Then you’ve chosen to be alone.”

Keith watched Shiro walking away from him and he ran after him until a light shone brightly in his eyes and he was inside his shack. He looked around until he felt a rumbling sound and heard the ground shaking.

He was about to go out of the door but heard someone calling out to him. “Keith.”

Keith turned to see his father, fixing his communication radios. “Dad?” He then felt a soft toy landed on his foot and turned down to see his younger sister, Kaela at a young age.

Young Kaela then laughed and hugged his leg as Keith stiffened at first then fully embraced his sister like he always wanted to do.

(~)

Shiro knew this was hard for Keith. Possibly for Kaela, too. “Kiddo, you don’t have to… Kaela?” Shiro turned to Kaela who had tears rolling down her cheeks looking up at the screen seeing Keith hugging younger Kaela.

“So, it’s all true.” Kaela whispered. “You weren’t lying.” Shiro smiled in relief, knowing that things will get better now, that Kaela knows the truth.

(~)

“You’re home, son.” His father smiled at him. Keith smiled a little as he gave the toy back to his sister and let her play, until he heard the rumbling sound again.

“What’s going on outside?” Keith asked, alarmed.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don’t you want to catch up?” Keith’s father asked him.

“Of course, I do.” Keith replied as he heard young Kaela playing with her toys.

“Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you.” His father said.

Then he felt the ground shaking and went over to the window where Kaela was sitting down. “What is that?”

“Everything’s fine.” His father assured him. Keith wasn’t convinced by this and set his sister away from the window and looked out to see the Galra ship invading Earth and his lion standing on the cliff’s edge with people screaming loudly.

“Dad, I-I’m sorry, I gotta go. There’s people that need me out there.” Keith says, turning to see his father holding his blade.

“Don’t you want to know where you came from? Your mother gave it to me.”

“Mom?” He then turned to hear people screaming. And the Galra cruiser was coming closer.

“She’ll be here soon.”

Somewhere in the Blade of Marmora base, Keith was laying down on the floor with Shiro and Kaela looking on with concern. Kaela turned to Kolivan, “Please, Kolivan, you have to let him go! Please, let my brother go!”

“You need to get him out of there.” Shiro said.

“He can decide when to leave.” Kolivan simply replied.

“You’re messing with his mind. You’re going to kill him!” Shiro exclaimed, worried about Keith.

Kolivan turned to him saying, “Knowledge or death, Shiro.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, “I’m calling this off.” He tries to leave and get Keith out of there but the blades blocked his way.

(~)

“You gotta tell me, Dad. I have to know. Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?” Keith asked.

“Your mother is almost here. She’ll tell you everything.” His father replied. The explosion continues as Keith’s thoughts were racing in his head.

“I can’t wait around anymore. I have to go.” Keith said, heading towards the door.

“If you go out of that door, you’ll never find out who you are.”

Keith stopped with eyes widen and looked back at his hand who was giving his blade to him with his father looking into his eyes. Keith looked at him sadly, knowing this is very hard for him and he had made his choice. “Goodbye, Dad.”

(~)

Thace was sitting on the chair being interrogated by Haggar. “I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie. I have a reason to believe that a spy has infiltrated Galra command.”

“That is very alarming.” Thace says.

“Indeed. Are you aware of any spies within out ranks?” Haggar asked.

“No.” Thace replied certainly. Then saw Haggar blast of energy engulfing from her hand.

“Commander Thace, are you the one who lowered the solar barrier during the Voltron attack, allowing it to escape?” Haggar asked.

“No. I fight in the name of Galra. I am royal to Zarkon. And to his daughter, my student, Princess Kaela.” Thace said.

Once Kaela was mentioned, Haggar put her hand away and narrowed her eyes at him, “You will help me root out this traitor. We will destroy him and all who threaten our reign.”

(~)

The Red Lion was attacking the Blade of Marmora base and the debris was falling down. “The Red Lion is attacking the base! It’s trying to break through!” One of the blades informed Kolivan.

“It has a link with Keith. It knows when he’s danger. It’s coming for him.” Shiro says.

Kaela then took this chance to kick one of the blades with Shiro punching one of them. The two then went to find Keith, but Kaela ran faster to get to her brother. Her true family along with Shiro. “Keith!”

(~)

Keith heard rumbling from the base and also hearing running footsteps and saw Kaela coming to him. “Keith! Are you okay?” Kaela helped him up as she put his arm around her.

“Stop what you’re doing!” Kolivan demanded as the blade stood behind him, trapping the paladins and Kaela’s way out of the base.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Keith asked. The debris were still falling down inside the base and Kaela held on to Keith tightly as he held her closely.

“Call off your beast!” Kolivan demanded.

“Move out of the way! We’re leaving!” Shiro exclaimed.

“You’re not leaving with that blade.” Kolivan says. “It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!”

“What does that mean?” Keith asked.

“Give up the blade!” Antok charged at him.

Kaela moved Keith out of the way and then her small knife transformed into a big silver sword that blocked Antok’s purple sword, surprising the other blade members and they had felt a similar aura they haven’t felt in 10,000 years. Kolivan looked at Kaela in surprise. “You already have awoken your own blade. How come we haven’t detected yours?”

Shiro was about to help Kaela to fight Antok but Keith stopped them. “Wait! Just take the knife!”

“It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon.” Keith says as he held onto his blade. “If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it.”

Then his blade shone brightly, with the Blades, Kaela and Shiro watched as Keith has awoken the blade. “The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.” Kolivan said.

Keith looked at his blade. It was longer than Kaela’s blade. Now he knows. He is part Galra, the very same race that killed Allura’s people.

(~)

Everyone in the Castle were ready to go straight into Blade of Marmora’s base until Shiro’s voice came in, “Princess, we’re coming back, and we’re bringing someone you should meet.”

Everyone in the bridge all were relieved to hear from them. Inside the lion, Keith was holding where his shoulder hurts and felt a hand on his, seeing Kaela was holding his and Keith smiled at her holding her hand tightly.

Keith landed in the hangar, with Shiro, Kaela and Kolivan. Kolivan stood in front of the princess, taking his mask and hood off. Seeing that he had a scar on his right eye.

“Princess Allura, it’s good to see that the rumours are true.” Kolivan says as he knelt down. “You’re still alive after all these years.”

“So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?” Allura asked.

“Yes, but we have little time to discuss this.” Kolivan says. “Just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up.”

“How soon do we need to begin?” Shiro asked.

“Now.” Kolivan said.

Allura frown turned to a concern look as she saw Keith all exhausted but then saw that Kaela and Keith were now closer. Thinking that Kaela now knows the truth.

“I got something to say to all of you.” Keith said looking down at the ground.

“Keith, what are you saying?” Allura asked worriedly.

Hunk, Lance and Pidge along with Coran all looked at each other with concern as Keith continued. “You all might find hard to accept it. I am part Galra.”

The paladins and Coran gasped quietly as Kaela watched their reactions and could see Allura trembling. “Keith, please tell me this isn’t true.” Allura pleaded with her voice wavering, looking straight into Keith’s eyes. No words needs to be spoken.

She then looked at everyone else in the hangars. “I’m sorry. I have to go and… sort this out.” Allura sighed as she turned, walking to the doors as heavy silence took over the room.

Kaela sighed shakily, “Keith, let’s get that shoulder fixed up.”

Keith smiled and nodded. The two siblings went to Keith’s room much to his confusion. “Ella, thought we’d be going to the cyropod.”

“Uh, please don’t freak out by this.” Kaela says as she put her hand on his now bare shoulder. Keith watched in awe as her hand glowed purple and then placed it on his shoulder. He could feel her energy and quintessence, healing his wound. Much to his surprise.

“I’m sorry.” Kaela apologised.

“For what?” Keith asked looking at her, staring down on the floor. 

“For trying to kill you, rejecting the idea of us being siblings and well, rejecting your gifts.” Kaela replied not looking at Keith in the eye.

“It’s ok. It’s a lot to take in. Takes time.” Keith said. Kaela chuckled and smiled at him. Kaela then sat closely to him and hugged him for the first time. Keith hugged her tightly and never let her go, he could hear that Kaela was holding back the tears. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Keith says gently.

“It is okay if I can get those gifts back?” Kaela asked as she wiped her tears.

Keith chuckled. “Sure. They’re in the drawer.” Kaela’s face lit up and then went to get her gifts as she wore the bracelet on her let wrist and got out her painting materials.

She looked back at Keith with a bright smile. “Thanks.” Keith smiled back at her and stood up and hugged her again, happy that they are properly reunited again.


	10. Staying Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting and formed an alliance with the Blade of Marmora, the Paladins split up to gather resources for a showdown with Zarkon. Hunk and Keith ventured into the belly of a planet devouring creature while Lance, Pidge and Shiro infiltrate a facility to free a prisoner of the Galra. Meanwhile Kaela stays behind with Allura inside the Castle to travel to the Balmera to acquire a powerful crystal and resolve problems between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters going to be more tense as the story goes! Hope you all like this chapter! Kaela is beginning to show her mysterious powers! And she is finally in good terms with Keith. 
> 
> Please, enjoy reading and give comment and feed back! Thanks!

Kaela stood in the hangars, saying goodbye to Hunk, he was going with Keith to get the scaultrite. “Okay, Kaela. I am off.” Hunk says to Kaela and he saluted.

“Good. Be careful, Hunk. And please look after my brother for me.” Kaela said with a smile. Hunk nodded and let her to have a moment with her brother.  

Kaela walked towards Shiro and Keith as they finished their goodbyes and Shiro left the siblings to have a moment alone. Kaela hugged her brother tightly. “Be careful out there.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll come back. You’ll see.” Keith says with smile while looking at Allura was glancing over at them. He wanted to say goodbye to her, but she is ignoring him because he is part Galra. The very same race that destroyed her home planet and people.

Kaela noticed this and shook his shoulder a little bit with an encouraging smile. “Hey, everything will work out. I promise.” Keith nodded as he left with Hunk into the Yellow Lion.

Then it was Shiro, Lance and Pidge’s turn to go to a prison to save a highly intelligent scientist named Slav. Lance then turned to Kaela and Allura with a flirtatious grin. “So, how about a good luck kiss from the both of you?”

Allura groaned in annoyance while Kaela looked at him, irritated. Kaela then glanced at the mouse sleeping on Allura’s shoulder and tapped Coran on the shoulder. Coran nodded in understanding and put the mice in front of Lance, making him kiss the mouse. Lance yelped in disgust and wiped his mouth with Kaela smirking.

Then Coran was leaving for Olkarion to get the teludav ready. Kaela stood by the doors watching them saying their goodbyes to each other. Allura then turned to the doors and saw Kaela standing with arms crossed and then left her alone.

Allura knew this was hard because when she first found out that Keith is part Galra, she has been avoiding him while Kaela is comforting him and had found out the truth about them being siblings. Things were going well for the two of them and not for Keith and Allura. At least for now.

(~)

Kaela was in the bridge painting something in her new journal that Keith bought her while Allura was playing with the mice. Something about a ‘road trip’ game. It could make Allura busy and be distracted for a while, saving her from complete boredom.

She then heard Allura saying ‘Bytor water’ and cheered happily she got the word right. “Hunk was right. These Earth road trip games do help pass the time.” Allura says as her eyes glanced over to Kaela who was painting something in her journal.

Kaela felt her gaze on her and asked without looking, “What?”

Allura should’ve seen this coming, sensing some coldness from her. “It’s just… your brother…is Galra.”

“Is part Galra but not the same Galra that killed your people.” Kaela corrected as Allura looked down thinking of what Keith has done for her. He always stood by her and protected her, always fighting by her side.

“Also, form what I have seen, Keith is a kind, courageous and gentle person. He would never hurt anyone. I know he never wanted to hurt you at all. Just give him a chance. Things will get better between you guys. Just wait and see.” Kaela says.

Allura was about to say something until the screen lit up seeing Coran calling her. “How are you, Princess? Are you almost at the Balmera?”

“I’m- I mean, we scheduled to arrive in just a few doboshes.” Allura replied. “I hope I’m able to find a crystal big enough for the teludav.”

“Have you heard from the other paladins?” Coran asked.

“I had contacted with Lance, Shiro and Pidge a little bit ago.” Allura replied with a smile. “They’ve located Slav.”

“What about Hunk – and Keith? How is Kaela?” Coran asked. Allura stiffened and look back at Kaela who looked away from her.

“No word from them yet. Kaela’s right here in the bridge with me.” Allura said, also thinking about Keith being part Galra. She didn’t even say a single word to him before he left with Hunk to get the scaultrite. She was feeling conflicted about this. But Kaela was right for one thing, he didn’t know he was part Galra.

“I have no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video was of great help.” Coran hoped, twirling his moustache.

Kaela then appeared in the screen, “Even after 10,000 years?”

“Yes, Kaela. Even after 10,000 years.” Coran replied, frowning.

“I’m sure it was.” Allura said. “If they collect enough scaultrite for the lenses, will your teludav structure be complete?”

“It’s nearly done. The Olkari and I have been working day and night. It will be ready in time.” Coran replied.

“I hope so.” Allura said worriedly. Kaela noticed how conflicted, worried and guilty she looked. Kaela was hoping Allura would apologise but she avoided Keith. Kaela hoped there is something she could do to help.

“What’s going on Princess? You sound worried.” Coran says, looking at the princess worriedly.

“I was thinking of my father.” Allura replied. “He gave up his life to try to keep Voltron out of Zarkon’s hands and now we have a chance to defeat him. I… don’t want to fail.”

“You know. Princess, your father would be proud of you. It wasn’t long ago we found out Altea had been destroyed.” Coran says.

“I never felt so alone.” Allura said as she hugged herself with the mice comforting her.

“Nor have I.” Coran agrees.

“But you aren’t alone. Not anymore. You all never given up in this fight. You have formed a new family with the paladins. No matter what happens, you’ll always be family.” Kaela says with Allura looking at her.

“Agreed. And we could have easily given up. But we didn’t.” Coran said. “You didn’t. And now look at us. We reformed Voltron. We freed the Olkari and the Balmerans, and now they’re working alongside us.”

Allura smiled, “You’re right, Coran. We have allies. And that’s what going to defeat Zarkon. That’s what going to defeat Zarkon, Kaela.”

Kaela nodded with a smile. “We will defeat him and hopefully get my memories back.”

Coran nodded, seeing that Allura’s confidence is back. “Crack a squizzle on the Balmera, Princesses.”

“Thank you, Coran.” Allura thanked him as they ended the call and they all headed to the Balmera shortly.

(~)

 Allura and Kaela landed on the Balmera as they greeted Allura warmly. “The Balmera welcomes your return, Princess Allura.” Shay’s grandmother greeted her with a warm smile.

“Princess, did Hunk accompany you?” Shay asked excitedly with her hands clasped.

Kaela raised an eyebrow with amusement as Allura smiled. “I’m sorry, Shay but I’ve come alone, with my new friend here, Kaela. The other paladins are on their own missions collecting important elements that we need to defeat Zarkon.”

“Defeat Zarkon? How can we help? The Balmerans and its people can never thank you enough for all you’ve done.”

“If the Balmera will give it, we need a crystal.” Allura requested.

“Battleship class?” Shay asked.

“Bigger.” Kaela said. Then all of the Balmera crowded Kaela looking with deep interest. Then the children looked up and tried to feel her hair. Kaela knelt down to their level and let them braid her hair. Kaela may be a closed off person, but she is fond of children.

“Your friend has a special energy within her.  A great power that is. I haven’t felt this type of quintessence since Mage Princess Serene died.” said the elder. “I can see Serene in her.”

Allura looked at Kaela who was bonding the Balmerans. “But she doesn’t have those abilities. Or have mentioned them.”

“Maybe she is just unsure she can use those great powers.” Shay’s grandmother says as she led them to get a big crystal for the teludav. Allura looked back at Kaela who was talking with a child who braided her hair. Allura always though that Kaela would be a closed off and distant person due to her being raised by Zarkon. Perhaps, she gave her chance to help them. She may be part Galra, but she is also human.

Perhaps, she can at least give Keith give a chance as well. Hopefully things will work out between the two. She was shocked to hear that he was part Galra, the very same race that killed her people. But Keith is not the type of person who would kill for glory.

(~)

“Haggar.”

“What is it?” Haggar asked.

“We found further evidence of the spy within our fleet. This encrypted chip was in the outbound quantum entanglement chain.” The druid informed her.

“Put the chip back and wait to see who retrieves it.” Haggar ordered. The druids left Haggar alone in her lair as she held a golden locket in her hands. It has Kaela’s real name written on the back, Haggar narrowed her eyes and she burned the chains and dropped the locket down on the floor.

(~)

Kaela looked in awe, seeing a very, very, big crystal in front of her. “Amazing.”

“Incredible.” Allura gasped, nodding.

“When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off. As if the Balmera was protecting itself. Now that the Balmera is free and healed, the crystal caverns are opened once more.” Shay said.

Allura walked towards it but stopped looking back at Kaela. “Kaela, come.” Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked at the Balmerans in confusion but complied as Allura put her hand on the crystal and her purple essence glowed.

Allura put both of her hands on the crystal as well. Followed by many Balmerans helping them. Together combined with Allura’s quintessence and Kaela’s mysterious quintessence, the crystal grew bigger and bigger as purple energy flowed around them, they all felt a rumbling from underneath them. And life on the Balmera grew more crystals and flowers.

“Of what was that rumble? Perhaps because a crystal this big has never been asked for.” Shay says.

“No, this is something different, yet, familiar.”

“Shall we stop the ceremony?” Shay asks, looking at her grandmother.

“Let them finish. Serene’s spirit lives on in her.” Shay’s grandmother said looking at Kaela.

Kaela saw those flashes again, like back on Olkarion. She saw a woman who looked like her and Zarkon and Alfor standing beside her along with her people in a planet. She then saw fire and a man saving her, calling out to her. Kaela opened her eyes as it glowed light purple.

Allura and Kaela both opened their eyes looked at the crystal seeing how big it is. They both smiled at each other tiredly. Allura looked up saying, “Thank you.”

(~)

Kaela and Allura got the crystal in the Castle. Kaela felt completely drained after using all of her energy and quintessence. She also saw a woman that looked exactly like her. Except for the blue ocean eyes and she is not Galra. She always wondered who that woman was in those memory scapes. She turned to Allura, thinking that she might know her but doesn’t want to push her to think many things due to Keith’s reveal being part-Galra.

“The crystal has been loaded onto your castle, Princess.” Shay said to her, smiling warmly and hugged each other.

Allura then hugged Shay’s grandmother, “We wish you and your lovely friend could stay longer. I made you stickercup stew for the sky road.”

Allura looked at the food with a hint of disgust and terrified while Kaela stood there confused at her reaction. Kaela thought the food was delicious to her.

“Oh, thank you. I’m sure I shall enjoy this immensely.” Allura says as she grabbed the bowl from her then turned to all Balmerans. “To all you Balmerans, thank you once again.”

Then the ground shake underneath their feet, Allura, Kaela and the Balmerans looked at the gigantic crystal not far from them and it started to crack. Every Balmeran started to run away in fear. Allura dropped the bowl and turned to the Balmerans. “Take cover in the Balmera! We’ll hold it with the Castle’s defences.”

“Uh, what the heck is that?!” Kaela exclaimed pointing at the Robeast.

“It’s the Robeast that you brother and the paladins fought before you met us.” Allura replied as the went inside pod to the Castle. Allura put up the particle barrier up with Kaela standing by and started to shoot at the Robeast, but it just won’t back down and kept on moving.

“Those crystals are acting like shields!” Allura says, looking at the Robeast. The Robeast used it’s blast and hit the Castle with Kaela backing away as she held her arms up until a shield outside of the particle barrier appeared and shielded them from the attack.

“We need to lure it away from the Balmera!” Kaela says to Allura who looked on in awe, witnessing Mage craft and seeing the shield outside. And for a moment she thought she saw Princess Serene in front of her.

“R-Right. Hold on!” Allura says as she took the Castle away from the Balmera and lure it into deep space with the Robeast following them.

(~)

“I didn’t just turn Galra!” Keith exclaimed irritated.

Hunk stared at Keith for a few minutes with Keith darting his eyes towards him. “Are you trying to see if my skin turns purple?” Keith asks.

“No.” Hunk replied.

Then they heard Allura calling out to them desperately. “ _Hunk, Keith, are you there?” Can you hear me?”_

“Hunk and Keith here. What’s going on, Princess?” Keith asked while looking for Kaela on the screen.

 _“You must return to the Castle immediately! I need you!”_ Allura replied.

Hunk and Keith looked at each other before looking back at Allura. “We’re on our way.” Keith replied. He could’ve sworn he saw Allura smiling at him, then they heard Kaela coming from next to her.

“It’s gaining us!” Kaela shouted.

(~)

“All right, what are we doing right now?” Lance asked his friends.

“Let’s call Allura and let her know that we have Slav and we’re ready for her to use the teludav.” Pidge smiling at Lance.

Then Slav in between Lance and Pidge, “You didn’t say we’d be travelling by teludav.”

Shiro clenched his fists with his face turning red and exclaimed. “What’s the problem? We’re travelling by teludav. So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality!” Shiro pointed at Slav and then went to look out of the window.

Pidge and Lance looking at him surprised to see him so mad. They never, ever, seen him explode like that. Not ever. This was the first time they had seen him.

“I was going to point out that the teludav is a very efficient form of travel.” Slav says.

Then they heard Allura calling out to them. _“Paladins, are you there?”_

“Princess, what’s happening?” Lance asked seeing the two princesses on the screen.

 _“The monster that attacked you all on the Balmera before has returned!”_ Kaela exclaimed.

“WHAT?!” All of them exclaimed.

 _“We need you back here now!”_ Kaela says.

“You got it, Princess Kaela. Sharpshooter is on the way.” Lance smirked and with that Kaela ended the call.

“Sharpshooter?” Pidge questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It’s my new nickname that I gave myself. Just—Just pass it on.” Lance says.

 _“Ready when you are, Allura.”_ Shiro says.

Kaela looked out of the window and saw the Blue and Yellow Lion coming out. “Whoa! How is that thing operational? It doesn’t have a head!” Lance exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it has something to do with those crystals.” Pidge suggests.

“Can’t worry about that now. We have to protect the Castle.” Shiro said.

“How did we beat it last time?” Keith asks.

“We formed Voltron, then I stuck in my bayard and shot it with my blaster right in its arm lasers.” Hunk said, trying to remember how they defeat the Robeast. “But that didn’t stop it, so then we had to punch it.”

“So, we’re gonna need Voltron.” Shiro said.

“But we only have two lions.” Pidge pointed out.

“Well, maybe we can form the legs and kick it?” Lance suggests as everyone gave him unamused looks. And inside the Castle, both girls face palmed.

The Robeast starts to attack them with its laser. And the lions moved away from being shot at. “Those lasers is much more powerful. We’re definitely gonna need all the lions.” Shiro says.

“Hunk, you distract it so we can fly into the Castle.” Shiro ordered. “Once we get our lions, we’ll cover you so you can fly Keith in for Red.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I have to hold that thing off by myself?” Hunk asked, terrified at the idea.

“You have Keith.” Pidge assured him.

Hunk panicked and looked at Keith at his right side of the chair, “Yeah, but he’s in here with me!”

“There’s no time to argue. We got to do this now!” Shiro said.

“Oh, quiznack.” Hunk groaned, seeing the Robeast going towards them. Kaela didn’t like the looks of this battle. She hoped she could that they can defeat the Robeast in time or otherwise they’ll be doomed.

(~)

Meanwhile in Central Command, Thace entered in the room again and went to get the chip back. He sighed and then thought of what will happen to Kaela, his first student who he took in and raise as his own. He worries about her every day since the attack in Central Command.

He walked up to the doors only to be shot by one of the guards. He went into his knees holding his wound. “Commander Thace, did you find what you were looking for?” Asked the Druid.

Thace didn’t answer but still held his wound. “Take him to Haggar’s lab. We’ll see what will happen when the princess will see what we have done to her mentor.” The druid said.

(~)

Hunk charged in at the Robeast with his blast but the Robeast was making those crystals as shields to block his every attack. “Those crystals are blocking all of our attacks!”

Then the blast went and took down the particle barrier and the purple shield went down as Kaela put her arms again and then appeared a bigger shield around the Castle much to Hunk and Keith’s surprise. “Who the heck did that?” Hunk asked.

Inside the Castle, Kaela had her arms up again and saw that her arms has markings that glowed when she uses her new found powers. Allura gasped, looking at her arms then saw her arms glowing with ancient runes.

“The Castle is doomed unless we distract that beast.” Hunk said, focusing on the task at hand and charged at the Robeast.

“Good, it’s chasing us.” Keith says, seeing the mechanical Robeast is chasing them.

(~)

Shiro and Pidge along with Slav came into the bridge. “The particle barrier is severely damaged and Kaela-mmph!” Allura was cut off with Kaela putting her hand to her mouth.

“I am fine! I am alright.” Kaela chuckled nervously as Allura glared at her. Shiro looked at the two girls.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the girls then focused on the battle, “Lance, get back out to give Hunk cover. Pidge and I are right behind you.”

“You got it, Shiro.” Lance says.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll just hang out here.” Slav says.

“Can you help the Princesses restore the particle barrier?” Shiro asked.

“Yes.” Slav replied but he just stood there with Shiro watching him. Kaela and Allura both raised an eyebrow and exchanged confused looks.

“Now?”

“Oh, you mean in this reality. Got it.” Slav said and then he went back to work with Kaela and Allura giving Shiro confused looks.

(~)

Keith was helping Hunk navigating in his lion with the Robeast chasing after them with its laser. And then Lance came in. “I’ll distract it. Go get the Red Lion!”

“Oh, ho ho, good timing, Lance!” Hunk exclaimed in relief. Hunk moved his lion towards the Castle, so Keith can get to his lion.

Lance was fighting off the Robeast and missed its attacks, but the laser went straight to the Yellow Lion with Keith and Hunk inside.

“Guys!” Lance cried out to his friends. Everyone saw the Yellow Lion wasn’t moving and was going down to the Balmera.

Kaela’s eyes widen to see the yellow lion going down to the Balmera. “NO!”

“Hunk, do something!” Keith grunted.

“I can’t move! I’m hit. Nothing’s working!” Hunk exclaimed trying to get his lion moving.

“We need to protect Hunk.” Pidge says.

“I’ve got him!” Shiro dived in to save Hunk while Pidge went to help Lance, attacking the Robeast.

Shiro got the Yellow Lion and headed towards the Castle while Lance and Pidge fought off the Robeast with all of the firepower they’ve got and avoided its lasers. “I’m getting pretty sick of that crystal. Let’s take it out.” Lance said.

Pidge and Lance tried to take out the crystals, but they ended up with the Robeast slamming their lions into each other and the Robeast moves in towards the Castle

“Shiro, it’s on its way to the Castle!” Pidge called out to him.

“I got it!” Shiro said.

“Well, who’s got me?” Hunk asked, already panicking in his lion and then saw Keith running out of the cockpit. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll jump out and jetpack over to the Castle.” Keith replied.

“Good one. Wait, serious?” Hunk asked as his eyes widen. While Shiro fought off the beast, Keith got out of the Yellow Lion and tries to move in to the Castle.

“We’ll keep the crystal busy, Shiro, you attack from the other side.” Pidge says to Shiro. Shiro was charging at the beast and avoided its laser and it hits Keith while he was on his way to get to his lion, inside the Castle, The Red Lion sensed that Keith is in danger.

Meanwhile, Hunk’s lion was back online much to his relief, “Hey, my lion’s working again! I’m back, baby!” Hunk was about to slam down the Robeast but, instead found it in front of him holding his lion, ready to shoot at him.

The Green, Blue and Black Lion came, firing at the Robeast but its crystal shielded the attack on its back until the Red Lion and saved Hunk in time and all of the lions circled around the Robeast.

“Okay, let’s form Voltron and take this thing down like we did the last time.” Lance says.

“I don’t think the Robeast is gonna sit around and wait for us to transform.” Keith pointed out.

“Keith’s right. We’ll need to think of something else.” Shiro agrees.

“At least we outnumber those crystal shields.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, he can only block two of us.” Lance said as they all scattered away from the beast.

“I think I got an idea.” Pidge says, “Guys, see if you can get me an open shot at its chest.”

“Got it!” Then all four lions attacked the Robeast giving Pidge the chance to shoot it at its chest and seeing it worked as vines coming out.

All of the paladins formed Voltron, forming the sword and charged at its chest going through the crystals finally defeating and destroyed the Robeast. Both Kaela and Allura sighed in relief. Allura smiled looking at Voltron, “Great work, Paladins. Now return to the Castle so we can get back to Olkarion.”

“Why is there a grand entrance on the 40th floor?” Slav asked as he laid on the monitors. “And what’s with all of the ziplines? You have hover technology.”

Kaela was now annoyed by this ‘oh-great-and-powerful’ genius and was about to smack him with her fists. Allura crossed her arms also annoyed by him as well. “Well, you know what? Ziplines were quite fashionable 10,000 years ago.” Allura said with a proud smile.

Kaela saw Keith coming in the bridge and she ran and hug him. Keith pulled out his arms out to hug her tightly. “Glad you are okay.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too. And you okay?” Keith asked, looking at his sister as Kaela smiles and nodded. He then turned to Allura who briefly looked at him and then turned away to face the screens.

“Allura, have you heard from Coran?” Keith asked the princess.

Allura stiffened, at first, refusing to face Keith but then saw Kaela at her side giving her an encouraging smile at her and gestured to give Keith a chance and talk to him. Allura bit her lip nervously knowing she felt hurt and betrayed by the fact he is part Galra, but in her heart, she knew Kaela was right. Keith is not that type of Galra.

She then turned to Keith with a smile. “Yes. I have, Keith. And thank you for bringing the scaultrite lenses. I sincerely appreciate it. You too, Hunk.” 

Hunk smiled. “No problem.”

“Uh, your welcome, Princess.” Keith says as Allura smiled at him. Keith was surprised that Allura is actually talking to him and then turned to his sister who was smiling at him. He smiled warmly back at his sister with Shiro watching the brother and sister moment.

“So, we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion?” Lance asked.

“Yes, we’ve checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete.” Kaela replied as she went to Keith’s side while smiling at Lance.

“Wait, you being nice? Well, well, looks like you starting to like me now.” Lance smiled and winked at her. Kaela crossed her arms and growled looking away from Lance. Not far from Kaela, Shiro could see that she was hiding her arms and could see something glowing on her arm.

(~)

The paladins, Allura and Kaela went back to Olkarion. Last time, Kaela was there she had discovered she has powers and the first person who knew was Ryner. She wished she could get answers.

“We’ve made progress while you were gone.” Coran says, looking at the teludav. “And now we have the scaultrite, we should be finished in less than a quintant.”

All of the paladins looked at the teludav with eyes widen at the sight. “Wow. That is one giant teludav.” Lance commented.

“Nice work, Coran.” Keith smiled with Kaela looking at the teludav next to him.

“Great job, Coran. Fist pump.” Hunk grinned, fist pumping Coran. “Now blow it up.”

Coran’s eyes widen and exclaimed, “Oh, don’t you dare! It took forever to build this teludav. And let’s not forget it’s a pivotal piece that we need for our plan to defeat Zarkon.”

The screen appeared and Coran yelped in surprise seeing Slav on the teludav. “I’ve made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205 percent.”

Everyone looked at Slav with unamused looks while Coran looked appalled. “Is this guy a little--?”

“Yes.” Everyone replied as they all agreed.

“Stop hitting the teludav!” Coran shouted.

(~)

Kaela was leaning on the balcony looking at her arms and saw the markings had stopped glowing. Much to her relief. She wanted more answers to know why she has these abilities and how she was able to heal and can connect with two lions.

“Kaela? Are you alright? I thought you were down there with your brother.” Allura thought as she came to her side seeing her in deep thought.

“I, uh, just needed the time to think on what we just seen earlier.” Kaela replied as she rubs her arms.

Allura frowned. “When we first met, Kaela, the castle had detected your rare quintessence that  Coran and I haven’t seen in a thousand years. You have the power of a mage.”

Kaela looked at Allura incredulously. “Yes. I know. I was surprised myself. But it is true. You… Are a mage.” Allura says.

“And the reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene. She is the princess to all mages in Planet Zelza. You have the same gifts as her.” Coran came an joined the girls. “She… was once a good friend to King Alfor—”

“And Zarkon. I know.” Kaela says as Allura and Coran looked at her surprised. “I saw it. I saw her memories here when I was healing the Green Lion. And before in the Castle when Coran came to the Red Lion.”

“Have you spoken to Keith or the others about this?” Allura asked.

Kaela shook her head. “No. Not yet.”

“I think it’s best to wait until the right time comes then.” Coran says putting a hand on her shoulder. “Now, can you please give us a moment alone? There is something I wish to discuss with Allura.”

Kaela nodded and was about to leave until Allura called out to her. “Wait, Kaela!”

Kaela turned to the Altean Princess. “Kaela, I just wanted to thank you for convincing me that Keith is not the same Galra that killed my people. And I know we may not be great friends. I know you said we’ll never be friends, but I would like you to be our friend. My friend.” Allura says.

Kaela was taken back, not expecting her to ask if they could be friends or offering friendship. She saw Allura putting her hand out to shake her hand. “Friends.” Kaela smiled and happily shook her head before she went to join the paladins.

Allura then turned to her royal advisor, “What is it, Coran?”

“This plan of ours, it’s… Well, it’s dangerous, you know? We’re taking certain risks. You are taking certain risks.” Coran said. “This teludav, the amount of exertion it will take. I ju—You may not survive.”

“Coran, I know the risks.” Allura says and then turned to back to the sunset.

“Your father would be very proud of the leader you’ve become.” Coran smiled, proudly.

Kaela joined the paladins watching the beautiful sunset in front of them. She smiled as she let the warm breeze and she stood next to Keith, who smiled at her.

“What’s everybody thinking about?” Pidge asked.

“Zarkon.”

“Calzones.” Hunk said, earning confused looks from his friends. “I mean, uh, heck, yeah. I’m thinking about calzones, okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He’s a bad guy. We’re trying to defeat him. I get it. I’m hungry.” Hunk placed a hand on his tummy, and it rumbles.

“We’ve come a long way.” Keith says looking back at the sun.

“Yeah, remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?” Lance asked with a big grin. Hunk gave him a glare, with Kaela watching them as they reminisce on find memories they had shared together.

“You guys remember that Arusian? Klaizap, I think his names was? Cool name.” Hunk smiled.

“Wait, you guys met the Arusians?” Kaela asked as Lance and Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, hey Kaela, your brother tried to beat him up even he’s the size of a peanut.” Lance smirked and Kaela stifled her laughs while Keith was fuming up in anger and annoyance.

“He was their bravest warrior!” Keith exclaimed while Kaela was giggling along with Pidge.

“How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen?” Pidge asks Hunk.

“That was the scariest thing that’s happened to me the entire time I’ve been here.” Hunk replied not wanting to remember what had occurred.

“Oh, come on!” Lance nudged him on the arm with a grin.

“What? It’s the truth!” Hunk exclaimed honestly.

“We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard. Oh, and you Kaela.” Lance says as he winked at her. Kaela groaned and rolled her eyes.

“And don’t forget that cool cube thing.” Pidge says.

“Yeah, and that awful cube thing.” Lance said.

“Yeah, I remember. I helped you guys. You know, way, before I knew the truth.” Kaela smiled at Keith who smiled warmly back at her.

“You realise once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won’t need Voltron anymore.” Shiro said to the group.

“We can return to Earth.” Lance says frowning, thinking of his family.

“I can look for my family.” Pidge says.

“I guess we can look for our family.” Keith said, turning to his sister. Kaela smiled at him and held his hand, tightly.

“This is it.” Shiro says, turning back to the sun. “As long as everything goes according to plan, we can’t fail.”

“You will not fail. I know I have done terrible things to all of you, especially you Keith. Let me make it up to you. I no longer have loyalty to Zarkon. I pledge my loyalty to you, paladins. I want to help. I want to fight. I want to end Zarkon for what he had done to me.” Kaela says to the paladins.

“You already have helped us.” Shiro smiled at her and everyone agreed. Kaela smiled at them, seeing that she has found a new family now.

(~)

“No more questions.” Haggar snarled. “I’ll get the truth out of you one way or another. You will never see Princess Kaela ever again.”

“You have done terrible things to her. I’ll never let her be trapped in here forever.” Thace said. “You can’t take my daughter away from me.”

Haggar glared at him. “We’ll see about that.” Then she has started the torturing process as she watched in anticipation and a wicked smile.


	11. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After acquiring the teludav from the Olkari, the team prepares to launch the operation to defeat Zarkon and bring peace to the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy reading.   
> Please leave a comment and give feedback! Thanks!

Kaela stood with Coran, Slav and Allura in front of Kolivan and the Blades along with Ryner. “Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Olkari have done to assist us.” Allura thanked her with a smile and she turned to the Olkari. “Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my hope that we can continue to unite our forces and rebuild the once great coalition that my father, King Alfor, began.

The Olkari people cheered happily with Allura smiling. “Princess, it’s time.” Coran says. Allura nodded and then they all went back inside the Castle to prepare to fight Zarkon. Kaela was already dressed up in her space battle suit.

“Everyone lock into position. We’re taking thing up.” Shiro ordered as all of the lions were ready to take the teludav.

“Princess, we are go for launch.” Shiro confirmed.

Allura nodded, “Charging main turbine.” The Castle flew up into the atmosphere with the Lions carrying the teludav. Allura then glanced over to Kaela who was holding her neck where the chip was. She frowned and then saw red marks appearing all over her neck.

(~)

Thace remained still during the interrogation while he thought of Kaela. He still wishes to know of her whereabouts.

“Commander Thace, you have sent encrypted messages to outside forces. Of this, we are keenly aware. Encryptions can be broken, just like you.” The Head Druid said.

Thace screamed in pain with the Druids watched him being in pain and tortured. “It was you who destroyed the sentries and powered down the solar barrier. You allowed Voltron to escape. You betrayed Zarkon! Who else is part of this conspiracy?”

Thace screamed in pain again as he was being electrocuted and his pained screams can be heard in the hallways.

(~)

Shiro stood in the centre so everyone can see. “All right, guys, listen up. I’ll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon’s fleet to our current location and make sure he’s within the teludav’s area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav?” Shiro asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll be fine.” Slav replied. “I’m not sure about the gravity generator, though.”

“What? What was that last thing?” Hunk asked.

“Hiding a ship is one thing, but I never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before.” Slav replied scratching his chin. “I know it’ll work, but I’m not really sure for how long.”

“Well, that’s a risk we’ll have to take.” Shiro says. “Once Zarkon’s is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they’ll take down Zarkon’s security system and upload the virus.”

Kaela stiffened when he mentioned Thace. She was wondering how he was. He never told her that he is a member of the Blade of Marmora.

“And then, he’ll be sitting du-flax.” Pidge grinned, adjusting her glasses and saw everyone is looking at her. “What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.”

Then Coran came in and explained the plan his own way of explaining it. “We’ll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he’ll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what’s hit him! Also, Kaela will—mmph!” Kaela covered his mouth, preventing him their small little secret.

Shiro raised an eyebrow seeing Kaela’s acting weird but then wanted to focus on the task at hand and then turned to Kolivan. “What about Thace?”

“He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from his soon.” Kolivan replied.

“Let’s do it.” Shiro says as they moved on with their plan.

(~)

Haggar went into the room and had stopped the process of Zarkon finding the paladins. “Why do you disturb me?” Zarkon asked.

“My apologises, sire. I fear you singular forces has—”

“Has what?” Zarkon snapped.

“I overstepped my bounds. We’ve apprehended a spy within our ranks. He plans something with an outside force. I suspect an attack is imminent.” Haggar informed him, trying to get Zarkon to listen to her.

“Let your druids find out what he knows. You will stay here.” Zarkon ordered. “The only that matters is getting the Black Lion and my daughter. I need the power you possess to search the galaxy.”

Zarkon, with the druids and Haggar’s assistance in finding the Black Lion and had found him and fell to his knees. “I have found the lion. Get the fleet into hyper drive! I know where the Black Lion is.” Zarkon ordered.

(~)

Shiro smiled, knowing the plan had worked and contacted the team. _“Zarkon took the bait. He’s got my location. Is everyone in position?”_

“We’ve not have heard from Thace.” Kolivan said. “He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.

“He could’ve been captured.” Antok suggested.

“Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately.” Kolivan says.

“Abort? No! We cannot back away now!” Allura exclaimed appalled by their decision to abandoned mission.

“The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It’s how we survive for so long.” Antok says to the princess.

“It held you back. You caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power.” Allura pointed out.

“We would rather wait than jeopardise everything. Besides, it’s too late to get someone else on the inside.” Kolivan says, facing the princess.

“Kolivan. That is Thace we are talking about. I-we cannot leave him just like that!” Kaela exclaimed, getting Kolivan and Antok’s full attention.

“You know of Thace?” Antok asked going towards Kaela but Keith blocked his way.

“Yes. He was the one who trained me and raised me as his own. So, please, we just can’t leave him!” Kaela pleaded as she looked into Kolivan’s eyes.

Kolivan narrowed his eyes at her seeing the familiar trait from someone he knew long ago and he could’ve sworn that he had seen Mage Princess Serene in her. He wanted Kaela to be safe but at the same time he wanted to see what she is capable of.

“I’ll do it.” Keith declared standing up next to Kaela, looking at Allura.

“What?” Allura turned to Keith with eyes widen.

“I’ll sneak into Zarkon’s ship. I’m Galra, so is Kaela. So, we’ll be able to interact with their technology.” Keith says and turned to Pidge. “Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Pidge replied hesitantly. “Only I have Kaela to help me.”

“Going into Zarkon’s ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous. Also endangering your own sister.” Kolivan warned the two siblings.

“I was trained by one of your most trusted Blades. I have no hesitation in going into Zarkon’s ship.” Kaela spatted, narrowing her eyes at Kolivan.

“And no one is commanding me. We’ll do it.” Keith said. Allura stood there with now words coming out. Not agreeing with the idea of letting Keith sneaking into Zarkon’s ship. Especially Kaela, she has been through a lot since they met and doesn’t want her to suffer.

Shiro, on the other hand, is too greatly concerned about Kaela going into Zarkon’s ship and then said, “Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith, Kaela let me know when you are on your way. I’ll give you guys cover.”

Keith then turned to Kaela who nodded and then both of them with Pidge went into the hangars to get ready. Allura watched them leave the bridge on their way to the hangars to get a pod ready.

Allura began to think what Kaela had said about Keith. She now had decided what she’ll say to Keith. She then walked out of the bridge and went down to the hangars.

“Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go.” Pidge says.

“Pidge, Kaela, may I have a moment with Keith, please?” Allura asked.

Kaela and Pidge looked between the two and then Kaela pushed Pidge towards the doors. “Sure thing. Have all the moments you like.” Pidge said as she walked away from Keith.

Kaela then stopped Allura for a moment, “Like I said, take it easy.” Allura nodded with a small smile then turned her full attention to Keith.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Keith asked politely.

“I…I just wanted to say… the Galra, they’ve done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations. They took my family. But, in time, I’ve grown to consider you, the paladins and your sister my family. So, I when I learned you were Galra, I… didn’t know what to think. I wanted to hate you.” Allura says.

“Allura... It’s—”

“But it’s not you. It’s me. My anger has blinded me for too long.” Allura says looking at Keith and ran towards him and gave him a hug, surprising Keith but he still hugged her back. “I’m so sorry I misjudged you. You’ve proven it’s not what’s in your blood. It’s who you are that counts. Please come back to us.”

“I will.” Keith replied. Allura smiled and still hugged him until she heard the doors opening, the two saw Kaela at the doorway.

Allura looked at Keith one last time and held his hand, “Please be careful.” Keith nodded and let Allura go and watched the two girls say goodbye and moved to focus on the mission.

Shiro waited and waited until his lion detected something. “They’re here.” Plenty of Galra cruisers appeared along with Zarkon’s ship at his location. Shiro charged in at his fleet with the cruisers started shooting at his lion. He avoided the lasers and cut through the cruiser with his lion’s jaw blade.

Then fighters came out to take down the Black Lion along with Shiro. “I want every ship in the fleet after that lion. Get me closer!” Zarkon ordered.

“I’ve got Zarkon on the hook. Bringing him your way.” Shiro says. “Keith, Kaela, you ready? We’ve only got one shot at this.”

“Engaging cloaking device.” Keith said. “Moving towards the fleet now.”

“Roger that. I don’t see you, but I’m locked on your signal.” Shiro said. “I’ll clear a path.” He moved on to clear the way for Keith and Kaela get into Zarkon’s ship.

“Thanks, Shiro. We’re coming in hot!” Keith says as they went into the hangars. Kaela grabbed her blade ready to attack with Keith trying to get the pod steady. The two saw two sentries in their way and then Kaela got out of the pod and sliced the sentries with Keith grabbing the gun.

“We’re in.” Kaela says as she ran and attacked the sentries with her blade with Keith shooting at them.

“The plan is working. Keith and Kaela are on board and Zarkon’s fleet is on the way.” Allura said.

“The Castle of Lion defences are up and ready to go.” Lance confirmed.

“Starting gravity generator now.” Slav says. “Commencing cloak.”

Keith and Kaela went to a door and Keith put his hand on the handprint and the doors opened. Kaela then stopped putting her hand on her neck where the chip was. “Ugh.”

Keith heard her and then came to her and moved her hair out of the way and saw more red marks appearing. “Ella...” Keith gritted his teeth as he worries for his sister but then her hand held his arm tightly.

“Keith, let me do this. I want to keep fighting. I’ll be okay.” Kaela assured him. “I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Keith asked, not 100% convinced. Kaela nodded and then they moved on with the mission.

(~)

Thace screamed in pain again with the Druid continue to torture him to get answers from him. “We are tracking the Black Lion. We know this is part of a bigger plan.” The Druid said as he levitated his blade and threw it near his wrist.

“Where is he going?” The druid asked. Thace still does not answer and the two Druids went out of the room, leaving him all alone. Thace opened his eyes and looked at his blade as it turns onto a sword and cut himself free.

“Okay, you’ve made it to the lower communication deck. Head left down that corridor.” Kolivan instructed.

“Based on the schematics from Thace, there should be a large door up ahead.” Kolivan said. “This is the central hub for the Galra fleet.” Kolivan says.

“We see it.” Keith replies. Kaela was getting more anxious to see if Thace was okay. She hoped that they’ll get to him soon before anything happens to him.

(~)

Outside of Zarkon’s ship, Shiro was still fighting off the cruisers. “I’m two minutes out. Is everyone ready?” Shiro asked.

“No, Keith and the princess hasn’t made it to the hub yet.” Kolivan replied. “We need more time.”

“How much more?” Shiro grunted.

“I hope not much because my gravity generator is not going to run forever!” Slav exclaimed.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold Zarkon’s fleet in this position by myself!” Shiro exclaimed.

“You won’t have to!” Pidge says, helping him taking out the fleet with Hunk and Lance.

“Good timing.” Shiro says. “Okay, we’ve got Zarkon’s ship right where it needs to be.” We gotta keep it here until the virus is uploaded.” All of the paladins were all fired up to attack Zarkon’s fleet.

(~)

Inside Zarkon’s fleet, the Druids saw Thace had escaped and moved on to find him. Thace was running as fast as he could. He was still in pain but still is standing wanting to give Voltron the chance to stop Zarkon.

“Flank the Black Lion! Surround him!” Zarkon ordered.

“Sire, I fear this could be a trap!” Haggar exclaims tries to get Zarkon to see reason but he ignores her.

“Get me more power. I must connect to the Black Lion.” Zarkon says. “Then once I get the Black Lion, we will find my daughter. Haggar do it now!”

Haggar held the device in her hands and nearly hesitated when she pressed the button. She looked at her lord then back to the device. Somewhere in her heart is telling her not to do it but she then instead pressed the button.

(~)

Keith and Kaela entered the room and made it to the hub. “Kolivan, We’re in. Now what?” Keith asked with Kaela behind him guarding him, making sure no one is following them. She also looked around the room. She has never been in the main power hub before.

“Now, you need to reset the system, using the codes that Thace obtained. It’ll be down for a dobosh. That’s when we’ll upload the virus.” Kolivan says. Keith gave the gun to Kaela and worked his way to the reset the system.

“It doesn’t seem to be working.” Kaela says.

“Try again.” Kolivan said.

Kaela then screams in pain dropping the gun and her blade and fell to the ground holding her neck in pain. “Ella!” Keith went to his sister seeing the chip was activated and is now hurting his sister. He held on her tightly while comforting her. “Kaela! Kae! It’s okay. I am here.”

“Keith? What’s the matter? Is the princess harmed?” Kolivan asked in concern.

Kaela groaned in pain, holding her neck and held her brother’s hand until the pain stopped. Keith sighed in relief seeing that the chip had stopped, and he hugged her in his arms. He could feel Kaela trembling in his arms. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Then he heard the doors opening and he carried Kaela and hid behind the computer and set Kaela to rest. He looked over the edge to see whoever it was has entered the room with Kolivan calling out to him.

He watched him working on the computer he doesn’t know whether or not he should engage or not until the druids found him. “And now we know you were attempting to shut down the system.”

The Druids charged at him but stopped when Thace turned to them. “You’re too late.”

“No, Thace. You’re too late. We already changed the code.” The Druid says.

Thace’s eyes widen and then turned to see the computer beeping rapidly. Two Druids went to attack him. Kaela stood up with Keith and threw their blades at the Druids, killing one of them.

Kaela kicked the Druid as Keith nearly fell down the edge and Thace came and helped them to fight off the Druid. Kaela then yelled out in a fit of rage and then raised her hand out and shielded herself from the Druids blast as her eyes glowed purple. Surprising both Thace and Keith, she then used her powers to push the druid back.

Keith kicked him towards Thace who threw him on the ceiling and ultimately killed him for good. Thace grabbed his blade and then faced Kaela who was on the ground, looking at him. Thace knelt down and hugged her. “I am so glad you are alright.”

Kaela hugged him tightly with Keith smiling to see the reunion. She was happy to see her mentor after a very long time. Thace helped her up and saw runes glowing on her arms as well as Keith.

“Thace, I’m Keith, a Paladin of Voltron. And Kaela’s older brother.” Keith introduced himself.

“And a fellow blade, I see. I guess we haven’t failed.” Thace said, looking his blade and Kaela’s.

“Not yet.” Keith says.

(~)

Lance shot down many Galra fighters and cheered along the way. “Yeah! That was close.”

“Somebody! Anybody! A little help!” Hunk exclaimed seeing more fighters coming after him.

“Lure them to me!” Shiro says as Hunk lured the fighters towards the Black Lion. Using the jaw blade, Shiro successfully destroyed the fighters.

“Zarkon’s ship is leaving the teludav’s area of effect.” Allura says. “You must guide it back in.”

“This is getting hairy. How you doing, Keith?” Lance asked. “Is Kaela alright?”

“The Galra switched the codes. We’re trying to a work-around. Kaela’s alright now.” Keith replied as he saw Kaela still standing and saw her arms glowing.

“’We’? Who’s ‘we’?” Lance asked.

“Thace. We found him. I’ll explain later.” Keith replied.

“Copy that.” Shiro said.

Keith walked towards Thace seeing him doing something to the monitors. “What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m using the main power to overload the system.” Thace replied.

Kaela stood up, “You’re turning this room into a bomb?!”

“It’s the only way, Kaela.” Thace says, looking at her.

(~)

“Thace has barricaded himself in the central hub.” Said one of the Druids. “We believe he’s trying to shut down the system.”

Haggar stopped and spoke, “He’s working with the paladins. It was a trap.”

Zarkon stood up panted tiredly. “Get the spy. I will end this firefight.”

(~)

Slav whimpered in fear as he worked on the computers, panicking. “Uh, everyone, the gravity generator won’t maintain power much longer. If it goes down, we’re just going to be uncloaked in open space.”

“Do all you can. We just need to hold out a little longer.” Shiro says.

Haggar stood in front of the doors and let out her own energy blast and destroyed the doors with Keith standing ready with the gun and Kaela held her blade tightly, both standing to protect Thace. The sentries came in running with Keith shooting at them.

Keith looked up at the ceiling and then shot at it as debris fell down, blocking the entrance. Keith could feel his sister’s glare at him. “I wasn’t meant to do that, right?”

“Nope.” Kaela replied as Keith glared at her playfully.

“That’s solves one problem, but we’re trapped in here.” Keith says to Thace.

“No, we’re not. There’s an exit through the main power conduit.” Thace says pointing down. “Go now. And take your sister with you.”

Kaela suddenly felt numb all over the place. “W-What? No! I just can’t leave you here. Not like this!”

“Yeah, we’re not gonna leave you.” Keith agrees.

“You must. I will shut down the system. Paladin, Kaela, this is where my journey ends, but as a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission. You must understand that. ” Thace says to Keith.

“It was an honour to meet you and thank for raising my sister.” Keith thanked him as Thace smiled and then turned to Kaela who looking away.

“Kaela, I know this is all so difficult for you, but you must understand that Zarkon will find you and use your powers if you stay here.” Thace says caressing her cheek.

“But Thace, I just can’t leave you like this! You are like a father to me.” Kaela’s voice starts to break as Thace’s face softens.

“Though it is a great sorrow to see you leaving my sight, but it is a great moment for me to see that you have grown into a strong and beautiful woman, my daughter.” Thace smiled and kissed her forehead. “Take my blade, Kaela. Paladin, take you sister and go.”

Kaela tried to grab his hand, but Keith grabbed her, “Ella, we have to go.”

“No, Keith! Let me go!” Kaela cried. The Galra took down the debris and Thace turned to Keith and Kaela.

“Go! Now!” Thace exclaimed as Keith gave the gun to him and grabbed Kaela in his arms.

“NO! Thace! Please, let me go, Keith!” Kaela cried out, trying to reach out for Thace while Keith was holding her tightly.

Keith grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eye, “Ella, we have to go.” Kaela looked back at her mentor and father figure and then looked away as she held on to Keith as they jumped down. Sentries were coming in shooting and Thace activated the bomb on countdown, hiding behind the computer.

Slav heard the gravity generator powering down and groaned, “Oh, I hate it when I’m right. The gravity generator just lost power! Now there’s no reality where we all get out alive!”

In the open space, the teludav was in sight, exposed in the middle of battle. “Princess, the teludav is completely exposed!” Coran exclaimed, he and Allura looked at each other worriedly.

In Zarkon’s ship, Keith while holding Kaela were trying to get way from the impact of the bomb Thace had made. Keith held on to his sister tightly nearly on their way to the exit.

“What do we do?” Pidge asked.

“We can’t do anything.” Shiro replied. “If Keith and Kaela doesn’t get Zarkon’s ship shut down, we’re done for. It’s over.” Shiro was getting worried about Keith and Kaela being inside the ship for so long.

“Charge the ion cannon! Take it down!” Zarkon ordered.

“We cannot wait any longer. I’m powering the teludav now!” Allura exclaimed, gripping on the pillars tightly and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her energy and moved the teludav above Zarkon’s ship.

Thace shot one of the sentries and then looked at the shining light from above seeing that the bomb was ready to set off. He smiled and closed his eyes, accepting his fate and knowing that Kaela will be safe with her family.

Haggar and the sentries took cover from the bomb and the explosion. Keith and Kaela were on their way to the exit and saw the fire explosion coming towards them. Keith put up the shield, but Kaela moved quickly to shield them both of them and were blow out into open space.

“The system is down. Uploading the virus now.” Antok said. Zarkon’s ship power has shut down along with the fighter’s power shutting off.

Keith looked at Zarkon’s ship, seeing the power had shut off, “Thace did it. Kaela? Kaela?” Keith looked everywhere for his sister and saw that she wasn’t with him. “Kaela!” Keith then saw his lion in front of him. He went inside and immediately searched for his sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

Allura activated the teludav and sets to wormhole Zarkon’s central command light years away as Allura concentrated on her energy and strained, then fell down on the floor, feeling completely drained and exhausted. 

“Hurry paladins! We must make it in before the wormhole closes!” Coran says to the other paladins.

 “Coran, how’s Allura?” Shiro asked, seeing Allura in Coran’s arms.

“She’s weak, but okay.” Coran replied.

“You take care of her. We got it from here.” Shiro says.

Zarkon’s ship along with the paladins made it through the wormhole and the plan had worked. “We did it! I can’t believe we did it!” Pidge cheered.

“See! I told you we could do it.” Slav says appearing on the screen.

“It’s not over yet.” Shiro says. “Everyone form Voltron!” All of the paladins had formed Voltron and were ready to face Zarkon and the Galra. Keith gritted his teeth after thinking he had lost Kaela for the second time.

At the same time when the paladins and Zarkon’s ship got out of the wormhole, Kaela was somewhere floating near the ship and her arms glowed light purple as blue energy flowed onto her as her memories were overflowing inside her head. She could hear Princess Serene voice in her head and felt her warm essence slowly healing her.

She could hear other voices inside her head. _You have come home, my child._ Then Kaela opened her eyes and they glowed light purple and her runes appeared on her arms.


	12. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins fight an epic battle against the most powerful enemy they’ve ever faced, with the fate of the universe at stake. Meanwhile Kaela unlocked her powers and fights alongside the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of Season 2 of Together At Last. Now moving on to Season 3! Stay tuned!   
> Please comment and give feedback! Thanks and enjoy reading!

Voltron stood by, ready to fight. “We gotta act fast. The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora’s schematics showed four targets we need to hit.” Shiro says. “The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge and the shield generators. Now let’s put an end to Zarkon, once and for all.”

They formed the sword and begin to hit all four targets on Zarkon’s ship before the power will turn back on. Keith was also worried what has happened to his sister after they got separated in the explosion.

“I want weapons systems activated immediately!” Zarkon ordered. “Restart the entire crystal core manually if you have to!”

“Our ship may be without power, but we are not. I can use the Komar to draw the quintessence directly from Voltron, rendering him lifeless.” Haggar says to Zarkon as he walked away.

“It is time I face Voltron myself.” Zarkon declared.

“No, lord! It is certain death!” Haggar exclaimed, trying to warm him.

“Today, the Black Lion will be mine.” Zarkon says still walking away from Haggar, not listening to the word she was saying.

Haggar was now getting irritated, “Your obsession with the Black Lion is clouding your judgement! You must not go out there!”

Haggar saw that Zarkon still doesn’t listen to her and turned to her Druids, “Hurry! We need to protect our emperor!”

(~)

Inside the Castle, Allura woke up, seeing herself in Coran’s safe hands and looked out of the window seeing Voltron fighting on and ending Zarkon’s reign.

“We’ve done it. This is the end of Zarkon’s reign.” Allura says as Coran looked down at her.

“Yes, Princess.” Coran replied. Allura smiled at him and then saw a light away from Zarkon’s command. It was shining brightly and was heading to their way.

“Coran, is that...?” Allura asks while Coran looked at where she was looking at and he gasped.

“It can’t be.” Coran gasped as his eyes widen in shook and astonished.

(~)

With Voltron still attacking Zarkon’s ship, Zarkon walked into the room, “Ready my armour.”

“But, lord, it has never been successfully tested. To do—” Zarkon attacked the doctor and slammed him on the wall and looked at the other workers as they went back to ready his armour. Zarkon was fitted in his armour and ready to face Voltron. Ready to take what he thinks is rightfully his.

Haggar stood in the centre of the platform, “Begin the ritual!” Haggar used all the Komar’s powers to draw quintessence out and destroy Voltron along with the paladins.

“Stay focused. We’ve neutralized the engines. Let’s target the bridge.” Shiro says as they all moved towards the engines with their sword.

Then a purple blast appeared and attacked the paladins with Coran, Kolivan and Allura watching in terror. “No!” Voltron’s quintessence was being drawn out into Zarkon’s ship. Haggar could feel its pure quintessence and Voltron drifted in open space non-responsive.

“Paladins! Can you hear me?” Coran cried out but they weren’t answering.

Coran frowned and turned to Kolivan. “I though the virus shut down all of Zarkon’s power!”

“That blast was not from the ship’s weapons.” Allura says. “It was magic. Unlike Kaela’s magic.”

“It must have been the Komar.” Kolivan suggests. “Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. Even from...”

“From Kaela. That’s why Zarkon needed her from the start. To extract her quintessence.” Allura said.

“And it appears he succeeded.” Kolivan says looking at Voltron drifting in open space.

“If I destroys planets, what did it do to the paladins?” Coran asked in concern.

All of the paladins were all knocked out from the blast, not moving and not responsive. “Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?” Allura cried out to her friends, there was static until she heard a reply from Shiro.

“Yes, Princess. We’re alive.” Shiro replied as Allura sighed in relief.

“Oh, thank the ancients!” Coran sighed in relief as well.

“Is Voltron operational?” Allura asked in concern looking at Voltron out of the window.

Hunk moved to try and see if his lion is operational. “It’s not working.”

“I can’t move my lion.” Keith grunted.

“You’ve been hit by some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you! You need to get out of there now!” Coran exclaimed. “Another blast like that and you may not survive.”

“Not without Kaela!” Keith exclaimed, gripping on his controls.

Lance was about to ask where Kaela was but then saw something from Zarkon’s ship is coming out. “Wait. What’s that?” They all saw Zarkon’s mech coming out ready to attack Voltron.

“You must get moving. Remember your training. Remember all the battles you’ve been through.” Allura said.

“Voltron’s still not responding.” Shiro says trying to get Voltron working until he saw something from the distance, a purple light coming their way. Then his lion growled softly, also seeing the purple light coming their way.

“It’s Zarkon.” Shiro gritted his teeth as he tighten his grip on his controls.

“We must buy them more time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons system.” Allura ordered.

“What? Princess, we’ll be defenceless!” Coran pointed out.

“It’s the only way.” Allura says as she charged in at Zarkon. “Listen to me. You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out for each other! Fight! This cannot end now!”

“Fire!” Allura shouted and saw a purple blast shooting at Zarkon as well and saw Kaela arriving in time to help. She then put up a shield around Voltron not risking them getting hurt.

All of the paladins looked at Kaela who was using her powers for the very first time. She was using all of the power she has and fight all she can against Zarkon. They all saw her eyes glowing purple brightly. Coran watched with amazement along with Kolivan. “So, it is true. Serene’s soul still lives on.” Kolivan says, looking at Kaela.

 Kaela had all of her runes glowed as she kept on firing at the mech along with the Castle’s blast but Zarkon managed to block the attacks and then attacked back at the Castle and Kaela.

“NO! ALLURA! KAELA!” Shiro cried out to the girls as the paladins watched seeing the Castle’s power down. Kaela screamed as she was hit but she absorbed the power from the Castle and floated in open space.

“No! Kaela!” Keith cried out to his sister, seeing her hurt again. She drifted in open space with the blue energy flowed inside her.

“Everybody, listen. We have to fight. We have to channel all of our energy.” Shiro says, trying to be strong for Allura, Coran and Kaela.

“Visualise five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron. We are the last thing in his way of Zarkon’s total universal domination. I’m not giving up that fight! Are you Hunk?” Shiro asked Hunk.

“No.” Hunk replied with his lion roaring.

“Pidge?”

“Never!” Pidge says with the Green Lion roaring in response.

“Lance?”

“Let’s go down swinging.” Lance smiles ready to Zarkon and his lion roared loudly.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, knowing he’ll fight for his sister’s freedom and for saving the universe.

“I’m all in.” Keith replied as he thought of Kaela and wanting to give her the life she wanted. The life that is filled with no wars to fight. With no one tormenting her.

“Then let’s get Voltron back in this battle.” Shiro says as they formed their sword, ready to take on Zarkon.

“Now, I will take back what is mine!” Zarkon exclaimed charging in at Voltron with his sword. They fought and clashed swords against each other and flew around his ship, still fighting on.

“Summon the energy again! We must fight beside our emperor!” Haggar ordered.

The paladins tried attacking Zarkon with everything they had but nothing seems to affect him. While the paladins fought Zarkon, Kaela then woke up seeing them fighting and then turned to the Castle seeing the power was out and she flew in to check on Allura, Coran and the Blade of Marmora. Haggar then attacked them with a blast of energy at Voltron which they avoided with Zarkon attacking them.

Kaela went inside the Castle and saw everyone drifting in the bridge with zero gravity. She then went to Allura, “Are you alright, Allura?”

Allura woke up to seeing Kaela in front of her along with Coran, “Are you alright, Princess?”

“I’m fine. How badly is the Castle damaged?” Allura asked Coran as he went over to his station with Kaela holding her steady as she went back to the platform and held on the pillars.

“Our power levels are decimated. Communications aren’t working.” Coran confirmed. “We can’t reach the paladins. I’m afraid we can’t fight anymore.”

“But we have to. Power or no power, we have to end this.” Kaela says.

“Kaela’s right. We cannot give up.” Allura agrees and then both girls turned to see Slav opening the doors.

“Oh great, the oh-great-and-powerful genius had survive. Ow!” Kaela exclaimed seeing Allura had pinched her and giving her the look.

“Did we win yet?” Slav strained as he held the doors open.

“Coran, you and Slav do what you can to get the Castle functioning again.” Allura ordered and turned to the Blade of Marmora. “Kolivan, can you get me and Kaela to the Komar?”

“It will be dangerous, but I know a way.” Kolivan replied.

“You and Antok come with us.” Allura said, going to the doors with Kaela. “We’re going to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop that thing. Coran, the bridge is yours.”

“No! You’ve been weakened by operating the teludav and you, missy Kaela have been absorbing too much power and you have been electrocuted from the chip of yours!” Coran protested to the girls. “You can’t face Haggar directly!”

“We don’t have a choice.” Allura stated and looked at Kaela. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s take them down.” Kaela replied. “I’ll meet you outside.”

(~)

The battle between Zarkon and Voltron is still going. They have block every attack from Zarkon, he was strong then the both of them. Voltron shot at them but Zarkon blocked their blast.

“We never faced anything this powerful before.” Pidge says.

“One way or another, this may be our last battle.” Shiro said. “We’ve got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!”

Inside the Castle, Allura and the Blade of Marmora all ejected out of the Castle and moved towards the Komar with Kaela flying behind them. Kaela flew beside Allura as they entered inside the ship, ready to attack Haggar.

Kaela used her powers and attacked one of the druids and fought on as Allura came charging in with a battle cry and swung her staff at one of the Druids.

Haggar growled and looked at Kaela with a growl. “You have no idea I much I made you be a fierce warrior. You have disappointed your father.”

Kaela narrowed her eyes at Haggar, “He was never my father!”

Haggar growled in anger and yelled. “Attack!”

The battle continues with Voltron and Zarkon. “This is my time to reclaim the Black Lion. Nothing can stop me.”

“He’s trying to control my lion. I can feel him in my mind.” Shiro grunted.

“Fight it, Shiro!” Keith urged him. They all charged in with their sword but Zarkon blocked the sword and used his bayard and grabbed Voltron, electrocuted them. All of the paladins screamed in pain and then all of the lions were being forced to separate.

“You should have fled like your predecessors. Now, the time of the Voltron Paladins is finished.” Zarkon says.

All of the lions went back up except for Shiro. “Shiro!” Keith called out to his friend and leader. “Shiro! Something’s wrong with Shiro. Guys, we can’t let Zarkon get the Black Lion.” All four paladins protects the Black Lion from Zarkon and fought him off as long as they can.

(~)

Kolivan, Antok, and Kaela all fought off the Druids. Kaela used Thace’s blade and her own against the druid as she kicked and knocked one of them on the ground. Allura came charging in at the Druid along with Kaela as the two girls fought him off easily.

Antok threw his sword at the druid knocking parts of his mask and then Allura hit him and knocked him on the ground as Kaela lunged a powerful punch and then he fell backwards on the platform.

Allura blinked and looked at Kaela with mouth gaped. “Uh, what?” Kaela asked.

Then the two girls and Kolivan saw Antok fighting the Head Druid but Haggar wounded him. Antok looked up at Haggar for a second until the Druid from behind him raised his hand and killed him.

“Antok!” Kolivan exclaimed, shouting out for his fellow blade. Kaela’s eyes widen at the sight of Antok being killed and also remembering Thace’s death and she gripped on Thace’s blade tightly.  Allura stood motionless seeing another blade die in front of her.

(~)

“Keep Zarkon away from the Black Lion.” Pidge said, faintly from Shiro’s hearing and he could also hear Keith shouting.

“Come on! We can’t give up!” Keith exclaimed.

“I’m running out of strength, man!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Look out!” Lance yelled.

Shiro watched them being beaten down one by one and then he saw a slot appearing. He charged his lion straight at Zarkon as he connects with his lion and activated his lion’s wings and then pierced through his mech, finally severed his link with the Black Lion.

“Whoa... What did you do?” Lance asked.

“I’ve got Zarkon’s bayard.” Shiro replied.

“You mean you’ve got your bayard.” Keith corrected him with a smile.

“We’ve only got a few minutes left before the power returns to Zarkon’s ship.” Shiro said as they formed Voltron again to destroy Zarkon’s ship.

(~)

While Kolivan fought off the remaining Druid. Kaela and Allura went to fight off Haggar on her platform going against her dark magic and Kaela shielded Allura from the black-purple blast. Allura charged at the witch and missed until she hits her hard as she fell back on the ground.

Kaela went back to her side as she stood in a stance watching Haggar getting up and shown her face to them as both girls gasped in shook.

“You’re…” Allura gasped.

“Altean?” Kaela questions also surprised as she looked at Hagger’s markings on her cheeks. “But that’s impossible. I-I thought you and Coran are the only ones.”

Haggar screamed in anger she engulfed purple blast towards Allura and Kaela. Allura shielded herself while Kaela tries and absorbs the power. Allura’s quintessence appeared, glowing pink and she looked at her hands and then looked at Kaela who absorbed her energy and power until a white appeared.

“That can’t be.” Haggar gasped and then she embraced herself as well as Allura, but she still watched as Kaela screamed as the white light shone brightly and Allura saw the shape of a bird squawking and then it died out with Kaela collapsing on the ground and then felt the chip falling down.

Haggar then tries to attack Kaela but Allura protected her from the attack. “Impossible!” Haggar exclaimed, attacking the Altean Princess. Allura marched towards her while blocking her blasts and then managed to weaken Haggar as she fell down to her knees.

Allura stood strongly with her quintessence flowed with her. “You will never destroy another innocent world!” she placed both of her hands on the platform and destroyed the device they had made to extract quintessence from planets.

Haggar stood up looking at Allura and then back to Kaela who stood up holding her neck and disappeared from their sight. Allura stood up smiling at her. “You okay?”

“Never better.” Kaela replied with a grin.

“Come on!” Kolivan called out to the girls and they both ran and hopped onto the platform.

While Voltron is fighting off Zarkon, inside the Castle Coran and Slav were working on getting the Castle up and running until the light came on and the two fell down on the ground. “We’re back!” Coran exclaimed happily.

“Hello, paladins!” Coran called out to the paladins who cheered and were relieved to hear from the older Altean.

“Is everyone okay?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Don’t worry, you guys!” Slav replied, thinking he was referring to him.

The paladins groaned in annoyance. “Oh, great. Slav made it.” Lance says. Then the power in Zarkon’s ship was returning back on as sentries were functioning again and the whole ship was operational again!

“The power on Zarkon’s ship is returning!” Coran exclaimed. “We need to get out of here. I’m going to get Allura and Kaela!”

Voltron kept on fighting off Zarkon, “This is our last chance. Let’s finish this!” Shiro said as he lunged the control forward as the other paladins followed suit and then plunged their sword into his mech while Zarkon put both of his mech’s hand on the head.

In his lion, Shiro grunted in pain again as he was being electrocuted. He then saw his slot was open and then thrusted his bayard in and activated a fire blazing sword and destroyed Zarkon’s mech, finally defeating him.

Kaela watched as Zarkon’s mech tore apart and then saw all of the lions separated and then she panicked as she went to Keith’s lion. “Keith! Guys! Are you okay?”

Keith opened his eyes and smiled seeing his sister was alright. “Ella, you are alright. And flying.”

“Yeah. Crazy day.” Kaela replied with a relieved smile.

“Yeah, did we do it?” Lance asked.

“Is it over?” Hunk asked, looking at Zarkon’s destroyed mech.

“Yes. It is over. Zarkon is finally finished for good.” Kaela replied.

“I have Allura and Kolivan. We need to go!” Coran says.

All of the paladins along with Kaela went back to the Castle until Keith spotted the Black Lion drifting in open space.

“Shiro!”

“We need to tow him back onto the ship!” Pidge said as she and Keith got the Black Lion back into the Castle safely away from the Galra.

“Princess, we’re all on board.” Pidge informed Allura.

(~)

All of the paladins ran to the Black Lion with Keith calling out to Shiro who still hasn’t responded yet. They all crowded inside the cockpit only to see his bayard still inside the slot and the chair was empty.

“He’s gone.” Lance says.

Kaela frowned and the they all heard the lion growling for a moment. The paladins saw Kaela pulling out the bayard and looked at it determinedly. “Maybe with my powers I can try and find him.”

The others looked at Kaela as she looked away. Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all looked at her as her runes disappears and stopped glowing.

“You might want to explain how you got those powers.” Lance said.

Kaela sighed and looked at Allura and Coran who both nodded at her, letting her explain. Kaela took a deep breath in and out and turned to her brother and the rest of the team. “Ok. You all deserve to know.”

(~)

In Zarkon’s ship, Zarkon laid down in his chambers with Haggar watching over him. And then Haggar walked out of the room with the Galran generals waiting.

“Summon Prince Lotor.” Haggar orders. “Make sure he knows what his sister has done.”

(~)

“WHAT?!” Lance shrieked.

After Kaela explained the origins of her powers. It caused the paladins to go crazy nuts about it. “So, what you are saying is that, you, of all people, are the reincarnation of a Mage Princess?” Pidge asked.

“Yes, Coran and Allura knew after I entered the Castle of Lions when you found me.” Kaela says, hugging herself.

“So, can you like, have the same powers as the Scarlett Witch?” Lance asked earning a confused look from Kaela, Allura and Coran. “You know what? Forget it.”

“So, you can fly and use magic but different compared to Haggar?” Hunk asked. “But you can’t read minds, can you? Right?”

“Well, I can communicate with all of the lions.” Kaela replied as she waited for their outburst, but it never came until Lance was about to shriek but Hunk covered his mouth.

“So, if you could communicate with the lions, could you ask the Black Lion where Shiro is?” Keith asked his sister.

“No. I tried. But I will once I track him through his bayard.” Kaela says looking down at Shiro’s bayard.

Coran came closer to the mage and saw something missing on her neck. “You got the chip out! Yippee!” Coran hugged the Mage Princess tightly making Kaela having a hard time to breath.

“Coran, please. I need to breathe.” Kaela wheezed.

“Oh, apologies.” Coran set her down.

“Wait, you fought Haggar?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

“But hey, at least I got the chip out and it will never hurt me again.” Kaela pointed out. “Keith, I am free.” Kaela smiles at him as Keith smiled back and hugged his sister, twirling her around the bridge with the other paladins watching with huge smiles.

(~)

Everyone went to bed to rest up after a very long battle. Kaela was still up in the bridge looking at the stars and reading a book in her hand until she heard the doors opening seeing Keith coming in. “What are you doing here? It’s past curfew.”

Kaela groaned and laid back on the floor, “I am still under curfew?”

Keith put his hands on his hips. “Yes. And aren’t you tired or hurt?” Keith sat down next to her.

“Not really. I have the ability to heal. Like how I healed your shoulder.” Kaela replied. “Yeah, I am the one who healed Pidge’s lion. And I sort of had a little connection with your lion.”

Keith was amazed that he found out his sister is the reincarnation of a Mage Princess named Serene and has the same powers as her. He couldn’t be more proud of her. But felt sorry for her, seeing hat she lost the real father figure.

“I’m sorry about Thace.” Keith said looking at the ground.

“It’s ok. He was a real hero. He trained and raised me all this time not Zarkon. Zarkon never had time for me and then Thace saved me, decided to take me under his wing. I must honour him and use his blade with honour and pride.” Kaela said, looking at the blade in her hands.

“I know he is proud of what you have done.” Keith says as he kissed her on the forehead. The two siblings looked out of the window seeing many stars shining.

“I’m also sorry about Shiro.” Kaela says.

“It’s ok. We will find him.” Keith said rubbing her arm.

“But what if we don’t?” Kaela asked him but he didn’t answer his question. “Keith, Shiro says of anything happened to him, you’ll have to be the leader he wanted you to be.”

“What if I am not a great leader Shiro hoped for me to be?” Keith asked.

“Then just be your own version of being a leader. You have greatness in your heart.” Kaela says. “I know you’ll do great things.” Keith chuckled and then grabbed Kaela by the waist and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

“Keith!” Kaela laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you to bed! It’s late. And leaders orders.” Keith joked as Kaela huffed and crossed her arms. The hallways were filled with laughter from the two siblings. Kaela is finally free from Zarkon’s control and live her life with her brother and the paladins. She now will help the paladins to look for Shiro. Hoping he had survive.  


	13. Kaela's Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a profile i have made for Kaela, my own character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a profile i have made before i will post the next chapter that opens up to Season 3.

**Mage Princess Kaela**

Kaela is a talented Mage healer, warrior and sister of Keith. She is the reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene of Zelza. She was entrusted by Serene to finish her mission she had started 10,000 years ago. When she first met her brother, she was still under Zarkon’s control and had her memories altered until her older brother, Keith saved her from the evil tyrant and completely changed her life for the better. After joining the Paladins, Princess Allura and Coran, she wanted to learn how to control her powers and help them defeat Zarkon and restore peace in the universe.

**Description**

  * **Heritage:** Galran, Human
  * **Home planet:** Earth (formerly), Zelza (briefly)
  * **Gender:** Female
  * **Hair colour:** Black
  * **Eye Colour:** Light Purple-Lavender
  * **Age:** 17(Season 2) 18-19(Season 6)
  * **Birthday:** November 10th
  * **Relatives:** Keith (brother), Krolia (mother), Unnamed father, Zarkon (Adoptive father, formerly), Haggar/Honerva (Adoptive mother, formerly) and Lotor (Adoptive older brother) Thace (adoptive father and mentor)



**Weapons of Choice:**

  * **Twin Blades**
  * **Bow and Arrow**
  * **Staff**
  * **Chains**
  * **Knives**



**Stats:**

  * Team Voltron
  * Galra Empire (formerly)
  * Mages



**Status:** Alive

**Occupation:**

  * Mage Princess of Zelza
  * Mage Healer
  * Mage Warrior



**Fun Facts:**

  * Kaela loves reading books!
  * Kaela really loves to paint in her spare time and often loves to cook. She is a really good cook and Hunk loves her cooking!
  * Kaela has always dreamt of going on an adventure when she was a little girl
  * Kaela is not fond of dresses at all.
  * Her fighting style is closer to her mentor, Thace and he trained her to be the most skilled and brave warrior.
  * Kaela serves as a confidante to all of the Paladins, especially to Allura and Keith.
  * Kaela is able to absorb and channel Quintessence, like Allura



**Special Abilities:**

  * Mage Craft
  * Pure Mage Craft
  * Dark Mage Craft
  * Telepathy
  * Super strength
  * Healing
  * Flight
  * Hydrokinesis
  * Dark Water Manipulation
  * Cryokinesis
  * Ice-fire Manipulation
  * Mind Manipulation



**Backstory:**

Before being captured by Galra, Kaela was living a normal life with her older brother, Keith and their father. When the Galra captured her, Zarkon had her memories altered and raised her as his own adoptive daughter and made her Princess of the Galra Empire.  

**Personality:**

At first, Kaela was closed off, witty, cunning but calm and reserved like her older brother, Keith. She was untrusting when she first met the Paladins and the Alteans. After believing the fact she is Keith’s sister, she adopts a sarcastic, kind, caring, nurturing and outgoing personality. She also had become gentle towards her brother and the Paladins. Kaela is an open-minded woman who wanted peace in the universe and wants to help people and restore balance. She has a great understanding of what her brother and the paladins are feeling, and she helped them to get through it all.

Kaela was always trained to show so emotions but had felt remorse when she killed innocents ordered by her adoptive father, Zarkon. She thinks she is not capable of love or worthy of love, due to losing her lover during the war. She can have a temper and can overreact rashly if someone hurts someone who she cares for.

Due to her training, she still attains her cold personality when it comes to fighting the Galra for what they had done to her and what they had done to her mentor, Thace. She is also shown to be vengeful towards to the people who nearly killed her friends. She can be sarcastic at times and gie out remarks, but she still respects and works with others well.

Kaela is very highly observant, like Keith. She will always be there for the team and protect them even when she’s putting her life on the line. Even with her memories altered, she still helped and saved Keith and the paladins, showing that even though she was their enemy she still protects them knowing they have people that cared for them. Kaela also had fully accepted her place as the Mage healer but wanted to learn more of her abilities and wanted to do more than just healing. She wants to be a great Master Mage just like Princess Serene. Kaela has a great sense in justice, selflessness and has a desire to bring peace and help people after seeing what Zarkon had done to the universe in 10,000 years. She also wishes to become a Princess to Serene’s people in order to honour her. Showing that she has great respect to others and always try to find her place to fit in and strive to be a better person.

**Skills Set**

Kaela’s skilled in close combat with martial arts and is skilled with fighting with twin blades using a fighting style close to Galran. She is a skilled and used unorthodox reverse grip during combat and has a great amount of training of becoming a Mage.

She is a highly skilled and calm martial artist, being able to take down Galra soldiers twice her size or someone who is more powerful than her. Her agility stats is similar to Keith, but she is more observant in her surroundings than Keith.

**Piloting**

Kaela has shown to be a great pilot, flying a fighter while fighting Voltron before she joined the paladins. She can avoid debris falling down as she pilots. But rarely uses any type of ship to pilot, due to already having an ability to fly.

**Trivia:**

  * Though her real name is Ella, she refers to be called Kaela and now serving her real name as a nickname.
  * Every year on her birthday, she gets special paint from Zarkon.
  * Kaela is very fond of books and has a soft spot for blue flowers
  * Kaela has a special connection to all of the lions due to her being Mage Princess Serene’s reincarnation, which allows her to see her past and memories.
  * Kaela’s name was originally going to be named Mireya.
  * When she was a child, she always look up the stars at night with her father and Keith.




	14. Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the paladins work to build coalition of rebels, Allura makes a suggestion that rattles the team. A new face aims to power with the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is officially the first chapter of Season 3. 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter. Please comment and give feedback. It is much appreciated!

Keith had been trying to search for Shiro non-stop and still no luck of finding him. Keith sighed tiredly and then sat back on his chair and then looked out of the window and saw Kaela coming towards him and shook her head. Keith stayed silent and thought back from the battle against Zarkon and how Shiro mysteriously disappeared. “Keith, there’s nothing but debris here. Shiro’s not here.” Kaela says.

“There’s nothing out here, Coran.” Keith says to Coran.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Coran said.

“We’re coming home.” Keith says. The two siblings went back to the Castle and Kaela walked towards her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

“Hey, everything will be fine. We’ll find him.” Kaela assures him with a smile. Keith smiled grateful to have his sister with him and is now helping him cope with Shiro’s disappearance.

(~)

Coran entered the princess’s room seeing Kaela sitting on the princess’s bed and saw Allura sniffing her dress. Allura then saw Coran at the doors.

“I’m worried it smells a bit musty. It’s been a while since I’ve had to look presentable.” Allura said.

“The Cubserions just declared independence after a thousand years of oppression, so they probably won’t notice.” Coran says.

“Then why I am getting all puffed up like a Turfalian meringue? This is going to be a diplomatic meeting.” Allura asked as Kaela walked up to her.

“Lura, you’ll be fine. You are a great diplomat.” Kaela says with a smile.

Coran bent down and fixed the bottom of her dress, “Remember, Princess, 70 percent of diplomacy is appearance. Then 29 percent is manners, decorum, formalities and chit-chat. It’s really only one percent...”

“Serious business about fighting for the freedom of the universe?” Both Allura and Kaela asked in unison looking at Coran with a deadpan look.

“Yes. That. Oh, and I forgot hors d’oeuvres.” Coran chuckled. “Oh, that at least two percent. So, I’ll have to recalculate my….”

“We just freed these planets. Do you think they’re ready to come together to fight the Galra?” Allura asked her royal advisor.

“Even after 10,000 years?” Kaela asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“I really don’t think it’s a question of wanting to fight back, but of believing that it’s possible. It’s up to you to give them that faith.” Coran says to the two girls.

“It should be Voltron.” Allura says looking down while Kaela crosses her arms thinking about Shiro.

“We can’t always put the fate of the universe in the hands of a giant weapon. At least, that’s what your father believed.” Coran said.

After standing in the moment of silence in the princess’s room, Kaela saw Allura looking at her with a smile. “Speaking of 70 percent of appearance. You should be wearing a dress. Like a real princess.”

Kaela’s eyes widen and she sweats nervously. “Uh, nuh-uh, I am not going to wear some fancy dress or a crown at all!”

“Hmm, I am sorry, my dear. You must. Besides, you’ll be presenting as a Mage Princess.” Coran reminded her. Kaela looked down to the side knowing that Coran is right. She is a Mage after all and is the reincarnation of her.

“I just got the perfect dress!” Allura says as she fished onto her closet, while Coran was helping her. Kaela grinned and took this chance to escape from the two Alteans, but the mice closed the doors and they squeaked at her, sounding like they are scolding her.

Kaela then looked at the dress Allura was holding. It was a purple dress with golden accents and floral patterns on the end of the dress. “Oh, wow, that looks beautiful.” Kaela says.

“It is. Care to try it on?” Coran asked.

“So, how about Planet Zelza? I mean, they could’ve been great allies in this war and for them to join the coalition.”

Coran froze and replied, “Perhaps I could tell another story other time. Please try on the dress. I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

Kaela nodded in understanding and grabbed the dress from him, accidentally brushed her hand against his and then saw a fragment of Serene’s memory. She saw her smiling at an Altean and was laughing with joy. Kaela saw young Coran with Serene in front of an ore. Kaela watched Coran leaving the room with a smile.

(~)

Lance and Hunk were in a planet fighting off the Galra fighters. “About 30 ticks to the drop zone. You ready, Kolivan?” Lance asked.

“Affirmative.” Kolivan replied.

“Hold on, evasive action underway.” Lance says. Lance and Hunk used their lions to shoot down the lasers from down below.

“Lance, I think we just passed the drop zone.” Hunk reminded him.

“We’re heavy fire. There’s no way we can stop here.” Lance says.

“Man, wish Kaela was here to help us.” Hunk muttered.

Lance ignored him with a pout. “Kolivan, any ideas?”

“Open the hatch.” Kolivan ordered. “We’ll take it from here.”

Lance opened the hatch for Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora to fight off the Galra sentries. They all jumped off and ran towards the sentries and took them down. Lance and Hunk were trying to get rid of the fighters from up above.

“Hunk, you got a fighter right on your six!” Lance warned him.

“Yeah, and I’m about to teach this sentry a lesson about tailgating.” Hunk says as he took care of the fighters.

“Paladins, can you hear me?” Kolivan called out to them.

“We hear you, what’s up?” Lance asked.

“We’re pinned down by heavy artillery. We need air support.” Kolivan said, taking cover from the debris. The lasers from up above was destroying the town down below.

“I see it. I’ll take it out.” Lance says as he tries to destroy the weapon but can’t get a shot. “I can’t get a safe angle of attack.

“Maybe not from the front.” Hunk said as he used his lion’s new upgrade and dived in to destroy the weapon and successfully saved the planet. And the Galra fighters are retreating.

“It appears the Galra forces are evacuating.” Kolivan said, watching them retreating.

“Yeah and stay out!” Hunk said.

“Let’s set ‘em down over there and get ready for the parade.” Lance smiles, leaning back in his chair.

(~)

Lance was with the girls taking picture on his phone. “Now, this is the kind of world-saving that a paladin cold get used to.”

“Whoo, you got that right.” Hunk then look at the food with interest. “Oh, methinks I’ll try this one with all of the legs. Nope. Still alive.”

The crowd looked in awe at the Blue and Yellow Lions. Then they looked at Kolivan with a scowl on their faces, not trusting the Galra. Not after what they have done to other planets.

“You know, based on recent battles, it seems like the Galra Empire is kinda falling apart.” Hunk says munching on the food.

“It’s more than that. Look.” Kolivan said looking back seeing the carving on the wall with Lance taking a photo and then saw a carving on a women with ancient runes and a diamond on their forehead.

“Word of Voltron is spreading.” Kolivan says.

“Yeah, I guess the only problem is that we can’t form Voltron anymore.” Hunk pointed out.

“That cannot stand.” Kolivan said looking at Hunk. “The universe needs Voltron.”

“Lions of Voltron, the people of Puig thank you for delivering us from the evil hands of the Galra Empire.”

“Don’t forget the Blade of Marmora.” Lance smiled as Kolivan looked at him. “We couldn’t done it without Kolivan and his team.”

“It was our honour.” Kolivan says to the Puig people.

“Yes. I want to pledge to you that every able-bodied Puigian will join Voltron in the fight against the Galra.” said the Puig leader. “Speaking of Voltron, where is it?”

The crowd then started to chant to see more of Voltron, which Lance and Hunk looked on nervously know they can’t form Voltron now that Shiro is gone.

“I think this might be a problem.” Hunk whispered to Lance and Kolivan.

(~)

Pidge was alone in a room watching a video feed of her brother escaping and was freed by rebels. “Oh, number five, you’re back! How was your mission?” Coran asked.

“I talked to some members of the desert tribes of Planet Kythra who have the same large feathered ears. They’re not friendly to Zarkon, but they couldn’t help identifying the person in the footage. So, that’s a dead end.” Pidge replied.

“Now, these flappy loosey, pant thingies...”

“Are skort pantaloons. Very breathable.” Coran says looking up the screens.

“Right. They’re traditionally worn by the Tando people.” Pidge continues.

“Yes, in the Vandrian quadrant.” Coran stated.

“Right. That’s on the other side of the galaxy. And what’s with that mask thing that they have all on their faces?” Pidge asked.

“Hmm, no idea.” Coran hummed. “But it appears to be perfect blend of fashion and function.”

“Okay. So, my brother was either taken by intergalactic pirates fashion pirates or…maybe the outer reaches of these galaxies are occupied by freedom fighters that are starting to work together against the Galra Empire.” Pidge suggests.

“You know, I don’t mind telling you this, but I was considered a bit of an intergalactic fashion pirate in any day.” Coran says as he put on a ridiculous outfit. “I used to have a bog waggle-cape that I trained to sing my theme song whenever I entered a room.”

Pidge looked on with unamused look. “Maybe this will help. While I was gone, I had to analyse the sound of the explosion from the prison break.” They heard gunshot in the recording.

“Nanothermite titanium-boron. Hey, maybe we can track that.” Pidge says.

“Good idea, while you do that. I’m gonna check in with Lance and Hunk and see how things went on Planet Puig.” Coran says walking out of the room.

Pidge looked down at the picture of her brother. “Don’t worry, Matt. I’ll find you.”

(~)

Everyone in the room waited for Kaela to come in the room with Lance groaning impatiently. “Where is she, anyway?” Then she was smacked on the head and he turned to see Kaela wearing a dress.

The boys and Pidge looked at her confused. “Kaela?!”

“Ugh, Allura and Coran made me wear this dress. Besides, I like the colour.” Kaela says with a blush as she sat down next to her brother.

Keith saw her wearing a purple and blue dress with her hair in a braid. Also, she was wearing a crown, but the only difference is the crystal is purple. “Not bad. You should wear dresses more often.” Keith teased as Kaela gave him a nudge on the arm.

“As you were.” Kaela says with a smile, looking at everyone.

“Oh, right. They haven’t figured out their flatbread situation, but what they do with those centipedes is just out of this world.” Hunk says with a smile.

“And they’re totally ready to join the fight against the Galra.” Lance says.

“Nice.” Pidge smiled.

“We bought back a few of their leaders to join the coalition.” Hunk says smiling at Allura.

“That’s splendid! Excellent work.” Allura smiled, clasping her hands together.

“You know, I got to say, this is what it’s all about freein’ the people, lovin’ the ladies then bombin’ down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron style.” Lance says, showing a picture of him with some girls to Pidge who frowned.

“Lance, it’s not all about glory. It’s about giving these people faith.” Kaela says crossing her arms and glaring at Lance.

“Which brings up a little issue. They all wanted to see Voltron, only we don’t really have Voltron anymore.” Hunk says.

“We don’t have Shiro anymore, either.” Keith says as Kaela looked at him worriedly. “Everyone seems to forgotten that.” The entire room fell silent for a moment, knowing that Shiro is not with them anymore.

“It may be difficult for us all to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black Lion.” Allura declared, looking at everyone in the room.

Everyone looked at Allura shocked to hear that. “No! I’m gonna find him. Shiro is the one who never gave up on me. I won’t give up on him.” Keith says, standing up and walked away from the group with Kaela looking at him worriedly.

 (~)

Haggar watched Emperor Zarkon resting in his chambers, laying motionless. She narrowed her eyes thinking of her last battle with Kaela. She has awaken her powers after her capture. And she finally got the chip off her neck.

Haggar growled lightly and then walked out of Zarkon’s chambers, seeing a General outside waiting for her. “No one is to be allowed in Emperor Zarkon’s chamber.”

“Vrepit Sa.” Said the Druid and walked off.

“Excuse me.”

“What is it, Commander Throk?” Haggar asked.

“Would it be possible to speak to Zarkon today?” Throk wondered. “Another planet was lost to rebellion and I feel he must be informed.”

“Zarkon is fully briefed on all imperial matters.” Haggar replied. “He certainly doesn’t need your input.”

“Of course.” Throk nodded. “It is just I fear if we do not take decisive action soon, the Empire will crumble completely. Rebel activity should be crushed with our full might. Before more planets are inspired to fight against us.”

“Lotor has arrived at headquarters at Zarkon’s request to take command of the Empire, since Princess Kaela is lost to us and betrayed us.” Haggar, looking away. “Under Zarkon’s guidance. Of course.”

“Lotor? Why is he not at his father’s bedside?” Throk asked. “And it is a pity that the princess has betrayed us.”

“Zarkon needs no on by his bedside. Least of all, you.” Haggar says walking away from Commander Throk. “We shall not talk about Princess Kaela anymore, is that understood?”

“Yes, understood.”

Then down the hallway a Galra appeared and smiled, getting all the information she needed to hear and went to inform her master and disappears from the hallways.

(~)

Kaela stood behind Keith who was sitting down with his arms crossed still thinking about Shiro. She wished she could comfort him, but unfortunately, they are in a diplomatic meeting. They can’t be interrupted. And she notices how the leaders were looking at her as if they seen her from somewhere.

“It is our honour to have you all here together.” Allura said to the coalition leaders.

“I had the biggest bunker back on Puig, but it wasn’t nearly this nice.”

“Well, I spent the last decade sleeping in a spiny thistle thicket. You look wonderful though, Princess. Especially you, young lady. I’m glad I put on my best tarp.”

Both Allura and Kaela looked at each other and then put on a smile. Then Hunk came with food, “Welcome, everyone, welcome. I prepared a few Earth canapes for our distinguished guests to enjoy while we galactic diplomacy.”

“The Blade of Marmora has gathered this intelligence.” Kolivan stood up and shown them the hologram of Galra Empire forces. “As you see, the Galra Empire is still the most massive ruling force the universe has ever seen. The sheer size of it is most incomprehensible. It seems like it could rule another 10,000 years.

Lance and Pidge saw one of the coalition leaders shuddering in fear. Lance leaned in to whisper to Pidge with a deadpanned look, “Not the way I would have started this pep talk but, okay.”

“However, we are beginning to see signs of increased rebel activity from within the Empire.” Kolivan says as the map has shown numbers of rebels showing up on the hologram.

Allura stood up saying, “We have a strategy to bring these forces together, free more planets, grow our numbers, and accumulate an army that can defeat the Galra in major battles. But without our help, it will be impossible.”

“The forces will all fight behind Voltron, right?”

“Yes, where is Voltron?”

Allura was taken back by one of them asking where Voltron is and couldn’t speak so Kaela spoke up. “The people you see before you are the Paladins of Voltron. Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior.”

“Excellent! Can they form Voltron now?”

Allura and Kaela looked at each other nervously and this time Allura replied, “Uh, well…”

“We can’t form Voltron, okay? We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening.” Keith said, getting everyone’s attention.

The Coalition Leaders gasped with Kaela looking at Keith worriedly and nervously not seeing him like this. “What he means is that right now they can’t do it, but…” Allura starts to say until Keith interrupted again.

“But nothing, Shiro is gone. He was the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no Voltron.” Keith exclaimed.

“The lions are still a sub substantial fighting force and this Castle is also considerable weapon.” Kolivan says. “The Blade of Marmora can lead you.”

“My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you.”

“Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how he defeated Zarkon. Also, we have heard that a Mage has returned after 10,000 years and still is fighting for us. That is what have them hope. What are we supposed to tell them now?”

Keith gritted his then stood up, surprising his sister and his friends. “Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!” Keith walked away from the meeting with everyone looking at him worriedly.

Allura put a hand on Kaela’s shoulder. “Go. He needs someone to talk to.” Kaela nodded and then ran after her brother.

Hunk chuckled and then turned to everyone in the room, “Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket?”

“I’ll have the pizza roll.”

(~)

In the arena the crowd cheered wildly watching a match down below. “I tried to speak with Lord Zarkon today, but the witch stopped me again.” Throk says.

“I fear the Emperor’s condition may be worse than she is telling us. I’m not sure he will return to the throne.”

“Agreed. And now Prince Lotor is taking over?” Throk asks. We’ve fought by Zarkon’s side forever, and now we are passed over by this exiled brat. I would follow Princess Kaela’s orders than Lotor.”

“I’ve heard rumours he fights alongside his enlisted men like a lowly private.” His friend says.

“Worse than that, his top generals aren’t even pure Galra. They are half-breeds at best. He has no honour.” Throk said.

“Some say he allows the planets he conquers to continue to rule themselves.” Said the General. “Can you imagine?”

“Clearly he’s a dangerous lunatic. I’ve already spoken with the other officers in my sector. They’ve all agreed to back me if I fight for the throne.” Throk said. “Normally, I would never think of such thing, but...”

“What choice do we have?” asked the General.

“Then you’ll support me?” Throk asks.

“Yes.” His friend replied with no hesitation. Throk smiled satisfied with his answer and then the General looked over to see a young contestant fighting in the arena.

“Who’s this little fellow?” he asks.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.” Throk replied.

They had seen the young man had won the match against the creature with the Galra Generals cheering. Throk and his friend watched as the young man took off his helmet, revealing...

“Lotor!” Throk looked on shook to see the exiled prince in the arena.

“Throk. You wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown.” Lotor says pointing his sword at him. Everyone gasped and whispered, looking at Throk as he heard many generals still whispering and looking at him with disowned looks.

“True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers. They rise through honourable tire of combat.” Lotor continues as he put his sword down. “Defeat me here and the throne is yours.”

The Galra Generals cheered wanting to see them fight until three of Lotor general appeared, glaring at General Throk. Throk growled under his breath and then stood up, “I gladly accept your offer. Now all will see who is the rightful leader.”

Throk stood down at the arena with a sword. “I have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on battlefields.”

The battle began as Throk swung his swords at Lotor but every time he does. He misses to hit Lotor. “You have flawless technique, that I’ll grant you.” Lotor says. “Still, you must realise at some point, that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere.”

Throk charged at him and clashed swords then got punched by Lotor in the abdomen and then Lotor destroys his blade, winning the battle and he pointed his sword at his neck. “Your tactics are scale. And in the end, your own aggression is your undoing.”

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted Lotor’s name until Lotor put his sword away and spoke, “My father built our Empire on the bones of his enemies. But the time has come to change the old ways, and inspire not fear from those we rule, but loyalty. We must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down, but rather multiply it, by allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks.”

Lotor looked and Throk and put out his hand. “The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained only makes us stronger, while those who continue to stand against us will be crushed.”

Throk took his hand and stood up and bowed down, “Lotor, we pledged our loyalty to you. Vrepit Sa.”

One by one, all the generals all pledged their royalty to Lotor, now siding with him to win the war. And the crowd cheered and chanted his name once again. Lotor turned to see Throk standing with him.

“Your… Your sister would be proud.” Throk says.

“My dear sister would be if she were here.” Lotor says walking away. “And things would be different if she ruled the Empire.”

Lotor entered the room with his four generals waiting for him and bowed down in respect. “That went well.” Said one of his generals.

“The masses are easily manipulated. Have Throk transferred out to the Ulippa System immediately.” Lotor ordered, with a smile. “Let him rot with the ice worms.”

(~)

Keith was in the Black Lion’s hangar, looking at Shiro’s lion, laying down motionless on the ground. He was never going to give up on finding Shiro. The group looked at one another, seeing who’ll talk to Keith. Lance nudged Kaela in the arm and urged her to talk to him.

Kaela walked over to where Keith was standing and looked the Black Lion with a solemnly look. She wish she had more time bond with Shiro. In her eyes, he was a great leader and is a caring person. He never gave up on those who he cares about most.

“Keith, I know this is hard on you. This is hard on all of us as well and I know what it’s like to replace someone who is irreplaceable. I know it felt.” Kaela says looking at her brother. Keith looked at her as his expression softens and gave her a side hug, while still looking at the lion in front of them.

Lance then came up to him looking at Shiro’s lion, “Yeah, man. We all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was to meet him for the first time when the two of us carry him out of the garrison hospital.”

“I grew up with my dad and Matt telling me stories about him. He was the legend at our house.” Pidge says walking up to them, looking at the lion.

“The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot. Which isn’t much, but that’s more on me.” Hunk said.

“You’re not the only one hurting, man. We’re all right there with you. But you know he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on.” Lance said as Keith looked at him.

“Keith, I know how exactly you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual. Even those who are irreplaceable.” Allura said, looking at Keith.

“I know you’re right.” Keith says and then looked back at the Black Lion. “It’s time to figure out how to reform Voltron.”

(~)

Kaela was in her room reading a book of spells that Coran collected for her. She wanted to fight on and learn her abilities Serene had. She wanted to be her own version of becoming a mage warrior. Then she heard knocking on the door, and it opened revealing Allura.

“Oh, you are studying.” Allura says, looking at all of the books on the floor, on the bed and on her desk.

“Yeah, sorry. I just can’t help but to study Mage craft. I just… after helping you guys battling against Zarkon, facing Haggar and losing Thace all at once. I now want to fight on. I want to fight and learn to control my powers.” Kaela said looking at her hands.

“I know you will. Serene would be proud.” Allura said, holding her hands.

“Speaking of Serene, could she like, see the future and past memories?” Kaela asked. She can’t stop thinking of what she had seen from Coran’s memories of him and Serene, earlier in the princess’s room.

“Well, she doesn’t have that ability, why?” Allura asked in concern.

“Never mind. I was just curious.” Kaela says as she closed all of the books and put them in the shelf.

Allura nodded and then left her to study. She walked along the hallway and saw Keith walking by. “Hey, princess. Is she still up?” Keith asks.

“Yes, studying again. Hard worker, is she?” Allura giggled. Keith smiled and then frowned which worries her greatly.

“Allura.” Allura’s heart fluttered hearing the Red Paladin’s softest voce she had ever heard and listened attentively. “I’m sorry about the meeting. It wasn’t the way as you hoped it would be.” Keith says, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, Keith. It is quite alright. Things happens.” Allura replies with a smile. “We will find Shiro. I promise.”

Keith smiled at her warmly as Allura fiddly with her dress. “Thanks. Um, goodnight.”

“Yes, good night.” Allura nodded and then went back to her quarters, living Keith to visit his sister again.

(~)

Lotor stood in his ship with a hologram of Lotor and his adoptive sister, Kaela and he looked at it with a fond smile, thinking of the good memories he had with her. He missed her by his side, working together and the battles they had fought together until their father had to get her back into his control.

Lotor now vows to find his sister and convince her to join him. Join forces once again. He looked at the hologram again and sighed catching one of his general’s attention.

“Is everything alright, sir?” Zethrid asked looking at the prince.

“I am alright, Zethrid. It’s just remembering my younger sister.” Lotor replied. “Wishing she would be here. With us.”

“But she is not with us anymore.” Ezor pointed.

“It’s because she had betrayed their father and disappeared.” Acxa says.

“She can’t just disappear in thin air. Perhaps, that Witch has done something to her.” Lotor said, putting his hands together and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Well, I heard from Commander Throk saying something about magic or something.” Ezor says. And that sparked Lotor’s interest.

“Really? Is that so? Well, then. We shall find my sister and seek for the answers we need.” Lotor smirked. “Let’s find my dear sister, Princess Kaela.”


	15. Red Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor’s forces move to retake the planet Puig and lure the Paladins out for a fight. Keith and Lance struggle to adjust to big changes. Kaela and Lance set their own differences aside and helped one another.

The sun rose brightly over a small village on Planet Puig with the people rebuilding their homes back to the way they were. Not until a ship came flying past by the town of Puig. “We’re under attack! To battle stations!”

The people of Puig ran for their lives away from the ship, never wanting to be captured again. Lotor’s generals landed on the ground ready to take the Puig people as prisoners. “Ezor, find the leader. Narti, Zethrid, take prisoners. Kill no one.” They all complied and moved on doing all of their tasks.

The masked general took care of the Puig people who were shooting at her. She shot them with her gun and then started attacking them while pinning down a device around them, successfully trapping them. Narti walked by a building looking for more Puig citizens and through their cat, she spotted them hiding on the rooftop. Narti attacked them from behind and successfully captured them.

The leader of Puig looked over the town and saw that his people were being captured again and went back inside his house and tries to contact the Paladins but was attacked by Ezor. “What’s this? Some sort of communicator? You weren’t trying to call for help, were you? Prince Lotor would not like that.”

The leader growls and then tries to fight her only to get pushed down on the ground, looking up to see Prince Lotor and his generals with guns pointing down at him. “Who-who are you?”

“You dare speak to Prince Lotor?”

“Now, Acxa, that’s no way to treat our new ally.” Lotor said. “Let him continue.”

“We will not be enslaved again. We are free.”

“According to whom?” Lotor asked. “Your saviour, Voltron? And where is our protector now? Gone. Leaving you with nothing but a hollow promise of freedom. And now you must answer for what you’ve done.”

“Please spare my people. Show them mercy.”

Lotor froze a bit and remembered his mission with his sister, showing people in a planet mercy. This man reminded him of her. His sister would always show compassion and kindness to others. _That’s what I lov-No, that’s what I have admired in her._

“Mercy has never been the way of the Galra until now. How would you like to become a valuable part of the new Empire?” Lotor asks kneeling down to his level. “Join us and you’ll never need Voltron again.”

“Smile! We’re a team now!” Ezor says, making the Puig leader smile.

“H-How about that mage princess? She is Voltron’s ally.” The leader says.

“Mage? No Mage has appeared after 10,000 years.” Lotor said, raising an eyebrow before standing up. “But may I ask who is this lovely Mage you spoke of?”

The leader looked away seeing he had said too much and Lotor frowned and left him be. Lotor now wanted to know more of this Mage he spoke of and why the Mage has finally appeared after 10,000 years. He frowned and then walked out of his house and looking at the people of the village and saw a mother tending to a child.

Lotor gritted his teeth as it reminds him of his sister, Princess Kaela. Everywhere, he sees his younger sister and he misses her every single day and wishes to be by her side. “Lotor?” Acxa went to his side.

“Let’s go, Acxa.” Lotor says as Acxa and the other generals bowed.

“What’s up with him?” Zethrid asks as Ezor shrugged.

(~)

Kaela was walking in the hallway with a book of magic, flipping the pages to see many different types of spells and saw pictures on the pages. She was reading six sets of books containing on magic during her free time. Then she bumped onto someone other than her brother, Keith and accidentally dropped her book. “Heh. Watch where you are going.” Keith chuckled getting her book on the floor.

“Sorry, uh, this is the last one.” Kaela replied sheepishly as Keith returned the book to him. “Um, you alright? You seem a bit off since Shiro is, well, you know.

“Well, I know Shiro wanted me to be a leader but what if I will be the worst leader?” Keith asks, voicing his own concerns of being the leader for the team.

“Like I said, be a different kind of leader. Look, everything will work out. You’ll see.” Kaela assured him.

Then the two siblings walked into the room, where everyone were waiting for them. Kaela went down to sit next to Allura while her brother leaned on the wall, away from the team.

“I wish Shiro were here to tell us how to go on without him.” Lance said, looking down on the ground.

“Allura, when we came here, you told me I would fly the Green Lion, and I thought there was no way. But then, I found it and I flew it. And then Hunk flew the Yellow Lion and he’s not even a pilot. In fact, you told everyone who would pilot which lion.” Pidge says, turning to the princess.

“Yeah, how did you do that? Did we ever find out how you did that?” Hunk asks the princess. “Can you do that now?”

“Sadly, no. When you arrived at the Castle, I immediately recognized the special qualities in each of you.” Allura replied. “But I don’t know how to search the entire universe for a new paladin.”

“Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro. Perhaps you’re the one.” Coran says turning to Keith. Kaela frowned knowing that Keith doesn’t want to take this role to be the Black Lion’s paladin.

“Keith would be the worst leader of Voltron.” Lance says.

“Yeah, we all have our thing. Keith’s the loner. I’m the brain. Hunk’s the nice one. Kaela’s our Mage healer, Allura’s the decision maker.” Pidge says as Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked at Allura who was blushing and seemingly looking at Keith.

Kaela smirked at her while Allura looked away as Pidge continues. “Coran’s the wise old guy. And Lance is the goofball.”

Kaela laughed a bit, “Ah, totally agree, Pidge.”

“Mm-hmm. Yeah, exactly. Totally right—Wait a minute. I’m not a goofball! I’m like the cool ninja sharpshooter.” Lance exclaimed.

“Yeah, whatever Lame-shooter.” Kaela muttered, while Lance and Kaela glared at each other.

“Are you joking?” Keith scoffed with a smile.

Lance stood up from his spot and says, “I’m being completely serious when I say, I do not want you to lead me anywhere.”

“I don’t want to be the leader. That’s just what Shiro wanted!” Keith exclaimed and then realised what he had said and looked away from the team.

“What are you talking about?” Hunk asked looking at Keith shocked to hear that as well as everyone else minus Kaela.

“Nothing.” Keith replied.

“Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn’t he?” Pidge asked, looking at Keith with eyes widen.

“Well, I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you’re bringing it up now, when Shiro is gone.” Lance glared at Keith.

“You want the job so badly; you can have it!” Keith said glaring at Lance.

“Now, now. I’ve called the head from the very beginning.” Hunk says.

“What about me? I picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Hold your gazurgas, everyone! It’s not our decision to make. We must allow the lion to choose.” Coran pointed out.

“Coran is right.” Allura says. “We must all present ourselves to the Black Lion to see who will bear this glorious burden.”

“What? You, Princess?” Coran asked.

“My father created Voltron, so did Serene. How can I allow others to risk their lives in battle and not to be prepared to do so myself? I must try. And Kaela, you will be also presenting yourself to the lion, like as I said before, Serene did help my father create Voltron.” Allura says turning to Kaela who remained silent.

Kaela looked at everyone in the room as she turned to her brother and then stood up. “It is worth to try, but I am not a paladin, Allura. I already know my place. It is to become a Mage like Serene was.”

Allura nodded in understanding with smile. “You are just like her. You are truly her reincarnation.”

(~)

Everyone stood in front of the Black Lion in paladin armour and they all looked at one another. Kaela stood with Allura and Pidge and then heard Hunk asking, “So, who goes first?”

“Should we draw straws?” Pidge asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I have it! I’m thinking of a number between one and 50!” Coran snapped his fingers. “Allura, you go first, Pidge is second, Kaela is third and then the others.”

“Wait, don’t we get to guess the number?” Lance asked.

“But I already know the answer.” Coran replied.

Lance was about to say something but gave and let Allura in first. Allura went in the Black Lion and sat on Shiro’s chair, seeing if they could have a connection. She waited for a couple of minutes and then nothing.

Then Pidge went in, sitting on the chair, seeing that she was a bit short. “Mmm… I wonder if I can adjust the seat.” After a couple of minutes, Pidge then went out of the lion shrugging to the others to let them know she’s not it.

Everyone turned to Kaela as the mage sighed knowing it is her turn. She looked at Keith who gave her a tiny encouraging smile at her. Kaela smiled back and then walked inside the lion. She sat on the chair and held on to the controls and closed her eyes.

Kaela then saw new memories from the Black Lion and saw Serene again, with her fellow mages in her home planet. She was laughing with joy and happiness along with a man by her side. Then she saw fire engulfing on the trees and houses. And the entire kingdom under attack with mages being attacked and murdered. Next thing she saw was Serene inside a temple with Alfor holding a vat of glowing quintessence, handing it to her. 

Kaela opened her eyes and gasped, letting go of the controls and then faced the ceiling. “What is it your trying to tell me?” The lion growled lightly in her mind and then sighed, walking out of the lion.

Keith was the first one to see her getting out of the lion. “Nothing.”

“Nothing, Hunk, you’re up.” Kaela says to Hunk who nodded.

Hunk just sat on the chair and looked from side to side, “Nope. Not it.” He walked out of the lion with Coran seeing him walking towards the group.

“What are you doing? You didn’t even try.” Coran said.

“Yes, I did. I sat down.” Hunk said looking away from Coran.

“Hunk...” Kaela narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t want to leave the Yellow Lion, okay? I mean, it’s big, it’s got this super armour, it’s safe.” Hunk said.

“But you called the head.” Coran pointed out, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to form the head with the Yellow Lion.” Hunk says seeing that Coran was not convinced by him and then went back into the Black Lion, saying out these crazy orders like a leader he asked Keith and Kaela to make him a sandwich, making Kaela raise an eyebrow.

Coran knew he wasn’t it and then called out to him. “All right, you’re not the one. Out of the lion.”

Kaela face-palmed and then muttered. “This is going to be a long day.”

Pidge went in again, sitting on her helmet to give her more height to actually see and sit properly but never thought of how she’ll hold the controls. She then gave up and went out of the lion for the second time with Kaela comforting the Green Paladin.

Lance smirked saying, “Okay, Kaela, I’ll show you who is the true leader here.” He winked at Kaela who rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, right, like you are ever be one, Lame-shooter.” Kaela says as Hunk and Pidge snickered with Lance pouting and then went inside the Black Lion.

“Okay, you can do it. This is your moment.” Lance says, talking to himself as he breathed in and out. Sitting on the chair, waiting to see if he had forged a bond with the Black Lion.

The others were waiting for him seeing Lance hasn’t come out yet. “So, how long are we gonna let Lance sit in there?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, it’s been like half a varga.” Hunk agreed.

“Should I go in there and force him out?” Kaela asked, was about to go inside but her brother stopped her from doing so and Kaela slumped down in disappointment.

Then Lance came out sitting on his helmet with arms crossed, “It’s useless. The Black Lion hates all of us. Even you, Kaela.”

Kaela growled and then smacked him on the head. “Ow!” Lance exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Allura then turned to the red paladin, “Keith, the Black Lion hasn’t responded to any of us. You have to try.”

Keith sighed heavily as he slowly walked towards Shiro’s lion but stopped to look at Kaela who was giving him an encouraging smile. Keith then went inside the cockpit and sat in Shiro’s chair. He looked at the controls with uncertainty. “I know you wanted this for me, Shiro. But I’m not you. I can’t lead them like you.”

Then the light began to lit up seeing that the Black Lion has chosen him. Keith frowned, “Please, no.” He hung his head down, not wanting this to happen, but it did. The Black Lion has chosen him to its new paladin.

Everyone watched as the Lion started to move seeing that Keith is now their new Leader of the team. Keith stood on the lion’s mouth and then looked to see the other’s reactions. “I’m proud of you, Keith. I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, but congratulations.” Allura says smiling.

“Congratulations, Keith.” Pidge smiled.

“Yeah, man, ditto.” Hunk says smiling at Keith.

Kaela stood quietly as she made contact with Keith and then knew he was going to say next. Knowing this is hard for him to accept this burden. “No, I don’t accept this.” Keith says.

Everyone looked on shocked and gasped. “You must. The Black Lion has chosen you.” Allura said.

“I can’t replace, Shiro. You guys were right. I’m the loner. I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was.” Keith said, looking away and then felt a hand on his shoulder looking up to see Lance.

“Keith, no one can replace Shiro. But the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice.” Lance said. “You should too.”

Keith frowned and then looked up at the lion, “But who’s gonna fly the Red Lion?”

 (~)

Meanwhile in the Red Lion, Allura sat down on the chair, closing her eyes concentrating on the connection. “I want to carry on my father’s fight, but I need your help. Allow me to follow in his footsteps as your paladin.” Allura pleaded.

There was no response from the Red Lion and Allura tightened her grip on the controls. “Please, I must do this. Others are risking their lives in this fight and I can’t continue to—” Allura felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Allura went back onto the room where everyone was waiting for her and could see that the Red Lion didn’t choose her as the Red Lion’s paladin. “I’m sorry, Princess. I know how much how much you wanted to pilot the Red Lion.” Coran says, looking at Allura.

Allura put on a smile, “I’m fine. Let’s move on. We must find a new paladin… again.”

Everyone hung their head down and then Pidge looked at Kaela, smirking. “How about Kaela? I mean, she is just like Keith. Both have tempers, and well, impulsive.”

“Thank you for summing that up, Pidge.” Kaela says bitterly as Keith put a hand on her shoulder, making her to look at him.

“You could try.” Keith says. “I know you said you know your place, but you could at least try.”

Kaela sighed and then looked at Allura and everyone else in the room. They all wanted her to try since they knew Serene also helped building this great creation. She stood up and walked towards the doors without saying a word, leaving the others confused.

Kaela sat in the Red Lion and walked slowly to the chair and sat on it. With a heavy sigh, she put both of her hands on the controls and closed her eyes. She waited and waited and then opened her eyes, frowning and then let go of the controls. She then heard the Lion growling at her and she smiles to herself and then went back to the others.

Everyone waited for Kaela to return from the Red Lion’s hangar and then heard the doors opened and saw Kaela coming in. “Well?” Lance asks as he looking at her.

“Well, it is not me.” Kaela says as everyone slumped down feeling sorry for the mage. “But that’s ok. I am fine being the Mage Princess and a healer to you all.”

Keith smiled proudly and walked up to her, saying, “That’s my girl.” Kaela hugged him tightly while thinking of what she had seen from the lion’s memories.

(~)

“The poor little Blade of Marmora’s defences are spread so thin, they cannot defend any of the insurgent planets.” Ezor says.

“And what about their rebellion?” Lotor asks.

“Crushed.” Zethrid replies with a smile.

“As for the whereabouts of the Voltron Lions, we’ve had reports of yellow and blue in the Paglium quadrant.” Acxa says, looking at their map. “The red one has been seen throughout these quadrants. And the green one here, here and here. Also, we have reports that they have seen a mage flying past by here in this quadrant.”

“Interesting.” Then Lotor frowned realising something, “No Black Lion?”

“We’ve questioned the planet’s inhabitants. No one has seen it.” Acxa replied. 

“It’s like it just vanished. Poof!” Ezor says with a grin.

“No Black Lion, no Voltron. Narti, go to planet Puig and speak with their leader.” Lotor ordered.

(~)

“A new paladin? I mean, where would we even start looking?” Pidge asked.

Lance smiled, “Well, I vote for getting some alien diversity on the team, and I know some cool mermaids who could be good at it.”

Hunk frowned and pointed out. “You just want to see them again.”

“You met mermaids, too?” Kaela asked looking at Pidge and Keith who shook their heads.

“Yeah, exactly.” Lance grinned.

“How about those Blade guys?” Hunk asked turning to Keith and Kaela.

“Or the Olkari.” Pidge suggests with a smile and then it disappeared when the leader of planet Puig had called for help and that the Galra had returned and they were too powerful. Kaela raised an eyebrow and thought this might be trap.

Allura stood up, “The Lions are on their way. Hold you ground and protect your people until we arrive. Voltron stands with you.”

“Thank you, Princess.” The leader said and ended the call, and fell down on the ground unconscious, revealing Narti was the one who forced him to call the paladins.

Everyone were getting in their lions with Kaela getting ready in her new battle armour from Coran, officially wearing Mage attire that consists black and white accents, just like her first space suit. Kaela stood by if they needed her in the field. Kaela had her hair in a French-style braid. She stood with Allura who looked at Keith and called out to him. “Keith.”

Keith turned around to see Allura was the one who called out to him with Kaela standing behind her. “The Black Lion has chosen you. You can do this.” Allura encourages him to pilot the Black Lion.

“And do this for Shiro.” Kaela says as Keith nodded.

Keith went inside the Black Lion, holding the controls. This was all new to him. The lion was meant for Shiro, not him. “This one’s for you, Shiro.”

All three lions came and set out to Planet Puig and saw just realised that Lance hasn’t come out yet. Keith looked for the blue lion but didn’t see it and then contacted the blue paladin. “Lance, where are you?” Keith asked through the communications.

Lance growled in annoyance, “My lion’s not responding to me.”

“Well, figure it out and catch up with us as soon as you can.” Keith said heading towards planet Puig until a ship arrived and heard a smooth yet, dangerous voice they ever heard.

“Attention, Paladins of Voltron. This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. Surrender now, or you’ll be destroyed.” Lotor said over the PA and Galra fighters flew in to attack the lions. Keith froze to hearing that Zarkon has a son and Kaela had never mentioned him to them at all. Inside the Castle, Kaela stood frozen hearing Lotor’s voice. Allura turned to her and saw Kaela was clenching her fists in anger.

“You didn’t tell us you had a brother!” Coran exclaimed, looking at Kaela.

“Yeah, I have only one and that’s Keith!” Kaela snapped surprising both Allura and Coran, jumping from her outburst. “Sorry. I-I’m sorry.”

Pidge had seen that they were set up by this Prince Lotor who claims to be Zarkon’s son. And all of the fighter charged in to attack the lions as Keith gritted his teeth. “Evasive maneuvers! Everyone, watch you back!” Keith ordered.

Allura watched as the lions scattered and attacked back at the fighters. “Coran, we have to get there immediately. Lance, we need you. The lions are being attacked.”

“I’m trying!” Lance replied.

“I’m going to see what’s keeping him.” Allura says.

“No, stay here. I will go down.” Kaela says as she ran out to the Blue lion’s hangar.

In the hangar’s Lance was tapping his foot on the floor. “Come on, Old Blue. It’s me, Lancey Lance. Open up.” Lance pleaded his lion desperately, seeing his lion not responding. “Ok, enough goofing around. I mean it. We gotta get out there and help the others.”

Still there’s no response from the Blue Lion. “Oh, come on! Why are you being mad at me?” Lance asked, falling to his knees. “Wait, do you hate me?” He asked as he crawled towards his lion. “I’m sorry for wanting to fly the Black Lion. It was just a phase.”

Lance then looked up and put up a flirtatious smirk, “Hey, Blue, you know what? I gotta say, that’s a great colour on you.” He frowned and then tried something else. “Oh! Are you from outer space? Because your body is out of this world.”

Lance then laid back on the smooth floor and looked up ceiling. “Jeez, that’s, like, my best line.”

(~)

Outside of the Castle, the paladins were fighting off the fighters with Lotor and his generals watching. “Hey! It’s the black kitty! And still no sign of the mage either.” Ezor says to Lotor.

“So, it survived. Where are the others?” Lotor asked. “Send out the rest of the fighters. Let’s see if we can draw them out. And let’s see if this mage will appear.” Lotor narrowed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, seeing more fighters are coming out.

Hunk and Pidge screamed in panic seeing more are coming. Pidge moved her lion and shot down many fighters as she can. “Pidge, behind you!” Hunk warned as he moved his lion closer to Pidge, blocking the two fighter from going near her. “I hope your super armour holds up buddy boy.” Hunk says looking at his panel.

“Where’s Keith? Also, Kaela! Is she supposed to be out here helping us?” Pidge asked, looking for Keith and Kaela in the field.

“Guys, I’m having trouble here. These controls don’t respond like the Red Lion’s. I need some help.” Keith says.

“There’s too many for the three of us!” Hunk says seeing more fighters coming and shooting at them.

Lance heard his friend shouting over the communications, he gritted his teeth in frustration. He doesn’t want to hear all of his friends to be in danger and his lion wasn’t responding to him. He also heard Keith ordering him to get in the field.

Kaela came into her the hangar and came to Lance’s aid, “Lance, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Blue is shutting me out.” Lance replied as his shoulder slumped down. “Maybe Pidge was right. I am just a goofball. Not only am not meant to be the leader, I guess…I guess now I’m not meant to be a paladin.”

Kaela’s expression softens hearing Lance’s insecurities and saw how it is affecting him. Kaela then frowned, “Can’t believe I am saying this but—”

Then the two heard a lion roaring, surprising Kaela and Lance. “What was that?” Lance asks.

“It’s the Red Lion, you have to go to it.” Kaela says, looking at Lance.

“No way. Your brother probably trained it to bite my head off.” Lance said. “Maybe it’s roaring for you.”

Kaela was taken back by this and looked away. “Lance, like I said. I want to be my own person and had made up my mind that I don’t want to be a paladin and I don’t want to take anyone’s role. It is roaring for you.”

“Can you be so sure?” Lance asks.

“Because I know the Red Lion is not meant for me. It is choosing you.” Kaela replied.

Lance’s eyes widen, “H-How...? I don’t understand.”

“I saw the Red Lion’s memories and I saw King Alfor built Voltron, but he knew that Zarkon was a better leader in battle, so became Voltron’s right hand.” Kaela explained what she had seen from the memories and place a hand on his shoulder which surprises him.

“Lance, when you accepted Keith as the new leader of Voltron, it proved you value a strong team over your own need for glory. And don’t disappoint your friends, Coran, Allura and me. Understand? Also, do this for Shiro.” Kaela says as she looked straight into his eyes.

Lance nodded with a smile. “I won’t let him down.”

Kaela smiled in satisfaction, “Good, now go to the Red Lion, I’ll meet you outside.”

Lance grabbed his helmet, ran towards the Red Lion’s hangar while looking back at his Blue lion before he went out of the Blue Lion’s hangar. Kaela then was about to put her helmet on and then heard the Blue Lion growling lightly at Kaela. Kaela could hear the lion’s thoughts and then called out to the princess. “Allura, I think you need to come down here.”

(~)

“There’s still only three. Where’s the rest of the party?” Ezor asked.

“Let’s turn up the heat and see who comes to help. Zethrid, use the ion cannon to shoot the Black Lion.” Lotor ordered.

“Why the black one?” Zethrid asked turning back to Lotor.

“There’s something different about that lion.” Lotor says with a smile. “It’s pilot isn’t in control. And Zethrid, just graze it. We don’t want any permanent damage.”

“Fine.” Zethrid says as she complied and had the ion cannon ready to shoot at the Black Lion.

The lions all shot down all of the fighters and then flew in towards the ship where Lotor is. “Keith, what should we do?” Hunk asked.

“We need to attack the ship.” Keith replied.

“Can you be more specific? We need an actual plan.” Pidge pointed out. And the two paladins saw Black Lion being shot and flew away from the two. “Keith!” Pidge cried out.

“I’m okay, but we can’t fight this guy alone.” Keith said until he heard a sonic boom from outside and saw the Red Lion coming with Lance piloting it.

“You won’t have to.” Lance said flying past them and starts to fire at the fighters with the rest of the team watching.

“Aha. Now, we’re getting somewhere.” Lotor smiled then it fell when he heard a loud rumbling. “What was that?”

“It’s the Altean ship.” Acxa replied.

“Need some help?” Coran asked as he shot a few fighters. “And we got extra help from your sister Keith!”

“Thanks, Coran.” Keith smiled and saw Kaela helping them as she took out the fighters.

Kaela came out shooting all of the fighters, but she still get used to flying around the area. She then levitated the asteroids to the fighters and destroyed them all as her runes glowed brightly.

“It… can’t be.” Lotor whispered, looking at Kaela flying and help the team.

“Zethrid, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. Fire on the Altean ship with everything you have.” Lotor ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Zethrid smiled.

“If there’s anyone other than my sister in there, this should bring them out.” Lotor said.

“Alright, let’s see if we can turn our attention on that ship.” Keith says, looking down at the ship and then saw the ship firing directly at the Castle and saw Kaela was in front of the castle. “Kaela!”

Kaela saw the blast and then braced herself as she and the ship were being shot at with Coran inside, stumbling. For the second time, Kaela put up her hands and tried to put up a shield around the Castle with the blast hitting it.

Lance was having his own moment of flying in the Red Lion enjoying out fast it is until he almost bumped into Lotor’s ship, which caused Keith to telling him to be careful with his lion. And then they got into a brief fight until Lance destroyed two other fighters.

“Wow, we’re really kind of a mess. We need to get organised. Keith, what should we do?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know. We need to form Voltron, but we’re short of a lion.” Keith says.

“Not anymore!” They all heard Allura calling out to the team, piloting the Blue Lion and this puts a bright smile on Kaela’s face as she saw her passing by and flew right behind her and caught up with the others who were commenting on how Allura fits to be the new paladin of the Blue Lion.

“Ooh! Look, there are five kitties now!” Ezor exclaimed excitedly.

Acxa turns to the Prince. “What are your orders, sir?”

Lotor looked out of the window and glanced over to Kaela who was by the Black Lion’s side. He narrowed his eyes at her for a while seeing she was glaring at him. “No, we’ve seen enough. Retreat. Until we meet again, sister.”

Lotor and his fleet retreated while the team celebrated their victory. Kaela smiled, heard Pidge saying, “Allura, you and the Blue Lion? How cool is that?” Pidge was happy to have Allura as a paladin and saw it suits her.

“Yes. It was a bit of a surprise, but a happy one.” Allura says and turned to Kaela. “Thank for the surprise.” Kaela nodded with a smile.

“Now, we know that Zarkon has a son.” Keith said as Kaela frowned knowing she’ll have a big chat with Keith later about not telling him or anyone she had another brother.

Keith saw Allura on his screen saying, “This is… deeply disturbing.”

“We need to find out more. Especially you… Kaela?” Keith searched for his sister but saw she flew away from the group to the Castle. Keith frowned, thinking something is bothering her.

“Keith, don’t worry. She’ll explain what she has to say.” Allura says as Keith nodded in understanding, seeing his sister needed time.

(~)

“Well, Old Blue, we sure had some fun adventures, didn’t we? I wanted to stay with you, but sometimes what we want isn’t necessarily what we get.” Lance said. “I’m gonna miss you buddy.”

“I gotta say Lance, you really stepped up today.” Kaela says entering the hangar.

“Yeah, thanks for uh, helping me out.” Lance thanked her with a smile.

“Your welcome.” Kaela says.

“Are you okay? I mean, you did kind of flew to the Castle pretty quickly.” Lance said looking at her concerned.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to explain about Lotor yet.” Kaela replied.

The doors opened and closed with the two seeing Allura sporting a new pink paladin armour. “Pink, huh? I am not a totally fan of the colour, but it definitely suits you.” Kaela says with a smile.

“Thank you. On Altea, we wear this colour to honour our fallen warriors. I wear it to honour the paladins of Old and Princess Serene. And Shiro.” Allura said.

Lance smiled and then handed his bayard to Allura. “This belongs to you now.”

Allura took the bayard. “If I had to lose the Blue to someone, I’m glad Kaela told me it was you.” Lance says looking at Kaela with a genuine smile and for the first time, Kaela was finally warming up to Lance.

Allura saw that they were having a connection between the two and was about to ask what has happened, but Coran had to interrupt and told the three that the Black Lion is leaving the Castle.

“Keith, where are you going?” Kaela asked.

“I put a tracker on Lotor’s ship. Tell everyone to get to their lions. We’re going in after ‘em. You wanted me to lead the team. This is how I lead.” Keith replied as the two girls exchanged looks before going out to follow Keith.


	16. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s reckless choice leads the team and his sister into a dangerous situation. Allura channels one of the paladins to get out of trouble. Kaela later then unlocks her new found powers and begin to get some of her memories back.

“So, when did you get the time to put a tracker on Lotor’s ship?” Kaela asked her brother, flying next to the Black Lion.

Keith frowned, “Well, didn’t get the time to tell you.”

“You should’ve told us earlier.” Kaela pointed out to her brother.

“Lotor’s ship is on the other side of the planet. At out current speed, we’ll be within attack range in an hour.” Pidge says.

“Good, hold formation and Kaela, stay behind us we don’t want him to hurt you again.” Keith ordered. Kaela was about to protest but later, complied and moved to the back with a frown and then heard the Blue Lion bumping into Hunk’s lion.

“Oh, apologies, Hunk.” Allura says apologising to Hunk.

“Mm, is attacking right now such a good idea?” Hunk asked. “You know, since not everyone is so great with their lions.”

“Do you mean me, specifically?” Allura asked, sounding so hurt.

“You? No. No way, I didn’t—I’m just simply pointing out that more than half of the team are in new lions.” Hunk smiled nervously. Maybe now’s not a great time to bite of more than we can chew.”

 “You can blame our hot-headed leader for that one.” Lance says.

Keith frowned and looked at the Red Lion, “First, you want me to lead, then you complain about I do it. Prince Lotor is the heir to the throne to the Galra throne, since my sister is now deemed traitor and in exile. We could end his reign now.”

Lance then flew over to the Blue Lion and Kaela. “Allura, you doing okay in Blue?” Lance asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve been flying the Castle for half my life. I just need a few ticks to adjust to the lion.” Allura replied.

“Good… because we’re going in.” Keith says, looking at his scanners.

(~)

“The lions will be on us in one varga. What are your orders?” Acxa asked Lotor.

“I say we turn around and start shooting.” Zethrid says.

“We just learned all five are operational. And my sister being a Mage. There’s sill so much we don’t know.” Lotor said standing up from his chair. “Keep the cruiser on this heading until my return. Ready my fighter. I’m going to attack the lions myself.”

 “You’ll never take them all out on your own. How about Princess Kaela?” Zethrid asked.

“I’m not trying to. And let me deal with my sister. I’ll just simply test her abilities.” Lotor replied, looking at his generals before he left to get ready in his fighter.

(~)

“I’m detecting movement.” Keith says looking at the ship.

“So much for the element of surprise.” Lance commented.

“It’s just a single fighter. Where’s the rest of them?” Hunk asked.

“Probably scrambling as we speak. Let’s take it out.” Keith says as he thrusted his controls forward towards the fighter unaware that Lotor was inside the fighter. Keith was going straight to the fighter, but Lance bumped into him.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Sorry! Red here is a lot faster than I’m used to.” Lance says. “Um, where’d did that fighter go?” They saw that the fighter was out of sight and then the fighter started to fire at the Black Lion.

Keith was getting frustrated and he wasn’t used to flying the Black Lion. He was being shot at by the fighter and gritted his teeth. “I can’t shake him. Someone get this guy off my tail.”

Pidge, Hunk and Allura begin shooting at Lotor but he successfully avoided the lasers and Allura accidentally shot at the Black Lion. “Allura!” Keith yelled at her angrily.

“I’m sorry, Keith!” Allura apologises. Keith felt bad for yelling at her and was about to apologise to her until saw Lance was flying past by his lion.

“Seriously, does this thing have brakes?” Lance asked.

“Just figure it out, Lance!” Kaela called out to him as she charges at the fighter.

Inside the fighter, Lotor saw her charging towards him and was about to shoot her but he hesitated. He shakes the controls in his hand while looking at Kaela. He then flew away as Kaela used her blasts to attack him, but she missed him. She saw the fighter shot at the Black Lion and she saw that he was testing and attacking them. She watched, seeing all of her friends and brother were being shot over and over again.

Hunk and Allura bumped into each other and flew past by Lance, “Whoa! What’s up with this guy?” He’s playing us against ourselves.” Lance said.

“It’s gotta be Lotor.” Keith says.

“Ow, Allura, you okay over there?” Hunk asked.

“I’m fine. But these controls are not responding, not like the Castle.” Allura replied and then looked at her lion in the cockpit. “What’s wrong with you, Lion? Do as I command! Move!” Allura demanded.

Kaela face-palmed from hearing this. “Uh, can someone tell Allura that is not the correct way to pilot the lion?”

“Or maybe someone should suggest to Allura that flying the lion is different than flying the Castle.” Pidge suggests.

“Hey, I already told her yelling at her lion wouldn’t work.” Lance says. “Didn’t go over well. She yelled at me, too.”

“Yeah, count me out. She scares me when she’s under pressure. Just like Kaela but she’s far worse.” Hunk says.

Both Allura and Kaela gritted their teeth in anger and frustration and exclaimed in unison. “We can hear you!”

The trio yelped in surprise, already fearing the two princesses fury. Pidge turned to Keith, “Keith, what should we do?”

“How about this? Everyone stay out of the way!” Keith growled, going after Lotor leaving everyone else in the open.

“Great. Great leadership.” Lance says sarcastically.

“Keith! This is not how you are going to lead us!” Kaela reminded her brother, but he just ignored her and began shooting at Lotor’s fighter, trying to take him down.

“Okay, this isn’t working. We need to form Voltron.” Keith says. “Everyone in formation!”

Kaela stayed where she was until she saw Lotor coming after them and she flew right behind him trying to keep up with him until her head began to get dizzy and put her hands to her head as she began hearing voices. _Ella, come on! Let’s play! Hey, Ella, over here!_ She heard a young boy calling out to her by her earth name.

Kaela then shook her head and then saw the fighter coming down towards the paladins. “Guys! Fighter!” Kaela warned the others as the fighter shoot at them again, separating the lions.

“How disappointing. It appears that the reality of Voltron does not live up to legend.” Lotor says looking at the lions and looked up to see Kaela right in front of him with her hands engulfing two light purple orbs, ready to attack him.

Kaela was about to destroy the fighter, but the fighter charged at her with a single shot and injured her arm in the process. “Ahh!”

Lotor then flew away with the paladins watching. “Well, that was embarrassing.” Lance commented.

“So… should we call it quits? Maybe go back, regroup, get a meal?” Hunk asked.

“No! I know everyone is struggling, but we can’t let Lotor slip away.” Keith said with Kaela healing her arm where the blast hit. She was healing it, but it turns out she heals other people faster and heals a bit slow. She then grabbed a wrap bandage and wrapped it around her forearm.

“Kaela, what happened?” Allura asked seeing her hurt.

“I’m okay, Lura.” Kaela smiled, not wanting her to worry about her. “I can still do this.”

(~)

“Acxa, set course for these coordinates. I’m going to lure the lions and my sister there.” Lotor orders.

“Thayserix? Why?” Acxa asked, looking at the coordinates.

“These are not the paladins that defeated my father and the Mage is not fully trained.” Lotor replied.

“What? How do you know?” Ezor asked.

“They do not fight as a unit and are unable to form Voltron.” Lotor replies as he held his grip. “And I found myself hesitating to take down my own sister. Perhaps my father did as much damage to their team as they did to them.”

“Besides that, Kaela seems to lost her own touch as a fierce warrior now. Whatever the case, they’re vulnerable and we need to take advantage.” Lotor continues.

“Recalibrating your fighter to adjust to Thayserix now.” Acxa informed him and then saw Ezor leaning in to see the screens.

“What? What happens on Thayserix?” Ezor asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“The planet is near of dense gases and has unusual magnetic poles that distort and wreak havoc on normal sensors.” Acxa replied.

“Oh… So, once the lions are there, they’ll be blind.” Ezor says now getting what it meant.” Ezor says and then turned to Narti. “No offense, Narti.”

“Keep the cruiser in orbit around Thayserix. I’ll flush the lions and the mage one by one for you to capture.” Lotor ordered.

(~)

All of the lions and Kaela followed Lotor into the planet with dense clouds. Kaela still has a bad feeling about this and stayed close to the paladins. “He’s trying to hide from us!” Keith says.

“We may do not want to follow him. We don’t know what’s in there.” Pidge warned him but Keith just ignored her. Kaela sighed tiredly and looked back at the others and then moved on to follow Keith. Once they did that, their communication systems were on static and the Lion were on alert.

Pidge has seen that they have a problem and their sensors were going crazy due to the planet’s atmosphere and found the magnetic poles strange in the planet they’re in.

“We can’t worry about that now. I’m not letting this guy get away.” Keith said, not giving up to take down Lotor.

“Keith, without accurate sensors or working equipment, we’re not going to be able to tell what’s up or down, where we are or how to get out if you just listen to us!” Kaela snapped.

“Yeah, I say we fall back.” Pidge agreed.

“No, keep going.” Keith urged them.

Kaela was now getting frustrated with her brother now and all of their communications were on static and saw Allura was falling behind. They all followed Lotor up into the clouds and Allura lost her way with the paladins and crushed into one of the rocks up ahead with Kaela trying to help her. “Allura!”

“Allura took a hit. I’m going after her and also Kaela.” Hunk says, seeing Allura going down and went to help them.

Keith was about to go and help Kaela and Allura with Hunk, but he doesn’t want to lose Lotor and still kept going. “The rest of you, stay on me!”

Lance and Pidge followed Keith who was chasing after Lotor, seeing this is getting out of hand, “Keith, we have to go back for Kaela and Allura.” Lance reminded him, but he wasn’t still listening. “Keith, you’re splitting up the team!”

“Keith, don’t do this! You want to lose your sister again?!” Lance shouted at him and this made Keith stopped for a moment again and thought of Kaela. He let out a frustrated yell and stopped chasing after Lotor and made his way to find the others.

“Is everyone okay?” Pidge asked.

“I’m sorry that I slowed us down, but the Blue Lion isn’t listening to me.” Allura apologised.

“It’s okay. We’re a team. We stick together.” Lance assured them and then frowned. “Isn’t that right, Keith?”

“It’s not about the team. We have a mission that’s more important than any of one us.” Keith said. We need to find Lotor and stop him, and I plan on doing that right now.” They all saw Keith flying away from them.

“Come on, guys. We’d better stick together.” Lance said to the others while looking at Kaela with concern and knew she was worried about him.

Lotor came closer to the lions with a smile and focused on Kaela who was flying right behind them. Lotor was also interested to see her using her powers whenever she’s not with the paladins.

(~)

“Prince Lotor requires your assistance on Planet Thayserix. We expect you here immediately.” Acxa orders two generals.

“Lotor is right on top of the lions. They have no idea. Especially Kaela.” Ezor says.

“Why isn’t he firing?” Zethrid asked, looking up the screens. “He could be tearing them to shreds now. Blow them Lotor!”

“He can’t.” Acxa says. “The area he’s in is full of Red Syntian Nitrate, a highly combustible gas that reacts violently. Of amplified emission of light.”

Zethrid chuckled in amusement. “This is gonna be good.”

“Also, it weakens mages.” Acxa said as Zethrid grinned bigger.

(~)

Kaela was flying behind the paladins feeling dizzy and her vision began to go blurry. “This is crazy. We can’t see a thing.” Hunk says.

“Stay together.” Keith says. “He’s around here somewhere. I know it. There!” Keith spotted Lotor and they all moved in after him, but they lost track of him.

“Where did he go?” Allura asked.

“No clue. Our radars are worthless in here.” Pidge said.

“Hey, is it just me does anyone else get this feeling this goys is always toying with us?” Hunk asked.

 “I’m with you, big guy. I’m getting the case of the heebie-jeebies.” Lance said, agreeing with Hunk.

“He must’ve lured us here on purpose.” Pidge said.

“Up there!” Keith said, looking up and saw the fighter going through them with Kaela moving out of the way.

“We need to get out of here. We’ve been led into a trap. The tables have turned. He’s flipped the script. The hunters have become the hunted.” Hunk said as he looked out of his lion.

“Hunk, shouting taglines is getting us nowhere!” Lance shouted, putting his lion closer to his with Hunk screamed in panic.

“Lance is right. Remain calm and get ready.” Keith said. “He’s gonna attack again. Everyone, circle up. Kaela, you watch our backs. We need to be prepared for anything.” Everyone did as he asked them to do.

“As soon as you find him, fire with everything you’ve got.” Keith said.

Lotor appeared in front of the Black Lion and all of the paladins shot at him but when they fired their blasts it explodes, and all of the lions accidentally hits Kaela and they all separated from each other as Kaela saw Lotor going after her and Allura.

The both of them flew away from him as far as they can. Kaela’s line of vision was getting a bit blurry but still continue to fly wanting to protect Allura from Lotor. Kaela saw him chasing after them and tried using her powers, but she was too weak to do it now.

Allura frantically called the paladins for help seeing herself being separated from them and saw Kaela landed on the boulder and laid down tiredly. Allura covered her with her lion away from Lotor.

Lotor tried to look for the Blue Lion and Kaela and then he smiled, “I am impressed that your able to hide your lion, but I will find you.”

Kaela sat up and saw he was gone. She sighed and then looked at her arm. It was healing but in a slow rate. Her powers were weakening as well. She doesn’t know why but she is still figuring it out.

 (~)

Lance saw the Black Lion coming towards him and doesn’t see the rest of the team. “What happened out there? Where’s the rest of the team?”

“This is all my fault. I followed him right into this trap.” Keith says. “Everyone warned, especially Kaela, but I didn’t listen. I put the entire team in jeopardy.”

Lance frowned and then rubbed his neck, “Yeah, you kinda did. But now we gotta fix it.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Keith said as the two paladins went and find the others.

Meanwhile Hunk was all alone, scared and has no one by his side. He looked around in fear as his body trembles. He could still hear static in his lion and then he saw the Green Lion and heard Pidge calling out. “Pidge!”

“Hunk!” Pidge smiled, glad to find him.

“Oh, my gosh! OMG. I’m so glad I found you.” Hunk exclaimed in relief. “Okay, what kind of computer-y stuff can you do to fix the radar, find everyone and get us all out of here?”

“Actually, I can’t recalibrate my system without a data constant, which I could have gotten had we not rushed into this gas planet.” Pidge replied.

“So, what are you saying?” Hunk asked.

“I’m saying… we’re stuck.” Pidge said with Hunk widened his eyes and gulped loudly.

In a small cave Kaela looked up and saw the Blue Lion above her with Allura calling out for help. “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

Kaela then turned to see Lotor’s ship passing by, looking for them. Kaela went closer under the lion to prevent him from seeing her. Allura sighed and leaned back on her chair, taking a deep breath in and out. “Okay, Stay calm, Allura. Think what would Lance do?” Allura asked herself.

“Hey there, Blue Lion, you know you’re really activating my particle barrier right now.” Allura attempted to flirt with the blue lion and then heard Kaela snickering from down below.

“Oh, shut it you.” Allura groaned in annoyance. “Nothing works.”

“Wow, this just made my day, hearing you trying to flirt your own lion, like Lance!” Kaela laughed. 

“Ugh! I’ve tried asking you nicely and I’ve tried commanding you. What do you want from me?” Allura asked. “I can’t do this. Everyone depends on me. The universe depends on me, but I can’t control everything. I… need your help.”

The Blue Lion growled and then Allura gasped excitedly. “I can hear you!”

Kaela smiled knowing she got the hang of this until she saw Lotor had spotted them. Allura looked on surprise with Kaela glaring at him furiously. The two girls flew away from Lotor with Kaela flying behind Allura with Lotor following them.

Lotor shot down the rocks with debris falling on Allura and Kaela reacted quickly until a gust of wind came out of her hands, slicing the debris in half and Allura avoided the debris with Lotor shooting at Allura. Lotor then saw Kaela landing a punch on his fighter, leaving a dent. He saw her smirking at him, and he growled irritated.

Allura pleaded her lion to help her and guide her. She doesn’t want to do this alone and doesn’t want to see Kaela in danger. Kaela was fighting off Lotor with her new found powers as she released whirlwinds but missed him.

Then she heard the lion roaring and she saw Allura unlocking a new ability. Allura smiled, “A sonar map. Are you thinking what I’m thinking Blue? Kaela follow my lead.”

“On it.” Kaela replied as she made a huge whirlwind with the rocks and debris inside it. Lotor watched with astonishment and surprise as he went past the whirlwind and began shooting at the Blue Lion and his sister. Allura was adjusting to her lion very well with Kaela getting the hang of flying beside the Blue Lion.

“Someone’s learning and my dear sister is finally reaching her true potential.” Lotor smirked.

Lotor was ready to shoot down the Blue Lion until he detected Nitrate gas. Allura and Kaela smirked as they flew above him. “Now, let’s see of this freeze ray works in here.” Allura says.

Allura shot her freeze ray at Lotor’s ship and she saw Kaela using her own water powers as well. She was amazed to see her using wind and water powers for the very first time. They saw Lotor was losing control of his left wing of his fighter.

“Well, played paladin and sister.” Lotor said as he left the planet.

“We did it, Blue! Kaela- we—” Allura gasped seeing Kaela falling down in exhaustion. “Kaela!” Allura went and caught Kaela in her lion. “Okay, now we need to find the other paladins and fix you up.”

She also saw in her sensors that Kaela’s energy was weakening due to the planet’s atmosphere. She was worried of what will happen to her, hoping she’ll be okay after this.

(~)

“Hey, Pidge. Here’s the scenario. You’re stranded on a scary gas planet, and you only have one food to eat for the rest of your life. What’s it gonna be?” Hunk asked. “Maybe a burrito? You like burritos, right? Mine would a burrito.”

“Hailing Pidge and Hunk. Are you paladins looking for an exit?” The two heard Allura calling out to them through the communications.

Hunk sat up and looked outside of the window, seeing Allura, Keith and Lance’s lion in front of them. “No way! You guys found us!”

“Actually, Allura found you. She found all of us.” Keith said. “She was able to connect with her lion.”

“Wow! How did you do it?” Pidge asked, smiling proudly.

“I just had to get into a Lance-like mindset and stop thinking so much.” Allura said with a smile.

“Yeah, think like Lance.” Lance smiled and then paused. “Wait a minute! Are you calling me dumb?”

“You are always dumb, but it is a good dumb.” Kaela said, standing up and got out of the Blue Lion’s mouth and looked at the Red Lion with a smirk. She was feeling a bit better and looked at Allura with a smile.

“No, what Kaela is trying to say is, she is calling you a natural.” Allura replied with a smile.

“Naturally dumb.” Hunk says with a smile.

“Yeah, he was born with it.” Pidge agreed as Kaela and Pidge laughed.

“Look, I’m glad we’re all making fun of Lance, but we still have to find a way out of here.” Keith says.

“Follow me. I know a way out. Wait a tick. Everyone, we got company.” Allura says informing the paladins and Kaela. “It’s looks like Lotor called for backup.”

“Oh, man. It’s always something.” Hunk groaned.

“Guys, Lotor is a man but with a tactical mind. He always find a way to get us to play against each other.” Kaela said as she clenched her fists.

“We have to form Voltron.” Keith said.

“But we were not able to form Voltron the last time we tried.” Allura pointed out.

“We have to keep trying. We may have come here fragmented and disorganized, but the only way we’re getting out of here is if we work together. This is our team. Shiro believed in us. We have to believe in ourselves. Who’s with me?” Keith asked as everyone agreed with him. He saw Kaela smiling at him.

“You are learning.” Kaela said smiling at her brother and saw them form Voltron successfully and she followed them out of the planet with a smile.

(~)

“I’m picking up an energy signature I haven’t seen before.” Acxa says.

Then they all saw Kaela coming out with her new powers and fought off the fighters and used her new wind power of them.

“Hunk, I’m a leg!” Allura said excitedly.

“Pretty cool, right?” Hunk asked smiling.

The fighters came shooting at Voltron and they have used the shield and deflected the ion cannon’s blast and destroyed the fighters along with the cruiser with Voltron forming sword and flew to attack the cruiser.

“Lotor is getting away. Should we go after him?” Pidge asked.

“No, Pushing the team too hard what got us in this mess in the first place. We’ll face him again when we’re ready.” Keith said.

“Roger that team leader.” Lance smiled.

Kaela was looking back at Lotor ship, was considering on following them but she knew everyone is exhausted after what happened today. Kaela sighed and see that her arm is already healed, and she is no longer feeling dizzy. She has theories that the gas planet makes her weaken.

“Where are we going? Voltron is back there! And I want to crush Kaela! This is our time to fight!” Zethrid exclaimed.

“A leader must know when I leave the field of battle. We’ll face them on a day of our choosing.” Lotor replied.

“They can form Voltron, after all. And we saw that Princess Kaela has unlocked new abilities. Will that be a problem?” Acxa asked.

“No. An opportunity.” Lotor replied with a wicked smile.

(~)

The paladins got back in the castle. The team were talking about how Allura was able to unlock the lion’s new ability and Keith saw that Kaela wasn’t with them. “Hey, where’s Kaela?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Keith, your sister’s energy was drained, and she was injured. We must tend to her.” Allura said, informing everyone.

“What are you talking about? I am fine, guys.” Kaela said appearing, scaring Hunk and Lance, screaming over the top of their lungs.

Keith walked up to her and held her arm, but she winced at the pain. “You were lying.” Keith deadpanned. Kaela looked away from her brother with a frown.

“Ugh, fine. Lotor did this to me.” Kaela says as Keith’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t listen to you and I wasn’t really looking out for you like any brother would do.” Keith apologized.

Kaela flicked him on the forehead and said with a smile, “It’s okay, dummy. I’m healing. And I found out that I have a weakness. Please do not let me go near gas planet ever again or otherwise I’ll feel dizzy and not fly at all.”

“Noted.” Pidge says adjusting her glasses.

“Glad that you are okay.” Allura says smiling at her warmly.

Keith smiled and then hugged her tightly until Hunk came and giving them a bear hug followed by Lance and Pidge. Then lastly Allura came hugging Kaela from behind with Pidge hugging her on the waist. Coran watched the heart-warming moment and walked away, leaving them to have a moment alone.

Kaela was in her room brushing her long raven hair and thought of the voice she had heard before and was wondering who it was. It can’t be Keith nor Lotor. She theorized it could be someone else from Earth. But she has no memory of Earth. All she saw was a boy with brown hair and indigo eyes, wore a button up shirt with long sleeves underneath.

Kaela was now determined even more to recover her lost memories and wanted to take down Lotor once and for all to end this war. Hopefully she’ll live a peaceful and happy life with her brother. She turned to the spell books on her desks and flipped through the pages and began reading it again so she can find Shiro.


	17. Hole in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle has received a distress signal that leads Allura and Coran to believe that they may not be the only surviving Alteans. Meanwhile, Kaela meets another mage in an alternate reality who offers a tempting power that will change her views of becoming a mage and will become afraid of who she’ll become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. it took me a while to do this chapter but i managed to finish it in time. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! Next chapter will be heavily focused on Kaela and exploring her past with the paladins.

Kaela walked into the bridge tying up her hair into a small braid and heard alarms blaring on the screens and saw Allura freezing after seeing what it was.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, these have gone off before.” Pidge says.

Kaela looked at Allura’s expression of shock mixed with hopefulness. “Lura, what is it?”

“Looks like you guys just saw a ghost.” Hunk says.

“That’s just the thing. It’s an old Altean distress code.” Coran says as Kaela perked up. “One used by Alfor’s ship.”

“So, we get to see more Alteans?!” Kaela chimed excitedly ran up to Keith’s chair, holding Keith’s shoulders and Keith was taken back by her excitement.

“Yes, could it be? Are we not the last Alteans alive?” Allura asked, hopefully to see more of her people.

“Wait. What if someone’s cloning that signal to try and lure us in?” Keith asked, trying to get to see Allura the point if this is a trap. Kaela’s excitement died down, knowing he is right, but knew Allura’s more hopeful find these Alteans.

“This signal is from an Altean ship, and we’re going to find it.” Allura said as they wormholed to the coordinates where the Altean ship is. Kaela saw the ship was stuck in between a portal of some sort.

“That looks like a Tel-Galax exploration shuttle.” Allura says. “One of my father’s deep space vessels.”

“According to the ship’s identification code, it’s Commodore Traylings ship.” Coran says looking at his monitors. “But I don’t see any records of its destination or mission.”

“What happened to it?” Lance asked.

“Is it stuck in a wormhole?” Hunk asks, looking at the ship.

“That’s unlike any wormhole I’ve ever seen while, not since Princess Serene. She can make thousands of portals at the same time.” Coran said and then looked at Kaela. “You could learn it as well if you complete your training on how to control your powers.”

“That’s sounds like an advanced magic to me. Anyways, there’s an amount of energy emanating from it, centered right where the ship is stuck.” Kaela says.

“We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help.” Allura said determinedly.

“We can send a probe over to it, to see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is?” Pidge suggests.

“Do it.” Keith said, looking at Pidge.

They all watched the probe flying towards the ship, “The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay and it’s not thermal.” Pidge says.

“It’s not gravitational, our probe is steady on course and the light is radiating out not in, like it would in a black hole.” Hunk added.

“But out from where?” Kaela asks.

“That energy signature, I know it. It’s radiating quintessence!” Coran exclaimed seeing the probe exploded when it tries to enter the portal.

“Ooh, that’s weird!” Hunk exclaimed, seeing the probe exploded.

“Okay, well, let’s not go anywhere near there.” Lance said.

“Come on, Lance where is your sense of adventure?” Kaela teased with Lance growling at her and then crossed his arms.

“We must.” Allura says.

“Hold on. Didn’t you see what happened?” Hunk asked.

“Voltron’s compositional strength far exceeds anything else in this universe. We received an Altean distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on the ship. As Paladin of Voltron, it is our duty to help.” Allura said, firmly, wanting to save whoever is inside the ship.

“Princess, I still think there’s a chance that this whole thing is a trap.” Keith says, warning Allura.

“Even if it’s not a trap. It’s far too dangerous to go in there.” Coran says.

“I’ll do it myself if I have to.” Allura said, leaving the bridge to get to her lion. Keith stood up from his chair looking at Allura and narrowed his eyes, knowing she is not the type of person to give up. He then looked at Kaela who was beside him.

“What?” Kaela asked with an eyebrow raised, looking up at her brother.  

“You’re not saying anything?” Keith asked.

“Well, even there is most likely to be Alteans inside, this might be a trap and if it were Mages inside. I would be the same. I would try and save them.” Kaela said to her brother. “I’ll meet you in the Black Lion’s hangar.” Keith nodded and then went to get his armour on.

(~)

Kaela was inside of Voltron with Keith going through the portal. She doesn’t like this idea but still wanted to ensure her friends safety. “All right, let’s take it slow. Pidge, any chance you can explain what I’m seeing right now?” Keith asked.

“The Euclidian space around the ship is obviously kind of anomaly. But the energy source doesn’t originate from anything that registers with my understanding of how reality works.” Pidge replied.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Keith says.

“I’ll scan the ship for biorhythms.” Hunk says looking at his scanners. While they were doing that, Kaela could sense a dark presence within the ship. It felt cold, full of fear, hate and anger. It sends chills down to her spine. She doesn’t like this aura she was sensing.

“That’s strange. I’m not showing any signs of life on the ship.” Hunk says.

“Maybe not on this half, but there is more to his ship than we are seeing.” Allura says. “We need to go through there.”

“The glow-y, explode-y area?” Lance questioned.

“Pidge, keep an eye on Voltron’s visuals. Kaela, stand by if Voltron is need for healing.” Keith ordered with Kaela nodding in understanding. “Everyone, be ready to abort if things get hairy.”

“Roger that. Ready to abort immediately.” Hunk says.

“Hunk…” Kaela narrowed her eyes.

They were getting closer and closer to the portal and Pidge’s scanners were going crazy if they went in closer. “Technically we should be torn apart the same way as the probe was.” Pidge says. “But somehow Voltron is completely unaffected by the stress of the spatial distortion.”

Coran was losing contact and losing visual from the screens. “Hello? What are you seeing? I’m losing visual. Hello?” He then panicked when he saw Voltron was gone from his sight.

Voltron made it through safely with no damage has been made and saw the other half of the ship. “We must have crossed through because that’s the front of the ship.” Pidge says.

“Wait. The back half of this ship, it’s gone!” Allura exclaimed and tries to contact the Castle. “Coran! Coran! We’ve lost sight of the Castle. Coran, are you there?”

“Where did he go?” Keith asked.

“And where did that planet come from?” Lance asked seeing that the planet was never there when they came before entering the portal.

“According to my scanners, we’re still in exactly same place we were before.” Pidge confirmed.

“Guys, this is gonna sound strange, but I’m detecting multiple biorhythms aboard the ship.” Hunk said.

“Alteans.” Allura gasped.

“Well, it seems we’ve only got one clue to help us figure out what’s going on, and it’s floating right over there.” Lance says seeing Kaela already went out, flew towards the ship.

They managed to open the hatch in went inside seeing it very dark and dusty. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Allura put out a light and called out as her voice echoes through the hallway.

They drifted down the hallway to see if there was anyone aboard the ship and Keith saw Kaela looking back in the pit of darkness. “Ella?” Keith called out to his sister.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine.” Kaela replied as she flew past her brother and moved on toward the others.

“Oh, man. This place is totally freaking me out.” Hunk whimpers. “Does it feel like a haunted ghost ship to anybody else. Is it just me?”

Kaela came to him. “It’s just you, Hunk. Besides, I love scary things.” Hunk whimpers and shudder in fear.

“Sure, you do.” Keith smirked at her as Hunk whimpered again.

They all have entered the room and Allura put her hand on the handprint with the lights coming back on and the gravity inside went back to normal. They looked inside the room, seeing it was a mess. “So, did the crew abandon ship?” Keith asked, looking around the room.

“I don’t know, but they couldn’t have gotten far with their spacesu—” Lance said, looking at the person’s helmet. Once he took it off, he jumped back yelping in disgust and surprise seeing there was a skeleton in the spacesuit. “Those aren’t empty!”

He then hid behind Kaela who sighed tiredly. “Some legendary defender you are.”

Allura frowned and then went to the computer and a recorded message played. _“We located the second quadrant based on King Alfor’s information. We managed to get it aboard, but it seems to be causing massive disturbances. We’re heading back to Altea, but I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it that far. At this rate...”_ Then the Altean screamed and was attacked by something or someone.

Hunk had his eyes widen in shock seeing that something attacked the elder Altean. “What happened here?”

“Something deadly.” Lance answered his question, looking at the others.

“This still doesn’t explain the biorhythms I picked up in this area.” Hunk says looking at his wrist comms and the scanners.

Kaela walked to the walls and saw some marks all over and brushed her fingertips against. Then the vent hatch opened, and two fighters who were dark suits with helmets on came inside armed with weapons. “Look out!” Lance yelled out, running towards the two fighters as Hunk tackled the small one and Kaela kicked the tall fighter in the face.

The fighter was about to shoot Lance, but two swords came cutting the gun and Kaela kicked him again and this time he fell backwards on his back. Keith was being kicked and landed on Kaela, they stumbled back on the ground with Keith cradling her in his arms gently.

The fighter than threw something at Lance and hit him on the head. He charged in at Lance, but Pidge stood ready to hit the dark clothed fighter and shot her grappling bayard at his helmet.

They all saw that he looked familiar to Shiro. Everyone gasped in surprise and Hunk was hit by his partner in the face and fell backwards towards the group with Kaela helping him up. “No way! Shiro?”

“How…?” Keith questioned.

“Stay back!” ‘Shiro’ demanded.

“If you come for the comet, you’ll never get it.” I’ll die before I let it fall into Altean hands.”

“Shiro, please.” Keith put his hands up, letting them see that they are not a threat.

“My name is not Shiro.” He said.

“What the heck is happening right now?” Hunk asked. “Did everyone get amnesia and then wake up with weird accents?”

“You know us?”

“Of course, we do! You’re Shiro! Our leader! Paladin of the Black Lion? And you’re Slav. I rescued you from a space prison.” Lance says. “You’re also slightly crazy.”

 “I may be crazy, but you’ve never rescued me from anything before. Unless… You’re from an alternate reality.”

“This is an alternate reality.” Pidge said.

“Is that possible?” Kaela asked, looking at the two strangers with suspicion.

“Uh, what’s that now?” Hunk asked.

“I think, when we passed through that glowy explode-y area, we entered an alternate reality.” Pidge explained.

“You mean, like what Slav was always talking about?” Lance asked then turned to alternate Slav. “Well, not you. Well, you, but a different you. One that talks about alternate realities a lot.”

“Oh, that’s him.” Said Slav’s partner.

“Why did you attack the captain and his crew?” Allura asked.

“Stay back, Altean.” He said and then saw a blade at his throat seeing Kaela narrowing her eyes deadly at him. She won’t anyone threaten her friends or Allura. She gripped onto her blade tightly and narrowing her eyes at them.

“We found the ship this way. But I can’t say I’m sorry they’re gone.” Slav says.

Kaela was getting uncomfortable to seeing Slav’s partner was looking at her with a hint of interest and he lowered his gun and then grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. “Well, aren’t you a lovely woman I have ever met?”

Kaela blinked and then looked back to the team and saw Keith trying his best not to laugh at the sight, Lance was fuming up in anger, Allura and Pidge smiled and giggled, and Hunk was just smiling innocently at her.

“Uh… nice to meet you?” Kaela says hesitantly with a nervous smile. Sven smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her making Kaela feel so flustered. Then Slav detected something on his wrist comms.

“Oh, no! More Alteans!” Slav exclaimed.

“Wait! More Alteans?” Allura asked desperately.

“Their scanners must have picked up your arrival. Sven, let’s go!” Slav then turned to the Paladins “If I were you, I’d run! And Sven stop flirting with her!”

Sven sighed and then took her other hand. “Hope to see you again, milady.” He kissed both of her hands.

Kaela was now even confused and had a tint of pink blush on her face, but she was lucky he didn’t see it because she was looking away. Sven and Slav climbed up in the vent to escape from the Alteans who just arrived and aboard of the ship they’re in.

“What the heck just happened?” Lance asked and then saw Kaela blinking and blushing. “You don’t seriously think he is a better flirt than me?!”

“Oh, I must say he is much better than you, Lame-shooter.” Kaela says with a smirk.

“Did he say we’re being boarded by Alteans?” Allura asked as they heard the clanging on the other side of the doors and saw it opening with guards coming in putting their guns at them.

Then a magenta haired female Altean walked towards them, “Put down your weapons!”

“Alteans.” Allura gasped, seeing her people once again after 10,000 years.

“It can’t be. Empress!” She bowed down and looked at Kaela who lowered her two blades. “Mage Princess Kaela.” Then all of the guards bowed down in respect for Allura and Kaela.

“Uh, I’m confused. What is going on?” Hunk asked.

“Are you Empress Allura?”

“I am Princess Allura.” Allura corrected gently. “Please stand.”

“I am Commander Hira, Empress. How can you be here? You put down the Galra Uprising and established the Altean Empire 10,000 years ago.” Hira thought.

“Where we’re from, all the Alteans were wiped out by Zarkon when he destroyed your planet.” Keith says.

“Where did you come from?” asked another Altean.

Kaela could feel the dark presence again and want she was sensing was aura. Their aura seemed defiled. Evil. She doesn’t want to ruin this since Allura was looking forward to seeing and rescuing Alteans. She also felt another aura aboard in the ship. “Um, sorry to interrupt. If anything does happen, I shall do a recon around the ship.” Kaela said. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Oh yes. Of course. That would be lovely, thank you.” Hira bowed down as Kaela left the room and once the doors are closed, she continue on her search for the dark aura inside the ship.

(~)

“Amazing. Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.” Acxa says.

“I was personally hoping to see more fireworks when it hit that energy swirl.” Zethrid says. “I guess all of the previous attempts to get out were enjoyable to watch. For me, not your pilots.”

“Voltron made it through because he is made of the same material as that comet that King Alfor and Princess Serene tried to hide from my father. Now let’s see if the new paladins and my dear sister bring it back to us.” Lotor says.

“But what if Voltron is unable to escape from the other dimension?” Ezor asked.

“It’s another reality, Ezor.” Acxa corrected her.

“What if they aren’t unable to escape from the other reality?” Ezor asked, correcting her question while glaring at Acxa.

“If Voltron disappears from our world, then we win.” Lotor said with a smile. “If they make it out with the comet, we’ll take it from them. It’s a win either way.”

(~)

Kaela was walking around the ship and followed where the aura was coming from and took out her blade and clashed blades with another Mage. Her eyes widen at the sight of visible runes on the arms. The mage fell back on the floor, getting away from her.

“Oh, please!” Kaela raised an eyebrow, seeing the elder woman crawling away and dropped her dagger from her.

“Hey it’s ok. I am not going to hurt you.” Kaela assures her and then went to grab her arm but then she saw flashes of Alteans destroying planets and attacked innocents.

“What?” Kaela gasped in horror.

“So, you are a mage.” The woman said. “I am Princess Li’la of Zelza.”

Kaela looked on in surprise seeing another mage in the ship. She also could sense the dark aura around her. She had blonde hair with silver eyes and magical runes all over her arms and wore a black cloak around her, while holding a black staff. Something about her is not right. Something is different about her.

 (~)

“This is the comet that Commodore Trayling must’ve been talking about in his transmission. It seems to be caught between two realities, just like the ship.” Pidge says looking at the comet.

“Could you obtain a sample for us with your lion?” The Altean scientist asked.

“I can try.” Pidge replied. She got a sample from the comet and had it in a single vat for them to look at. Lance leaned in to see it better. “Amazing. It’s Voltron.”

“What?!” Lance asked with eyes widen, looking at Pidge.

“I mean. It’s not Voltron, obviously, but the readings this comet are the same ones Zarkon was searching for. The same ones that led us to the Blue Lion.” Pidge explained. “And…”

“And what?” Hunk asked.

“It’s similar to Kaela’s energy signatures and powers.” Pidge said.

“Whoa, what? Kaela’s powers came from that comet?!” Lance exclaimed in shock, putting to the small rock.

“Interesting. Your friend of course. That’s how you were able to pass through this reality. Your vehicle was made from the same trans-reality material.”

“So, that’s why Voltron’s so powerful.” Hunk says.

“With this material, Altea can create their own trans-reality travelling ships. We can spread our peace and stability to all realities. General Hira, I have stumbled across something in this ship’s hold that will ensure Altea’s rule for millennia to come.” He says to Hira with a smile.

Pidge looked at the Altean Scientist in suspicion and narrowed her eyes at him. Something was not right.

(~)

“So, you’re saying my powers originated from the comet? And in this reality, I was actually a Mage warrior?” Kaela asked Li’la.

“Yes. Your powers are special. Powerful than most mages I have seen.” Li’la replied. “But you could also use Dark Magic to help and save your friends.”

Kaela stopped in her tracks and looked at the princess, narrowing her eyes at her and put her blade at her throat. Li’la smiles evilly. “Dark Magic does feel good once you get control and order in every reality.”

 “You tempt with dark magic. That is against the law!” Kaela exclaimed.

“But the power I have, makes me more alive! You can have this kind of power.” Li’la says as Kaela lowers her blade down and it reverted back to its normal form. Kaela looked at the ancient spells on the walls and could see it is in a different alien language.

“Kaela, you can be more powerful than Mage Princess Serene. You can do whatever you want with Dark Magic.” Li’la says, tempting Kaela to use dark magic. “And see what dark mages are capable of.”

Kaela then watched a video transmission of Mages destroying worlds, planets and attacked the innocents and slaughtering children, men and woman. Kaela gasped in horror as she put a hand to her mouth. Li’la watched with a sinister smile and then whisper in her ear. “All you need to do is to take my hand and I’ll give you what you need.”

 (~)

“So, the Alteans of this reality defeated the Galra?” Allura asked as she, Keith and Hira entered the bridge.

“Led by you, my empress and your Mage friend. Without your will to fight and avenge the loss of your father, Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability throughout the universe.” Hira replied while Allura smiles brightly.

(~)

Outside of the ship, Sven and Slav put and set a bomb near the vortex and set the timer. “That’s the last of them. Do you think this plan will work?” Sven asks Slav.

“Don’t worry. I’m 60 percent sure this is one the .15 percent of realities where this plan works 100 percent of the time.” Slav replies.

“Do you think the people from the other reality will join the Alteans? A-and the other young woman?” Sven asked, while blushing.

“If they’re really my friends from another reality, there’s 72 percent chance they’ll figure it out what’s right.” Slav says. “And as for that girl, she seems to be most likely to know straight away!”

(~)

“Defeating Zarkon was the first step, but we refused to give up until all worlds know the true peace Altea has achieved.” Hira said to Allura.

Allura smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. “That is so wonderful!”

“No struggle, no wars. That doesn’t even sounds possible.” Hunk says.

“Is it not? Look at Moxilous. For generations, his people have been in constant battle with other planets in their other system.” Said the Altean scientist, gesturing to his associate behind him who was standing tall. “It was a barbaric, futile existence. But look at him now.”

The three paladins looked at Moxilous with curious eyes as Lance asks. “So, what changed?”

“The hoktril.” He replied gesturing Moxilous to turn around for the paladins to see what has changed and they all saw something attached to his scalp. “Our civilization’s most advanced technological achievement.”

“What does that do?” Lance asked.

“It saps the fighter force from our enemies. Their will, you might say.” The Altean scientists replied with the paladins gasped in horror.

“Advancements have been made. Citizens that might have been casualties of war in Empress Allura’s day can now be rehabilitated.” Hira says. “Entire races who warred for millennia can now know peace and help us to further our new world.”

“So, they become a part of the Altean peace movement?” Allura asked.

(~)

“You mean, slave labour?” Hunk asked suspiciously.

“Oh, no, no. They’re not slaves because they don’t have will. Slaves are always trying to escape or revolt. The non-cogs are content doing what they’re told.” He explained, snapping his fingers making Moxilous to turn around.

“Preservation of life is the Altean Empire’s highest priority. And with this material, we can do even more than we thought possible.” He continues, bending down to look closely at the rock sample in the vat.

(~)

“But you’re taking away their free will.” Keith spoke up.

“The same will that would end your life with no remorse.” Hira replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “Thanks to us, no innocent will lose its life to the free will of an evil being.”

Hira looked away from Keith and turned her full attention to Allura. She has shown her a hologram of their Altea in their reality. Allura looked at the hologram and she wished she would return back to her home planet but that’s impossible, since it has been destroyed.

“Come with me. Allow me to show you the magnificence it has achieved.” Hira said.

Keith knew Allura missed Altea, but he can’t help but felt that Hira might be trying to manipulate Allura. He thinks Hira is just going use Allura and take her away from them.

(~)

“Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys?” Hunk asked his friends. “Yeah, there’s definitely something off about _these_ Alteans. I mean, it is just me or did they pretty much scramble the big dude’s brain?”

Suddenly a vent hatch fell down on the ground and the paladins all saw Sven and Slav above them. Lance asked them how they find them, and he immediately regretted asking them, then spoke up not wanting to hear other word from Slav, still annoyed from his predictions.

“We got to get to Keith, Allura and Kaela and figure a way to stop the Alteans from getting that comet.” Pidge says.

“Already on it. We just need to do one more thing and you guys can help.” Slav said.

Then they all heard weapons locked onto them seeing the Alteans pointing their guns at them and had captured them. They had them all in cuffs and were forced down the hallway to the bridge to warn Hira. “Where’s that mage?” The Altean scientist asked.

(~)

“Returning to Altea. it seemed like such an impossible dream; I could never allow the thought.” Allura closed her eyes thinking of her days on Altea. She wanted to go back home so desperately but it wasn’t meant to be.

“Allura, this might not be the Altea you remember.” Keith says to her.

“Your right. This Altea is a home to a people who made sure that the Galra scourge was unable to spread across the universe, as did it in your reality.” Hira said to Keith with a glare then turned to Allura. “Empress, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to help.”

“The comet in this ship’s hold possesses the ability to travel between realities. If you’ll activate the ancient ship’s power, we can fly forward and remove the comet from the tear. We can use it to travel to your universe and bring peace there, even to the Galra.” Hira continues.

Allura walked to the two pillars with a smile. “Maybe you should think about this Allura. It wasn’t that long ago we thought all Galra were bad. Maybe things aren’t as black and white as she’s making them out to be.” Keith said, trying to get Allura to reconsider on letting Hira and her allies help them.

“Keith, these are my people, and they may be the strongest allies in this war.” Allura says she proceeds and placed her hands over the two pillars and moved the ship out of the tear.

“You’ve done it, Allura.” Hira says. “Soon we’ll use the comet to spread peace throughout every reality.”

Then the doors opened seeing they had the paladins, Sven and Slav in cuffs, restrained. Allura’s eyes widen in shock. “What is going on?” Allura demanded.

The Altean had said that the Guns of Gamara had infiltrated the ship and he had the paladins captured and their hands were on their backs. “Let our friends go!” Keith demanded with hands clenched and he also saw Kaela wasn’t with them.

“Where is that mage? Where is Li’la?” Hira asked, looking for the Dark Mage Princess. Then they saw the doors burning hot and then were forced open and then came falling back Li’la and the paladins saw Kaela at the entrance with dark purple runes appearing.

They saw Kaela’s eyes were glowing dark purple. “Let my friends go.” The Alteans slightly took a step back as they helped Li’la up.

Keith could see she was trembling, and her runes stopped glowing. He also saw her cheeks were drenched from her tears. Something must’ve happened while she was fighting the Dark Mage.

“Hira, you and the rest of Altea have turned this universe into an army of slaves.” Slav says, standing closely to Kaela. “Peace at the sake of freedom.”

“Slaves? Is this true?” Allura questioned. She can’t really believe that Alteans, her people had turned this reality into a army of slaves.

“Non-clogs are not slaves! You’re the ones who spread chaos and destruction! We’re going to scan that little brain of yours and get every last rebel location.” The Altean said with a wicked smile. “Finally, our wars can end.”  

Keith gritted his teeth and turned to the princess, “Allura, we cannot let this happen.”

“Hira, please.” Allura pleaded, feeling betrayed by what she had done, and she had lied to her. “We both wanted the same thing. Peace.”

“Do we? Your weakness has brought nothing but pain and suffering to your people at the hands of the Galra.” Hira says, glaring at her. “We have brought peace and order to ours. And, with this comet and with your mage friend’s power, we will bring our peace to every reality. You’re no empress of mine.”

“And you’re no Altean.” Allura declared as she took her whip out ready to fight Hira. And then Kaela heard Slav laughing out loud with Lance questioning him. Slav replies by saying that everything will work out. Then the ship explode with the bombs were turned off.

Kaela then saw Keith threw his bayard at a sentry and Kaela, with her new powers she held a sentry’s head and exploded in her grasp and kicked the guards away. “Dog pile!” Sven exclaimed as they all pounced on one of the guards.

Allura threw Hira across the room with her whip, knocking her unconsciousness and she looked at the paladins. “Let’s go.”

The paladins all ran to escape from Hira and go back to their reality with the comet. But more guards were coming and began shooting at them. Kaela casted the metal from the walls to crush them along making a shield around them. “Pidge, which way to the lions?” Keith asked.

“To the left!” Pidge replied as Kaela threw levitated metal at them, cutting them in half.

Lance then saw more coming from his left and one of them shot straight at him, but Sven came and save him, taking the shot thus saving his life. Kaela made another shield in front of them. Sven came to his partner’s side with concern.

“Sven, are you okay? You saved my life!” Lance said.

“I’ll be fine. Just get me to Space hospital.” Sven smiled and saw Kaela healing his injury.

“They’re blocking our way to the lions!” Keith said.

“Everyone, hang on!” Slav said as he bounced his way, avoiding the lasers and opened the hatch with the air being sucked out form the ship. Everyone nearly lost balance and held on to something as Kaela slipped away and threw her chains with Keith catching it and held it tightly.

“Does he do this in every reality?” Lance asked.

Kaela climbed on the chain and Keith held her tightly in arm with her holding on to them as they all went to back to their lions. “I’ll take care of Sven. You just get to your lions.” Slav says.

“This is all my fault. I activated the ship.” Allura said, blaming herself for what she had done. “They’re going to dislodge the comet and have the power to terrorize every reality.”

 “No, you can still get the comet away from them.” Slav says, appearing on Allura’s screen.

“Pidge, scan for the comet.” Keith ordered.

“Already picked up on its elemental signature.” Pidge replied. Then they all formed Voltron and get the comet out of their ship and return back to their reality with Kaela flowing them and fly into the tear.

Once they returned back to their reality, Coran saw the tear opening to their reality and was relieved to see them alive and saw that they all came back with a comet, but the paladins were unconscious. Coran called out to them if they were alright. But then Lotor and his fighters came in time to get the comet from them. “Thank you for answering my distress signal, Voltron.” Lotor thanked them with a wicked smile and took the comet with them

Coran was calling out to the paladins until Allura woke up replies, “Coran, we’re here.” Kaela was about to fly to try and get the comet back, but she was still shaking and trembling in shock from what has happened when she was fighting off the Dark Mage.

(~)

Allura was in the bridge sitting on her platform, hugging her legs to her chest. Feeling for what has happened. “Allura, you did the right thing. You couldn’t let Hira get that ore.” Keith says, walking up to her.

“Now, Lotor has it.” Allura said, still not looking up at Keith.

“You didn’t know.” Keith says.

“That is the problem.” Allura says, looking up at Keith who was looking out of the window, seeing the green nebula outside of the Castle. Allura stands up from her spot and looked out of the window. “We never know. And this is exactly why father sent the lions so many years ago. To avoid this reality. I finally understand.”

“We’ll get it back.” Keith assures her.

“But what if we don’t?” Allura asked, looking at Keith. “Lotor is always one step ahead of us. He has a plan for that ore, and if he succeeds, the Galra will finally have a weapon as powerful as Voltron.”

Keith looked down, knowing Allura was right. If Lotor succeeds, then he have every chance to defeat them and win this war. “So, how is your sister?” Allura asked.

“Not very good. She’s… shaken up.” Keith replied.

“And we also found out from Pidge that Kaela’s powers were from that ore. If Lotor finds that out, he’ll come after her.” Allura said as Keith nodded in understanding that Kaela is in danger if Lotor finds out her powers came from the ore.

Then he felt Allura’s hand holding his gently, “Keith, your sister is a strong woman. I know she’ll tell you what has happened. When she’s ready, she’ll talk to us.”

“Thanks princess.” Keith smiled genuinely at her and then they both turned to look out of the window and watched the nebula passing by.


	18. Journey to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of travelling to another reality, Kaela struggles to deal with a new darkest part of her and was having trouble controlling it. All of the paladins came to her aid and helped her while she tells them her experiences from her days in the empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. As you can see, i changed the title 'The Journey' to "Journey to the Past'. 
> 
> This chapter is heavily focused on Kaela. Hope you'll like certain bits of her past. Enjoy reading! we are almost to the end of Together At Last. Stay tuned to for the sequel!

_Kaela was being choked by Li’la as her dark magic was being absorbed into her. She could feel it coursing through her veins and her eyes glowed from light purple to dark purple. “You see, you and I are the same. We can rule every reality if we work together.” Li’la says. “Emotions you have makes you weak.”_

_Kaela looked in her eyes seeing slight fear, she knew Li’la was sensing her quintessence and aura inside her. Li’la was about to let her go but Kaela grabbed her wrist tightly and burnt it as she held on to her tightly. “You wanted this power? Go on and take it.” Kaela growled as her eyes glowed brightly and pushed her away from her._

_She and Li’la then fought off with their powers and Kaela levitated metal around her and tried to trap her but she was stronger than she is. She was still training on how to become a mage and still doesn’t know every technique._

_Li’la then punched her in face and threw her on the wall. “You could’ve been our Empress! You could’ve have more!” Li’la repeatedly kicked her. “You should’ve been our saviour, Kaela!”_

Kaela was tossing and turning on her bed and didn’t know she was putting her blankets on fire. Her runes glowed brightly due to her nightmares. She was thrashing in her nightmare remembering what has happened during their trip to the other reality.

She never wanted this power. She didn’t want to end up like Zarkon or that witch, Haggar. She never wanted to tempt someone else’s power.

(~)

“Hey, is Kaela up? I sort of what to try some of her food she was going to cook for today’s breakfast.” Hunk says, looking around for the mage. Every grew concerned for the mage. Ever since their trip to the other reality caused her to become more distant to them. And more careful when she was using her powers.

Keith frowned and then stood up, catching everyone’s attention. “I’m going to look for her.”

“I’ll go as well.” Coran says following Keith out to the doors. On the wat, they saw Allura walking past. “Princess, have you seen Kaela?” Coran asks.

“No, I have not. What is the matter?” Allura asked worriedly seeing Keith’s face harden and marched down the hallways that leads to Kaela’s room with Coran and Allura following him.

When they reached to her room, Keith was about to knock on the door. Once he put his hand against the door, it burnt him. “Ahh!”

“Keith!” Allura went to his side seeing his hand slightly burnt. “What is going on here? Kaela? Are you up?”

In Kaela’s room, Kaela was still thrashing around in her sleeping in cold sweat until the fire engulfed and the doors were burning up and then the doors was about to burst open. “Oh, quiznack!” Coran exclaimed and took cover while Keith and Allura went to take cover with Keith shielding Allura from away from the doors that were forced open and the fire came out and the power in the Castle went down then went up again.

Keith and Allura then looked inside seeing Kaela already woken up looking around her room and saw everything she touches burns or was caught on fire. She then looked at Keith who was about to go to her. “No.” Kaela put out her hand. “Don’t go near me. Please.” She pleaded.

(~)

Kaela was dressed up in her magenta dress and was in the dining room eating her meal but barely touched her food. The mice came to her and tries to cheer her up. “I am alright. Just shaken up. That never happened before.” Kaela says.

The paladins were in the bridge seeing a video feed from the blast in Kaela’s room. “Has something happened during your little trip to the reality? Because that is not what a mage should not have done!” Coran exclaimed.

“Yeah, when she attacked that mage in that reality, her powers were different. More dangerous and more life threatening. Something must’ve happened to her.” Pidge says.

“Hope she’s okay.” Lance says. “We never had dealt with this kind of ability before. She could, you know, could get hurt.”

“I know this is troubling, but we must help her. She is a friend in need. We can’t let her feel like this.” Allura says and looked at Keith. “Keith, she’s your sister, what could we do to help her?”

(~)

Kaela has finished her food and put it back in the kitchen, putting the plate away on the counter to wash it off later and then walked back to the bridge but heard arguing in the training room. Her curiosity got the best of her and then walked into the room. Finding out what is the commotion.

She saw Lance, Hunk and Pidge fighting over a single remote control that allows them to see one’s memories. “What the quiznack you guys are doing?” Kaela asks with an eye brow arched, looking at Hunk who was holding the remote in the air with Lance on Hunk trying to get it and Pidge holding Hunk’s legs.

“You know what? Never mind.” Kaela says seeing Lance was going to answer her question.

“We were just wondering if you could join us in a little team bonding?” Allura asks her with a big smile, trying to cheer the mage up. “Just for a couple of hours.”

“I was about to read a book in my room.” Kaela says as everyone slumped down in disappoint then Hunk, Lance and Pidge gave her their best puppy dog eyes to try to get Kaela to stay. “Ugh, fine. Just for a couple of hours and that’s it.”

“All right, well, you can always look inside my head and see my best memories and moments.” Lance winked at Kaela who then punched him the face.

“And that will be one of your best moments that you’ll never forget.” Kaela said with a smirk.

“Paladins, ladies please seat down and let’s begin bonding.” Coran says giving each of them a headset. “Now, in order to bond with the paladins, Kaela is to open up your mind to one another. So, just relax and let them in.”

Kaela did as Coran instructed her to do and closed her eyes. Coran saw all of the paladins closing their eyes, focusing on one thing. Bonding with Kaela. Coran then saw an image of Kaela with Zarkon and her memories from her earlier days in the empire.

He then saw the paladins frowning seeing all of the memories and things that Kaela had to endure all those years before meeting the paladins. Kaela then took off her headset and opened her eyes. “Ok that’s enough.” Kaela says looking at everyone. “I-I need a minute from seeing all of this.”

“It’s alright. We can have a break.” Coran says comforting the young mage. “I’ll bring out some refreshments for you all.”

After a few moments of silence, the paladins looked at Kaela who was hugging her legs to her chest. The paladins looked at one another trying to find a way to comfort her. Keith was next to Kaela, sitting quietly next to her until she was ready to talk.

“You must’ve seen it. The way how Zarkon treats me. He treated me like I am a weapon and not as a daughter. Unlike how Thace raised me.” Kaela spoke. “Zarkon just wanted to turn me onto a weapon, so I started training early than most Galra children.”

“So, he forced you to train growing up?” Pidge asked.

“Yes. Never had the time to interact with other children except for Lotor. Lotor was the only one who stayed with me. He was like a brother to me at that time but then something has changed, and we drifted apart.” Kaela explained.

“So that’s why you didn’t want talk about him earlier?” Lance asks.

“Well, yes and no.” Kaela replied. “I mean, I did want to talk to you about Lotor, but I never wanted to see him again. Lotor and I had the not so greatest brother and sister relationship there was. We always fight.”

“Did you still care for him?” Keith asked, wondering if she still cares for Lotor and knew they were raised together.

“To be honest I still do and a part of me wants to smash him in the head.” Kaela replied.

The paladins laughed as well as Kaela, “But he is, well, was a great brother. We looked out for each other until Zarkon asked me to go and do training. Lotor never got into training after I completed my first step of training.” Kaela says.

“So, sibling rivalry? Right?” Hunk asked. “I mean, I assumed, but yeah.”

“Yeah. Something like that.” Kaela says.

Allura nodded in understanding about her relationship with Zarkon and Lotor. “How about Thace?”

Kaela’s smile dissolved into a frown and then changed to a find look. “He was a great father to me. He has taught me everything I needed to know. He saw potential I have in me. He raised me as his own daughter.”

“He didn’t tell you about being a member of the Blades?” Keith asked.

“No.” Kaela shook her head. “He didn’t. But he did made me a silver one. And he gave me his.” Kaela took out Thace’s blade and let them see. Allura was the first to take it in her hands and observe every detail of the blade.

“Ok, question other than bad memories, How about you tell us your happiest memories? Like, something memorable?” Lance asked, trying to lighten the mood. And also wanting to hear more of her story. Kaela smiles and tries to think of a memorable memory.

“Uh well, Zarkon and Thace did try to make me to, you know, choose a husband.” Kaela says in a deadpanned tone, remembering Thace convincing her to try and find a husband years ago.

“Ugh, you and I were in the same position.” Allura says. “How did you reject them? Or did you reject them?”

“Oh, I rejected them alright. But then I met this man.” Kaela smiled fondly.

“Uh oh. Keith looks like your sister has a somebody.” Lance said in sing-song tone.

Keith looked at her and saw she wasn’t blushing or reacting. It is more like a distant memory. Kaela seems relaxed about yet, could see she misses him.  “So, who’s the guy?” Keith asked his sister, seeing her smiling.

“Huh?”

“Oh, please! I need to know the details!” Allura chimed holding her shoulders.

“Okay, calm down.” Kaela chuckled. “It was not long ago, actually. A year before I met you. It was short, but it was worth it.”

“And what’s his name?” Pidge asked grinning.

“His name was Koryak.” Kaela replied, earning more confused looks. “Yeah, I even questioned why his name isn’t really Galran.”

“Sounds unique I must say but go on.” Allura urges her as everyone put all undivided attention to her.

“You guys seriously want to hear my romantic love story? Even you, Keith?” Kaela asked.

Everyone nodded with Keith saying, “You have been here for a while now and we all are curious about your life before you met us. And that includes me. Ella, you are my family. You can talk to us.”

Kaela nodded and took a deep breath and starts to explain how she met Koryak. “Well, it first happened…”

(~)

_Kaela walked through the hallways in Central Command with Thace by her side. She walked in her red and black spacesuit and had her hair in a long braid. “I don’t get it. Why would Father want me to marry some random guy?”_

_“Because, you are becoming of age to marry. If you have found a husband, then I would wish you full happiness.” Thace replies. “Besides, it will only be two interviews before Zarkon chooses one.”_

_“Wait, am I the one who’ll do the choosing?” Kaela asked._

_“Nope. Because Zarkon knows that you’ll reject them immediately.” Thace chuckled._

_“Ugh.” Kaela groaned as they entered her room with servants preparing her dress for the interview Zarkon had organised for her. “Thace, are you attending?”_

_“No, your highness. I will be watching over you.” Thace replied, leaving her to get changed._

(~)

“So, you met through an interview? Lame!” Lance exclaimed as Kaela threw him food that Coran had given them.

“Anyways, was it a grand interview or usual Galran courtship?” Coran asked, giving Lance a handkerchief.

“It was formal at first but then became awkward.” Kaela replied sipping on her calming tea.

“How awkward exactly?” Hunk and Pidge asked.

“Was it too soon?” Allura asked in concern.

“Did he insult you?” Keith asks with his arms crossed feeling more protective of his sister.

“Did he try to kidnap you?!” Lance asked with everyone looking at him in confusion. “What?

“Um, well, extremely awkward, yes it was, no he didn’t and no!” Kaela says answering the questions in order.

(~)

_Kaela stood next to Zarkon who was waiting patiently for the two suitors. He looked down at Kaela who was reading a book on star systems. “My daughter, I thought you already read that with Dayak. Have read the other books I have for you to study?”_

_“Yes, father. I have, but I love reading this one.” Kaela says._

_“Hmm, very well. Also, please stand up straight. He is coming.” Zarkon said. “And put the book away.”_

_Kaela set the book down and looked around the throne room, only seeing guards standing across the room. “Is… Lotor going to be here?” Kaela asked, not looking at her father and held her hands together._

_“No.” Zarkon replied short as Kaela nodded. Then the doors opened and Zarkon saw only one suitor. “Where is the other suitor, Haggar?”_

_“Apologies, my lord. But he was well, needed for an errand and this young man will be here for today.” Haggar replied. “Princess Kaela, may I present, General Koryak. One of our finest warriors.”_

_Kaela then walked down the stairs seeing Koryak, who wore a general armour and could see he has a scar on his right eyebrow. He has a strong muscular build and is a tall Galra. Not taller than Zarkon and is the same height as Thace. She also could see he has these piercing red-violet eyes that made her spin around for a reason. Kaela saw that Koryak isn’t like other Galra generals she had met in the past. He was different compared to them._

_Koryak saw her walking down the stairs with her red dress and wore a crown with a red crystal on the centre. He gulped nervously and saw her light purple eyes beautiful as well as her Galra markings. He bowed down respectfully, “Milady, it is an honour to meet to finally meet you.”_

_“The honour is mine, General Koryak. What do I owe this pleasant visit?” Kaela asked politely._

_“Um, well, I uh… Sorry. I am just here to pay my humble respects to you milady, and I have gifts.” Koryak replied nervously as he gestured to the sentries giving out the gifts for her. “Oh, and I got this expensive, uh, gift.”_

_“And what do you expect to buy with this expensive useless trinket?” Zarkon asks and narrowed his eyes at the young general._

_“Father, please. I can handle this.” Kaela says to her father._

_Zarkon sighed and saw Thace nodding his head to him, urging him to let Kaela continue. “Very well.”_

_Koryak chuckled, “Well, I want to buy….” Koryak was lost in her beauty and shining light purple eyes. “You.”_

_Everyone looked at the general in shock and bewildered expression, leaving Kaela and Zarkon appalled. Koryak then realised what he had said and then began to correct himself. “No. That’s not what I meant, Princess. I mean, I would like to have a moment. With you.”_

_“You really think I am for sale?” Kaela asks with a slight angry tone but kept a small kind smile._

_“Yes… No! No! You aren’t!” Koryak exclaimed and then it was too late until Kaela punched him in the face._

_Koryak held his chin and saw the princess leaving the throne room. The young general turned to the Emperor. He stood up from his seat and then walked towards him. “You stay away from my daughter.” Zarkon ordered as Koryak saluted in understood._

_Koryak looked back to see the princess walking away but saw her looking back at him, then she looked away from him._

(~)

The paladins and Coran laughed at how Kaela met her lover and can’t stop laughing with Kaela raising an eyebrow. “What? That actually happened!” Kaela exclaimed.

 “Yeah, we know. Can’t believe he actually thinks you are for sale that moment!” Lance laughed, holding his stomach while wiping his tear form his eye.

“Yeah, if I met him, I would kill him.” Keith mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Keith, he is not like that. He was a decent guy and you would’ve got along with him very well. He may be like that, but he is more like you, though. Loyal to the fault, kind, generous and a very gifted pilot.” Kaela says.

“So, how did you two ever ended up together after that whole disaster?” Allura asked not interested in her past with her lover.

Kaela smiled and then replied. “Maybe, I will tell you that story some other time. Can we um, continue on where we left off?”

“Are you sure, Kae?” Pidge asked.

“Yes. I am fine. This is actually a very nice and calming way to make me forget what I had done earlier.” Kaela replies with a smile. “Thank you.”

Everyone smiled and then continue where they left off and put their headset on their heads until one image came out in front of them and saw a baby Kaela with her human father. She was wearing a onesie that resembles a cat and was sucking her thumb and a young Keith was beside her. Everyone now started to laugh at the two siblings Keith was blushing in embarrassment seeing he image and then chased Lance around the training room while Kaela looked on with wonder and overwhelming emotions washing over her.

Also, there was an image where Kaela was just a young girl and was in a tree with a swing and Keith was pushing it for her. And their father was in the background in his uniform, smiling at the both of them.

“Looks like Keith.” Kaela smiles looking at the image.

“Hmm, and you looked adorable.” Allura cooed as well as Pidge.

“Ugh, I did not wear that! I mean, who chose that?!” Kaela asked. “I look ridiculous!”

“Nonsense. I had Allura to dress up and every time do that. She often kick me in the face.” Coran says. “Oh, she did the same thing with Alfor.” Coran chuckled while Allura blushed bright pink.

Pidge and Kaela snickered as Allura growled at her royal advisor. “Coran!”

(~)

The boys stopped bickering with each other and the whole bonding exercise was over. Kaela was feeling much better now. The team left the two siblings alone in the room, letting them have the chance to talk.

“So, do you want to talk about what really happened?” Keith asked Kaela who sat in front of him while looking at her bracelet.

Kaela looked up at her brother, seeing how concerned he looked. She knows that she can’t hide anything from him now that they have found each other. “Okay, you remember that mage? Li’la?” Keith nodded and let her continue. “Well, starters, she’s a dark mage. Not a pure mage.”

“So, she hurt you or…?”

“No. More like tempted me to use dark magic. She wanted me this power I now have. I… can’t control it but at the same time, it felt good. It felt right. Like I can do anything with these powers.” Kaela explained her new powers. “But I… don’t want to end up like Haggar or Zarkon. Be, like, corrupted or being controlled.

Keith held her hands and held it tightly. “Kaela, you are never going to end up like Haggar or Zarkon. You’ll be a great mage and I know you’ll do great things in the future. We can do this together and solve this.”

Kaela smiled and then hugged him tightly with Keith wrapping his arms securely around her. “Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Keith replied.

“So, how did you ended up having these powers?” Keith asked.

Kaela took a sharp breath and then looked at her hands remember the dark aura that surrounded Li’la and her. It was a great sense of evil magic. “She…choked me first. And then I felt her aura. Her powers were more superior than mine. I absorbed it inside me so I can stop her from getting my powers.”

Keith’s eyes widen, “Keith, I am not the only mage that has dark magic.” Kaela continues.

“You mean Princess Serene did…”

“Did used and had dark mage craft.” Kaela finished.

The two siblings were in dead silence for a few moments with Keith looking at her arms and could see a rune that was visible, easy for him to see. Kaela was entirely avoiding to look down at the rune on her forearm. Keith stood up and pressed a button on the panel near the entrance and appeared the star system above her. “This is Earth, where you were born in.” Keith explained. “It’s a beautiful planet. Full of people, has plenty of places to go to, there’s animals and lots of things to see.”

“Do they have books?” Kaela asked looking at the hologram of Earth. Seeing it has land and ocean in it.

“Yeah, they do. Also, flowers.” Keith replied. “You like blue flowers most.”

Kaela nodded. “Those were my favourite. Koryak always used to give flowers all the time.”

“So, you did choose him?” Keith asked with a grin.

“Hmm, yes. Over time, I just didn’t choose him. I fell in love with him and now he’s gone.” Kaela said. “He wanted peace and order in the universe. He and I went to training together for whole three months.”

“You eloped?” Keith asks.

“What’s elope?” Kaela asked innocently and also curious about the Earth Language. She sat properly to pay attention to her brother. Keith had a hunch she would ask him.

“Uh, it’s like marrying the person you love away from your uh, family.” Keith replied.

“Oh, that’s sounds… pathetic. People should have witnesses to see the people who are getting married, but Koryak and I had reason to stay away from the empire.” Kaela says.

“You did it to get away from Zarkon.” Keith affirmed.

“Yes.” Kaela replied. “But it didn’t work out.”

Keith nodded and then stood up, helping Kaela up. “Ok, I’ll have another round of finding Shiro. You think you can find him through his bayard?” Keith asked, holding the black bayard in his hands.

“Uh…. I’ll try. I’ve tried tracking him down, but nothing was really working.” Kaela says grabbing the bayard and closed her eyes and concentrated in looking for Shiro. Hoping he’d be out there. Somewhere safe.

Keith waited patiently for her to finish up until she opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I think I found him.” Keith’s eyes widen and immediately went out of the room. “Hey! Keith!”

Kaela then went to find the others and told them that she had found Shiro. Everyone went to the bridge and saw Keith was already in his lion. Allura made a wormhole for Keith and the Castle to go through and went to where Shiro was located. He was in a Galra fighter, nearly running out of oxygen.

Allura and Kaela both looked at each other with relief and hugged, with tears forming. Hunk, Pidge and Lance along with Coran smiled in relief and were happy to finally find Shiro.

Once they got Shiro back inside the Castle, Kaela healed him in his room with everyone watching. “He looks different with longer hair.” Pidge says, looking at his now fully-grown hair.

“Yeah, totally agree.” Kaela agreed.

“What do you think happened to him?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know. But let’s give Shiro some space to rest up.” Keith says. “He needs it.”

Kaela and Allura dressed his injury on his leg. “You are getting good at this, Lura. But you are clearly shaking.” Kaela says.

“It is my first time dressing a wound without putting someone in a pod.” Allura says. “Why aren’t we not putting him in a pod?”

“Because I am a healer.” Kaela pointed out.

“Oh, apologies.” Allura said sheepishly as Kaela smiled.

(~)

With one final check and Kaela and Keith left Shiro to rest up. “You think he is alright?” Kaela asks.

“He’ll be alright. Now, Coran and Allura had made new arrangements of a new room for you since you destroyed it.” Keith says.

“I accidentally destroyed it.” Kaela corrected.

“Right, accidentally destroyed it. You will be right next to the library.” Keith replied as Kaela’s eyes sparkled in excitement with hands clasped together and giving him her best puppy dog eyes in letting her read a book. Or two. Or three. “Ugh, fine. Don’t stay too late.” Keith grumbled crossing his arms.

“Yes! Thanks!” Kaela says as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to her new room. “I won’t be up too late! I promise!”

Keith smiled and shook his head, walking back to his room. He entered his room and looked at Kaela’s old necklace, he grabbed it and took a look at it. He saw it looked broken until he saw a little picture inside. He looked inside it and saw a small picture of them when they were kids.

Keith then closed it and now realised it was a locket. It was all burnt and ruined. He had found it in the fire where he had lost Kaela. He also found a little shrapnel from a blade. He now remembers it was Thace who had found her long time ago.

(~)

Lotor stood in the bridge of ship, looking at the hologram of Kaela and himself. “Sir, I just found out what has become of your sister.” Acxa says seeing him stiffened.

“What is it, Acxa?” Lotor asked.

“Well, your sister has absorbed dark magic, sir.” Acxa informed him. “Would that be a problem?”

“It may be. Her powers are unique. Powerful. Cannot be tempted. Let me deal with my dear sister.” Lotor says as Acxa bows down.

Once the prince has left the bridge, Acxa sighed and looked at her hologram of her and Kaela during their days together. “I hope you are finding what you are looking for. Wherever you are.”

 


	19. Tailing a Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Paladins pursue the comet, they become confused by Lotor’s actions. Keith doubts his leadership skills, while Lance ponders his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! 
> 
> Please comment and feedback are much appreciated! Thanks! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Lance was on the upper floor, has his rifle ready to shoot the sentries form down below. “All right team, I’ve got my eyes on the targets. I’ll cover you from up—Hey, Keith, I had that guy!” Lance exclaimed in annoyance. “And I was about to shoot that guy Kaela!”

“Better be quick next time.” Kaela says slicing the sentry in half and threw her small dagger at the sentry that was going to shoot at Keith.

“Thanks.” Keith thanked her.

“No problem.” Kaela replied.

“They’re still coming!” Hunk called out to Lance who shot down the control panel and closed the doors. Kaela then flipped over to Allura who looked at her and nodded as the two girls go on fought the sentries that circled them. Allura used her whip to take out the sentries while Kaela used her blades to cut them in half, successfully taking them down.

“Well, that was awesome.” Lance said.

All of the paladins shielded Pidge from the sentries from being shot. Pidge was working her way to trying to get the power shut down. “Pidge, could you maybe hurry it up a little?” Hunk asked.

“Almost… there!” Pidge exclaimed. Then one by one all of the sentries collapsed on the floor as Pidge ad Kaela grinned each other and fist bumped.

“Great job, Pidge.” Keith complimented.

“That’s the last outpost in this quadrant.” Pidge said.

“Call the Blade of Marmora. Let them know this base is cleared.” Keith said.

“Already on it.” Kaela said to her brother. Everyone knew she wasn’t feeling confident in using her powers, especially using her new Dark Magic. But she was feeling better after the team bonding exercise which helped her to be more open to voice her own problems to the paladins.

(~)

Kaela walked in the hallway with a tray of food beside Keith and entered a dark room. They saw Shiro was waiting for them, Kaela smiled at him and put down the tray on his lap to eat.

“Shiro, do you think you know what happened when you disappeared?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know.” Shiro replied. “The last thing I remembered was Zarkon trying to overtake the Black Lion. It told me to use my bayard. Then, nothing. I woke up and I was back on a Galra ship.”

“Well, you’d just unlocked the Black Lion’s ability to teleport. Could it teleport you? Maybe it was trying to save you.” Keith suggested.

“By teleporting me into the hands of the Galra?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe Zarkon forced it to. Zarkon is many things and would do anything to try and get to your lion.” Kaela says.

“He was trying to control the Black Lion up until the very last moment, right?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, maybe.” Shiro replied as he ate the meal that Kaela had cooked for him. “Tastes great, kiddo.”

Kaela smiled brightly and stood up. “Your welcome. I could make more later.”

“I’d like that.” Shiro smiled. Then the hugged each other tightly.

“Well, if you’re feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again.” Keith said. “They need you, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Shiro replied.

“Ok, we’ll be on the bridge.” Keith says walking out of the room with Kaela following him.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah.”

“How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?” Shiro asked.

Keith smiled and replies. “As many times as it takes.”

Keith and Kaela left him alone to get ready. Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked back at the doors and then walked with Keith to the bridge. She thought she sensed something earlier from Shiro. Something was slightly off and can’t help but felt a strange aura from him, but she pushed the thought aside and focused on the present. 

The two siblings went back to the bridge with everyone looking at him. “Well?” Lance looked at them with concern.

“He is alright. Shiro’s going to be up very soon.” Kaela replied.

Then the doors opened seeing Shiro in new fresh clothes and haircut. “Great job out there, everyone. You’ve really turned the tide in this war.” Shiro smiled. “I’m glad you never lost sight of the mission while I was gone.”

“You’re looking better. How are you feeling?” Lance asked.

“Good. Just trying to get rid of this weird headache.” Shiro replied.

“Guys, I think I have something here!” Pidge exclaimed, getting everyone’s full attention.

 “So, I downloaded intel from the Galra base we just defeated. I untied the quantum-folded encryption and I found something on Lotor.” Pidge explained what she had found.

“Do you know where he is?” Keith asked.

“Well, not exactly, no, but the last three sightings of his command ship have been in Va’Kar quadrant.” Pidge replied.

“Nice work, Pidge. Although, those quadrants are massive.” Shiro says. “How will we pinpoint his location?”

“Hey, that comet is made from the same material as Voltron as well as Kaela’s came from the ore. Maybe I can scan the emission spectrum for Fraunhofer lines, like when I found the Blue Lion!” Hunk suggests. Shiro widen his eyes in shook in this new information and looked at Kaela who smiled at him and then went back to focus on the task at hand.

“But you know those emissions are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs.” Pidge reminds him.

“Yeah, but if you could find a way to amplify the sensors—No, there’d way too much interference. What if, instead, we increase the SA magnitude.” Hunk suggests.

Pidge smiles. “The spires of the Castle!”

“Genius!” Hunk says as he and Pidge ran off to do their work with the others watching them running out of the bridge.

“Kaela, you are helping us with this.” Hunk said grabbing the young mage’s hand.

“But—Hey!” Kaela shouted as she was being pulled by Pidge.

Keith looked at Lance who also had a confused look. “I have no idea either of them just said.”

“Let’s set course for the Va’Kar quadrant while they get started on that detector. We need to work fast. Who knows what Lotor has planned for that comet?” Shiro says.

(~)

Keith put his jacket up on the wall and then heard knocking on the door and Lance appeared and walked in his room. Much to his confusion and surprise. “Hey, man. I just wanted to talk with you because. Well, because I’ve been worrying about something.” Lance says.

“Must be really bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me.” Keith says with smile.

“Well, I mean, you’re the leader now, right?” Lance asks.

“I guess.” Keith frowned.

“I’ve been doing some math. With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there’s only five lions and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many.” Lance said.

“Solid math.” Keith said.

“Look, when Shiro takes over the black lion, you’re going to want your Red Lion back. If I get a lion, but I’d have to take Blue from Allura. But she’s progresses a lot faster than any of us did. She might even able to unlock powers we don’t even know of.” Lance says.

Keith knew Lance was right. There are now six paladins now. With Shiro back, he might have to give back his leadership to Shiro and things would be back to normal right?

“That’s true.” Keith agreed.

“So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.” Lance says.

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked.

“This isn’t a participation game. This is war. And your best soldiers on the front lines.” Lance said, looking at Keith.

“Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions.” Keith says. “Things will work themselves out.”

Lance frowned, “Okay. Thanks.” He started to walk out of his room until Keith called out to him.

“Leave the math to Pidge.” Keith says with a smile. Lance smiled back as he thought of Pidge and chuckled and walked off.

In the bridge, Kaela was finished helping them and was reading a book while waiting for Hunk and Pidge to finish up the detector. Kaela was reading a book on Dark Magic Arts, along with pure magic. She has been studying and been secretly training how to control her new powers.

She looked over to Hunk talking to the mice. “Thanks for hooking me into the system. I would’ve never been able to reach back there.” The mice came out and squeaked at him. “Sorry. I know I got you all dirty. I owe you guys a little mouse shower now, okay? I’m gonna get to work on that right after we find Lotor.”

“Hey, can we fire this up and see if it works?” Pidge asked.

Hunk then tried if the detector works with Kaela standing next to him seeing if it does work. But nothing was happening at the moment and saw Hunk pressing button over and over again which slightly annoys Hunk.

“Hunk, stop that! That’s not going to help if you kept on doing that.” Kaela says.

“Yeah, maybe we didn’t adjust the polarity correctly.” Hunk suggests turning to Pidge. And then he raised his fist and banged it on the monitor, and it worked.

“Uh, guys! Guys! I found the comet, but it’s booking it away from us! Coran! Allura! Can someone Altean come move the Castle?” Hunk asked.

“Well done. We’re on our way.” Allura replied.

Then they went and to Lotor’s location and find out what he is up to. “Okay, we’re gaining on it.”

“Make sure we stay far back enough to be undetected.” Shiro says.

“Looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System.” Pidge confirmed. “Activating long-range scanners.”

The screens appeared of the base where they were headed to find Lotor and saw a Galra cruiser but no sign of Lotor. “That’s not Lotor’s ship.” Kaela said as Keith standing up from his chair.

“But the comet is in there.” Hunk said.

Kaela was about to speak up until Keith and Shiro spoke at the same time. The team looked at the two with concerns knowing that things might get out of hand with Shiro being back.

“Oh, sorry. Go ahead, Shiro.” Keith said, turning to Shiro.

“We need to get that comet. They must be transporting it into that base. It’ll be vulnerable during the transfer. That’s the best time to strike.” Shiro said.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen, “Uh, guys.” Everyone looked up to see the Galra cruiser had shot down the hangars in the base.

“Who the heck are these guys?” Lance asked.

“I don’t think they’re moving that comet to that base.” Shiro says. “We need more information.”

“You’re right. You take the Black Lion. I’ll stay with Coran in the castle and provide support.” Keith said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Keith, are you sure?” Shiro asked.

“I’m sure.” Keith replied and he looked at his sister. “Kaela, get out there and help the others.”

Kaela nodded and ran down to get ready. All four lions with Kaela flew down to the base and get that comet. The Black Lion didn’t show up. Shiro was still inside the Black Lion, trying to pilot it, but there was no response from the lion. “What’s wrong?”

“Shiro, where are you? We need you right now!” Lance called out to Shiro.

Shiro then looked down on the panel for a few moment before calling out to Keith. “Keith, I’m gonna need you to lead the mission.”

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Keith asked. Fearing that the Black Lion won’t accept Shiro.

“The Black Lion isn’t responding to me. It looks like you’re its true paladin now.” Shiro replied.

Keith frowned and then replied. “I’m coming down.”

(~)

“This may be the worse post in the Galra Empire. But it’s my post! Victory or death!” Throk growled, grabbing a gun in his hands.

All of the lions arrived on the planet as Kaela flew above the paladins, riding on their speeders going to the base. “The most important thing is for you to get eyes on that comet. Second is figuring out who we’re dealing with.” Shiro said over the communications.

Keith turned to his sister, “Kaela, go on and scout the area. We’ll call if you are needed.”

“Copy.” Kaela complied and turned to the other way to do a recon around the base, leaving the paladins to find the comet.

All of the sentries and Commander Throk stood ready by the doors. There was banging on the doors can be heard from the other side. Then there was an explosion and knives came and thrown at the sentries. Ezor came inside the room avoiding Throk’s shooting with Zethrid came charging in attacking the sentries one by one.

“You! Lotor sent you to finish me off what he had started?” Throk asked, gritting his teeth.

(~)

“Shiro, we’ve boarded the ship. There’s no crew in sight. Moving in forward with the search. Kaela, you see anything?” Keith asked his sister.

“Nothing. I’ll go to your location now.” Kaela replied as she went inside the base and met up with the other paladins. Kaela took out her two blades and followed them inside with Hunk holding a device trying to find the comet.

“This way.” Hunk says with the others following them.

The battle between the generals and Throk wasn’t over. Acxa came flipping and shooting at the sentries and hid behind one of the canisters. “Let me finish him off!” Zethrid says.

“No, you know the plan!” Acxa replied.

“My life doesn’t matter. All that matters is the empire!” Throk growled as he kept on firing at Acxa and Zethrid. Throk did know that Narti was above him in the ceiling. She came from behind him and took control of his mind.

Narti and Throk went over to the computers. “Shutting down security.” Throk says as all security were all shut down in the base.

“Ah, Kaela is so missing out of all the fun.” Ezor says with a sigh.

“Yeah. She picked the wrong team.” Zethrid chuckled as she cracked her knuckles.

“Retracting roof.” Throk says with Narti letting him go from her control. The generals had the doors opened and saw the teludav inside. With Coran and Shiro seeing it from the screens in front of them.

“Coran, give me a closer look at that.” Shiro said. “Is that…?” Shiro remembered they used the teludav while fighting off Zarkon before he had disappeared.

“The teludav! What, in the name, of King Groggery the Infirm, is going on?” Coran asked.

The paladins were still on search for the comet. “The comet should be in here.” Hunk says looking around. “Like, right here.”

Kaela saw a ship in front of them as the beeping intensifies, beeped faster. “Where’s the comet? Is it in that ship?” Lance asked.

Hunk and Kaela looked at the detector and then looked at each other before confirming if they had found it. “I think the ship is the comet.” Kaela said.

“No, it can’t be! He’s already made a ship from the comet’s ore?” Allura asked.

“Oh, this is bad!” Lance exclaims.

“More like horrible.” Pidge says and then heard Shiro calling out to them.

“Guys. There’s a piece of the teludav inside that base.” Shiro informed them, seeing Pidge on the screen then Lance appeared.

“The one we used to wormhole Zarkon’s ship?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro.

“But they would never be able to operate it without an Altean—” Allura gasped and remembered her battle with the witch from Central Command. “Zarkon’s witch!”

Kaela’s eyes widen and remembered it as well. “She has Altean markings!”

“Is anyone else kind of freaking out?” Hunk asked, looking at everyone.

“Yep, mark me down for one freak-out.” Lance says raising his hand up.

“This is troubling. With Lotor already had made a ship from the comet’s ore and is after the teludav in this base. This means he is planning for something big. It could be life threatening in the universe.” Kaela pointed out.

“Kaela’s right.” Keith agreed “Lotor must be nearby. We need to find him and take him out for good.”

“Team, you can’t let Lotor get that ship.” Shiro reminds them. “You need to get back to your lions. You need Voltron!”

“Why take out one ship when we can stop all of this by taking out Lotor himself?” Keith asked. “We can’t let him keep outsmarting us.”

“That’s exactly why we can’t risk letting Lotor have that ship.” Shiro said. “This is too important.”

“Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as badly as you, but Shiro has a point.” Allura said, agreeing with Shiro.

“Okay, you guys go back to the lions. I’m gonna search the ship for Lotor.” Keith said.

“What? We don’t have time for this, Keith. We have to get that ship and we can get Lotor when have the chance.” Kaela argued.

“We just waste time by letting Lotor getting away?” Keith asked.

“Not what I meant. But splitting the team won’t work. Not like the last time.” Kaela pointed out with her arms crossed.

“We promised to never talk about that.” Keith growled. The paladins watched the two siblings argued. They never seen them arguing like this before.

“Keith, listen to your sister. You need to stick together.” Shiro said.

“Yeah. I’m with Shiro and Kaela on this one.” Lance says. Everyone else agreed with Shiro. Keith turned to his sister to see whether or not she agrees with him or Shiro.

“I agree with Shiro.” Kaela said.

Keith sighed and turned to the others, “Fine. Let’s move.”

The paladins ran to the doors as it opened revealing Lotor’s generals. Kaela came to a halt to see her old friends in front of them. “Oh, hello, Princess Traitor.” Ezor grinned as she threw knives at her, but she easily blocked them with Zethrid came charging at her with Allura using her whip to save Kaela from being crushed.

All of the paladins fought the other generals with Kaela fighting off Narti who knocked down Pidge and Hunk. Narti and Kaela had a tense face-off and then charged at each other. Lance was being shot by Acxa and then Keith came as they locked weapons.

Keith recognised the female general from the Weblum. Then Ezor broke the fight between Acxa and Keith until a small dagger came past Acxa and saw Kaela jumping to attack her. Ezor saved her just in time and kicked Keith away, throwing a one of her weapons at him but Lance saved him. “I got you, buddy.”

Keith smiled and heard Kaela grunting in effort, saw Ezor had her and in headlock. “Aww, so you found a new family. That’s sweet.” Ezor taunted as she took away Thace’s blade form her grasp. Kaela growled and then raised her hand and then used her powers to attack her but Ezor managed to get away from her.

Acxa then charged at Lance while Ezor fought off Keith and Kaela using their blades and swung their swords at her. Hunk was shooting at Narti who choked him with her tail, “Pidge, a little help?” Hunk grunted, trying to get more air.

Allura swung her whip at Zethrid who was shooting at her. The whip caught the gun and Allura pulled her towards her, dragging Zethrid. Zethrid smirked, “It’s been a long time since I’ve faced a worthy opponent. I’m going to enjoy crushing you and Kaela.” She shot at Allura who missed and let go of the whip.

Zethrid then threw her across the room and knocked down on Kaela on the ground but Kaela got up on her feet and saw Lance was shooting at Acxa, but he was being kicked by her and landed next to Kaela. Also, she got Thace’s blade back in her hands safely, never wanting to lose it.

“We don’t have time for this. We need to get to our lions.” Keith said.

“Good idea.” Lance agreed with putting a thumbs up.

Kaela rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar. “Come on!”

“Zethrid, stop!” Acxa ordered.

“Come on! This is our chance to destroy them! Especially Kaela!” Zethrid angrily exclaimed.

“We have what we came for.” Acxa said. “Stick to the plan!”

Outside the base, Kaela flew above the paladins to get to their lions. “Okay, what is going on? I mean, who were they?” Lance asked.

“They are Lotor’s generals. I knew them.” Kaela said.

“I’ve met them one of them before, in the weblum. She stole some of the scaultrite.” Keith said.

“Allura, Kaela, you both said they had an Altean? They must be trying to build a teludav so they can make wormholes.” Hunk said.

“If Lotor has turned the comet into a ship, we have much bigger concerns.” Allura said.

“I thought Lotor took over Zarkon. Why is he attacking a Galra base? Kaela, do you know?” Pidge asked Kaela.

“I-I don’t know.” Kaela replied.

“That’s why we have to stop him here and now.” Keith said.

The generals took a piece of the teludav with Shiro and Coran watching through the screens. “We have to stop that cargo ship.” Shiro said.

“On it.” Coran said, pressing some buttons to move the Castle closer to the cargo ship and then they saw a ship flying out of the cruiser. “That must be the ship that was made from the comet.”

“Then let’s be careful. Raise particle barrier. Fire Castle defences.” Shiro ordered as Coran put up the barrier and began shooting at the ship but it was fast enough to avoid from being shot down.

“A quick little bugger, isn’t it?” Coran asked.

“I’ve never something that size move that fast.” Shiro said.

The ship shot the particle barrier twice and successfully cut through the barrier. “That blast cut through the particle barrier.” Coran said.

“Team, where are you?” Shiro asked, looking for the paladins.

“We can’t take another hit like that!” Coran exclaimed. Then Kaela came shooting out blast along with Voltron saving Shiro and Coran in time as they formed the sword and went after the ship.

“Keep Voltron and my sister engaged until the cargo ship is out of range.” Lotor ordered his Acxa. “Do not be drawn in. The sword strike is his most deadly blow. And my sister’s powers are now powerful than ever.”

Acxa did her best to avoid from being sliced in half and avoided Kaela’s attacks as she levitated large asteroids at them but managed to miss it. Kaela growled in annoyance in went in after them with Voltron swinging the sword around.

“It’s too quick!” Keith growled.

“Guys, the cargo ship is escaping with the teludav inside of it.” Shiro reminded them.

“I thought taking down the ship made from the comet was the most important thing.” Keith said.

“We still can’t let Lotor get away with the teludav.” Shiro said.

“Shiro is right. We need to destroy it.” Allura agreed.

“But the comet is right there! We need to take it down!” Keith exclaimed.

“There’s no time for that now Keith! We have to get the teludav!” Kaela shouted as she watched the paladins going after the ship.

“Keith, the cargo ship is getting away!” Shiro reminded him again.

Voltron soon stopped looking at the cargo ship that was going away from their sight. They were going after them until they were being shot but Kaela saved them as they formed the shield to protect them from the blast.

“We have them right where we want them. They can either defend or go after the teludav and leave them vulnerable.” Lotor smiled.

Kaela then flew straight for the cargo ship to try and get the piece of the teludav. “Guys, the teludav’s getting away!” Hunk said to the others.

“Keith, what do we do?” Lance asked Keith.

“You’re going to have to lower your shield and shoot the cargo ship, and deal with the consequences.” Shiro said.

Keith looked at his face on the screen. “We can beat this ship first, and then get the cargo ship.”

“There’s not enough time!” Shiro exclaimed. “You’re going to make a decision!”

Keith growled and then looked out of the window and saw Kaela flying to cargo ship and tried to take it down with everything she’d got. “Hunk, get your bayard ready.” Keith ordered. “On my cue, we’re gonna lower the shield and shoot the cargo ship. Kaela, you’re gonna have to move out of the way. Ready?”

“Ready.” Kaela replied with the other paladins.

“They’re going to attack the cargo ship. Prepare to fire as soon as the shield goes down.” Lotor ordered.

“Go!” Hunk had formed the cannon, ready to shoot down the cargo ship.

“Fire now!” Lotor ordered Acxa as she complied to shoot at Voltron, but Keith moved out of the way along with Kaela and saw the teludav being destroyed. “Fire again!” Lotor growled.

Kaela saw the ship was going to shoot at Voltron and she came in between and used her shield to try and block it but froze when she had a flashback to where she had absorbed dark magic from Li’la. Then Kaela shielded herself as she and Voltron were being pinned down and shot at. Kaela looked at both of her arms, seeing it was burnt.

“Your failure is most disappointing. Return before more Galra ships converge on your location.” Lotor ordered. Acxa moved in, complying Lotor’s orders and flew away.

“So, Lotor was attacking the Galra base and trying to steal the teludav? None of this makes any sense.” Lance said.

“We can talk about this later. They’re getting away!” Pidge exclaimed.

“We need to go after them.” Keith said.

“No. Get back to the Castle. Something strange is going on here, and we need to figure it out. And, Kaela’s injured.” Shiro said. Keith looked out of the window and saw Kaela healing her arms with caution.

(~)

Keith was alone in the room, looking out of the window, thinking of what has happened. Keith was also feeling bad for letting his sister getting hurt and risking herself to save them. Shiro came inside the room and comforted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to step in back there.”

“I thought I had it under control.” Keith said.

“You need to learn to pick your battles. Sometimes, you have to make hard choices.” Shiro said.

“I’m no good at this.” Keith said.

“Yes, you are. It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the teludav. You’re gonna get there.” Shiro assured him, smiling at him. “The Black Lion has chosen you. I’m proud of you, Keith.”

(~)

“I can’t remember anything except that whoever it was had the correct landing codes. I swear! You must believe me!” Throk pleaded.

“I believe you, but you still must pay for your failure.” Haggar said as she proceeded torturing Throk with Lotor smiling and leaned on the wall.

Haggar then left Throk succumb to his vital wounds and walked out of the room and saw Lotor walking away. “Lotor. Have you taken down your sister?” Haggar asked.

Lotor stopped in his tracks and turned to the witch with a scowl. “No, I haven’t. She is beyond my reach. And if you dare try to hurt her, I’ll end you too, Witch.” Lotor then walked away from Haggar and proceeded to go into his ship.

(~)

Allura and Pidge went out of Kaela’s room, already tended to her and saw Keith walking towards them with the boys. “How is she? Is she okay?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, Hunk she is fine. Kaela managed to heal herself but, we wrapped her arms with bandages. It will take some doing to heal up.” Allura replied.

Everyone fell into dead silence until Lance put a hand on his shoulder. “Go. She needs her brother right now.”

Keith nodded and then walked to the doors and knocked on the doors. “Ella, can I come in?” The doors opened and revealed Kaela sitting on her bed holding her arms. Keith frowned and looked at her arms and looked away but still walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. “I’m sorry, I got you hurt back there.” Keith apologised.

“It’s okay. Accidents happen. Besides, we all make mistakes, Keith. A leader always makes mistakes and learn from them.” Kaela said, sitting next to him.

“Still I got you hurt.” Keith pointed out.

“Yeah, well, technically I hurt myself. I tried to shield you from the blast but I uh, remembered what Li’la had said. She wanted me to use dark magic to become stronger. And I was tempted to use it, but I didn’t.” Kaela replied looking at her arms.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Keith said, smiling at her.

Kaela smiled back at him warmly and hugged him. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you read me a story? Like you always do?” Kaela asked.

Keith froze and then pulled away from the hug. “You got your memories back?”

Kaela smiled sheepishly and looked away blushing. “N-Never mind. F-forget what I had said.” Kaela then paused and then looked at him, seeing him smiling. “Well, not all of it. I just missed you reading me a story and how it makes me feel better every time I get hurt.” Kaela hugged her legs to her chest.

“Okay, I’ll read you a story.” Keith said, grabbing a book from the desk and the two siblings sat on the bed, reading a book together. Like how they always do when they were kids and the two got the blanket over them as they read the book together all night.


	20. The Legend Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team tries to decipher Lotor's plan for the comet, Coran gives the Paladins a history lesson about the origins of Voltron and the ongoing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of Together At Last! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Little note: The sequel to this fanfic will be Soul of the Lion. Stay tuned if you want to read more of Kaela's adventures with the paladins.

“Sire, forgive me for this, but I know no other way.” Haggar said, putting her hands on each side of Zarkon’s temple. “Your empire needs you.”

Haggar then saw his memories where the Galra took over the universe, killed innocents, killed his closest friends, his home planet Daibazaal, the Black Lion and saw him with a beautiful woman. They were gazing in each other’s eyes lovingly with Alfor and his other friends looking at them with smiles. And saw Kaela in his memories. Haggar heard a woman’s laughter. Haggar gasped and opened her eyes for a moment processing what she had seen and then focused on getting her emperor back.

(~)

Kaela woke up in her bedroom and saw the book wide opened on her lap. She frowned and felt someone leaning on her shoulder and saw Keith snoring lightly, sleeping peacefully. They must’ve slept while reading the book. “Keith?” Kaela tries to wake up him up. “Keith! Come on! Get up.”

Keith stirred up and opened his eyes and saw that he was still in her room. He then saw his sister’s smiley face. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Kaela replied with a smile.

“Are you feeling okay now? How’s your arms?” Keith asked holding her arms gently. She unwrapped the bandages and saw her arms are fully healed. Kaela smiled seeing her arms were healed. “They’re all healed.”

The two siblings got up and meet the others in the bridge and saw everyone were waiting for them. Kaela stood beside Allura and looked up at the map.

“He fought us here, his generals were here, and he stole the comet here.” Pidge said, looking over the map.

“So, Lotor could be anywhere.” Lance said.

“We’ll never be able to find him unless we can figure out his plan. We’re totally missing the big picture.” Shiro said.

“How about this question? Why was Voltron made out of the same material as that comet?” Pidge asked. “What’s so special about it?”

“And why my powers came from the ore?” Kaela added, also wondering about how her powers were originally came from the ore.

“My father discovered another comet like that before I was born.” Allura said.

“Your father… Princess Serene…. And Zarkon.” Coran said.

“This is back when Zarkon was the Black Lion’s paladin?” Hunk asked.

“Before that. Before Alfor built the lions.” Coran replied.

“I know this is painful to talk about, but if we’re going to stop Lotor, it’s time we heard the rest of the story.” Shiro said to Coran.

Then Coran began telling them story of the original paladins. “In the beginning, the paladins were just five leaders, who despite coming from culture which were vastly divergent and, in some cases, had been warring for generations managed to look past their differences in an effort to protect their common interests. What was initially a formal arrangement to work alongside each other soon blossomed into true friendship. A warrior’s bond was forged, and together they were, they worked together to rid their system of those who would do it harm.”

“And after they worked together, they came across a far planet and had an alliance with Planet Zelza’s Mage Princess Serene. They had an unbroken friendship and Serene has offered her guidance throughout the universe and helped people for those in need.” Coran finished.

Kaela was hearing a different side of Zarkon being friends, really good friends with Alfor, Allura’s father. And he was a great leader before he became obsessed with the Black Lion. Coran then explained they came to treat each other as equals. Like a family, like how they were. Acting and united as one.

Kaela giggled when she heard that the banter between Zarkon and Alfor is a bit similar to her brother and Lance. The five bravest and courageous warriors were Zarkon from Planet Daibazaal, King Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from Rygnirath, Trigel from the Dalterian Belt and Blaytz from Nalquod. And last, but not least their most trusted healer, Mage Princess Serene of Zelza. Kaela noticed how his look was full of love and loyalty, but she knew something was bothering him.  

The relationship between Keith, Lance and Kaela are similar to Zarkon, Alfor and Serene respectively. Their banter was vaguely similar to them and all of the paladins were smiling in amusement as well as Shiro.

“Yes. Very similar to you three. And Serene was the soul of the entire team. She also had a family by her side, her husband, her eldest son and youngest daughter.” Coran says.

“What?! I thought you and Serene were…” Kaela thought as Coran blushed.

“What?! No, no, no! It was merely a crush!” Coran exclaimed. “That’s all!” All of the paladins don’t look so convinced and could see Coran was in love with Princess Serene.

“Kaela, Coran was deeply in love with Serene when he first met her.” Allura giggled. “You should’ve seen him when he first met her.”

“Wow, Coran, never knew you were interested in her.” Hunk chuckled.

Coran smiled fondly. “Serene was a wonderful woman but I know that she loves another. Serene is not just a princess, she is a healer, wife, mother, a sister and a friend. She had everything to keep the universe in balance.”

Kaela smiled in admiration of Serene. Coran explained the old paladins were having a feast until they saw a comet came flying past by and landed on Zarkon’s planet. The five original paladins went down to the crash site as Serene flew in to see where the comet had landed. Serene then made an enormous barrier around the crash site and warned the citizens to go somewhere safe elsewhere.

Serene then felt its own energy and placed a hand onto to the comet and then a flow of energy appeared and exploded, with the energy from the comet flows in Serene’s body and was absorbed into her body and fell down on the ground unconscious. Zarkon and Alfor came to her aid and saw all of her runes glowing bright blue on her arms. She was knocked unconscious and was sent to heal by her fellow mages.

(~)

“So, that’s how Serene got those kinds of power from the ore. Kaela has inherited them from her thus she is her reincarnation.” Pidge says.

“And Kaela is most powerful since she has Pure Magic.” Lance said with a smile.

“Dark Magic as well, Lance.” Kaela reminded him.

“Whoa, what? Dark magic?” Shiro asked. “What did I miss out on?” Everyone doesn’t seem to know that except for Keith since they talked about it.

“Kaela, what did you mean Dark Magic?” Allura asked in concern. “Please don’t tell me you absorbed Dark Magic from that Dark Mage in the other reality?”

“I… I did.” Kaela admitted and shown them the Dark Ancient rune on her forearm.

“No.” Coran gasped. “You didn’t.”

“I had to, Coran. That Dark Mage was about to take my powers away and I… took away her magic away.” Kaela said, looking down at the floor.

“Serene was a Dark Mage as well. She used it to save her people years ago during the attack of Zelza. Zelza was hidden away from Zarkon long ago.” Coran said.

“So, no one in the universe has never heard from the mages ever again?” Keith asked.

Coran nodded and then continued the story where Alfor had brought all of his best Altean alchemists to help and discover what the comet is along with Serene’s mages to help assisting them and healing the injured Galra citizens. Alfor has discovered the comet has the ability to travel through reality has other whole universes.

Serene was fully healed from the blast from the comet and Alfor has checked over her with Zarkon, who looked at her with concern. Alfor assured him that Serene was perfectly fine and Zarkon wasn’t convince by this. Zarkon and Serene argued whether or not she should be resting. Alfor had to stop the fighting and had explained about the rift that they had discovered.

Then a cat went to Zarkon’s feet and a young Altean woman came by to take the cat named Kova. Serene grinned looking at Zarkon’s love-struck look with Alfor introducing his friend, Honerva and Serene’s closest friend.

Everyone looked at the two Alteans with surprised looks until Lance shrieked. “What?! Zarkon fell in love with an Altean?”

“Yes. Indeed. He was in love with an Altean.” Coran said.

“Wow, there are some things I don’t know about Zarkon.” Kaela said. “I’d never thought he’d fall in love with an Altean.”

“But he still used you for your powers.” Pidge reminded her.

“Yeah, true.” Kaela said.

“And trust me, Kaela. This is not a very good romantic story.” Allura said. “Unlike yours.”

Shiro looked at Kaela who had a protective face and was about to ask her something until Kaela sweats nervously. “Ok, got it. You may continue.” Kaela nodded and urged Coran to continue the story so that she won’t hear any of Shiro’s ‘protective’ lecture.

Zarkon was flustered around Honerva when Alfor said that he had brought Honerva due to her knowledge and expertise about realities and she’ll help them with the search of the rift. Zarkon was feeling quite flustered and shy around her. Zarkon made his leave with Honerva watching him leave in confusion. Serene laughed and assured her that it was his first time seeing another beautiful woman.

“King Alfor along with Serene experimented with the comet’s ore in his lab in Altea. Serene has continued to train herself with her new abilities she had absorbed from the comet, as Honerva continued her research of the rift in Daibazaal. But Alfor and Serene visited often as the years passed.

Alfor and his wife had introduced their daughter, Princess Allura to them. Serene smiled with joy and held the young princess’s hand with Coran watching at the sight with a smile.

Serene had told them that she was expecting as well and the Queen of Altea and Princess Serene both hugged in delight while Zarkon had given the princess a gift.

Alfor had said that Honerva had soften him and Serene had teased Zarkon, but he still smiled in the thought of his wife, Honerva. Serene congratulated the new young couple with a kind smile as Zarkon smiled at her and congratulated on her pregnancy.

Over time, Honerva had become more focused on her work and changed her demeanour from kind, curious and carefree to cold and distant. Serene could see that Zarkon and Honerva were very, very distant. Since they had worked on the comet, their personalities took a drastic change.

Serene then saw a small creature inside a vat container. Honerva explained that she sent signals from the neighbouring reality and with that, the creature answered the call. The creature was able to survive the passage through the rift. Alfor warned about the risks while Serene was detecting a strange dark aura from the rift creature.

Serene went close to the container and looked at Honerva. The two young woman were debating on whether or not it is right to experiment on the creature without knowing how powerful it is. Then the creature reacted, screeching while more of the rift creature went through the rift.

Zarkon, Honerva, Alfor and Serene went out of the crater with Serene putting up a shield around the crater to prevent it from attacking the citizens of the Empire.

“King Alfor and Honerva erected a particle barrier around the crater containing the creatures. But it wouldn’t hold forever.” Coran said.

Zarkon and Honerva stood and watched the creature from the distance with Serene. They all were assured that Alfor’s project with save them. Zarkon hoped it might and Serene assured that it will help everyone in the universe.

In Altea, King Alfor has shown Serene and his friends his project. Serene explained that Alfor had built the lions from the comet’s ore and she could communicate with all of the lions, like sending her thoughts. And Alfor had forged a bond with the Red Lion and Alfor had said that Serene had helped him building by placing some of her quintessence since her powers came from the ore.

Zarkon was more determined to save his planet and his people. Then the five new paladins had forged a bond with their own respective lions, Gyrgan has the Yellow Lion, Blatyz had the Blue Lion, Trigel had the Green Lion, Alfor already had the Red Lion and finally Zarkon has the Black Lion.

Serene always acted as a councillor and healer of the team. She knew her own duty and knew her place. Then she also had witnessed Voltron being formed, much to her astonishment and excitement.

The rift creature escaped the barrier with the sentries and mages attacking back until Honerva saw Serene flying past by with the lions behind them. Honerva watched with surprise to see Alfor’s project. Seeing five lions in battle against the rift creature.

Serene helped them in battle against the rift creature with Serene flying in first and attacked it with her powers as vines and rock boulders appeared from the ground below and levitated them towards the creature with newly formed Voltron cut and sliced it in half finally defeating the rift creature.

With the fight over, Serene stood by the rift while Alfor suggested that they should seal up the rift. However, Honerva was against it and Serene argued that if more of those creature came out, more innocents will die.

Alfor tried to get Zarkon to see reason that it was dangerous but, Zarkon was agreeing with his wife on not closing the rift and was focused on what they had gained by forming the great warrior, Voltron. He also wanted to find out what kind of powers they could’ve discovered.

Alfor and Serene were both appalled by his own choice on keep continuing the work with the rift. Serene looked at her oldest friend, who looked away from her. Serene felt betrayed by her own actions and decision she had made. She had become obsessed in continuing their search and she knew why.

Alfor and Serene both knew that they can’t change their minds. But from what has happened didn’t stop them from working together. Five paladins along with Mage Princess Serene had created a new era of peace and prosperity, deemed Voltron as the legend.

And years passed, Alfor grew into an old age and visited Daibazaal, the poor planet looked pale from the far distance as Alfor arrived in Daibazaal to inform Zarkon that the planet’s ecosystem was dying and heard reports of three earthquakes. Zarkon doesn’t want to disturb Honerva’s work and saw that she is discovering new things every day.

Alfor had visited Honerva, who was still behind the computer screen, still working on the rift. Alfor could see that her hair grew longer and was unkempt, turning white. As for her Altean markings, it grew, longer reaching to her lips. Honerva also had explained that Kova was healed by using quintessence. He looked well after being ill and looked more dangerous. Alfor saw that they were being corrupted and obsessed with quintessence and doesn’t want to be apart of it.

Their friendship was on the merge of being broken and Alfor saw that the two friends he once knew were gone for good. Days went on and Honerva went ill, Zarkon came to Altea in desperate need from his friends for help to heal his Honerva and his planet.

The paladins helped Zarkon to seal the rift in Daibazaal, only to found out that he deceived his friends. Zarkon’s attempt to save Honerva was in vain. Both had been succumbed overexposure of quintessence. They had unwittingly enlarged the rift and it destabilised Planet Daibazaal. King Alfor was forced to evacuate Planet Daibazaal and closed the rift but never knew what he could’ve guessed.

Then, Zarkon came back from the dead fuelled by revenge. Hearing the devastation fate of his home planet and the death of his beloved wife, Honerva. His obsession for quintessence grows and the great war had begun.

The Galra Empire followed their leader for vengeance for their planet and endangered innocent people from their planets. Then, Alfor had decided to send the lions away from Zarkon. Zarkon then continued his quest for Voltron as years passed.

(~)

“So, that’s Lotor’s plan. To cross other universes and get the purest quintessence possible.” Pidge said, now getting what was Lotor’s plan.

“No matter what, we have to stop him.” Keith said with everyone agreeing with him.

Kaela stood quietly. “Coran.”

“Hmm, yes, Kaela?” Coran looked at the mage princess.

“What happened to Princess Serene when the war broke out?” Kaela asked the royal advisor with the other paladins looking at Coran who frowned.

“It is not the day I want to remember.” Coran replied. “But I am more willing to tell you.”

Kaela and the paladins listened carefully as Coran started to recall the story of Princess Serene’s demise. “Serene tried to get her people to safety but it was too late. One of Alfor’s bravest soldiers had given her another singe vat of quintessence that helped to support life on Zelza.”

(~)

_Serene ran and ran quickly as fast as she could away from the Galra. She used the branches and the trees to cover her from above. She then called all of the Earth Mages to defend their homes and she saved countless lives on the way while carrying the container to her dear life._

_“Your highness!” Serene looked at her royal guard and saw the Galra had destroyed the Earth tribe and her village._

_“Go! I will lead them away from the people, you go take them to the mountains. You’ll be safe there!” Serene ordered, running and leading them on the trail to the oldest Temple of Zelza. Serene flew up to the temple and then saw Zarkon’s Witch was already there._

_Serene then looked above her and saw Zarkon charging at her with his bayard. “Princess Serene, give me that and your life along with your planet and people will be spared.” Zarkon said._

_His voice sent chills down to her spine. She looked at her oldest friend and saw he was now obsessed with quintessence. She doesn’t want to endanger her people and her planet. “Zarkon, please. You don’t have to do this.” Serene pleaded, holding the container close to her while Zarkon walks towards her and then choked her._

_“Then, I’ll just kill you. Right here, right now.” Zarkon growled. “Just like how I killed your husband and your children.”_

_Serene’s widen and then her aura glowed dark purple as rocks behind her levitated in the air and threw them to Zarkon and the witch. His witch came to her with her own energy blasts and she blocked them with branches from the trees covered them. She then used the water tentacles to take the witch out and slammed her on the ground._

_Serene then went up to Zarkon held on to Zarkon’s wrist with her eyes glowing dark purple mixed with red. “You took everything from me. I won’t let you take other people’s lives any longer.” Serene growled._

_Zarkon strained in his grasp as Serene’s aura and powers surrounded them. He saw Serene putting her arm up and held on to the vat of quintessence. Holding it in the air as her runes glowed all over her arms._

_Serene smashed the vat onto the ground as the energy of quintessence flowed along with her energy. The trees and the branches started to glow brightly as it responds to Serene’s essence. “You wanted this power? You can have it.” Serene said as she then chanted a spell with Zarkon seeing his whole army disappearing all over Zelza. His whole army, soldiers and fleet were gone in open space. Zarkon growled and plunged his sword onto her, weakening her._

_Serene looked down at her stabbed wound, then back to Zarkon and pulled the sword away from her. She then had Zarkon disappeared and teleported back into his cruiser._

_Serene fell down on the ground, holding her wound. She gasped and grunted in pain, looking up at the tree in front of her with a crystal in the centre. She then chanted a spell as her energy flows out of her and began to fade away into dust with her people watching in great sadness and mourned over the death of the royal family. Her soul engulfed into a shape of a phoenix-like bird and disappeared from the mages sight._

_All of the mages went to the temple to see Serene had made a protective barrier around their planet to ensure their safety away from Zarkon and the Galra Empire and those who threatened them._

(~)

“Serene placed a protected barrier around her planet by using dark magic and faded away from existence. Forever. She was called the Great Ikri. A great spirit that protects all beings in Zelza.  Nonetheless, she had saved her people with her very last breath. After ten thousand years, her very soul and magic still lives in you.” Coran said looking at Kaela as well as everyone.

“With Kaela being Princess Serene’s reincarnation, she has become the next Great Ikri. A mage who both wields Dark and Pure Magic.” Coran said.

(~)

After Coran telling the backstory of the history of the Old Paladins and Princess Serene. Kaela still stayed back in the bridge looking and watching the stars outside of the Castle. She always wondered why Serene has the intention of being reincarnated.

Kaela looked up at the stars outside the castle, passing by them. She wrapped her arms around her, hearing the doors opened. Kaela turned around to Keith who entered the bridge. “What are you doing up?”

“Just thinking.” Kaela replied, looking out of the window.

“About what?” Keith asked.

Kaela looked up at her brother and spoke, “What if I end up like her? Like Honerva, corrupted?”

Keith wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and rubbed her arm. “You are not going to end up like her. You can do better than her. You are a different person compared to Honerva.”

Kaela smiled grateful to have Keith to assure her everything will be alright, but she still had her own concerns such as herself having Dark Magic she had absorbed from the Dark Mage in Sven’s reality. “Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“If something does happen, like, If I die or turn out to be like Honerva, can you please promise me one thing?” Kaela asked.

Keith nodded and let her continue. “Would you always save me even though it is too late? Even I might be deranged or out of control?”

“Always.” Keith replied kissing her on her forehead. “You’re my sister. You are not going anywhere.”

Kaela chuckled. “Yeah. True.” The two siblings then enjoyed their time watching the stars outside the castle, enjoying each other’s companies.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them through the doors in the bridge. His onyx eyes narrowed his eyes at Kaela who was smiling at Keith who was talking about something. He turned away from the doors and walked down the hallway, going back to his room. He looked at his robotic arm and clenched his fists hard.

(~)

Haggar screamed and fell down to the ground. She has seen all of it. All of Zarkon’s precious memories. “Husband. How could I forgotten? You brought me back to life long ago. Now, come back for me.” Haggar pleaded.

Hearing Haggar calling out to him, Zarkon’s eyes opened, revealing his purple eyes and awoken from his coma and slumber.  


End file.
